Saiyan Revenge
by RezZ4
Summary: Goku didn't hit his head as a child and thus he completed his mission. Now twenty years after his purge on Earth, someone came to pick him up. What kind of destiny awaits Goku and the others... Read to learn more!
1. GoodBye Earth

"Hmph, this place is so boring. Even killing these fools became nothing more than a bother. If only something good were to happen on this freaking planet!**"** Yelled the black haired man in frustration as he threw the lifeless body into a burned house. He spat on the ground while he turned around, with his fuzzy tail slowly waving behind his back. "Well, it looks like there's nobody alive anymore. I could go into the forest and catch something to eat**"** Thought the messy haired man who slowly floated above the ground after which he flew high in the sky, leaving a destroyed city behind him. But as he flew towards the closest forest he could find, little did he knew that something was approaching from deep space.

"ALERT! LANDING ON PLANET EARTH IN 3 MINUTES!" A robotic yet female voice was heard inside a small round metallic object which was heading towards a blue planet with great speed. Inside the strange looking object was a man who just woke up from his long trip.

"Ah, it's about damn time! It took forever to travel to this mudball, you better be alive when I arrive, little brother" Spoke the man who's face and the body was covered in shadows as he took a look at the planet where he was about to land and meet with his brother.

Meanwhile in the forest

"Mmmm this dinosaur meat is the best! Now that's over, it's time for some exercise" The young man cleared his mouth with a left hand after which he dropped on the ground and started doing push-ups. He was working out for few minutes when he suddenly heard a loud explosion coming not too far from the west "Hm, I wonder what was that. Better check it out" He immediately jumped on his feet and without any second to waste blasted towards the sky and the place from where he heard the loud explosion.

Landing site

The object hit the ground with enough force to create a large crater on the ground. After two minutes the metal hatch was fully open from which a tall man with long black hair walked out."Argh. I really hate space pods! Well, let's check on the scouter if little brother managed to stay alive" The tall man pushed the button on a device which was located on his left side of the face when after few seconds some strange letters and numbers appeared. "Hmm.. somebody is coming in my direction and with a power level of.. 865! That has to be him, it's the largest power level on this planet. Since he's coming here I will just sit and wait" The long haired man flew out from the crater only to sit on a nearby rock and wait.

Five minutes passed and the messy haired man was close to the place from where the loud explosion was heard. He carefully observed every little thing on the green ground when he finally saw something unnatural. The young man eyes were wide open as he stared at the large hole in the ground.

"Wow, that's some hole alright.. ha?" Mumbled the young man when he noticed that someone was sitting near the destroyed ground "Somebody is there, let's see who it is, maybe this guy is worth to kill some time" His tail was waving with curiosity and excitement while he slowly descended towards the ground. He wondered how much time passed since something exciting occurred and hoped that this stranger would at least put up a decent fight.

**"**Hey, who are you and what are you doing here? Is that hole your doing? I highly doubt it since you're only a human" He spoke towards the man who stood up from the rock and released a little laugh. This confused the younger man who didn't understand what was so funny.

"Ah, we finally meet again, Kakarot" The taller man grinned when he turned around and saw him standing there. There was no mistake anymore, the person he was searching for was in front of his black eyes and in good health.

"W-What? How do you know that name!? Who are you!?" Yelled the man with the supposed name Kakarot in shock. He didn't know how, but this strong looking man in front of him knew his real name which no one knew on this planet. He wasn't completely sure, but he could feel some connection to the taller man in front of him, it was as if he knew him deeply and even saw him once.

"What? You don't remember me?" Asked the long-haired man who was little surprised by this. It was a long time since he was sent to this planet and maybe that was the reason why he couldn't remember or he received a head injury and forgot about his origins. The long haired man quickly became nervous and feared what could happen if he was forced to stay here for even a day longer playing a nurse.

"No, but you do smell familiar" Replyed the younger one who couldn't tell what it was, but the scent that was coming from the man in front of him was oddly familiar. Something inside his mind was telling him that he knew this long haired man, but he just couldn't remember from where.

"You really are an idiot, haha" Laughed the man in strange armor who was glad that his previous thoughts were false. There was no need to worry, he just needed to bring his memory back. He was about to stop laughing and explain everything to the younger man when he was yelled at.

"Stop laughing! Tell me who you are and why is your scent so familiar to me!? Otherwise, I'll end your life!" He lost his patience and yelled at the man in armor who only raised an eyebrow, amused by the outburst, The stranger placed his left hand over his chin and released a chuckle after which he started his speech.

"Alright, you don't need to get hostile all of the sudden, Kakarot since we are the same. Let me introduce myself, my name is Raditz and I'm your big brother" The moment these words left Raditz's mouth, Kakarot's eyes went wide open in shock. Kakarot's expression caused Raditz to laugh. The man from space was confident that his younger brother would remember now.

"B-Big brother?!" Kakarot stared at the supposed brother with his eyes wide open while he whispered the word. He stared at him for half the minute when something hit him inside his mind. Sudden images flew across his eyes, images of certain people and he recognized one of them. "Wait! I just remembered something! You and two more people were outside waving to me while I was inside some round thing and then I fell asleep" Yelled the young man who received a smile from his older brother. Kakarot stared at him still in shock, but the shock was quickly replaced with a grin.

"Yes brother, those two people were our mother and father. You were sent to this planet to eradicate all life forms and get it ready for sale" Raditz explained who were the people he saw and why he was sent to this planet. Kakarot just nodded once, he knew exactly why he was sent here. Now that his memory was refreshed he remembered the annoying voice in that round thing telling him to kill everyone.

"Well, I did almost kill all humans on this boring planet. So what now?Did you come to take me home?" Kakarot thought for a moment how many humans might possibly be left alive, but he quickly gave up on that and focused on the other more important thing, leaving this mudball and go home.

"We don't have a home anymore. Planet Vegeta was destroyed after you left it. Everybody died except for two more saiyans who are currently on a mission" Explained the long haired Raditz who closed his fists in anger while his younger brother once again stared at him in pure shock.

"What!? Exploded?! Fuck! I wanted to see my home planet and my father and mother" Shouted Kakarot angrily who kicked the ground, causing it to crack. He was finally reunited with someone of his kind, his brother and it couldn't be any better, but now he finds out that his home and parents are gone?! What a stupid joke!

"Well, I know how you feel brother but leave it in the past. Now we have some businesses to discuss" Spoke Raditz who didn't want to think about his parents, home and past. They were long gone and there was no point in crying now, what they needed to think about was their future survival.

"Haa? What business?" Asked Kakarot who was still mad, but his older brother words peek an interest in the younger man.

"I came here to pick you up so that we could meet with the other two saiyans and purge some planets. The new missions are getting more and more troublesome even for the three of us to complete, so I did a bit of thinking and remembered you, Kakarot. So, do you want to join us, brother?" Asked Raditz who extended his hand in front and waited for Kakarot answer. The younger saiyan didn't even need to think twice about that offer and walked towards the long haired man.

"Of course I will. It was getting really boring on this lame rock, good thing you arrived, brother" Kakarot approached Raditz with a smirk on his face and shook the hand that was given to him. He glanced at his taller brother who didn't hide that he was satisfied with this.

"Haha, it's good to have you back Kakarot" Raditz burst out laughing on which Kakarot just smiled while they still firmly held their hands. Kakarot suddenly got a feeling like this already happened before, but he threw away that feeling when he heard Raditz speak, "I can guess that you don't know where your pod is, right?"

"Hm... I'm not quite sure, it was long ago but let me think for a bit" He quickly answered as he backed away a little bit. If his memory served him well, he was sure that the pod was somewhere near where that old fool was living. Kakarot smiled with satisfaction when he pictured the old man's dead body laying on the ground.

"Don't worry, with this remote controller I can call it here... and it should be here shortly" Explained the tall saiyan who surprised Kakarot. He didn't know that his pod could be controlled and summoned like that.

"Great, I can't wait to get away from here" Exclaimed the young saiyan who dropped on the ground and with his reunited older brother waited for the space pod to arrive.

10 minutes later

"It's a little bit rusty, but it will be alright. You will get a newer model when we get to Planet Frieza 154, now get in and let's go" Raditz said it with a raised voice and hurried inside his own space pod. He knew that any minute longer on this planet would be terrible. Kakarot glanced at his back with a confused look, not so sure why Raditz was in such a hurry all of a sudden but then again he alone wanted to leave this planet.

"Ok, ok" The young saiyan walked inside his space pod and as he sat on the chair, he for the last time looked at Earth and with an evil grin left it. Both space pods slowly hovered above ground until they reached a point from where they blasted with high speed towards the far space.

While the reunited saiyan brothers just started their trip towards the new destination, on a far away planet someone was listening what was transpiring on planet Earth. Deep inside a jungle, two men were sitting on a big log that was on the ground near the small fire.

"So he was able to pick him up and they're going to planet 154, are we going there Vegeta?" Asked the question a very tall man whose arms were almost as big as the log on the ground. The large man glanced at his a lot smaller companion who just chewed a leg of an unknown animal they killed not so long ago.

"Yes Nappa, I want to see Raditz's brother and test his strength" The smaller man replied with a husky voice and with a little bit of annoyance.

"Well, at least we have another saiyan in the team" The taller man by the name of Nappa almost yelled with joy which Vegeta just ignored and threw away the leg he was eating. Vegeta stood up and began walking away from the spot as did Nappa who followed him from behind and wondered if this Kakarot would be of any use.

"We will see for how long, let's go!" Vegeta didn't want to waste any more time on the planet and ordered to the other saiyan to speed up the pace. The two soon arrived where their space pods were located and in few minutes left the planet and traveled to the same place where Kakarot and Raditz, planet Frieza 154.


	2. The Truth

Months passed since the space pods left planet Earth and traveled towards their new destination. The two pods moved with high speed and finally after few months reached the designated destination. Inside both space pods, a robotic voice came to life and started to wake up the passengers who were in deep sleep.

"ALERT! APPROACHING PLANET FRIEZA 154 IN 2 MINUTES"

"Ahh, you could think they would make these pods a little larger, but no let me suffer that's better!" Complained the long haired saiyan who was first to wake up and a little bit grumpy. He talked to himself as he punched the wall of his pod when he heard a laugh coming from the speaker.

"Haha, what's wrong brother? Having trouble in there?" Spoke the young man Kakarot who laughed at his brother misery. He heard a loud bang coming from the speaker and wished he could see his angry face.

"Yes, I'm stuck with this pod ever since I went on my first mission!" Raditz leaned back on the chair and crossed his arms, calming himself down and figuring to warn his younger brother about some things before they land "Anyway, listen carefully Kakarot! You must be cautious how you behave in front some people, especially our saiyan prince" Stated Raditz who knew too well how much of a hot temper their prince had. He didn't want to lose his younger brother because of something stupid.

"Really, a prince? That sounds interesting" Mumbled Kakarot who was really getting interested and excited. He could barely control his tail from moving as he was certain that the saiyan prince would be a powerful man.

"Yes and he is leagues ahead of you so be careful! There are some other things I need to tell you, but that can wait for now" Raditz concluded his speech as he and his younger brother braced themselves for landing.

The two space pods were falling down from the dark sky with great speed. The pods collided with the ground, but nothing happened. The ground which was beneath the pods absorbed the impact which secured the passengers from injuries as well for the landing site to not be destroyed. After one minute the two saiyans emerged from the space pods and while the older man just walked away, the other cautiously looked around.

"Finally out from that thing!" Exclaimed Raditz who stretched his muscular arms while Kakarot followed him from behind, still observing the area that surrounded them.

"Yeah I must agree with you. Those things aren't something in which I want to ride too much" Added the younger saiyan who just like his brother wasn't pleased with the way they traveled. Their little conversation was quickly over when they saw two men standing in front of them. One of them was smirking at them while the other a lot shorter just stood there quietly with his arms crossed

"Well well, what do we have here? I assume that you're Kakarot, Raditz's baby brother" Said the man who was taller and more muscular than any of them. Unlike any of them, the large man didn't have hair, but instead he was the only one with facial hair. He stroked his black mustaches while his other hand was resting on his hip. The man was wearing the same armor as Raditz, but the only difference was in color.

"Huh? Who's the baldy, Raditz?"Asked Kakarot with an almost bored tone in his voice as he pointed towards the tallest saiyan who blinked in disbelief.

"WHAT?!" The bald man yelled when he heard what the messy haired saiyan said to him. He couldn't believe how disrespectful the low level was speaking to him, an Elite. He clenched his fist in anger and was sure to teach the new saiyan some manners, but he remained standing on his spot when he heard a little laugh coming from the smaller man.

"Haha well he is right, Nappa" Laughed the smaller one with a black spiky flame-like hair. His armor was just like Raditz's and Nappa's, the only difference was in color. Unlike theirs, his chest parts were white while the guard pads were yellow. Under his armor, he was wearing a blue body suit. On his arms, he had white gloves which matched the white boots. He cast a look towards the newcomer, analyzing him before shifting his gaze away.

"Kakarot that's Nappa, he was the general of the Saiyan army and the other one is prince Vegeta" Explained Raditz who was standing between his brother and the other saiyans. Kakarot glanced at him with a nod after which he looked back at the two saiyans.

"So the four of us are the last of our race?"Asked Kakarot sad and angry at the same time. He still couldn't believe that his home planet along with his race was gone. The young closed his fists in anger when he heard Nappa speak something to him which only added fuel to the fire.

"Yes we are, and I hope you won't drag us down on our next mission. If so, you're dead" Nappa said it with a mocking voice and smirk on his face which earned him a glare from Kakarot. They glared at each other for few seconds when Vegeta's voice forced them to look away.

"Enough chit chat! Raditz, take your brother inside and give him some armor and a scouter. After you finish with that come to my room, we have to talk about something" Ordered the prince who was already walking towards the entrance of the building while Nappa followed him from behind.

"Yes prince Vegeta, let's go Kakarot"

On the way to the armory, Kakarot could tell that this place was filled with various species that weren't of the same kind. To be honest, Kakarot didn't care about any of them at all, but it was strange to him because he was always on the same planet with the same people. His thoughts were cut when Raditz pushed him in the room filled with armors and scouters.

"Here we are Kakarot" Spoke Raditz who was just behind Kakarot who with a bit of awe looked around various stuff that was inside.

"Look at these things, this place is a lot more advanced than Earth"Exclaimed the young saiyan as the drawer opened just as he approached it. It wasn't something to be surprised tho, humans were a bunch of useless beings after all.

"Of course it is, now what kind of armor you want?" Asked the taller saiyan who was standing in front of a locker which was full with armors.

"Hmm.. Give me the same as yours, but I want some long pants, not short like yours" Said Kakarot who really didn't care what armor he got, but he did prefer to have long pants.

"Fine!" The older man first tossed the armor to his brother who easily caught it when a black suit fell over his spiky hair. A scowl appeared on his face while the long haired saiyan just laughed.

"Yes, this will be alright" Kakarot approved of his new attire as he looked himself in the mirror. He just knew that this suited him much better than the ones he had on Earth. Kakarot turned towards his brother who had a small grin on his face.

"Not bad Kakarot, now you look like a true saiyan warrior." Stated Raditz who tossed a green scouter to his younger brother who caught it with his left hand. Kakarot was glad to hear that from Raditz, he was taking a great pride in what he was. Seeing Kakarot's grin, Raditz pushed himself from the wall and walked towards him. "Now that you're ready, let's go to meet with Vegeta" The taller man spoke as he walked past Kakarot who only nodded and followed his brother.

While Kakarot and Raditz were taking their time, inside a small room a certain tall saiyan was getting more and more irritated. The muscular saiyan punched the white wall in anger creating a small hole in it. He pulled his fist back and complained.

"Where are those two?!**"** Exclaimed Nappa who was tired of waiting for the two saiyan brothers to arrive. His mood was ruined by the newcomer he was sure to beat when he got a chance and teach him some respect. Unlike him, the other saiyan inside the room was calm and patiently waited, but his patience was quickly growing thin because of the older man.

"Be patient Nappa, they will be here soon" Spoke Vegeta with his eyes closed and arms crossed as he waited for his other two subordinates to arrive when he heard the metal doors open.

"It's about damn time! Were where you two, spending some extra time together and bonding like two little brats? " Stated Nappa who grunted at the two after which he made fun of them. Raditz who first stepped inside didn't even look at the taller man and just passed by.

"Shut up Nappa**"** Murmured Raditz who really didn't want to listen to Nappa's not funny comments and whining.

"Watch your mouth Raditz or I'll kick your third class ass" The oldest man in the group didn't like the tone with which Raditz talked back and glared at the younger saiyan.

"I would like to see that happen, baldy" Raditz countered back and he didn't even care if the stronger saiyan would attack him. He had enough of his constant whining, at least he was sure to win the verbal fight.

"Grr, now you will pay third class!" Growled Nappa who lifted his fist up and just when he was about to hit the third class saiyan in the face, he was stopped.

"Nappa don't you dare make a mess in my room! Understand!?" The saiyan prince didn't even need to yell, yet that stopped the large man from finishing his move. One look from Vegeta was enough to scare Nappa who immediately retreated. Kakarot was watching the whole thing and was surprised how much Nappa was obedient to the prince. A grin appeared on his face, his thoughts about the prince being extremely powerful were slowly coming true.

"Now let's talk about something important. Kakarot, I'm sure Raditz told you that our planet is destroyed" Spoke Vegeta from his chair as he glanced towards Kakarot whose expression immediately changed.

"Yes, he told me that a meteor collided with our home planet and destroyed it" Replied Kakarot quite angerly while he didn't understand why was the prince asking him that.

"That's a lie"

"W-What? What do you mean a lie!?" Yelled Kakarot back in shock. What did Vegeta mean by that, was their planet still there somewhere with all people on it? Kakarot placed his hands on the table and stared at Vegeta with his eyes wide open.

"Our planet wasn't destroyed by a meteor, it was because of one person, the same person we work for" While Vegeta was saying these shocking things, Kakarot could see the furious expressions on his brother's and Nappa's, but also on Vegeta's face who was trying his best to hide it.

"Who is he!? And why are we working for him then!? Why not kill him for what he did to our race?!" Yelled Kakarot back at the whole group in disbelief. He couldn't believe that they were working for him all this time and still followed his orders.

"His name is Frieza and unfortunately too strong for us to take down, but that's for now. That is why we send Raditz to pick you up when he told us that his brother might be alive" Vegeta revealed the name of the person responsible for the destruction of their home as he clenched his left fist and continued, "The four of us only need to train and fight as many times as we can. Going on as many missions as possible because we will get stronger and stronger after every battle and then... Frieza will fall by a saiyan hand!" Explained Vegeta with a raised voice as he hardened his fist and slammed it on the table breaking it in half.

"Now that you know the truth Kakarot, what will you do?"Asked Nappa who eyed the youngest saiyan in their group and wanted to see his reaction as well as his answer. Soon both he and Raditz were surprised by the young man answer.

"I will follow you and make the bastard pay! But first I want to fight with you, prince Vegeta"

"WHAT? YOU FOOL! VEGETA CAN BREAK YOU IN HALF JUST WITH ONE HAND!" Growled Nappa who couldn't believe the nerve Kakarot had to even think about something like that. He had it with the low-level saiyan and when he was about to grab him by his neck, he saw the look Vegeta was giving to him and backed away.

"Kakarot" Raditz whispered his brother name in shock as he stared at his back. He didn't know what was his younger brother thinking, was he suicidal? Didn't he hear his warnings about Vegeta and how to behave?

"So you want to fight the Prince of all Saiyans..." Vegeta pulled himself from the chair and before he looked at Kakarot he uncrossed his arms"..very well Kakarot you can fight with me, but I can assure you that you will spend a lot of time in the healing tank" Concluded Vegeta who turned away from the group with a small smirk on his face. The new saiyan was quite interesting which made the prince accept his proposal.

"Kakarot what are you thinking? Are you mad, do you want to be killed so soon!?" Yelled Raditz who grabbed his younger brother by the shoulder as they were left alone in the room.

"Yes, I can feel that he is stronger than me, but I don't care. I just love to fight someone stronger than me!" Exclaimed Kakarot as he looked back at Raditz who for a moment thought that he saw that exact expression somewhere else before.


	3. Useful Tricks

Thank you very much, _**Avatar Eddy.**_ I'm glad that you like the story and to answer your question: Hehe no I didn't think about Nappa being the first to go Ssj... Thanks for the review and I hope this and the next chapters will be good for you and other people who are reading this

_**Killijimaru-**_ I really appreciate your review, you are at least honest and you tell that you don't like it, but know this I honestly don't care. I know is short and I jumped some things. Like I said before this is my first ever made fan fiction

**Thank you people, I didn't expect this much so soon. Enjoy the chapter **

* * *

Vegeta was already in the training chamber waiting for Kakarot to come and to see how strong he really is. Vegeta knew that Kakarot couldn't be anywhere near his level, Kakarot was after all a third class Saiyan and there is no way he can do something to him or even touch him, but there was something different in Kakarot, but what?

In the hall, Raditz and Kakarot were walking in silence. While Kakarot was only smirking, Raditz, on the other hand, was a little bit worried about his brother. Didn't he hear that Vegeta was the Saiyan prince and an Elite and that he is only a third class? Nobody ever dare to challenge the prince to a fight, even the Elites were nothing to him, the only ones who were stronger than him are those filthy Frieza minions. The two of them arrived in front of the chamber and Kakarot was about to enter when Raditz stopped him

"Are you sure about this?" Asked Raditz once again who wanted to be sure if Kakarot really understood what he was getting into

"Of course I'm, what is it with you? You worry too much, besides I know some tricks" Said Kakarot with a grin on his face as the door opened

"Tricks ha? Well I hope that will help you not to get killed" Scoffed Raditz and kicked Kakarot in the training chamber

When Kakarot entered the chamber, Raditz went to the room on the left to watch the fight. When he entered he wasn't surprised when he saw Nappa in there

"Oo so you come to watch your baby brother get killed?"Mocked Nappa when he burst in laughing only to irritate the other Saiyan

"Tch, shut up Nappa and let me watch the fight in peace" Yelled Raditz who was already irritated by Nappa

"Hey don't get upset already, but you will soon.. haha" Laughed Nappa while Raditz just ignored him and then saw Kakarot enter the chamber

"So you finally arrived, Kakarot" Smirked Vegeta who finally opened his eyes and eyed the newcomer

"Of course. I said I wanna fight with you didn't I" Said Kakarot who smirked back at the prince

"Yes you did, but a lot of people just run away when they need to fight me" The prince let a little chuckle as he remembered how most of his challengers ended in the end

"Well I'm not the type who run's from battles" Said Kakarot as he stretched first his arms and then his legs

"Hmm I see, so if you are ready, attack me Kakarot. Let see what you got" Stated Vegeta who uncrossed his arms and invited the younger Saiyan to attack him at any time

"Heh, I might surprise you prince Vegeta" Exclaimed Kakarot and suddenly rushed towards Vegeta. He approached his opponent quickly and was about to punch Vegeta, but Vegeta easily grabbed his fist and tossed him on the other side of the room. Kakarot stood up and throw few energy blasts toward Vegeta, but the prince just smirked at that and deflected all of them

"Hmp, is that all you got Kakarot?" Asked Vegeta who was for now disappointed by what Kakarot showed

"Heh, it's not. It's time for me to fight at full power" Said Kakarot who grinned at the Saiyan prince and clenched his fist

"Full power? The scouter said 865 as his power level, can he somehow raise his power at will?" Thought Vegeta who actually heard about this before

"Yes, let me show you. AAAAAAA!" Kakarot began to yell and the scouter of Vegeta and also the ones of Raditz and Nappa began to beep. Kakarot's red aura appeared flaring wildly around him as he continued to yell

"Hmm power level 1800... and is going up" Said Vegeta quietly to himself as he read the numbers on his scouter

Meanwhile in the room where Raditz and Nappa were observing the fight the two Saiyans were surprised by Kakarot sudden power up

"His power level is at 2390!" Yelled Nappa in disbelief. How was Kakarot doing that was beyond him, he was sure that his power level was at lowly 865

"No, it's at 2800 and stopped. He's at the same level as me!" Exclaimed Raditz who was just like Nappa surprised by this discovery, but also it made him think "Hm, I wonder if he has some other tricks because he still doesn't have any chance to do something to Vegeta)" Thought Raditz as he seriously watched his brother and what he's about to do next

Back in the chamber Kakarot reached his limit and stopped powering up, he took his fighting stance and was ready to attack Vegeta once again

"Hmm so you can power up at will and your power level is 2800 as same as Raditz. Well, that won't help you Kakarot. Now let me show a glimpse of my power. HIYAAAAA" Vegeta began to power up and once again the scouters began to beep. Raditz and Nappa weren't surprised when they saw the power level on their scouter, but on their surprise Kakarot just keep smiling

"What is wrong with your brother? He isn't worried at all"Asked Nappa as he turned towards Raditz "Did he hit his head on his way here"

"I don't know what is happening in his crazy head! Just watch and we'll see what he'll do" Exclaimed Raditz who didn't take a look away from his younger brother. Nappa did what his companion suggested and resumed watching the two Saiyans in there

Vegeta stopped to power up and then disappeared. Kakarot was calm, he was waiting for Vegeta to reappear and he did, right behind him. Vegeta was about to kick him, but Kakarot jumped away on the other side

"H-how he knew that Vegeta will appear behind him?" Yelled Nappa who didn't understand how was Kakarot able to anticipate where will Vegeta appear. Just like him Raditz was also asking himself the same question

"Hm, Kakarot you indeed have some nice tricks, let me ask you, do you by any chance know how to feel others energy?"Asked Vegeta who already knew the answer, but wanted to be sure in his assumption

"Yes I know, I learned this tricks on Earth" Answered the younger Saiyan with a smile on his face as he breathed

"They seem very useful" Concluded the Saiyan prince who was sure to use those abilities to good use

"Yes they are, but I have one more to show you" Added Kakarot as he put both of his hands in front of him and then he put them on the right side of his body **" KAAA-MEE-HAA.."**a bright red orb was appearing in Kakarot hands and it started to grow bigger

"Hmm, that attack power is growing, it's at 3400" Thought Vegeta as he read the numbers on his scouter " Well then I will show you the true power of a Saiyan Elite, Kakarot!" Vegeta put his hands behind him when a purple aura started to flare around him

**"MEE..."**

"Hehe catch this,** GALICK GUN FIRE!" **Yelled Vegeta and let a powerful blast toward his opponent

** "HAAA!" **Screamed Kakarot as he fired his energy blast. Both blasts collided and it was an awesome beam battle. Both blasts were in the middle of the chamber, but quickly Vegeta Galick Gun started to overpower Kakarot Kamehameha. Vegeta's Galick Gun was too strong for Kakarot who didn't have any strength left. The blast hit Kakarot and slammed him into the red wall of the room when he after that fell on the ground covered in blood

Raditz quickly left the room where he and Nappa were watching the fight and run to see his brother. He opened the doors and come close to his brother

"Kakarot you fool! I told you not to fight the prince so soon!"Raditz yelled at his brother, who was on the ground barely awake, but he was just smiling

"Raditz" Called Vegeta who approached the two brothers who were on the ground

"Huh?Yes, prince Vegeta?" Raditz turned around when he heard his name while he hold his younger brother

"Take your brother to the healing chamber and give him some new armor and when he awakes we need to meet with Frieza" Stated Vegeta as he crossed his arms and looked at Kakarot bloodied body. It was obvious that the third class will need some time in the healing tank

"Y-yes prince" Raditz nodded as he grabbed his injured brother and took him to the healing chamber while Vegeta remained behind them and noticed the other Saiyan waiting for him "What do you want now Nappa?"

"I mean to ask you about what you think of Kakarot?" Asked the large Saiyan who was interested if the prince was pleased with the newcomer and what he thought about his abilities

"What is there to think, he is a third class, but he does have some interesting technics that may come useful. So we will learn some of his tricks" Said Vegeta who turned to the other side and was about to walk away when he said something else to Nappa "And one more thing. When Kakarot is healed I want you to see how much his power level increased and come to tell me"

" Yea, ok Vegeta, but where are you going now?" Asked Nappa who wanted to ask the Saiyan prince if he would spar with him

"I'm going to my room and don't you dare interrupt me" Vegeta gave a serious look to Nappa and walked away leaving him alone in the hall

"Aaa man what to do now? That long haired idiot is now watching his baby brother and Vegeta wants to be alone. Well it seems I will train alone" Thought Nappa as he turned around and walked in the chamber to train

Meanwhile in the medical room, Kakarot was put into the healing tank while Raditz was near him and observing him

"Hey doc, how long until he heals?"Asked Raditz the doctor who looked a lot like a reptile with little orange hair on his head

"Well he has some severe injuries, but I think it will take about two or three hours. After all, you Saiyans heal quickly" Stated the doctor as he looked at the status on his monitor

Raditz nodded and as he was about to walk out from the room he just let the doctor know when he will come back "Fine I'll come back in three hours then" After he walked out from the medical room where he left his younger brother to recover he was walking down the hall. As he walked toward his room he could not but think about his brother and the look he had when he fought Vegeta **"**He wasn't afraid of Vegeta at all, it was like he was enjoying the moment. He really is acting just like father, he always did the same thing. He was born as a third class, but over the years he come at the same level as some Elites. Haha if this keeps up I have a feeling that trouble will catch us fast" Raditz smirked and finally walked in his room and lay on the bed to have some sleep until his brother recovers


	4. Departure

Three hours passed and it was time to go check if Kakarot was healed. Raditz woke up just in time, he stood up from his bed, put his armor on and went to the medical room. At the same time, Nappa finished with his training and remembered that he should go check Kakarot's power level. He picked the towel to clear the sweat from his body and went to see the third class Saiyan. Raditz was close to the medical room when he saw Nappa walking in front of him. He called his companion name and the older Saiyan stopped

"Huh? Oh it's you Raditz, gonna check your baby brother ha" Scoffed Nappa at Raditz who just ignored him, but confirmed where he was going

"Yes, the doctor said that he should be healed by now" Answered Raditz on which Nappa nodded and explained why he was going there too

"Well, I'm going there too, Vegeta want's to see how much his power level increased" Explained Nappa to the younger man while they walked

"Alright let's go" Nappa nodded and he and Raditz together went to the medical room. Little before Raditz and Nappa arrived, Kakarot was out of the healing tank. He picked the new pants and armor, which was there. He assumed that Raditz left it and put it on. While he was dressing both Raditz and Nappa walked in

**"F**eeling good, Kakarot?"Asked Raditz who noticed that his brother was already out from the healing tank and dressing up

"Hah yeah, I feel great and much stronger" Smirked Kakarot as he put on his armor and clenched his fist

"Ha don't get over yourself third class, let see your power level. Still says 860, is this thing broken?" Mumbled Nappa as he pressed the button on the scouter few times already, but it always showed the same number

"Haha, you're an idiot Nappa. I'm just hiding my power, that's why it won't read it"Laughed Kakarot at Nappa, but Nappa was getting furious and was at the verge to attack the younger Saiyan

"YOU DAMN THIRD CLASS TRASH! Show some respect. Vegeta wants to know you power level"Growled Nappa at Kakarot. If it wasn't for the fact that they were the only Saiyans left he would break Kakarot's neck in one second

"Alright calm down Nappa, we don't have time for this, we need to go and meet with Vegeta and then see that ugly purple lizard" Exclaimed Raditz who stood just behind Nappa

"Grr, fine! I'm going to see Vegeta you two better hurry" Growled Nappa and walked out while Kakarot just smirked at him

"You know you're playing with fire Kakarot" Warned Raditz his younger brother. It wasn't wise to mess with the former general, even he received a nasty beating when he made fun of the older man

"Pff com on, I'm stronger now" Said Kakarot who shocked Raditz with what he just said

"WHAT? You mean to tell me that you surpassed Nappa's power level?" Yelled Raditz in shock, this can't be true. He surely heard him wrong, there was no way

"Yes, but not very much. So I need to fight much more because I wanna be strong as Vegeta" Exclaimed Kakarot who didn't even saw the shocked eyes of his older brother

"You are crazy you know that? There is no way that you or I can be at the same level as Vegeta. He is an Elite Kakarot, Elite!" Yelled Raditz who couldn't understand the way his brother was thinking

"So what?! Like I care about the ranks if you put your everything into training the results will show. If we fight stronger opponents and survive all of the dangerous situations we will get stronger and don't forget, we are Saiyans we have no limits" Exclaimed Kakarot as he raised his closed fist while Raditz could just watch his younger brother with amazement. He needed time to process everything he said. He was right, they are Saiyans and they don't have limits, they grow stronger after every battle and then why wouldn't they be able to be somewhere near Vegeta or Nappa

"Hah you know, you are right. I was getting tired to be called third class" Smirked Raditz as he looked at Kakarot who smiled back

"Yea that's the spirit brother, we just need to fight more and train more, and then with that oaf Nappa and prince Vegeta nobody would be able to stop us" Said Kakarot who was sure in their power. He could see them on top of the universe. Raditz agreed with Kakarot and the two of them went to meet with Vegeta and Nappa who were outside the building where the space pods were waiting for them to travel across the universe

Meanwhile, Vegeta and Nappa were outside waiting for them. As usual Vegeta was leaned on the wall with his arms crossed and closed eyes while Nappa was getting impatient and started to kick the dust on the floor, which irritated the prince

"Would you stop with that Nappa, you are going on my nerve" Said Vegeta who almost yelled at Nappa. Sometimes the older Saiyan was close to death

"Sorry Vegeta, but I hate to wait and that stupid Kakarot pissed me off" Grunted Nappa who couldn't stand the newcomer

"Haha, so he is the problem Nappa? What did he do?"Asked Vegeta who was laughing at Nappa childish behavior

"That third class didn't wanna show me his power level and didn't show respect" Stated Nappa who clenched his fist at the memory of the third class and how he mocked him

"I see, well it's your problem not my so I don't care. Just don't kill each other"Said Vegeta as he closed his eyes. He did send Nappa do find out what Kakarot's new power level was, but if the younger Saiyan hide it and didn't want to show it then he obviously wanted to show them his new power on the battlefield

"Yea right, like he could even touch me" Nappa mumbled and again kicked the little rocks on the ground, but it didn't pass that much time when Raditz and Kakarot finally arrived

"So Kakarot, how you feel?"Asked Vegeta with a smirk on his face as he eyed the new Saiyan in their group

"I feel great prince Vegeta and much stronger" Stated Kakarot who couldn't wait to go on a mission and fight against someone strong

"Hmp, That's good to hear, but I heard from Nappa that you didn't show him your power level, why?" Asked Vegeta who now seriously looked at Kakarot who immediately stopped smirking

"Yea that's true. I wanna save it for the mission and go all out there" Said Kakarot who hoped that Vegeta wouldn't force him to unleash his new power here

"Hmm fine by me. Now let's go or that ugly bastard will complain" Stated Vegeta on which the others nodded and each of them entered in their pod's and blasted to meet with Frieza

Few hours later on planet Frieza 001

"Lord Frieza I have a report from base 154" Said a man who had a light green skin and long green hair. He had earrings on his ears and a necklace over his forehead. Just like everyone in the organization he was also wearing an armor, but with a cape

_"_Hmm, this wine is fantastic. Good Zarbon, tell me what it says" Said a lizard looking person in a hover vehicle while his tail was hanging out

"It says that Vegeta's group is headed to meet with you, my lord" Stated the man who was just behind his lord who enjoyed in watching the stars and his wine

"Ahh, so the little monkeys are coming to visit me. Very good, I will give them a very hard mission this time. Maybe they will finally die. Haha" Chuckled the lord as his tail continued to wave outside the hover vehicle

"Yes my lord, but there is, some other news about the Saiyans" Said the man who sweated a little, he wasn't sure how will his lord take this news

"Hmm? What news, do tell?" Asked Frieza who was interested now, especially if it was about his pet monkeys

"It seems that they found another Saiyan and they are bringing him with them" Reported Zarbon who waited for Frieza's possible outburst, but it didn't come

"Hmm, another Saiyan you say. I thought everybody died except Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz" Said Frieza, but it was more to himself than to Zarbon

"It seems that he was sent on a mission before planet exploded" Added Zarbon who was there when the planet exploded and that was only possible explanation

"It looks I was careless, do you know his rank?" Asked Frieza who wasn't very pleased with this. He hated when his work wasn't perfectly executed

"Yes lord, he is just a third class" Answered Zarbon as he read the report about the new Saiyan

"A third class? He will die on this mission for sure. Listen up Zarbon, I want them in my room as soon as they come, do you understand?" Ordered Frieza who looked at Zarbon through the reflection on the window

"As you say my lord" Zarbon nodded and bowed down

"Now get out, I wanna enjoy my free time and this delicious wine" Said Frieza and Zarbon immediately did what his lord ordered him to do "Hmm I was too careless, but at least I will have one more monkey to torture"Chuckled Frieza and took a sip of his wine


	5. Meeting With The Evil Emperor Frieza

_**Avatar Eddy**_-**thanks once again.. Well, I think there is a fan fiction in which Nappa goes first Ssj I just can't remember the name. About Nappa going here the first, well I thought about that yesterday and I still don't know if I will do that. Who knows what I will do, even I don't know, I just write what come out from my head. I even don't know how will this end and where XD**

**Thanks Everybody For Reading My Fanfic, I Hope You Will Like This Chapter**

* * *

It was a dark night on planet Frieza 001, just like always. The weather on the planet was always cold and it was perfect for tyrant Frieza, but not for his soldiers. Many soldiers would die if they went out from their base, but Frieza didn't care. He would only laugh on that, he had many soldiers on his side and he could always go to some planet and take the people he thought are worthy to be at his side. And today was a wonderful day for Frieza, after some time he would see his favorite pets, his monkeys who he loved to torture and send them to the hardest missions

In the meantime at the control room, one soldier got an alert from the computer that four space pod's are near the planet atmosphere. He quickly stood up from his chair and run to warn Zarbon about the situation. He quickly get to Zarbon's room and barged in without knocking

**"**Zarbon sir, four space pod's are arriving. It's the Saiyan's!" Yelled the soldier who tried to catch a breath

"Aa, the monkeys have arrived. Very well, I will go to the landing spot alone, clear the area so they can land without any problems. We don't want that something bad happens to our monkeys before lord Frieza see them" Said Zarbon who stood up from his chair and prepared himself to meet the Saiyans

"Y-yes sir!" Nodded the soldier and went out of the room to spread the orders to the others, while Zarbon slowly walked out from his room and went to the landing ground

Few minutes before the landing, in one space pod a light come to live. It was the pod of the Saiyan prince, Vegeta. Before they blasted off from planet Frieza 154 he programmed his pod to wake him up five minutes before they were about to land "Hmm we are here. Nappa, Raditz, Kakarot! Wake up!" Yelled Vegeta through the communicator in the pod

"Uu, that was a good nap" Said Nappa as he put on the lights inside the pod

"I hate these things! They need to build bigger pods!" Growled Raditz who did the same thing as Nappa, but was very irritated just like always

"So we are here ha? That's Frieza planet?"Asked Kakarot who looked through the red glass on his pod. He wasn't impressed by how the planet looked

"Yes and I want to warn you. Don't you dare do something stupid at the meeting with Frieza. He will try to provoke you, but you need to restrain yourself otherwise he will slowly start to torture you and you will not be allowed to use the healing tank! Understand?**" **Explained Vegeta to Kakarot and was waiting for an answer but there was none until Vegeta yelled through the communication "KAKAROT DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT I SAID!"

"Yes, I understand prince Vegeta" Finally Kakarot answered, but he wasn't happy at all with the idea to let some stupid lizard insult him

"Good, now prepare for landing, we are here" Everybody nodded and prepared for the landing

On the ground Zarbon could see the pods landing, he walked out from the building and waited for the Saiyans to get out. The four pods doors opened and the Saiyans come out not very happy that they are on this planet

"Grr I hate this planet" Spoke Nappa who let a low growl escape from him as he looked around

"Me too "Agreed Raditz who couldn't stand be on this planet. Kakarot was about to say something, but the prince interrupted him

"Shut up you two. We have company" The three Saiyans nodded and looked at the same place where Vegeta was looking only to see Zarbon standing there

"Well, well look who decide to show up. Our monkeys are back with their prince" Said Zarbon with a chuckle. This really made Raditz, Nappa and Kakarot mad, but Vegeta remained untouched by his comment

"Quit it Zarbon and tell us why Frieza want to see us" Asked Vegeta who immediately crossed his arms and just wanted to get over this

"Did I offended you with something, monkey prince? Well, he wants to talk about the new mission and about your new recruit in your little group" Explained Zarbon with a smirk on his green face while Vegeta remained calm and just uncrossed his arms and started to walk towards Zarbon "That's it, good monkey. Now you three come with us, lord Frieza is waiting"All three nodded and started to walk with a look of anger on their faces, but that just made Zarbon laugh

They moved fast through the hall of the enormous building. While they were walking Kakarot couldn't but notice that the other people in the hall were laughing at them and that made him mad. No one was ever laughing at him and tell to live. Vegeta noticed the look on Kakarot face and elbowed him as a warning to do nothing. Kakarot put the hand in the place where Vegeta hit him, even tho he didn't hit him with full force it still hurt. Zarbon saw that on only smirked at that. They arrived in front of the room where Frieza was and Zarbon opened the doors and went inside while he let the Saiyans outside for a minute

"Lord Frieza I came to tell you that I brought you the Saiyans" Said Zarbon as he bowed to his lord

"Very good Zarbon, let them in" Ordered Frieza with an evil smile on his face while Zarbon did what he was told and went to open the doors to let the Saiyans in. The Saiyans quickly walked in and bowed to Frieza

"Greetings lord Frieza, we have come here as soon as we heard you want us here" Spoke Vegeta who was kneeling just like the rest of the Saiyans who were near or behind him

"Very good Vegeta, I must tell you that I missed you and your special group" While Frieza was talking Zarbon could only laugh, but on the other side the Saiyans were angry. Raditz and Nappa knew that they can't show the anger on their faces otherwise they would be in trouble, but Kakarot didn't care and didn't want to submit like that

"Yes lord Frieza, but could you tell us why do you need us?" Asked Vegeta who wanted to finish with this farce as quickly as possible

"Don't rush our time Vegeta. Well, first of all, I wanna see your new monkey. You, come here" Said Frieza as he pointed his finger at Kakarot. Kakarot immediately stood up and come few meters from Frieza. Frieza took a good look at him and strangely he seemed to look familiar to him like he has seen him somewhere before

"What is your name monkey and from what planet you come?" Questioned the lord as he observed the new Saiyan in front of his face

"My name is Kakarot and I came from planet Earth. I was sent there to purge it as a baby" Answered Kakarot who stood proudly in front of the lord

"So you are Kakarot the third class and who come to pick you up if I may ask?" Frieza asked another question as his tail waved behind him

"It was my brother Raditz" Once again Kakarot answered the question he was asked and didn't like where this was going. He had a bad feeling about this

"Ooo, you and Raditz are brothers. Haha did you hear that Zarbon? One of ours monkey's has a brother and they are both nothing but a third class" Chuckled Frieza as he put his left hand across his mouth

"Yes my lord I heard, but I don't remember that you, my sire gave an order to Raditz to go and pick his brother or to go to that planet" Said Zarbon who looked over at Raditz who nervously gulped

"Hmm you are right Zarbon, I didn't give you that order, did I monkey?**" **Asked Frieza as he looked over at Raditz who started to sweat in fear

"I-I was thinking that if my brother is alive, he can help us to expand your empire lord Frieza" Answered Raditz who was a little afraid of what could Frieza do to him

"That is very good of you, but you will receive your punishment for going on your own" Said Frieza and fired two energy beams from his finger which strike both of Raditz's knees. Raditz fell on the ground and moaned in pain

"Ohh does it hurt monkey? Hmm, what if I strike you with one more?" Frieza was about to shoot another one when Vegeta interrupted him

"Please lord Frieza don't hurt him anymore or I would have no use of him on the mission" Pleaded Vegeta who gritted his teeth in anger because he bowed to the man he hated

"Hmm yes, you are right Vegeta. You, my new monkey I must welcome you now to my empire" Frieza smirked and punched Kakarot in the face. Kakarot was on the ground, to his surprise he didn't even seen the punch. He slowly got up when Frieza kicked him in the gut and grabbed him by his hair and blasted him with an energy blast which made him land near his brother Raditz who was still on the ground moaning in pain

"Hm, now welcome to my empire, monkey" Stated Frieza with a chuckle and Zarbon joined him. Vegeta was getting angry, but he knew better than to something stupid. Nappa if he could he would help Kakarot, even tho they were not very good with each other he would help his new Saiyan comrade, but he couldn't do anything with Frieza here. Nappa also looked at Raditz was on the floor, both of his knees were crushed and he couldn't help him

"Now that I welcomed my new pet I will tell you about your new mission" Said Frieza who calmed down and finally decided to reveal the mission to the Saiyans

"Finally" Thought Vegeta who wanted to go away from this place as soon as possible before he does something he shouldn't

"You and your group are going to take over planet Xeros. I want you to kill all the people there, but don't do any damage to the planet. Understood?" Said Frieza who with a serious voice asked Vegeta as he was facing the window

"Yes, lord Frieza" Simply answered Vegeta

"Good, Zarbon will give you the coördinates of the planet. Now go and move that trash from my room, you can even heal them**" **Stated Frieza who just smirked while he watched the stars

"Yes lord Frieza and thank you" Thanked Vegeta who almost threw up by saying that, but he needed if he thought of walking out from here alive. So he picked up Kakarot while Nappa grabbed Raditz and walked out of the room

"Zarbon"

"Yes my lord?"

"I want you to send Appule and Cui to planet Xeros. After the monkeys kill all the people, let them kill the Saiyans once and for all" Exclaimed the lord who smirked at his reflection

"Yes my lord, I will do that right away**" **Zarbon bowed and went to give the others to Cui and Appule

"Haha those monkeys will finally be wiped out from existence, now I can finally enjoy my wine" Frieza evilly laughed and picked a bottle of his finest wine

Meanwhile, Vegeta and Nappa put the two Saiyan brothers in the healing tank and waited for them in the room near the medical room, but the atmosphere was far from normal

"THAT UGLY BASTARD! I HATE HIM!" Yelled Nappa and punched the wall, while Vegeta was sitting in the chair trying to calm down and not to do something like Nappa or even something worst

"Calm down Nappa, we will have our time and then Frieza will pay for everything he has done. I bet my life on that" Said the prince whose words calmed down the big Saiyan

"I know Vegeta, I know and I believe that we'll get rid of that bastard, but I just can't stand this anymore_"_ Stated Nappa and lay down on the bed while Vegeta just nodded and leaned on his chair with crossed arms and eyes closed, thinking about their next mission

Meanwhile in the training chamber Cui and Appule were training when somebody walked inside. They looked at the door only to see Zarbon standing there

_"_Zarbon, what are you doing here?" Asked Cui who was surprised to see Frieza top man in the training room

"I have orders from lord Frieza" Answered Zarbon who was still standing at the entrance

"Really? Well what are his orders" Asked Appule who was trying to catch a breath while they were interrupted

"Its time to get rid of the monkeys and their prince" Chuckled Zarbon while both Cui and Appule smirked at the news

"Finally! I was getting tired of those filthy apes walking around" Exclaimed Appule who was glad that they were assigned to kill the Saiyans

"Yea me too, so where we need to go to eradicate them?" Cui agreed with Appule. He wanted to beat Vegeta for a very long time now and finally his chance was here

"Here are the coördinate's for the planet Xeros. Go now while they are still here. Let them kill all the people there and then kill them" Zarbon passed the coordinates to Cui and walked out from the room

" I can't wait to crush them" Laughed Cui together with Appule, they were sure to have some fun before they kill them

One hour passed and both Raditz and Kakarot were healed now. They came out from the healing tank, picked their scouters and went out from the medical room. While they were walking, the two brothers come across Vegeta and Nappa who waited for them

"Are you two alright?" Asked Nappa with a serious tone in his voice while he stood next to Vegeta

"Yes_" _Answered Raditz shortly and wanted nothing more than go away as soon as possible from this place

"So what is our mission?"Asked Kakarot who was very curious about his first serious mission after he left the eradicated Earth

"We are going to planet Xeros. We need to kill everybody on the planet, but the planet itself must not take any damag_e" _Explained Vegeta their mission on which the two brothers nodded

"Good for me, I can't wait to obliterate them all" Stated Kakarot and clenched his fist

"Hmp, good. Let's get off this planet_" _Said Vegeta and with his comrades went to the pods, which were ready for them to be launched for their new destination, planet Xeros


	6. Planet Xeros

It was a very peaceful day on planet Xeros, the inhabitants of the planet were a peaceful race who had a lot of goods on the planet. The technology on the planet was very advanced, but that wasn't all. The planet's soil was very rich and that was one of the reasons why Frieza wanted this planet to be a part of his empire. The people on the planet resembled humans but unlike the humans they had spikes on their gray bodies

It was a sunny day on Xeros and the people had a nice, peaceful day. But that soon changed when four unidentified objects crashed on planet and shocked the people in the nearby city, luckily for them two royal guards were present in the city

"What was that?"Asked the royal guard who was moments ago talking with a citizen until they felt the tremor

"Something just crashed and I think it's the best to go and check it" Said the other guard who had a bad feeling about this, but it was their duty to investigate

"I agree, let's go. After that wee need to report this to the king" The other guard nodded and agreed with his partner. Both guards quickly climbed on their hoverbikes and flew towards the place where the pods crashed

Meanwhile little outside the city, four pods were on the ground and the doors started to open. When the metal doors fully opened four Saiyans came out from the pods. To their surprise, they had a problem to stand, well most of them

"W-what the h-hell is this?"Asked Kakarot who could barely stand on his feet

"T-the gravity on this planet is strong_" _Added Raditz who didn't have as much trouble standing as Kakarot did, he was after all raised on planet Vegeta, but it looked like this planet gravity was a little bit higher

"Yea, it's even higher than planet Vegeta's gravity**" **Said Nappa who also had a problem to stand just like Raditz and Kakarot

"Put yourself together you idiots! It's only a high gravity, are you Saiyans or not!" Exclaimed Vegeta to his soldiers who tried their best to stand up and walk. Few moments later Kakarot was the first who managed to walk near his prince which surprised Nappa who was getting angry by what he saw. Raditz noticed the look on Nappa's face and just smirked, even tho he had the same problem as Nappa, but they were quickly getting used to this gravity

"So I see you can handle this very well Kakarot, unlike you two over there. And Nappa how you feel that the third class can walk and you don't?" Asked Vegeta who almost started to laugh when he saw Nappa's angry face, but then his scouter turned on

"Hmp, it seems somebody is coming here" Spoke the Saiyan prince as he saw two power levels on his scouter coming towards them

"Yea I can feel it and its nothing to worry about" Added Kakarot who was disappointed by the energy signal that he felt coming. The Saiyan didn't notice the glare coming from Vegeta

"Who said I was worried. You two move here, now!" Yelled Vegeta to Nappa and Raditz who immediately put all of their strength to get up and walk close to Vegeta and Kakarot

"Ah, we need to train more if we want to fight on planets like this" Exclaimed Raditz who knew if he needed to fight someone strong right now that it would not end well

"Even tho I hate to admit it fur ball, you're right" Agreed Nappa who only angered the Saiyan next to him by naming him like that

"Shut up baldy!" Growled Raditz at the large Saiyan who smirked back at the long haired Saiyan, but both of them were silenced by their prince

"Shut up both of you!" Yelled Vegeta who was awaiting the two power levels to arrive any second "We have company" Added the prince and the rest of them noticed two hoverbikes with some strange people on them. The two royal guards stopped their bikes, get off them and looked at the Saiyans

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Asked the tallest of the two guards as he carefully observed the aliens, but he only received chuckles from the Saiyans

"Answer to him, you aliens!**" **Yelled the other guard who was growing impatient and irritated by the unknown strangers in front of them

"It's not nice to yell at people who are superior to you in any way, weaklings" Stated Vegeta who chuckled at the two guards and their puny power level

"Yea, so watch your mouth spike man" Added Nappa who burst laughing at the appearance of the two guards

"How dare you, you ugly bastard! We are the elite guards of our king!" Yelled the smaller guard who couldn't take the strangers attitude anymore

"Mmm, elites?This could be fun, Kakarot**"** Thought Vegeta and called the young Saiyan to come forward

"Yes, prince Vegeta?" Asked Kakarot who was standing beside Vegeta and wondered what the prince wanted from him

"I think is time for you to show us what you're truly capable of_" _Stated Vegeta as he eyed the Saiyan next to him who smirked

"Yea that's a good idea prince Vegeta, thank you" Said Kakarot who was glad that Vegeta chooses him to fight the two guards, he really needed to let out the anger he had in him since the meeting with Frieza

"You really think to fight us? Asked the taller guard who was surprised that they would send only one of them to fight them

"No, I don't want to fight you, I want to KILL YOU!" Exclaimed Kakarot and immediately rushed toward two soldiers who were caught by surprise. They somehow managed do dodge Kakarot first assault and jumped on the other side of the field. Kakarot just smirked and fired an energy beam towards the smaller guard who didn't see the attack coming and was hit by the blast. The other soldier couldn't believe how fast Kakarot fired the beam, but at the same time he was angry at the Saiyan who killed his partner which was also his friend

"You murderer, you WILL PAY FOR THAT!" Yelled the man as he grabbed the black spike on his left arm and pulled it out. The Saiyans were surprised by the soldier strange ability, but Kakarot quickly snapped from his surprise and just grinned at the guard

"Hmm, this people have some strange abilities, right Vegeta?"Asked Raditz who for the fist time saw this kind of ability

"Yes indeed, let's see how will Kakarot handle this" Stated Vegeta who was curious to see how will Kakarot handle this

"Gross, he is weird_" _Exclaimed Nappa who spat on the ground as he observed the man with the spikes

On the battlefield, the royal guard attacked Kakarot with his spike, but Kakarot managed to dodge it. Kakarot by now got used to this planet gravity and knew that this will only make him stronger. He smirked and punched the man in the face, which send the soldier hit the rock not too far from where they were fighting. The soldier yelled in pain, his head was covered in blood and he barely managed to stand up

"T-this is argg... I-I can't fight him! And there is four of them. I need to run and warn the king" Thought the soldier and somehow started to run towards his bike, but that was all in vain when Kakarot appeared in front of him

"Hey, where do you think you are going?" Smirked Kakarot and grabbed the soldier by his head and punched right through guards body. The soldier was dead on the spot so Kakarot just threw the body in the air and with an energy blast disintegrates it

"That was too easy" Said Kakarot as he walked back to his group disappointed with the fight, but at last he killed someone after a long time

"Nice job brother" Raditz congratulated to his younger brother and punched his left arm

"If the others are weak like this, we will finish our mission before sunset" Said Nappa who couldn't wait to obliterate the people of this planet and have some fun

"You are right Nappa. Now let's form a plan_" _Stated Vegeta and started to talk to his comrades about their next action. Meanwhile, two beings were watching all of this and laughed at the Saiyans who didn't notice that they were being watched

"What idiots, they think they are all mighty, but they are nothing" Stated the man who laughed

"Agree, I can't wait to kill these apes" Added the other one and chuckled

Some time passed since Vegeta and the others decided that every one of them will go to some part of the planet and eradicate the people on this planet. They also decided when all of them were over with their mission, they will meet at this spot, where they landed. With that, each of them went in different direction

It passed five hours and the only thing that could be heard on the planet Xeros were screams of the terrified people. It was a horrified day on the planet who was always peaceful and without wars. Millions of people were killed and only a few remained alive. One of them was the king of the planet who was hiding in his secret bunker, but he will not live for long

"Hmph, pathetic weaklings like you really deserve to die" Said Vegeta who was holding the guard by his throat and squeezed it "Now tell me where is your cowardly king hiding?"

"I-I don't know" Cried the guard who barely was able to say a word and was close choking to death

"Heh, wrong answer" Smirked Vegeta and crushed man's throat and let him fall on the ground dead "Hmm, where is that coward? I really need to learn that technic from Kakarot, this stupid scouter is for nothing" Said Vegeta as he walked out from the building and flew in the sky

"Hmm, maybe he is in some secret room inside the castle. Well then, I think the best thing is to destroy everything" Thought Vegeta and put one hand in front of him and started to collect energy for the blast. He gathered enough energy he needed and fired a big energy blast which obliterated the castle and few buildings in the area "Hmm that should do it, now let's see what the others are doing. Nappa report!" Called Vegeta through the scouter

"Huh?Ey Vegeta, what's up?" Exclaimed Nappa who sounded like he was having the time of his life

"Are you done with your sector?" Asked the prince who only rolled his eyes at the sound of the other Saiyan

"Almost done, only a few people left to kill" Laughed Nappa as the explosion was heard through the scouter

"Fine, I cleared all in my sector so I'm gonna catch something to eat. Contact Raditz and Kakarot, when you are done we will meet where we agreed" Ordered Vegeta on which the other Saiyan nodded

"Sure Vegeta, I will contact them right away" Vegeta nodded and cut the transmission with Nappa and went to catch something to eat

Meanwhile in Nappa's sector, the big Saiyan was almost over with his sector when he tried to contact Raditz and Kakarot

"Hey Raditz, Kakarot!" Yelled Nappa through the scouter and only after five seconds the older of the two brothers answered first

"What is it, Nappa?" Asked Raditz who just obliterated a good portion of soldiers that were attacking him

"What you want baldy?" Asked Kakarot as he laughed through the scouter from which Nappa thought that he laughed at him and yelled at the younger Saiyan

"You damn third class I will teach you some lesson!" Growled Nappa who clenched his fists in anger

"Haha yea right" Added Kakarot who chuckled. He enjoyed the verbal fighting with the older Saiyan

"Stop both of you!What is it that you want Nappa?" Asked Raditz who really didn't want to listen their childish fighting and just complete the mission

"Vegeta wants to know if you finished your jobs" Answered Nappa who calmed down a bit after he killed a man who tried to escape

"I'm almost done, I would say five hundred people left to kill" Said Raditz who was hovering above the destroyed city and saw few people left alive

"Ah brother that much, I already killed all of them" Stated Kakarot who surprised both Saiyans and chuckled

"What?!" Both Raditz and Nappa yelled in surprise through the scouter

"What? These people are weakling's, you two are slacking. I'll go and find Vegeta" Said Kakarot and cut the link between the three of them and flew away from his sector and searched for Vegeta

"DAMN THAT BROTHER OF YOURS!" Growled Nappa almost breaking the sound barrier and Raditz ears

"Why are you yelling at me?! I'm gonna finish this and meet with you" With that Raditz also cut the link with Nappa and continued with his mission

"Grr, how is Kakarot doing this? There is no way he could be on the same level as me, right? No, of course not! He is a third class after all, his sector must be weakly populated" Thought Nappa who went finish his job and calm down a little before he regrouped with the others

Meanwhile, Vegeta was in some forest eating an animal he caught when his scouter started to beep and with his left eye looked at the numbers "Hmm?That must be Kakarot, so he finished his sector. That was pretty fast, he even beat Nappa at that. Could he be stronger than Nappa" Thought the prince and immediately snapped from his thoughts when he saw Kakarot land near him with a dead animal on his back

"Hey prince Vegeta, you picked a nice spot to eat. Can I join?" Asked Kakarot who really liked the spot that the prince chose to relax. He spent almost all of his life living in a forest and he grow fond of it. The younger Saiyan looked at the prince for the approval and smiled when Vegeta let him stay

"Thanks, Vegeta" Said Kakarot and then put his prey on fire to cook it. After some minutes, his food was finished and ready to eat "Ahh finally! I was starving" Exclaimed Kakarot who grabbed the food and started to eat while Vegeta was leaned on the tree and had his eyes closed. Some time passed and Kakarot was almost over with his food when he felt something. It was something bad, he could feel that someone's power level was going down rapidly

"Hey, Vegeta!" Yelled Kakarot in panic as he felt two familiar energy signals going down rapidly

"Why are you yelling Kakarot?" Asked the prince very irritated by Kakarot yelling

"I can feel that someone's energy is going down fast" Said Kakarot who was standing and facing the direction from where he felt the energies dropping

"What? That's probably some soldier dying" Stated Vegeta who didn't realize how wrong he was until Kakarot finally discovered to who those signals belonged

"Hmm... N-no it's Raditz energy.. and Nappa's! Their energy level is very low" Exclaimed Kakarot who sweated in fear, he needed to fly over there quickly and help his brother

"WHAT!" Yelled Vegeta who stood up and pushed the button on his scouter "Hmm... my scouter detected two high power level's. One is.. 16100 and the other is... 18 700!" He clenched his fist because he was almost sure to who the second power level belonged

"Yes, I knew that one of them is weaker than you and that the other one is slightly above your level" Said Kakarot only to receive a dangerous glare from Vegeta, but the younger Saiyan continued "Fuck, those two don't stand a chance. If we want to save them we must go now" Exclaimed Kakarot as he looked at Vegeta

"Hmp, lets hurry. Nobody mess with the Saiyans and was let to live" Stated Vegeta and with Kakarot flew towards the place where Nappa and Raditz energy signal was coming from

On the other side of the planet, Nappa and Raditz meet together so they could go and regroup with Vegeta and Kakarot, but then they were attacked by Cui and Appule. They tried their best, but they were no match for them

"AARGHH... YOU DAMN FISH FACE! YOU WILL PAY!" Yelled Nappa who could barely stand up. His whole armor was destroyed and he was covered with cuts and blood just like Raditz was, but unlike the long haired Saiyan, he was still able to stand and refuse defeat

"Hahaha don't make me laugh Saiyan. You two are no match for us, neither is your little prince and that other third class" Laughed Cui at the stupidity that the Saiyan had, he really enjoyed mocking them

"Grr... W-we will nn-never give..up" Mumbled Raditz who was trying to get up from the ground, but his bones were broken and only dropped on the ground

"Hehe did you hear that Cui. You Saiyans really need to learn when to quit" Laughed Appule who was finally able to beat them. He wanted to beat them long time ago, but he was never permitted because they were lord Frieza pets

"I agree with you there Appule, they are just too stubborn and too weak_" _Agreed Cui who looked at the two Saiyans and approached them "Well, what you say that we finish this two pathetic Saiyans ?"

"Ye... Wait!" Appule was about to agree with his partner when his scouter turned on and detected two power levels coming their way

"What? What's wrong?"

"My scouter says that two power levels are coming" Reported Appule on which Cui turned on his scouter and smirked

"Ahh, that must be Vegeta and that other Saiyan. They are close so we will wait for them and show them what we did to their friends, hahaha" Laughed Cui who was joined by Appule who completely liked his idea

In the sky, Vegeta and Kakarot were now very close and they could see four people on the ground

"Look Vegeta I can see four people there" Said Kakarot as he clenched his fists and was ready for battle

"Yes, I see that two are on the ground and two are standing" Stated Vegeta on which Kakarot nodded and by now they were able to see what was going on. What Kakarot saw made him very angry. He saw his older brother on the ground with a broken armor and a lot of blood beneath him. Then he looked at Nappa who was in front of Raditz also in bad shape. Vegeta quickly investigated the situation and focused on two people in front Raditz and Nappa

"Kakarot let's land**"** Ordered the Saiyan prince on which Kakarot nodded. Both of them landed near Nappa and Raditz

"V-Vegeta!_" _Said Nappa who was glad to see Vegeta, but at the same time he felt ashamed to be seen in this condition in front of his prince

"What happened here, Nappa?" Asked Vegeta even tho he knew too well what happened, but it was crucial to get right information

"M-me and R-Raditz meet here after w-we cleared our sector and wanted to meet with y-you and Kakarot... but then those two attacked us_" _Nappa somehow managed to say everything to Vegeta as he dropped on his left knee and heavily breathed

"I see. Stand back Nappa you are not needed anymore" Said Vegeta to Nappa who nodded, but like before he felt ashamed for not be able to fight anymore. Just behind them Kakarot was checking on Raditz who was on the ground covered in blood and barely awake

"Hey Raditz, Raditz!"Yelled Kakarot and then slapped his older brother so he would be sure that he is still conscious

"KK-kakarot..." Mumbled Raditz as he slowly opened his eyes for a moment

"You will be alright brother, just hang on" Assured Kakarot as he holds his brother

"Aaugh... heh ll-look at.. this huh.. ll-little bb-brother is n-now taking c-care of me" Smiled Raditz and then cough some blood on Kakarot armor

"You long haired idiot, of course, I'm taking care of you when you're weak. But you are my older brothe_r"_ Smiled Kakarot when he saw his brother smile back

"Hehe.. s-shut up..** " **Said Raditz and then closed his eyes. Kakarot didn't have to worry because he could feel that his brother life force was still alright. He put him on the ground and turned to Cui and Appule who just have smirked at them. Kakarot passed by Nappa and stood close to Vegeta

"Who are those two, Vegeta?" Asked Kakarot who was pissed at the two man in front of his eyes. He was sure to pay them back for what they did to his brother pride

"Cui and Appule. Frieza soldiers" Answered Vegeta who was staring at the two soldiers in front of him

"Frieza? Do you think Frieza ordered this?" Asked Kakarot once again and clenched his fists. He hated to even hear that person name and now he even sent soldiers to kill them

"Hmp, it's possible" Answered Vegeta who knew that probably was Frieza who sent them, but then again maybe it was even Zarbon doing this behind his back

"Now, now, it's not nice to whisper while we are here" Said Cui still smirking at the two Saiyans

"Let me ask you something Cui, did Frieza sent you here?" Asked Vegeta who wanted to know for sure who sent them here

"Haha aren't you the smart one. Does it matter when you will die soon"

"I don't think so Appule, you are underestimating me" Said Vegeta with a serious expression on his face while Cui just laughed at that

"Haha you are always saying that, but you know you're weaker than me to Vegeta" Stated Cui who was confident that his power level was bigger than Vegeta's

"Are you sure Cui? Want to see it for yourself?" Taunted Vegeta who wanted to kill Cui so bad for doubting his strength

"Soo you wanna fight me? Fine by me, Appule you get that other Saiyan. Have some fun before you kill him" Chuckled Cui on which Appule gladly agreed

"Of course Cui**" **Grinned Appule and turned over to face Kakarot who had a very dangerous look on his face which made Appule a little uncomfortable "Hehe.. Are you ready Saiyan?"

Kakarot didn't say a thing when he suddenly yelled and started to power up


	7. Burst and Combine

**Avatar Eddy**-**_Hehe yeah, well there is always some rivalry between Saiyans and so is here... Thanks for the review :)_**

** The seventh CHAPTER AND ALREADY OVER 1400 VIEWERS! THIS IS SO AWESOME. THANK YOU ALL :)**

** ENJOY THE CHAPTER(NOTE: I'M NOT VERY GOOD WITH WRITING HOW THEY FIGHT.. WELL ITS MY FIRST TIME)**

* * *

The ground beneath Kakarot began to shake. The rock's started to crack under the pressure of the Kakarot energy. His reddish aura flared around him wildly and the ground began to crack. Vegeta was a little surprised when he saw Kakarot power level on the scouter while Cui and Appule weren't surprised at all, they were still much stronger than Kakarot

"His power level is going up rapidly.. 3 400, 3 900, wait! It stopped at 4 650!" Yelled Vegeta which shocked Nappa who was behind Vegeta lying on the ground

"That can't be true! No third class was ever this strong, except.. But those were just rumors" Thought Nappa with his eyes wide open while he watched Kakarot

"This is really impressive, for a third class to surpass Nappa level. Well that still is not good enough, but there is still another way to beat them, but I don't want to use it against those two_" _Thought Vegeta and turned toward Cui who was smirking at him the entire time

"Vegeta, if you think that your friend little power up will help you, then you must be dreaming!" Exclaimed Cui who laughed at Vegeta

"Shut up Cui! I don't need anybody help. I will crush you on my own!" Yelled Vegeta who walked towards Cui and was about to attack Cui when suddenly someone flew near him and went straight towards Cui and Appule. Both Cui and Appule were surprised and then somebody punched Appule straight in the face and delivered a powerful kick which send Appule flying

"You dirty Saiyan, no one sneak on us, TAKE THIS!" Cui was about to fire an energy blast towards Kakarot when Vegeta punched Cui and managed to stop Cui's attack

"Thanks, prince Vegeta" Thanked Kakarot who was glad that Vegeta intervened otherwise he would be dead now

"Be on your guard Kakarot. Even tho, your power increased you are still no match for Appule" Stated Vegeta who waited for Cui to get up from the ground

"I don't care! He will pay for attacking the Saiyan's and then so will Frieza!" Yelled Kakarot who had enough of Frieza and his man

"Hmm, I agree. Try to use your sensing abilities against Appule while I'm fighting Cui" Suggested the Saiyan prince on which Kakarot nodded

"I will Vegeta"

"Good, now let's do it!" Vegeta yelled and both he and Kakarot flew towards their opponents

Cui was already up and he saw Vegeta approaching fast. He decided to surprise and slow him down by firing few energy waves. Vegeta was prepared for that and managed to avoid all of them and then fired his own energy blast towards Cui. Cui saw that and jumped in the air, just as Vegeta wanted

"Haha, what is this Vegeta? Too much for you" Laughed Cui who didn't notice that he was doing exactly what Vegeta wanted

"Watch out Cui!" Smirked Vegeta and kicked Cui in the back causing the man to groan in pain

"AAARGHH. You dirty ape! You always knew only to kick people in the back Vegeta!" Yelled Cui as he tried to forget about the pain in his back

"Don't make excuses Cui, are you ready to fight or not?" Smirked Vegeta which made Cui angry

"You asked for this Vegeta, I will enjoy killing you"

"Hmp, we shall see" Said Vegeta and attacked Cui who was now seriously fighting against the Saiyan prince

Meanwhile, Kakarot had a hard time with Appule. He managed to deliver some good punches and kicks to Appule, but Appule wasn't hurt as bad as he was. Even tho he was using his ability to sense energy levels to his advantage and the ability to hide his powers, there was still a gap between them

"Aghhh.. this is no good.. I'm at my full power and he's just toying with me. Fuck! I need more training to fight guys like this! I'm still too weak!" Thought Kakarot who was in a very bad shape, his arm was almost broken while half of his face was covered in blood

"What's wrong Saiyan? Done already? I really don't know why Frieza left the four of you alive. He should've killed you just like the rest of your race" Laughed Appule who's words made Kakarot snap

"My race is dead because him, Frieza! They will pay, they will all pay! Aaahh!" Yelled Kakarot who's red aura appeared back

"Huh? What's that? Kakarot power level is rising. Now's at 5 400! How is he doing this?" Exclaimed Vegeta who was now really surprised. He never saw anyone jump like this in power

"So what? This won't help you Vegeta" Said Cui and while Vegeta was distracted he delivered a strong kick and few strong punches to Vegeta. While Cui was on the assault and had the upper hand over Vegeta, Appule watched the Saiyan who was at his last resort and just smirked

_"_That won't help you monkey"

"SHUT UP!_" _Growled Kakarot and rushed toward Appule to kill the man. His punch was blocked, but he managed to kick him in the gut and then punched him two times. One time in the face, the second time in the ribcage and then he backed away from Appule. Appule quickly come back to his senses when he heard his scouter beep "What is this, his attack power is rising!"

**"KAA-MEE-HAA-MEE_.. _**Catch this you ugly bastard!"A big red orb was in Kakarot hands and it was ready to be fired

"It's at 6 600.. C'mon Saiyan, show me what you got!**"**Yelled Appule who was sure to take the blast head on and show his supremacy

**"HAAA!" **Yelled Kakarot and fired the Kamehameha towards Appule who was standing still and put his hands in front to block it. The blast hit Appule head on while damaging the entire area around him and everything around covering in smoke. Kakarot was so tired that he almost fell down from the sky, but he managed to land safely on his feet. But it was not over yet, he could feel that Appule is still there, but his power decreased. After the smoke cleared Appule was visible. His armor was half destroyed and he was bleeding a little, but now he was mad

"You stupid Saiyan, NOW I 'LL FINISH YOU!" Yelled Appule and flew towards Kakarot

"Ohh crap" Mumbled Kakarot and didn't even had the strength to move nor to block the punches from Appule

"Take that Saiyan! Like I said before you are no match for us, soon even your prince will fall" Said Appule while Kakarot was on the ground having a hard time to get up, but he was stopped when he received a kick to the ribs and yelled in pain "Hahaha I'm gonna have some fun before I kill you" Laughed Appule and then stomp on Kakarot's back

"AAAAAAA!**" **Yelled Kakarot in pain. Vegeta heard Kakarot, but he was also in bad shape, he was losing to Cui. He was doing well against him, but Cui was one step ahead of him

"Grrr, I will not be defeated by you, Cui! I need to kill Frieza for what he did to me!" Yelled Vegeta and flew high in the sky

"Hah and how will you do that when you will die here?" Asked Cui as he observed Vegeta. Suddenly his scouter detected a rise in Vegeta's power level "What? His attack power is slightly above mine! This could do some damage to me!"

**"GALICK GUN!" **Yelled Vegeta and fired his strongest blast towards Cui. The blast was coming very fast towards Cui and in the last second he managed to dodge it. But the Galick Gun was very powerful and even tho it didn't strike Cui, the strong shock waves hit Cui who was blown away

"Dammit! He was able to dodge it. Kakarot will not last any longer and even tho I hate to admit it, neither will I. It seems I will need to do that" Thought Vegeta as he slowly landed on the ground while Cui by now pulled himself together and stood up from the ground

"That's it Vegeta! This ends here, APPULE!" Yelled Cui all over the field for his partner who was having a great time torturing Kakarot

"What you want CuI? Don't you see I'm having fun here?!" Shouted Appule back at Cui, he wasn't happy that he just interrupted him

"It's enough! It's the time to kill them"

"Already? Well, if you say so. It seems our time is over Saiyan" Smirked Appule and grabbed Kakarot by his hair

"Hehe, and now is your time Vegeta" Said Cui who turned over to Vegeta, but he was surprised when he saw Vegeta smiling "Why are you smiling Vegeta? Aren't you afraid to die?"

"Hahah, me, die? What are you talking about Cui? I told you to not underestimate me didn't I? The only ones to die are you and Appule" Smirked the Saiyan prince who confused Cui with this, but his opponent angrily shouted at him

"What are you talking about you fool?! We are stronger than you and you can't beat us!" Shouted Cui at Vegeta, he had enough of this nonsense

"You are wrong" Said Vegeta who was very calm and above the palm fo his hand a white energy ball appeared "Do you know what this is?" Asked the prince

"Huh? N-no I don't" Cui was taken aback by the sudden question and really didn't have any idea what the white ball could be

"Well, you will learn soon" Said Vegeta who turned around and fired the ball high in the yellow sky **"**BURST AND COMBINE" Yelled Vegeta when suddenly the white ball exploded in the sky and blinded everyone

"What the hell is that?!"Asked Appule who released Kakarot so he could cover his eyes

"Argh I can't see, wait now I can.. Huh? What is that ball doing in the sky?" Yelled Cui who had a very bad feeling about that ball in the sky. The ball was very bright and much larger than it was in Vegeta's hands

"Now you will see the true power of the Saiyan race, the mighty OOZARU!" Exclaimed Vegeta as he stared at the ball in the sky. He slowly started to change, his eyes turned red, then he slowly started to grow taller and taller while his body was getting covered with a dark brown fur and in short amount of time Vegeta transformed into a giant ape

"W-WHAT?! Yelled Appule in shock. He heard about Saiyans ability to transform, but he never saw it until now. He was really intimidated and shook in fear

"H-How is he able to transform? There is no moon on this planet!" Yelled Cui who couldn't believe what was happening

"YOU ARE A MORON CUI! WE SAIYANS LEARNED TO CREATE AN ARTIFICAL MOON, SO WE DON'T NEED TO WAIT FOR A FULL MOON TO TRANSFORM. NOW, IS YOUR TIME TO DIE!" Growled Vegeta in his Oozaru form and fired a purple energy beam from his mouth towards Appule who didn't have enough time to react and was obliterated by the blast

"You filthy ape! It doesn't matter if you are in this form! I can still kill you" Yelled Cui who didn't want to admit that he was losing here

"HAHA POOR CUI, YOU ARE NO MATCH FOR ME WHILE I'M LIKE THIS. YOU ARE DEAD NOW!" Yelled Vegeta and jumped towards Cui who managed to dodge, but Vegeta kept on going after him

"How is this happening to me? I was so close to ending his life, but now he's stronger and faster than me" Thought Cui as he avoided Vegeta's attacks when he noticed the tail "THAT'S IT! I only need to cut his tail!" Smirked Cui as he dodged few of Vegeta's kicks and flew some meters behind him. He concentrated some of his energy in his right hand and was about to fire it when a blast hit him from behind

"Aaarghh.. W-Who the hell did that!" Yelled Cui and turned around to see who was it and it was none other than Nappa who was barely standing on his feet

"You are still alive?!" Shouted Cui who couldn't believe that the bald Saiyan was still breathing after the beating he received from Appule

"Y-You.. d-damn ffish face... you will not cut prince Vegeta tail" Mumbled Nappa who couldn't stand on his feet anymore and dropped on the ground

"Grr, no matter I will just try again" Said Cui who was about to turn around when a large shadow appeared

"I DONT THINK SO CUI" Said Vegeta in his Oozaru voice and grabbed Cui with his hands

"You damn ape! Put me down!" Yelled Cui who tried to break free, but it was all in vain

"OOO I WILL, BUT AS A CORPSE" Laughed the giant ape as his pray tried to break free

"Wha... AAAAA!" Screamed Cui painfully. Vegeta was squeezing Cui with both hands. Cui screams were loud, very loud, but that didn't bother Vegeta at all, he was enjoying it

"SEE CUI, I TOLD YOU I WILL KILL YOU AND THEN FRIEZA WILL GET WHAT HE DESERVES"

"Vv-vegeta..pp-please..l-let me goo... I-I w-will fight with you... aa-gainst.. F-Frieza" Cui barely managed to say it and hoped that the Saiyan will let him go if he said something like that, but Vegeta just smirked at him

"ARE YOU TRYING TO BEG ME, TO SPARE YOUR LIFE CUI? SUCH A COWARD_"_ Said Vegeta and squeezed Cui even harder than before causing all organs inside Cui to explode. Vegeta noticed that Cui was dead and threw him on the ground

"I TOLD YOU I WILL WIN CUI! NOW TO RETURN TO NORMAL" Vegeta turned to face the fake moon in the sky and fired a beam towards the moon to destroy it. The moon exploded and Vegeta turned back to his normal size

"Huh... I must admit that this was not easy.. Hmp, these guys are in a bad shape. Wait! If I remember correctly I saw a hospital building in the city where I was... Maybe these fools will live" Thought Vegeta as he walked towards his companions. He decided to first take Raditz with him since he was in the worst shape

After some time flying around, Vegeta managed to come to the city. It was hard to fly with all the injuries and with Raditz in his hands

"I'm here, but where is that blasted building? There it is, well most of the building" Vegeta flew in the building and to his luck there were three healing tanks which looked more advanced than the ones that Frieza have. He opened one tank and put Raditz in there and put the air mask on his face

"Hmm, I will need to give my Saiyan DNA if I think to heal them... They will need to repay themselves for this" Vegeta grabbed the needle and took some of his blood so he could heal his comrades. When he finished that, he put his blood into the tube and attached it to the healing tank and closed the metal door. He took a glance at the monitor who showed him how much time will it take to heal Raditz

"Four hours? Well, better go and pick those two idiots" Said Vegeta and went to pick up Kakarot and Nappa. He was soon back with both of them and he put them in the last two remaining tanks. The time for Nappa to be healed was two hours and for Kakarot three. Vegeta sat on the ground near the healing tank

"That darn Frieza wants us dead. But why so soon? Is it because we are getting stronger or because we have a new Saiyan. Maybe there are other survivors.." Then Vegeta vision went black and he was asleep


	8. Hello, My Dear Brother

**_Applefanfi-_ Thank you for your review and I'm glad you like my story :) Now Vegeta first going Ssj, I always thought that he should be the one to transform against Frieza and Goku after that, somewhere in android saga or before.. now in my fanfiction I really don't know which one of them to put _first_ to transform, its hard to decide... And about my spelling, yea I know I'm not very good, but I'm doing my very best. I missed a lot of English class haha. Once again thank you very much and I hope you will like other chapters**

**_Avatar Eddy-_ Like always man thanks and I'm so glad you liked my fighting scene because it was my very first to write**

**_Anon-_ Now mister Anon, thank you for your review, but really there is no need to FUCKING talk like that.. not all the people on this site know how to write in English, but they are trying their best**

* * *

It was very quiet on now desolated planet Xeros. The only noise was the sound of the wind blowing through destroyed buildings. After the eradication of the people of planet Xeros and the fight with Cui and Appule now everything was calm. Only four people were alive on the planet

Inside the healing tank, the Saiyan prince Vegeta was slowly waking up "Mmmm... W-where... Wait, what is that? One, two.. three sparks? And they are strong, what is this that I feel?" Thought Vegeta inside the healing tank while the other Saiyans waited for their prince to heal

"You think Vegeta will be alright?" Asked Raditz who looked at the last healing tank where Vegeta was put

"Of course he will and this will only make him stronger" Answered Nappa very proudly

"Agree, I can feel that his energy is back, he'll soon wake up, but I wonder how he defeated those two?" Questioned Kakarot who was unconscious when Vegeta killed Cui and Appule

"He transformed into Oozaru and beat them" Answered Nappa who saw the whole thing and stopped Cui from cutting Vegeta's tail

"Oozaru? What's that?" Asked Kakarot who didn't know what an Oozaru was and shocked Nappa who yelled at him

"You mean to tell me you don't know what's an Oozaru?!**" **Yelled Nappa who couldn't believe what Kakarot just said. Kakarot was about to yell back when Raditz interrupted

"Stop it! Of course, he doesn't know when nobody told him! Kakarot listen, did you on Earth ever looked at the full moon?" Asked Raditz who was standing between the two Saiyans who glared at each other until Kakarot looked at his brother and thought about that

"Full moon? Yes I did many times, but after that I couldn't remember anything and my clothes were gone" Answered Kakarot who now found it strange that his clothes were gone and that he couldn't remember, but what did that have to do with Oozaru

"Well, that's because you transformed into Oozaru. Let me explain. When we, Saiyans look at the full moon we transform into Oozaru. Oozaru is a giant ape who's very powerful when we transform. Our power in that form increases by ten units" Explained Raditz to his younger brother who was shocked with this information

"Really?! I really didn't know that. That's amazing!" Yelled Kakarot who was smirking at the idea of how strong he would be in that state. Now that he thought a little bit more about that it would clear up some things

"Yea, we know, but there is a problem with that" Continued Raditz who wasn't done with the explanation and caught Kakarot attention

"What problem?"

"When a Saiyan transforms into Oozaru he lose control and start to destroy everything, even his companions. So if you plan on transforming into Oozaru you need to learn how to control it" Explained Raditz everything his brother needed to know about his true power

"Yea, otherwise I will cut your tail low class" Added Nappa who stood behind Raditz with his arms crossed as he smirked at Kakarot

"Haha, I would like to see you try Nappa. You will see that I will manage to control myself when I transform" Responded Kakarot to Nappa with a grin which made Nappa angry and growled at Kakarot, but he stopped when they heard that the metal doors of the healing tank are opening. The three of them turned around and saw Vegeta outside the healing tank

"You idiot's are already fighting" Spoke Vegeta who was looking at his comrades with a smirk on his face as he walked towards them

"Vegeta how you feel?"Asked Nappa who wanted to know if everything was alright with him and was really curious to see Vegeta's new power level, too bad his scouter was destroyed in battle

"Hmp, I feel fine Nappa. I assume one of you put me in the healing tank" Asked Vegeta as he adjusted his destroyed armor to fit better

"Yes, it was Nappa who put you inside the healing tank prince Vegeta" Answered Kakarot who could feel a big increase in Vegeta's power. He really wanted to have a good spar with the prince

"Good, now Kakarot I need to ask you something" Said Vegeta who turned over to Kakarot and the Saiyan waited for the question to come "Tell me, that thing about feeling others energy. In the healing tank, I could feel three strong sparks, is that it?"

"Huh? I think so. You mean to tell me you can now feel other's energy?" Asked Kakarot who was surprised that Vegeta learned to sense other people energies so quick

"It seems I can, it just come to me in the healing tank and then I started to focus on that and I think I learned it" Explained Vegeta even tho he wasn't so sure that he mastered the sensing ability completely

"That's good, you don't need that stupid scouter anymore, unlike this two" Said Kakarot as he pointed at Nappa and Raditz who let a growl

"Shut up Kakarot" Growled Raditz who smacked Kakarot in the back of his head

"Well it's the truth and one more important thing, don't hit me!" Yelled Kakarot back at Raditz

"Then you will teach me how to do it!" Yelled Raditz back at his younger brother and demanded that he show him how to sense others energy without the scouter

"Yea, yea" Simply responded Kakarot as he waved with his left hand and turned to the other side while his brother glared at him

"Enough with the crap talk we need to think what to do now since Vegeta killed those two bastards!" Both brothers stopped with their argument when Nappa yelled at them

"He is right you two. We need to plan what to do, now that I killed those two idiots" Said Vegeta who agreed with Nappa and was trying to think what would be the best thing to do

"Well, we go somewhere far from here" Suggested Kakarot who didn't see what was the big deal. Frieza wanted them dead and they could travel somewhere far away until they are stronger than Frieza and when they are, they just need to find him and kill him

"Are you crazy? Frieza would track us down and kill us!" Yelled Raditz at his brother again

"It's not like he already didn't try!" Kakarot yelled back at his older brother, but then Nappa intervened

"But even if we go somewhere else, he will know where we are" Said Nappa who knew that they can't just fly away, he would find them and then torture to death

"How?" Asked Kakarot who didn't understand how could Frieza track them down if they just flew far away

"Because our space pods have a tracking device inside of them and all the nearby planets are in his command" Answered Raditz to his brother who was shocked to hear that

"What!? Man, that ugly..!" Said Kakarot angrily through his teeth

"So what will we do Vegeta?"Asked Nappa who turned towards his prince who was for some time thinking what to do while the others were bickering

"We will do what we always do. Go back to Frieza and said that we completed our mission" Stated Vegeta who didn't surprise the two tall Saiyans, they were thinking the same thing while Kakarot was shocked

"What?!" Yelled Kakarot, he couldn't believe what Vegeta was saying. The bastard just ordered their execution and he wanted to go back to him?

"We have no choice but to do that and pretend that it was only a simple mission" Said Vegeta who understood Kakarot, but they didn't have any other choice

"But Vegeta.."

"Are you defying my orders Kakarot!?" Shouted the Saiyan prince who had enough of Kakarot complaining

"N-no.." Answered Kakarot who lowered his head and clenched his fists

"Good. Now, since the control remotes for the pods are broken because of those two idiots, we need to find our pods. Let's move!" Ordered Vegeta and flew through the building while Nappa, Kakarot, and Raditz followed their leader

The Saiyan's searched the space pods for quite some time. They even flew over half the planet when they finally found their pods

"They are here!" Yelled Raditz who first noticed the four space pods who were without any stretch on the same place where they landed

"Finally" Said Kakarot who wasn't in a very good mood

"Yea, let's get in and blast off from this rock" Agreed Nappa who wanted to return to the base and eat something good even tho it meant to return to 001. The four Saiyans entered in their pods and immediately took off towards planet Frieza 001.

Meanwhile on planet Frieza 001, the lord of the universe was waiting for the report from Zarbon. He wasn't a person who liked to wait, but just then somebody walked in

"Lord Frieza, I have some news about Cui and Appule" Said Zarbon as he walked further inside the room

"Good, did they kill those monkeys?" Asked Frieza who waited for the good news for few days already

"Well you see my lord, we had some problems to get a connection to their scouters for some time" Answered Zarbon who nervously hold the report in his hands

"What do you mean Zarbon?" Asked again Frieza as he turned around and his expression darkened

"We lost the signal with their scouters while they were fighting the Saiyans" Stated Zarbon who sweated in fear for what Frieza could do

"So what you mean to tell me is that Vegeta and his little group beat Cui and Appule?" Asked Frieza once again as he clenched his hands which were behind his back

"W-we don't know sire, but I highly doubt that Vegeta or somebody else could kill both Appule and Cui" Answered Zarbon who could feel the floor shake because of his lord

"I wouldn't be so sure, don't forget that they can transform into apes and by what I heard they can create a fake moon so they could transform if they are losing.. I underestimated them" Said Frieza who closed his eyes and tried to calm down

"So what you plan to do now my lord? Do you want me to deal with them?" Suggested Zarbon who wouldn't mind that he was the one to kill the Saiyans

"No need Zarbon, let's pretend that was an accident, we will let them live a little bit longer. And what about Dodoria mission? Did he do the job right?" Asked Frieza who was very serious about the mission he assigned to Dodoria

"Yes my lord, he is coming back from his mission.. He didn't have any problems"

"Excellent, you can go now" Ordered Frieza who turned to the other side and observed his planet

"As you wish my lord" Said Zarbon as he bowed to Frieza and went out of the room. Frieza was just thinking about the Saiyans when he heard a beep in his room. He walked closer to the monitor when he saw that somebody is calling him

"Whoever it is, it better be good**" **Thought Frieza and accepted the call, when on the monitor appeared non-other than "Cooler, what you want?" Asked Frieza who really didn't want to deal with his brother now of all times

"Now, now little brother that's not a proper way to talk to your older brother" Said Cooler who smirked at his little brother

"Speare me with your chit-chat and tell me what you want!" Asked Frieza who was visibly irritated, but Cooler just laughed at that

"Haha what's wrong Frieza, something went wrong with your "plans"?" Asked Cooler who was sure that his little brother screwed up something since he was soo grumpy

"That's none of your business"

"True, but as a big brother I must take care of my little, weaker brother"

"Weak? I think you mistook something my dear older brother, the last time we fought I beat you, Cooler" Stated Frieza who let a chuckle at the memory of their fight

"That isn't completely true little brother since it was our father that stopped our battle because you couldn't control yourself" Fired Cooler back to Frieza who was livid now. He hated to be remembered about that

"The next time we are together we fight Cooler. I will show you who really is the strongest" Said Frieza who put his hands behind his back and tightened them

"Well then, that's going to be very soon because father wants us to come back to our home planet" Stated Cooler who surprised his little brother with this news

"What? Why, he almost never calls us to come home" Asked Frieza who found this news very strange. While they took over some planets and assigned one of those planets to be their main, their father chose their home planet and almost never left it if it wasn't something important

"I don't know, he just said to come and fast. You know how far our planet is"

"I know that Cooler. Now that you told me everything, goodbye brother"

"See you soon brother" Cooler smirked and cut the reception with his brother Frieza. Frieza as angry he already was, now he was mad. He wanted to kill somebody, no not kill, he wanted to destroy something, a planet would be nice

"DAMN YOU COOLER! I'm going to show you that I'm stronger than you. Hmm, I need to calm down, it's not good for me to lose my temper. I need to tell Zarbon to prepare my ship. This is going to be a long ride" Thought Frieza as he walked out from his room and searched for Zarbon


	9. Back to 001

_**Avatar Eddy-**_**Haha yea brother rivalry it's amazing, I and my brother and sister always fight with each other haha. Thanks for the review**

_**Anime18lovergirl-**_**Thank you for the review, and thanks for thinking that my story is cool :)**

_**Caedus**_** Vitiate-Thank for the review and I'm glad that you find this story interesting.. :)**

_**Iyfe213-**_**You know, I was thinking of that, but then I changed my mind.. it would be too soon to find another Saiyan,but who said that they won't find any of them huh ;) thank you for the review**

_**Applefanfic- **_**Haha that's right Apple! I'm glad you liked the meeting with Cooler because I wasn't sure if it's gonna be ok, well it seems I was wrong.. Thanks XD**

_**Killijimaru-**_** You told me in the beginning that this story is crap, so why are you here reading it again? Yea my grammar sucks I know that, maybe I rush through the story, but here are a lot of people who like it the way is going and I will keep the way I want to goo. To tell you the truth,I was not a good scholar,I was missing almost every class,I was with friend's outside having fun,but I learned things on my own, I know how to speak English, but I have hard time to write it... and I will tell you once again.. If you don't like it then DON'T READ IT!**

* * *

"Zarbon!" Yelled Frieza through the hall which frightened all the soldiers that were there at the moment. Zarbon heard that somebody was calling his name, but when he turned around to see who it was he was surprised to see his lord

"L-Lord Frieza, what can I do for you?"Asked Zarbon who immediately bowed to his lord

"I need you to prepare my ship immediately!" Ordered Frieza who didn't want to lose unnecessary time here since the trip to his home will be a long one

"Yes my lord, may I ask where are you planning to go?" Asked Zarbon who was interested in the sudden order

"Hmm, I'm going to my home planet. Now stop losing my time and prepare me a ship!"

"Right away lord Frieza" Said Zarbon and quickly contacted someone through his scouter "Man this is Zarbon, you need to prepare a ship for lord Frieza immediately... Good" Replied Zarbon who cut the reception and reported to his sire "Lord Frieza, the ship will be ready in ten minutes, do you wish for me to come with you?"

"No, that won't be necessary, you would probably die and besides I need somebody to keep an eye on the base and on those monkeys" Stated Frieza who really doubted that Zarbon could survive on his home planet, but he also needed someone worthy to watch over his empire while he was gone

"Yes my lord"

"And before you get carried away, don't break them too much" Warned the galactic overlord his right-hand man as he passed by him

"As you wish" Nodded the long-haired man who was sure to do the best he could while Frieza was gone

"Good, now I will go to the ship. Don't you dare screw up Zarbon" Zarbon bowed and nodded while Frieza walked away from him. Zarbon waited until Frieza disappeared from his sight and walked away. As he walked towards his room he noticed Dodoria coming his way

"Hey Zarbon" Greeted Dodoria who just now arrived from his mission and wanted to report to Frieza

"Dodoria, I see you arrived, everything went alright?" Asked Zarbon who wanted to be sure even tho, he received the reports

"Yea, it was too easy.. I was about to go see Frieza" Said Dodoria who laughed at how easy his mission was

"Lord Frieza went to his home planet just a few minutes ago" Stated Zarbon who surprised Dodoria with this news

"Really? It must be something important if he went there" Said Dodoria as he scratched his head

"Yes," Confirmed Zarbon as he passed by Dodoria when the pink man stopped him

"Hey Zarbon, where are Vegeta and his monkeys?" Asked Dodoria who wanted to have some fun while Frieza was gone

"They went on a mission, but they should return shortly" Answered Zarbon who was getting a little annoyed with Dodoria

"Great, I can't wait to have a little fun with them" Laughed Dodoria as he cracked his fists

"Don't get carried away Dodoria, it would seem that they somehow managed to kill Appule and Cui" Zarbon warned the pink man because he knew he would try to do something stupid and the last thing he needed was getting yelled or even killed by Frieza

"What?! That's impossible!" Yelled Dodoria who was visibly shocked by this news

"You will see and they have a new member in their crew"

"You mean another Saiyan?"

"Yes, now if you excuse me, I'm going to my room" Said Zarbon and walked away from Dodoria who was surprised by all that Zarbon told him

Some time passed since they left planet Xeros and they were finally landing on planet Frieza 001. The four pods safely landed and quickly after that the metal doors on each pod started to open. The Saiyans immediately walked out from the pods, not that pleased to be here again

"And so we are back" Said Nappa who was not happy to be here at all, but it was just another mission for them

"Yes, I wonder what will Frieza say" Mumbled Raditz who wondered what will Frieza do to them this time

"Hmp, first let's change our destroyed armors" Said Vegeta as he walked inside the building

"Yea, let's go"Agreed Kakarot who just like the others didn't like to be here, but they didn't have a choice. The Saiyans in a little time arrived at the armory and walked in to change their broken armors. Nappa picked the same armor he had before as did Raditz, but this time it had yellow color instead of brown unlike before. Vegeta wore as usual except that this armor had only shoulder guards and Kakarot picked the same armor as Nappa and Raditz, but this time he didn't have a black spandex because Vegeta picked the last one, so he had to wear shorts just like Nappa and Raditz. They walked out of the armor room and went to eat something

"Man I'm soo hungry" Whined Nappa who really wanted to eat something good for a while now

"Yea me too, I feel like we didn't eat for years" Agreed Raditz who was hungry just as Nappa was. He could hear his stomach growl for food

"Where is the place to eat?" Asked Kakarot who didn't have a clue where the cafeteria was located

"Don't act like children you morons, here is the place Kakarot" Stated Vegeta as the doors automatically opened. When the door opened whoever was in there started to stare at them and it didn't look like they were happy to see them. Vegeta, Raditz, and Nappa ignored them and walked to the table to pick something to eat while Kakarot glared back at them

"Hey, why the fuck are they staring?" Asked Kakarot who didn't like how the others were looking at him and wanted to beat them

"Well, they probably excepted us to be dead" Said Nappa who walked towards the food and ignored the stares

"Yea, I bet that's that. As you may know by now Kakarot, we are not welcome here" Whispered Raditz to his younger brother since they were standing close to each other

"I would like to blast them all, they are getting on my nerves" Said Kakarot who let a low growl

"Calm down Kakarot, pick something to eat and come to the table" Said Raditz who just like the other two Saiyans went to grab something to eat and sit on the same table where Vegeta was. Soon Nappa joined while Kakarot remained to pick the food

"So... Vegeta... what ... will ... we... do?" Asked Nappa with his mouth full of food while the prince looked at him in disgust

"Nappa, shut up while you eat. I will think of something later" Said Vegeta who was about to start eating when he heard a loud noise. He, Raditz and Nappa turned around only to see Kakarot fighting some guy

"What is your idiotic brother doing?" Asked Nappa who here and there glanced at the fight, but was too distracted because of the food

"I knew that he will be attached to trouble" Mumbled Raditz and was about to stood up when Vegeta grab his hand "Vegeta..."

"Leave him, it's his fight" Raditz stared at Vegeta who was eating and looked at his brother who was now fighting two more guys and he was winning

"Haha look at him, acting like a true Saiyan" Laughed Nappa who almost finished with his meal

Few minutes later Kakarot finally finished fighting and joined the others "Ahh, that was a nice warm up" Smirked Kakarot and started to eat

"You know, we will get in trouble for this" Said Raditz who didn't want to get in trouble because of something stupid like this, they already had other problems to worry about

"Meh" Mumbled Kakarot who didn't care even a bit. He surely wasn't about to let someone weaker than him to order him around and insult him

"Listen after we eat we need to report back to Frieza and if everything went alright, we will start training. Do you all understand?" Said the Saiyan prince on which the others immediately agreed and resumed with their meal

After they finished their meal, Kakarot, Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz went to meet with Frieza and find out what will happen to their lives, but luckily for them the private chambers of the lord were closed

"This was unexpected" Said Raditz who was surprised by this. He never thought that Frieza wouldn't be here if they were coming

"You can say that again" Nappa agreed with Raditz and scratched his bald head

"Where is that damn lizard" Exclaimed Kakarot who like the others didn't noticed that someone was walking towards them

"That is not very nice to say about lord Frieza, you know that monkey" Said someone behind the Saiyans who immediately turned around and it was

"Zarbon, where is Frieza?"Asked Vegeta while his arms were crossed and stared at the taller man

"Lord Frieza for you Vegeta and if you need to know Frieza needed to go somewhere and he won't come back in a while" Explained Zarbon while the other Saiyans were very surprised with this

"I see, well then, we are going to the training room" Said Vegeta and started to walk away with the other Saiyans right behind his back when Zarbon called his name

"Wait a minute Vegeta"

"What do you want now Zarbon"

"Just to tell you that I'm now in charge here so watch what are you doing alright, monkey?" Smirked Zarbon, while the other Saiyans became angry at the insult

"Hmp. Let's go" Said Vegeta who with his group just walked away from Zarbon who remained standing in the hallway

"I will kill that guy some day" Said Kakarot angrily as he gritted his teeth

"Me too, I can't stand him nor that fat ass Dodoria" Added Nappa who really couldn't stand them anymore. He swallowed his pride around them for too many years

"Who is that?"Asked Kakarot who still didn't met with Dodoria and was curious to know who he was or how strong the man is

"One of Frieza's minions, look we are here" Answered Nappa as the doors of the training room opened

"Alright, I think it's time that we fight brother_" _Said Raditz with a smirk on his face when Kakarot turned towards him

"I think you are right, we didn't fight yet" Said Kakarot who wanted to fight with his older brother for some time now. He was sure that it would be very interesting to fight him

"So you two are gonna fight first?"Asked Nappa who could see that the two Saiyans brothers wanted to test each other and the old man just smirked at that

"Yes, If that's alright with you Vegeta" Said Raditz who looked at the prince who really didn't care who was first to fight

"Fine. Nappa come with me, we will watch them from the other room, but later you will fight with me and hopefully you will manage to stay alive" Stated Vegeta who walked towards the nearby room

"Huh? Well it's alright with me, I got the power boost from the last battle and I know I'm much stronger now" Exclaimed Nappa with a big smirk on his face as he clenched his fist

"We will see, now come with me" Ordered Vegeta and with Nappa walked in the other room while Kakarot and Raditz entered inside the training chamber

"So Raditz, are you alright that I, your little brother beat you?" Smirked Kakarot and took his fighting stance

"Hah, we shall see about that. Hiyaa!" Yelled Raditz and flew towards Kakarot who stood firmly on his place while his brother was about to deliver a powerful punch


	10. Elimination Plan

Lots of blows were exchanged from both sides. The two brothers were clashing against each other for quite some time. They were very close to each other in term of power, but Kakarot had an advantage, he was faster than Raditz. After some series of blows, both brothers jumped away from each other

"Huh, I must say Kakarot that you're faster than me" Admitted Raditz who was impressed by his brother fast movements

"That's because you rely too much on brute strength, but it is surprising that you are still standing" Said Kakarot who was teasing his older brother who chuckled at that

"Hah making fun of me really, Kakarot? Let's finish this!" Yelled Raditz as he put his right hand above his head while his violet aura flared around him

"Alright Raditz, just as you wish!" Exclaimed Kakarot who took the stance for his attack as his red aura flared around him

Meanwhile in the room next to the training chamber, Vegeta and Nappa were surprised by the display of power in front of them. While Nappa was visually shocked, Vegeta was hiding that he was surprised "This is truly surprising. For third-class Saiyans to reach that level is unheard of" Thought Vegeta

"I-Impossible! How can Kakarot be stronger than me, h-he is just a third-class!?" Yelled Nappa who was shocked and angry at the same time. He couldn't believe that a third class surpassed him

"Well Nappa I know that this is unheard of but it is going in our favor" Said the Saiyan prince who didn't move an eye from the battle. Even tho he never thought that a low-class Saiyan could reach this power, it was after all going in their favor

"I-I actually heard back on planet Vegeta that one third-class Saiyan was near your father, King Vegeta power level" Stated Nappa who carefully told this to Vegeta. He didn't want to be put in the healing tank for the rest of his life

"What!?" Yelled Vegeta who was now shocked more than any time in his life. What Nappa just said was absurd

"I thought that those were just rumors, but now watching this.. it could be possible" Said Nappa who observed Vegeta's reaction and hoped that the prince won't take out all the anger on him

"I can't believe it. What was his name?" Asked the Saiyan prince who was interested to know the name of the Saiyan

"Hmm. I think it was Bardock"

"Bardock..." Thought Vegeta who's initial shock faded away. He tried to remember if he knew anyone by that name, but there was nothing. He threw that thought away when he sensed that both Raditz and Kakarot were about to fire their attacks

"Kakarot try to handle this! SATURDAY CRASH!" Shouted Raditz and fired his powerful blast towards his younger brother

"HAA-MEE-HAAA!" Yelled Kakarot who just in time released his blast. Both blasts collided in the middle of the room which shook under the pressure. Neither of the two Saiyans wanted to give up, but as the time passed one of them was slowly giving up. They were fighting for a long time now and the tiredness was first to strike Raditz. Kakarot was able to see that and with his last resort, he pushed the blast towards Raditz. Raditz knew that he was losing and tried to dodged the blast in the last moment, but the force of the shock was strong enough to send him flying into the wall

Kakarot immediately powered down and walked towards Raditz who was lying on the floor covered in blood "I must say that was a good fight, brother" Said Kakarot as he slowly sits near his older brother

"Aghh.. Y-Yea, but the next time I will win Kakarot" Mumbled Raditz as a smirk formed on his face even tho he was in great pain

"Yea right, c'mon let's go to the healing chamber" Said Kakarot who stood up while he grabbed Raditz and helped him to walk with a little bit of a problem since he was also injured. Just as they walked out of the training room, they saw Vegeta and Nappa outside waiting. Kakarot noticed the surprised look on Nappa's face and grinned

"Take him to the healing tank and heal yourself while you are there because we are going on a mission" Stated the Saiyan prince who passed by Kakarot towards the training room

"Yes prince Vegeta" Nodded the youngest Saiyan in the group and was slowly to walk away when he heard Vegeta saying something that surprised him

"You two did well for third class Saiyans" Said Vegeta who walked inside with Nappa just behind his back. Kakarot didn't say a thing and only smiled as he walked towards the medical room

"I still can't believe that their power level went up so much" Complained Nappa who still couldn't get over with the fact that Kakarot was slightly above him and that Raditz was catching up to him

"Then do something about that! Train more, fight stronger opponents!" Yelled Vegeta who had enough of Nappa's constant whining. The huge Saiyan was without any words, he was surprised by the sudden outburst, but he understood

"You are right Vegeta. Let's go I wanna fight with you!" Exclaimed Nappa with fire in his eyes. He was an elite Saiyan and the former general of the Saiyan army and he would never allow himself to be surpassed by two low-class Saiyans

"That's the Saiyan spirit Nappa" Said Vegeta who smirked at the older Saiyan returned ambition and the two of them began with their spar

Meanwhile, Kakarot managed to arrive at the healing chamber. The doctors who were in there rushed to grab the two Saiyans and put them in the healing tank. Just as they put them in there, Dodoria entered the room. He took something from the doctor, but then he noticed Raditz inside the healing tank and approached it

"Haha, he looks so weak and helpless in there. I wish I can kill them just like the last group of Saiyans" Said Dodoria out loud who was about to walk out of the room when he saw another Saiyan in the next healing tank "This must be the new Saiyan they found.. He looks familiar to me, but from where.." Dodoria thought for a second when he remembered who it was "He looks just like that Saiyan Bardock!" Yelled Dodoria in shock "He must be his son, I'm sure of it. I better go and tell Zarbon about this" Thought Dodoria who walked out of the medical room and searched for Zarbon

Five hours passed and both Kakarot and Raditz were healed. Kakarot was first who walked out of the tank and started to wear his new armor which looked like the previous one the only differences was in color. This time, it was black and blue while his new scouter was red. His older brother put on the same armor like before and was ready for the new mission. The two brothers smirked at each other and were about to walk out from the room when they saw Nappa in the healing tank all beat up

"Wow, he really received a beating" Said Kakarot who was surprised by how beaten up the older Saiyan looked

"Yea, he was training with Vegeta after all" Added Raditz who wasn't surprised at all. The both of them spent many hours in the healing tank because of the Saiyan prince

"Of course, let's find Vegeta" Suggested Kakarot on which Raditz agreed and walked out from the medical room to find the Saiyan prince

Meanwhile on the other side of the building, Dodoria finally found Zarbon and reported everything to the man who wasn't pleased with what Dodoria just said

"So what you mean to tell me is that Kakarot is Bardock's son?" Asked Zarbon who wanted to be sure if he heard it right

"Yes, I'm one hundred percent sure. They look the same" Answered Dodoria who was sure that he was right, it was him after all that killed his group and fought him

"Hmm. That would make Raditz his son too" Stated Zarbon who remembered that the two Saiyans were brothers, but they would never have thought that Raditz was his son since they don't look anything alike

"Raditz is Kakarot brother and the son of Bardock?" Dodoria was very surprised to hear that. He would never guess that the walking was Bardock's son

"Yes older brother, hmm... This information needs to be transmitted to Lord Frieza immediately" Stated Zarbon on which Dodoria nodded and agreed. Zarbon stood up from his chair and went to the communication room with Dodoria right behind him

While Zarbon and Dodoria were rushing to the communication room, Raditz and Kakarot were walking through the hallways in search for their prince

"What do you think, where is he?" Asked Kakarot who was getting hungry. He didn't eat in a while and after they found Vegeta he wanted to eat

"Probably still training" Answered Raditz who was adjusting the scouter on his left ear

"Still training? That would make five hours of straight training!" Kakarot was surprised that the Saiyan prince would train like that

"That's nothing. He once trained for twenty hours until he collapsed" Said Raditz who finally adjusted his scouter and chuckled at the memory

"W-Wow, no wonder he's strong" Mumbled Kakarot who was surprised by Vegeta training routine. He was sure to train just like Vegeta and even more

"Here he is, I told you he will be here" Said Raditz as the brothers entered the training room where in the middle of the room the Saiyan prince was doing push ups

"I see you two are healed" Said Vegeta who just finished his last push-up and stood up from the floor "Their power level didn't go up as much as the last time. I think I now know how to upgrade our training" Thought Vegeta as he observed the two brothers and their energy

"Yea, we also saw Nappa there. So what are we gonna do now" Asked Kakarot who hoped that they would soon go on a new mission

"Well, until Nappa recovers it would be the best to go and eat something, after that we can go to Zarbon and request a new mission" Suggested Raditz on which Kakarot agreed immediately while Vegeta thought about that for a second and agreed with the long haired Saiyan

"Hmm, let's do like that. You two go eat, I'll join you shortly" Said Vegeta on which the two Saiyans nodded and went outside while Vegeta returned to his room to take a shower

On the other side of the base, Zarbon and Dodoria reached the communication room. Zarbon ordered to one soldier to open direct video link with Frieza ship. The soldier nodded and he did what Zarbon ordered him to do

Just in that time, in the deep edge of space a big spaceship was traveling towards his destination. Inside the ship was the lord of the universe. Frieza was sitting on his throne watching the stars from the window. While he was sipping his red wine, he was interrupted by a beeping sound "Hmm.. who could this be" Thought Frieza as he was approached the control panel and accepted the call

"Lord Frieza" Greeted Zarbon who appeared on the monitor

"Zarbon? You better have something important to tell me since you interrupted my quiet flight" Stated Frieza who didn't want to be interrupted during his trip

"Yes my lord. Dodoria discovered some interesting information about the Saiyans" Said Zarbon who caught Frieza attention by this

"Really? Do tell" Said Frieza who wanted to know anything that surrounded the Saiyans

"You know my lord about that third-class Saiyan who stood up against you twenty years ago? Bardock" Said Zarbon who sweated in fear by bringing that to his lord in front of everyone

"Yes I do Zarbon and you would be wise enough to choose your words carefully" Warned the emperor who's expression darkened and scared the soldiers in the communication room

"Yes I apologize my lord, but it would seem that Kakarot and Raditz are both his sons" As soon Zarbon reported that Frieza stopped drinking his wine

"Yes, I knew he looked familiar to me, but to be that Saiyan son. I need to end this game right now" Thought Frieza who was sure to end this right now, he didn't want to risk it so he gave the next order "Zarbon send them to a planet where they can't survive and send Dodoria after them to confirm their demise. I want them dead, Zarbon" Ordered Frieza who was now serious about this and the others could see

"Yes my lord, as you say" Said Zarbon who bowed to his lord while Dodoria gladly accepted this mission, he was sure to kill the Saiyans when he got the chance

"If that Bardock raised his power that fast, there is no telling what those two could do and there is also Vegeta" Thought Frieza who looked at Zarbon "I expect to hear great news from you" Said Frieza who pointed his left finger at the green man and then cut the link with Zarbon

"So on what mission will you send them?" Asked Dodoria who couldn't wait to kill the Saiyans

"I was about to send the Ginyu force to planet Zol, but it seems I will send the monkeys there" Said Zarbon who let a low chuckle. His only regret was that he won't be there to see Vegeta and the others die

"I see, that's a high-rank mission. They will die for sure" Laughed the pink man while the other soldiers stared at him

"Yes, but you heard Lord Frieza. You must go there" Said Zarbon on which Dodoria just nodded and went to get ready for his trip to planet Zol

Some hours later, the three Saiyans were in the cafeteria eating everything they could, when they noticed that their last companion entered inside and walked in their way

"Well look who finally decided to show up" Smirked Kakarot who as he chewed lots of food

"Yea those healing tanks are too slow, but I feel much better now" Said Nappa who smirked as he clenched his left fist

"Good to hear that Nappa. Go pick something to eat, after that we are going to see if there is a mission for us" Stated Vegeta on which Nappa just nodded and went to grab something to eat. While the Saiyans enjoyed their meal Zarbon entered in the cafeteria and when he saw the Saiyans he grinned

"So here are the all mighty monkeys" Said Zarbon who laughed at them when he received glares from them

"Zarbon you better tell us what you want" Demanded Vegeta who was barely holding his own to not attack Zarbon, he had enough of his disrespect

"Or what? Well never mind that I come to give you the name of the planet where you are going right now" Stated Zarbon who wished that he was the one to go after them

"Great, tell me the name of the planet" Said the Saiyan prince as he crossed his arms while the others glared at Zarbon

"Zol. I wish you luck monkeys" Said Zarbon and laughed while he was leaving the cafeteria and the Saiyans he hoped to never see again

"Finally a new mission" Exclaimed Kakarot who was tired of this place and wanted to get away from here before he starts killing people

"Yes, I wonder if the species on that planet will have some strange ability like the ones on Xeros" Wondered Raditz who was surprised by the ability the people on Xeros had

"Well they better have something less gross than them" Said Nappa who laughed very loud

"Enough, finish the meal so we can go" Ordered Vegeta to the others who nodded and with great speed devoured their food. After they finished their meals they immediately went to their space pods and blasted off, towards planet Zol


	11. Beasts and Apes

One month passed since the four remaining Saiyans went on their mission to planet Zol. The only information about that planet was that the beings on that planet were strong. That's why Frieza wanted them in his army and also the reason why the mission was of a higher rank. The only ones who were usually sent to this kind of mission were the Ginyu Force, but instead of them this time the Saiyans were sent to meet their doom

The planet Zol was a very dark planet, the sun's light barely reached the planet, but that wasn't the only thing. On that planet, there was always a thunderstorm followed with strong wind crushing everything in their path. Because of that it was hard to approach the planet, but the Saiyans were sent here anyway. The four space pods somehow managed to land on the planet safely avoiding the storm. When the metal doors of the space pods opened the Saiyans walked out astonished with what they saw and the strong wind

"Where the hell did we end up this time?!" Yelled Raditz who was having trouble with the wind and his hair while Nappa burst laughing at the Saiyan

"Haha looks like that hair of yours is finally giving you problems, fur ball" Joked Nappa who tried to catch a breath while he laughed

"Shut up, at least I have hair" Growled Raditz angrily, but Nappa continued to laugh and Kakarot joined because he couldn't control himself anymore

"What are you laughing at idiot?!" Yelled Raditz at his brother while he tried to hold his long hair

"Because you look so hilarious like that" Said Kakarot as he laughed even more than Nappa who almost choked

"Would you three stop goofing around. We have a much more important stuff to deal with besides Raditz hair problem" Stated Vegeta who was standing in front of everyone and observed the area. Kakarot and Nappa stopped laughing, but they kept smiling at Raditz

"Anyway, what's wrong with this planet?!" Asked Kakarot who was quickly getting tired of all the lighting and strong wind

"That's natural on this planet. These things happen all the time here" Answered Vegeta who intended to talk with his companions about their plan, but suddenly in the same time he sensed something near them while his scouter turned on

"What!?" Yelled Raditz when he read the power level on the scouter

"Wow" Kakarot was impressed by the power he felt, he knew this would be a good challenge

"Vegeta" Whispered Nappa who sweated a little when he read the power level. They were outclassed for this mission

"I know. A very strong power is near us" Said Vegeta who was focusing his mind on tracking this strong energy

"Yea but where?" Asked Nappa who was little worried and prepared himself for the possible attack

"There!" Yelled Vegeta and fired an energy ball towards the tree. The ball hit something but not the tree. The Saiyans watched carefully, waiting for the smoke to clear. The being was now visible and it looked scary. The beast was tall with a thick fur covering its entire body except for mouth. He had wings on his back while a long tail waved under the wings, but what the surprised the Saiyans was the power coming from the beast

"Do you see what I see fur ball?" Asked Nappa who couldn't believe the power level on his blue scouter

"Yes, baldy. That thing has a power level of 38. 300" Said Raditz who shook in fear

"This could be just the thing I needed" Thought Vegeta and smirked. The only one who noticed Vegeta smirking was Kakarot

"Does he really think to fight that thing alone? If he does, then his power went up again" Thought Kakarot who snapped out of it when Vegeta took off his scouter and called his name

"Kakarot"

"Yes, Vegeta?"

"Hold this for me" Said Vegeta and tossed the scouter to Kakarot who caught it with his right hand. Nappa and Raditz who were behind realized what Vegeta was about to do

"Hey Vegeta, you don't think to fight that thing alone?" Asked Nappa who was a little bit worried for the prince

"Hmp, of course I do" Answered Vegeta who slowly walked towards the beast who began to roar at him

"But you read his power level, he's too strong" Added Raditz but only to be elbowed by Kakarot. Raditz fell on his left knee and looked at his brother ready to yell at him when Vegeta interrupted

"I don't care about his power level. I'm a Saiyan and like every other Saiyan I live for moments like this, to fight opponents who are strong and yet look at you two shaking in fear. Where is your Saiyan pride" Stated Vegeta who immediately silenced Nappa and Raditz and continued walking towards the beast

"He is right" Said Raditz as he stood up while he stared at the Saiyan prince "We are Saiyans, we live for times like this and I will not die until Frieza is dead!" finished Raditz who clenched his fist. Nappa heard Raditz little speech and mentally agreed with him, he was right, they are warriors born for situations like this

While the rest of the Saiyans remained behind, Vegeta walked closer to the beast who let out a loud roar. The prince scanned the beast to find some weakness, but because of the thick fur it was difficult to see

"So, you ugly beast, are you ready to be sent to hell" Said Vegeta with a smirk on his face. What he received from the beast was an even louder roar which Vegeta took as a yes and powered up, making his blue aura appear around him. While he was powering up, the beast opened its wings and started to hover above the ground which was shaking because of Vegeta power. The beast looked at Vegeta, but he was gone. Before the beast could turn around, Vegeta delivered a powerful kick to the head, sending the beast back on the ground. The beast managed to come back to his senses before it hit the ground and flew back in the sky. The beast once again roared and rushed towards Vegeta. The prince was about to punch the beast, but he was stopped when something grabbed his hand. The thing that caught his hand was the thick fur. First his right arm was caught, then the legs and then his throat

"What!? That thing can move his fur around?!" Yelled Nappa from the ground surprised by the beast's ability

"Hmm.. This could pose a problem. He's wide open for the beast to attack" Thought Kakarot as he observed the fight and thought how will Vegeta handle this

In the air, Vegeta could barely move or breath. He was stuck because of the fur. The beast roared and was about to bite Vegeta with its big and sharp teeth which looked like they could crush anything when Vegeta, in the last moment fired an energy blast from his free left hand and hit the beast right in the head. The beast backed away from the prince and loosen up the hold creating an opportunity for the Saiyan who noticed that and freed himself. As soon he freed himself, the prince attacked the beast with a combination of punches and kick's. For the finish, he grabbed the beast by the long tail and throw it to the ground. This time, the beast was unable to stop and hit the ground creating a crater. The beast quickly stood up and flew back at the Saiyan prince. Vegeta was in his stance for the Galick Gun, but he was surprised when he saw the beast fire an energy blast from the mouth. Vegeta this time didn't have a chance to block it nor dodge it and was hit by the blast

The three Saiyans who were standing on the ground and watching the fight waited for the smoke to clear when Kakarot felt something behind them. He warned his brother and Nappa to turn around, who were surprised to see more beasts

"There is five of them" Stated Kakarot who could sense that even more of them were coming

"We can't beat them like this" Said Raditz who was ready to fight, but he knew they didn't stand a chance like this

"Yea, I think it's time to go ape" Smirked Nappa who already created the white energy ball in his hand and throw it in the dark sky

"Wait! Kakarot you can't control yourself in that state. You better don't look at that" Yelled Raditz while the white ball traveled up

"What!? You want me to miss all the action!? No way, I'm going to transform. Trust me I will manage to control myself" Smirked Kakarot who couldn't wait to transform, he was so excited he could feel his blood boil

"Well, we will see. If not say goodbye to your tail, BURST AND COMBINE!" Yelled the old Saiyan as he closed his right hand and the ball exploded in the sky blinding everyone on the ground

Vegeta who was hit by the blast was bleeding and half of his armor was destroyed and he was angry. He noticed a bright light behind him and turned around. He smirked when he saw the fake moon in the sky and his companions transforming

"Hmp, it seems there is no other way. Well, it's time to exterminate the pests!" Laughed Vegeta who stared at the fake moon and soon transformed along with the others. Now there were four big wild apes crushing everything in their path. While the three of the four apes knew what they were doing, Kakarot was out of the control. After he squashed two beasts and blasted the third, he attacked his older brother. Since Raditz had full control of his transformation he easily dodged Kakarot and grabbed him from behind by the neck. While Raditz was holding his wild younger brother, Nappa appeared in front of Kakarot and with a strong punch hit Kakarot in the gut. Kakarot because of the pain lost consciousness which Raditz noticed and let his younger brother to drop on the ground. Nappa was about to grab Kakarot tail and pull it off but stepped in and grabbed Nappa's hand

"YOU WILL NOT PULL OUT HIS TAIL!" Said Raditz in his Oozaru form and glared at the other ape

" I SAID IT BEFORE. IF HE LOSES CONTROL, HE LOSES HIS TAIL"Growled Nappa back at Raditz who was firmly holding his hand and didn't budge

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAID. YOU WILL NOT DISHONOR HIM LIKE THAT! HE WILL LEARN HOW CONTROL JUST LIKE WE DID" Roared Raditz who wasn't about to back off. Nappa was about to growl back at Raditz, but then he saw a beast who tried to bite him so he jumped away and blasted the thing

"FINE! BUT NEXT TIME HIS TAIL GOES OFF" Yelled Nappa and jumped on the other side where Vegeta was killing all the beasts that were there. Raditz turned to his brother who was on the ground

"TOLD YOU, YOU WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO CONTROL YOURSELF" Said Raditz with a growl and flew away, leaving his younger brother alone on the ground. While the Saiyans were enjoying in destroying everything in their path, somebody was watching them. Dodoria who was sent here to confirm that the Saiyans were dead, couldn't believe what he was seeing

"I-Impossible! How did they become so strong?! Especially Vegeta, his power surpasses my and Zarbon's!" Dodoria barely managed to muster the words because how shocked he was, but he quickly realized that the best thing is to inform Zarbon about the situation

The Saiyans who destroyed almost everything decided to take a break. They come back to the spot where they landed and where Kakarot lying on the ground. Vegeta ordered to Raditz to destroy the fake moon and the long haired Saiyan did what he was told. The ape destroyed the fake moon with an energy blast and in few seconds all of them returned to their normal form

"Wuhh.. That was some fine workout" Said Nappa who sat on the nearby rock to rest a bit

"I must agree with you on that" The long haired man agreed with the older Saiyan while he was standing near his younger brother

"Hmp, Raditz you need to teach Kakarot how to control" Stated Vegeta who wasn't pleased with the fact that Kakarot wasn't able to control himself in his Oozaru form

"But why me?" Complained Raditz. He knew teaching how to control the Oozaru transformation was a hard job to do

"Do you think I will do it? And besides you are his brother and that will help him a lot to come back to his senses" Explained Vegeta on which Raditz couldn't do anything than just agree

"Well, I think that we exterminated all those beast Vegeta. Frieza won't be happy" Said Nappa who was sure that they killed all the beast on this planet and wondered what will they do about that

"There was nothing else to do and I doubt that those thing's would be able to control and.." Vegeta was about to say something more when he sensed a familiar energy signal not too far from them

"Huh? What's wrong Vegeta?" Asked Nappa who noticed that something was wrong

"Hmm... I think that I just sensed.. Dodoria! He's here!" Said Vegeta with a low growl escaping from him as he stood up from the ground

"What!?" Yelled both Raditz and Nappa at the same time surprised to hear that Dodoria would be here

"That's him I'm sure. But why is he here? You two stay here, I'm going to settle this alone" Ordered Vegeta who immediately blasted in the sky and flew towards the place from where the energy signal was coming while Raditz and Nappa just watched where the prince was going.

Dodoria unaware that Vegeta was coming just now managed to connect with Zarbon through the scouter "Zarbon, I have an important thing to say to you" Said the pink man who just landed on a high cliff and walked towards his pod

"Important? Tell me are those apes dead?" Asked Zarbon who's voice come through the scouter

"That's the thing they are not and.." Before Dodoria could say something else, his scouter exploded in thousand pieces. Dodoria who was shocked by this didn't notice that Vegeta was above him

"So it was you. You pink blob" Said Vegeta with a chuckle from above surprising Dodoria who when heard the voice he knew too well looked above his head and sweated in fear "V-Vegeta?!"

"Yes Dodoria, what are you doing here?" Asked Vegeta who in the meantime landed on a cliff

"Well I was ordered to check on you, to be sure you completed the mission" He lied, but Vegeta didn't need to know the real reason why he was here

"Really?" Vegeta was no fool. He could tell when someone was lying to him and Dodoria was just doing that

"Y-Yes, and I'm surprised you managed to survive this mission" Said Dodoria who was slowly walking backward

"Hmp, don't lie to me Dodoria, I think I know why are you here" Stated Vegeta with a sudden serious sound in his voice which made Dodoria stop moving

"W-What are you talking about?" Asked Dodoria who pretended that he didn't know

"Don't play me for a fool Dodoria! You were sent here to confirm that we end up dead! That's why we were sent to this planet!" Yelled Vegeta who had enough of playing games "I knew this was a high-ranking mission and that idiot Ginyu was supposed to be sent here. So tell me, is Frieza finally making his move to eliminate us" Said Vegeta who already knew the answer

"Grah, You Saiyans should be dead! How did you become so strong!" Yelled Dodoria who lost his patience and lost his cool

"Hmp, so he wants us dead, I knew that all along. Well too bad that won't happen today, but I'm not so sure about you" Smirked Vegeta and vanished from Dodoria's sight

"W-Where are you? You filthy Saiyan!" Yelled Dodoria who didn't realize that Vegeta was behind him

"Here" Whispered Vegeta as he grabbed Dodoria by his neck and squeezed it making the man choke "Hah, I can kill you without any effort Dodoria" Smirked Vegeta from behind while his pray tried to break free

"P-Please don't kill me Vegeta. I-I will tell you what really happened to your planet, I will tell you everything" Begged Dodoria who was afraid for his life. He was willing to tell the Saiyan what really happened to his planet if it meant to live

"Haha fool, do you really think I didn't know what really happened. I know that Frieza destroyed planet Vegeta" Stated Vegeta who tightened the hold while Dodoria gasped for air

"Y-You knew?" Asked Dodoria who barely managed to even ask the Saiyan prince that. He was shocked that the prince knew what really happened because that meant that the Saiyans were buying time until they were strong enough to execute their revenge

"Yes and I have sworn that Frieza will pay for what he have done to me and my planet. Goodbye, Dodoria" Said Vegeta with a very dark low voice and began to suffocate Dodoria

"N-NO!" Yelled Dodoria his last words before Vegeta broke his neck. He released the lifeless body and walked towards the edge of the cliff. The Saiyan prince observed the thunderstorm while he thought of his next move "Now that Dodoria is dead we can't go back to Frieza. He would kill us. So it's finally the time to start with an end to Frieza" Thought Vegeta who hovered above the ground and flew back towards the other Saiyans


	12. Dragon Ball Secret Revealed

Just as Vegeta flew back to his group, on a distant planet, Zarbon was furious and worried. He cursed the Saiyans, he knew that Dodoria is dead. If the Saiyans survived on that planet that would mean that they grew stronger than Dodoria and himself, he also knew that Vegeta wouldn't hesitate to kill Dodoria. Zarbon was worried because he needed to report this to Frieza and he could only imagine how would Frieza reaction be

"Damn those Saiyans!" Cursed Zarbon as he slammed the white desk with his left hand "What I'm supposed to do? If I don't report this to Lord Frieza he will eventually find out and kill me. The best option would be to report to him immediately and hope that he is in a good mood" Thought the man who stood up from his chair and walked out from his private room

Meanwhile on planet Zol, Raditz and Nappa patiently waited for their prince to return with the news. While they were waiting for Vegeta to return, Kakarot finally woke up and tried to normally sit, but he could still feel the pain which prevented him to move

"Ahh.. I can barely move" Groaned Kakarot who fought against the pain that was inflicted to him while he was in Oozaru form

"That's because Nappa punched you in the gut, you idiot" Said Raditz who turned towards his younger brother with a stern look

"Haa? Why did you do that!" Yelled Kakarot who didn't know what he did to the others while he was transformed

"Because you attacked us. You lost control like I said you would. Tch, typical third-class, can't even control his transformation" Stated Nappa who didn't even bother to look at Kakarot, his eyes were focused somewhere else

"What did you say!" Growled Kakarot angrily at Nappa for saying stuff like that. He was almost standing on his feet so he would approach the bald Saiyan and have a 'real talk' with the older men when he felt pain on his left cheek

"Be quiet!" Yelled Raditz as he punched his younger brother in the face. Kakarot was again back on the ground, very surprised by Raditz sudden outburst, but he quickly snapped out of that

"What the hell are you doing Raditz!?" Yelled Kakarot at his older brother

"Shut up! I told you that you wouldn't be able to control yourself! And to make things even worst you attacked us. You humiliate us by doing that! You will transform only when you learn how to control yourself in that state" Glared Raditz back to Kakarot who didn't say a word back to Raditz. He wanted to yell back, but he just couldn't, his brother was right

"Hmph, forget that for now. Vegeta is back" Nappa's voice caught the attention of the two brothers who turned towards the older men

"Vegeta? Where was he anyway?" Asked Kakarot who didn't know what happened while he was asleep

"He sensed that Dodoria is here so he went to find him" Answered Raditz who moved away from his brother and sat on the broken tree

"Dodoria? Why would he be here?" Asked Kakarot once again who was very suspicious that Dodoria would be here when they were sent here. It was the same as with the situation on planet Xeros

"We don't know, but Vegeta will know for sure" As Raditz answered Kakarot question, Vegeta landed close to them and walked towards his men

"I see you are finally awake Kakarot" Said Vegeta who for a moment looked at Kakarot, but quickly shifted his gaze away

"Yes" Answered Kakarot very quietly with his head down. He could see in Vegeta's eyes that the men was disappointed with what happened before

"Hmp, Raditz will train you to control the transformation so something like that wouldn't happen again, understood" Said, no, it was more of an order that come from Vegeta as he walked by Kakarot who nodded and stayed quiet

"So Vegeta, was that really Dodoria?" Asked Nappa who was eager to know if that was really Dodoria and why was he on this planet

"Yes, that was him"

"But why was he here?" Asked Raditz who with his eyes followed the prince movements and waited for an answer even tho he had a pretty good idea why the pink blob was here

"To confirm that we are all dead. We were sent here to die, this was a high-rank mission" Answered the Saiyan prince as he sat on the large boulder and crossed his arms

"What! That bastard! Yelled Nappa who stood up from where he was sitting with his fist clenched in anger

"I knew something was of" Mumbled Raditz who knew something wasn't right from the moment they landed on this planet

"So this clearly confirms that Frieza doesn't want us alive anymore" Said Kakarot who gritted his teeth in the process as the image of Frieza flashed through his mind

"Yes, and it's time to put an end to Frieza"

"Huh? What you mean Vegeta?" Asked Nappa who didn't know if they could pull something like that at the moment, if they were to attack Frieza head on that would mean only one thing, death for them

"Tch, from now on we will attack all planets that Frieza have in his possession and then we will kill him" Declared Vegeta as he clenched his fist. He was determined to shake things up for the emperor and then when the right comes, kill him

"Hah, well I'm in. I can't wait to kill all those worthless bastards" Exclaimed Nappa who was very pleased with what Vegeta said. He was sure to pay back to everyone who disrespected him

"Yea that's great and all, but what about our pods. They still have the tracking devices in them and Frieza could easily find what station we are about to attack" Stated Raditz who really liked Vegeta's plan, but it was a problem because their pods were marked and Frieza could easily intercept them

"It's simple" Spoke Kakarot who caught the attention of the others and continued "when we arrive on the first planet, we just take other space pods and move on"

"Yes, good idea. We will commence with that immediately, I know which planet is the nearest" Said Vegeta with a smirk on his face as he stood up from the boulder and walked towards his space pod. The rest of the Saiyans followed their prince and in few minutes later they blasted off from the planet

As the Saiyans went to conquer one of the Frieza planets, somewhere far in the universe Frieza was about to land on his home planet. The lord was standing in front of the giant window and observed his home while he took the last sip of his wine

"Hmm, how many years passed since I was home? Well, it's still beautiful as ever" Thought Frieza who was enjoy looking at his home while the spaceship was slowly landing. The planet was completely white because it was mostly covered by snow. As the ship was closer to the ground it was easy to see the land. Some of the landscape were covered by rock's, but what covered most of the planet was ice and snow. The temperature on the planet was very low and only Frieza species was able to live on this planet. When the ship landed, the royal guard immediately walked to greet Frieza. Frieza just ignored them and went inside the palace. As he walked towards the throne room he glanced at the statue of the previous king's and his father's

"One day they will make a statue of my greatness" Smirked Frieza who didn't notice that he said that loud enough to be heard

"I think you are wrong, little brother" Said a person behind Frieza who recognized the voice

"Hmm, no I'm not Cooler" Corrected Frieza who slowly turned to face Cooler, but he was surprised when he saw his brother in his true form

"Huh? What's wrong Frieza? Something surprised you?" Asked Cooler who saw the surprised look on his brother and laughed a little

"Why are you still in your true form?" Asked the younger sibling who was surprised that his older brother showed here in his true form, it was quite dangerous to show here in that state

"Because unlike you and our dear father, I spent my time controlling my powers so I don't need to use a restricted form like you two" Explained Cooler who smirked when he saw the look of disbelief on his brother's face

"Grr... Hmm maybe, but you are still inferior to me" Said Frieza who tried to hide his surprise and anger from his brother. He wasn't about to let his older brother gloat in front of him like he was superior to him

"Well, there is only one way to find out" The tension between the two brothers were already on the highest level and the fight was approaching when a strong voice caught their attention

"Enough you two!" A yell was heard from the distance. The two brothers immediately stopped with their bickering when they saw who was coming

"Father?!"

"You two are behaving like little children. Stop arguing and come, I have some important news to tell you" Stated King Cold who wasn't pleased by his son's behavior and was sure to scold them, but that was for some other time because there were pressing matters at the moment. The two brothers nodded and followed their father who walked in the throne room

"Father, what was so important to come all the way here?" Asked Frieza as he sat on the left side from his father

"Are you worried that you left your part of the galaxy in wrong hands" Teased Cooler his younger brother while he sat on the right side and was amused by Frieza's expression

"Why you.." Mumbled the younger of the two brothers who clenched his fist in anger

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Yelled Cold who strongly put his right hand on the table so he would stop this nonsense

"I-I apologize. Father, you can proceed" Said Cooler who sweated a little bit. He was confident that he was powerful than his brother, but he wasn't so sure about his father

"Alright. The reason I called you two here is because I discovered something of great importance" Spoke the king with a smile on his face while he thought of his discovery

"What did you find father?" Asked Frieza who was interested in his father discovery. It must've been something really important since he called them to come here

"I found out that there is a planet in your part of the galaxy which has the things called the dragon ball's" Revealed King Cold as he looked at his youngest son who never even heard of such things and just like his older brother didn't have a clue what they could do

"Huh?"

"Dragon ball's?"

"Yes, there is seven of them and when you gather all seven together a magical dragon appears who can grant you any wish you desire" Explained Cold who was very excited to talk about the dragon ball's and think of his wish

"WHAT?! Are you sure of this father?" Asked Cooler who yelled in surprise. If that was the true then he already had an idea what to wish for

"What is the name of the planet?" Asked Frieza, he needed to go to that planet immediately

"The name is Namek"

"Namek?... Yes, I know that name. That planet was on my list to conquer for some time" Stated Frieza who was surprised that planet Namek had such things

"Good, because I want you to go on that planet and bring those dragon ball's to me" Demanded the king with a very serious expression on his face which even intimidated the two brothers a little

"And what you intend to wish for, father?" Asked Cooler who was very sure what his father could wish for

"For the only thing I don't have, immortality my son"

"Immortality" Repeated Frieza quietly at the thought that there were some magical orbs to grant such a wish

"Of course, you two are also counted in and then we will rule the universe forever" Stated King Cold who laughed at the thought to rule the universe for an eternity with his sons

"Yes father I agree"

"Me too. I will immediately go and report to you as soon I arrive on planet Namek" Said Frieza as he stood up from the chair and was ready to immediately go to that planet in search for the orbs

"Yes, very good. Go, I can't wait to become immortal" Agreed Cold who was thrilled to become immortal as quick as possible, he just couldn't wait any longer. His younger son Frieza nodded and walked out of the room and went to his ship, leaving Cooler and King Cold alone

"Father if I may suggest something" Spoke Cooler who remained alone with his father in the room

"Yes?"

"I think it would be the best if I go and observe the situation. I mean I don't want something bad to happen" Said Cooler who already had some different plan in his mind

"Hmm.. Yes, maybe you are right. You can go, but don't intervene unless needed. You know how your brother is"

"Yes, father. Now if you'll excuse me" Cooler stood up from his chair and walked out of the throne room leaving his father, the King alone

"Hmm.. Even tho they are my son's I have some suspicions towards their actions. Maybe I should go with them" Mumbled King Cold who was having seconds thoughts to leave such an important matter to his two sons

In the galaxy which was in Frieza's hands, four space pods were about to reach their destination. But before they were about to crash on the planet which was in Frieza command, the prince of Saiyans contacted his followers and instructed them what to do when they land on the planet

"So did all of you understand?" Vegeta waited for their confirmation and when it did the Saiyan prince grinned "Good, after all those years our time has finally come"


	13. The First Fallen Planet

**Sp- **_I'm glad you enjoyed it. Well, it's not necessary for them to have a pure heart to transform into ssj, look at Vegeta he alone said that after he transformed is evil and he transformed because he didn't care anymore. As for Cold to be on Namek, it's not sure if_ he_ will be there Thanks for the review_

**winddemon199**\- _Thanks for the review and I'm glad you like it, I hope you will like the next chp's as well_

* * *

It was a regular day on planet Frieza 89. The planet was filled with soldiers since there was no mission assigned to them. Everything was calm and normal until the red light started to glow inside the landing station

"What? Somebody is landing?" Said one of the soldiers who noticed the red light beeping

"Yea, it seems so. But who might that be?" Asked the other, while he was drinking his drink and walked closer to his friend

"Well, we better move. I don't wanna be hit by the pod" Said the first soldier and with his college moved aside. Just as they moved four soldiers rushed towards the pods, ready to face whoever that it and protect the station if they needed

"You, inside the pods! Get out this instant!" Yelled the new soldier that arrived here with the others. In that instant, the doors of the pods started to open. The soldiers sweated a little and patiently waited for someone to come out. When the doors fully opened an energy blast come out of one pod and obliterated the four soldiers and the two who moved aside

"We just arrived and they treat us like that" Grumbled Nappa as he walked out from his pod followed by the others

"Damn it Nappa, couldn't you wait to get out of the pod first" Said Kakarot who wanted to get the first kill

"Huh? What are you complaining about? I know, you wanted to blast them, I just beat you to that" Smirked the tall bald Saiyan towards the younger men who glared at him

"Hmph, you just got lucky. I bet that I can kill much more people on this planet than you" Challenged Kakarot who wanted to show his superiority in strength over Nappa's

"Haha, is this a challenge low-class?" The bald Saiyan with a grin on his face eyed the younger Saiyan who had the same expression on his face

"You know it is"

"Listen here you two!" Yelled Vegeta who was behind the two Saiyans with Raditz and had enough of their meaningless conversation "You two can go and kill all the weaklings on this planet. While you two do that, Raditz will go and search for new pods or spaceship"

"Ok, but what will you do Vegeta?" Asked Kakarot who was curious to know what will Vegeta do while they were exterminating the pests, it seemed like the prince had some plan in his mind

"In the meantime I will go to the armor room and change my destroyed armor. After that, I will pay a visit to the communication room" Explained Vegeta even tho he felt that he didn't need to explain his actions to the low class, but he walked over it and headed towards the main building

"Why will you go to the communication room Vegeta?" It was Nappa to ask a question this time, but it only irritated the Saiyan prince

"Because I have a call to make and find something. Now go!" Yelled Vegeta to the three Saiyans who nodded and each one of them went in a different direction while the Saiyan prince exhaled in frustration and walked towards the main building

Four hours passed and explosions were heard all over the planet. Frieza's soldiers didn't stand a chance against the strong and ruthless Saiyans. The Saiyans easily defeated their opponents and the first to complete his mission was Raditz, who easily found his way to the hangar full of new space pods

"Hah, look at this. This is the newest model and finally they made them bigger" Laughed Raditz who noticed the injured soldier who tried to attack him, but the long haired Saiyan easily killed the soldier

While Raditz was doing his part of the job, the other two Saiyans Kakarot and Nappa without any problem obliterated almost all the soldiers who were on the planet

"Take this you bastards! Our time is finally coming" Yelled Nappa and with a swift of his finger obliterated everything in 7km radius "Hmm I wonder how many of them Kakarot killed" Thought Nappa as he flew away searching for more soldiers to kill

Meanwhile not too far from Nappa, Kakarot with no problem killed all the soldiers who tried to oppose him. The young Saiyan easily ended everyone who tried to attack him or run away "Even tho I easily killed them, I'm still weak compared to Vegeta. Damn it! If only I managed to control my transformation I would get a power boost!" Growled Kakarot who was angry with himself. His red aura flared around him wildly while he bombarded the soldiers with the barrage of energy waves "No, I will not allow myself to lost control ever again! I will learn to control it and I will be stronger!" Yelled Kakarot who when he noticed that he obliterated everything calmed down a little until he felt a hundred of energies disappear "Fuck, that oaf Nappa is taking the lead. I will not allow him to beat me in this game" Stated Kakarot and blasted into the sky looking for more of his victims

While the others were doing their part of the job, Vegeta found his way to the main building. While he was blasting everyone that come in his way to death, he reached the armor room and changed his armor. His armor was yellow-white with only shoulder pads and his spandex was black while his gloves and boots were white like always. After he changed in his new armor he went to the communication room. To his surprise, there was one person standing under the panel

"Well, I must congratulate you. You stayed here even tho you knew you will die, commander Sol" Said Vegeta with a chuckle as he looked at the person in front of him. The person resembled Cui a lot and the only difference was that his skin was little darker and the big scar on his face

"I don't care what you say Vegeta. You and the rest of the Saiyans revolted against Lord Frieza and the punishment for that is DEATH!" Yelled the commander and rushed towards Vegeta, ready to punch him. Vegeta just smirked and easily caught the punch. The commander was surprised, but he quickly got his composure back and went to kick Vegeta, but the prince just jumped in the air and with a powerful kick in the face sent commander flying to the other side of the room. The commander was bleeding a lot from that one kick and couldn't stand up after such a powerful hit, so the commander remained to lie on the broken desk beneath him

"Y-You d-damn s-Saiyan. Y-you d-don't know what you are d-dealing w-with" The commander forced himself to talk, but he was having a hard time

"Ohh please do tell" The Saiyan prince was in front of the commander with a smirk on his face as he put his left hand in front of the commander's face

"Y-You. D-Don't.. Know what Frieza t-true power is.. H-He's a monster a-and he will k-kill you just like he did y-your f-fat-h.." Before the commander could finish what he wanted to say Vegeta blasted him to death and just turned around with a serious expression

"Hmm, we will see, now let's have a call" Mumbled Vegeta as he walked away from the corpse to the communicators panel

Meanwhile on planet Frieza 001 Zarbon was yelling at his man in the communication room. He tried to get a connection with Frieza for four hours, but his lord just didn't answer when suddenly a soldier called his name "Commander Zarbon we have a call"

"Finally, is it Lord Frieza?" Asked the men who needed to report what happened to Dodoria and the Saiyans immediately

"No sir, it's coming from planet 89"

"89? What would they want? Accept the call" Ordered Zarbon while he thought to himself what could they want now. The soldier nodded and accepted the call. When the picture on the screen come clear Zarbon was shocked, just like the others in the room when they saw who was there

"VEGETA?!" Yelled Zarbon in disbelief. He never imagined that the arrogant monkey would call

"Yes, that would be my name. How are you Zarbon, since you lost your other pink half" Laughed Vegeta through the video link at his joke while Zarbon was boiling with anger

"Damn you Vegeta! So you did kill Dodoria" Yelled Zarbon once again as he clenched his fists in anger and wished he could blast the monkey prince

"Yes I did and soon I will kill you and the rest of the weaklings" Stated Vegeta with a serious look on his face which scared the others which made the Saiyan prince feel better

"Hah, if you think you can beat me Vegeta you must be dreaming" Said Zarbon who didn't want to show his weakness and was sure in his strength, after all he was stronger than Dodoria in that state

"Assure yourself all you want Zarbon, but I will kill you and Frieza. Frieza will pay for what he had done to me and the Saiyan race" As he said that the Saiyan prince tightened his fist which was on the desk

"You must be an even bigger fool than I thought. You don't stand a chance against Frieza"

"HE WILL FALL!" Growled Vegeta which quiet down Zarbon and the rest in the room "He will fall by the hands of a not just ordinary Saiyan but at the hands of the Saiyan of legend! Oh and one more thing Zarbon, keep your eyes open" Smirked Vegeta and with that said he cut the video link with planet 001 and Zarbon

The others in the room were quiet, until the one soldier who accepted the video link called his superior name " Z-Zarbon s-sir" and those were the last words of the soldier because he was blasted by Zarbon who was boiling with anger

"CURSE YOU VEGETA!" Yelled Zarbon making everyone in the room flinch. The green men turned to the soldiers with anger in his eyes "I want you to get a connection to Lord Frieza's ship immediately!" Ordered Zarbon

"Y-Yes sir" Answered the soldier who was sitting next to the one that Zarbon blasted and immediately tried to make a contact with Frieza's spaceship

Just as Vegeta cut of the video call, he walked to the nearest computer and started searching for something. As he searched he sensed that his companions were heading towards him "Hmm, looks like they finished their job. Huh? What is this" Said Vegeta who while searching come across something interesting

"The report says that a great power level is detected while destroying planets in the north galaxy. The looks of this being are unknown, but every time he appears he's surrounded by a golden light... Hmm I wonder what that is" Thought Vegeta when he finally found what he was looking for "Haa, finally I found you" Smirked Vegeta at the information he was searching for

While Vegeta was still in the communication room, the three Saiyans meet at the entrance of the building and were about to walk inside

"So, this is the main building?" Asked Nappa who observed the main building

"Yea and Vegeta is in there" Answered Kakarot who could sense that Vegeta in there

"So who won the bet?" Asked Raditz who first walked inside the building. He was curious to know who won the little competition

"That's a stupid question brother, I won" Exclaimed Kakarot who was sure in his victory

"Keep dreaming Kakarot, I won. I killed over 600 people" Smirked Nappa who was more than sure that he killed more people than Kakarot

"Pff so did I. Moron" Yelled Kakarot at the taller Saiyan who glared back at the younger Saiyan

"And I'm sure that none of you two remembered the correct number" Said Raditz who turned to the two Saiyans behind him and just by the look on their faces he figured that he was correct "Well I say that then it's a draw" Concluded Raditz who chuckled at the two Saiyans

"Hmp, FINE!" Yelled both Kakarot and Nappa in the same time and turned away from each other

"Hey before we go and find Vegeta, I'm gonna change my armor" Said Kakarot who already went to find the armor room, leaving Raditz and Nappa alone in the hallway

"You know, one day I will beat your brother to the ground" Stated Nappa who watched Kakarot until the young man disappeared around the corner

"Yea, yea. What you two do is your business, I don't care. Look there is the communication room" Said Raditz and pointed at the room. Nappa nodded and the two went to the room. As they entered the room Vegeta backed off from the computer and walked towards them

"You find what you wanted" Asked the big Saiyan who then noticed the dead body of Sol and smirked

"Yes, I did. Where is Kakarot" Asked Vegeta who noticed that one Saiyan was missing

"He went to change his armor" Answered Raditz who didn't even know why his younger brother went to change his armor when the one he wore wasn't damaged

"Tch, fine. Did you find the pods?"

"Yes, and what's even better they are the newest model which means they will be faster and they made them even bigger" Explained Raditz who was finally glad that he will have more room inside the pod

"Finally, I was getting tired of those small and slow pods that we had for years" Exclaimed Nappa who thought just like Raditz about the pods

"Hmp, good job Raditz, now let's find your brother. We are going to make a detour" Said the Saiyan prince who confused the other two Saiyans with this

"Huh? Aren't we going to one of Frieza planets?" Asked Raditz who was surprised with this, he was sure that their next target was another of Frieza's planets

"No, I have something to check on planet Tech-Tech" Stated Vegeta who walked out with Nappa and Raditz behind him with confused looks. Few minutes later they meet with Kakarot at the exit of the building in his new armor. His new armor didn't have any shoulder pads, but it did have the lover pads which were green while his chest plate was black. Vegeta and Nappa just passed by him, while the only one to stop was Raditz who smiled

"Well Kakarot, I must say you really know to pick the right armor" Said Raditz who remembered a person who wore the same armor

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Kakarot who wasn't sure what his brother meant by that

"What I meant was that you picked the same armor our father had, even the color is the same" Explained Raditz to his younger brother who was surprised with what his brother said. He didn't know why he chose this armor since there was a whole bunch of them, but something inside of him in that moment told him to use that armor

"Really? I'm glad to know that" Smiled Kakarot who was glad to hear something new about their parents. He was sure to ask his older brother more stuff about their parents, but that could wait for later because they were left behind. Kakarot walked towards the exit when his brother stopped him

"Huh? What now Raditz'" Asked Kakarot as he turned towards his brother who was behind him

"Here take this" Said Raditz who tossed to Kakarot his red armband while he walked next his younger brother

"Why are you giving this to me? It's yours?" Asked Kakarot who was surprised that Raditz would give him that, it was his after all

"This one is yours, I have mine. Father said to give it to you when we meet each other again. I somehow forgot to give it to you earlier" Smirked Raditz who saw the surprised look on his brother's face as he observed the red armband

"From our father... Thanks, Raditz" Said Kakarot and with pride put it on his right arm while Raditz put the other one which was on his leg on his left arm

"Let's go, Vegeta and Nappa are waiting for us" Stated the older brother while he walked forward with a little smile on his face while his younger brother was just behind following him


	14. Reunited

Jafrar- Thanks for the review and I'm glad you liked their little game :) And about Raditz and Kakarot conversations you could tell they share a special bond

CharlieTheTurdil- Puff I'm happy that the Brolly reference went ok, because I didn't know at first how to put him in or if I should even put him in the story,but then I remembered this is a fanfiction and anything can happen here :) Thanks for the review

sp- Yea Broly is 100% in,but I can tell you right now that he will be a little different from the one we know. Well I couldn't leave them without the character it would be stupid and they play a high role in this story just like Kakarot or Vegeta or our new character who will be introduced today..,Well the ssj thing is still in the process,I think the decision will fall in the chapter where the transformation will be needed :) anyway thanks for the review and I hope this chapter will be ok

* * *

Somewhere in dark space, a spaceship moved with great speed towards his destination. Onboard the ship was Frieza, who couldn't stop smirking and thinking about his immortal life. His thought's were unfortunately broken when he heard an endless beeping coming from the communication panel. At first he ignored it, but as the time passed the sound become too hard to ignore and that irritated the so-called "Lord of the Universe", so the lord stood from his chair and walked towards the panel which was under the big monitor and accepted the call

"Lord Frieza. Finally, sire, you answered my call" Said the voice which belonged to Zarbon and when the image cleared the men bowed

"Zarbon, you better have something important to tell me. You interrupted my wonderful time" Stated Frieza who was having such a wonderful time ever since he left his home that he forgot something important

"Y-Yes my Lord. What I have to say is that.. the Saiyans survived planet Zol and.. killed Dodoria" Reported Zarbon who prepared for the worst to come, but to his and the others surprise it never come

"Really? So the monkeys grew stronger from the last time. Well if Dodoria even somehow survived and come back, I would kill him. Pathetic, being killed by a monkey. Do you have something more to say Zarbon?" Asked Frieza as his tail waved behind his back. Zarbon was a little bit confused, in any similar situation Frieza would explode with anger and destroy something

"Actually yes sir. You see after they left planet Zol, they attacked one of your planets"

"WHAT?! Which one?" Yelled Frieza who's calm behavior from few seconds ago totally vanished

"Planet 89 sire. Vegeta himself called after he and his man obliterated everything, saying you will fall by his hand as a 'Saiyan of legend'"

"THAT DAMN FILTHY APE!" Yelled Frieza and furiously with his tail made a hole on the floor "He will pay for this! Zarbon!" The emperor furiously looked at Zarbon who sweated in fear

"Y-Yes my Lord?"

"I want you to prepare every soldier in the base. Also contact the Ginyu Force and say to them to be back to 001 in four days" Ordered Frieza who was never livid like this before in his life and it was all because Vegeta and his brainless little group

"As you wish, but if I can ask, what are you planning to do?" Asked Zarbon who was sure to prepare everything, but he was curious to know what was their next move. Did Frieza plan to search for the Saiyans through the whole galaxy?

"Ahh, we are going to planet Namek and I have a strong feeling that Vegeta and his little monkey group will be there, trying to interrupt with my plans" Stated Frieza who was sure that Vegeta will show up there and try to pull something

"Alright my lord, I will prepare everything for you"

"You better" Warned Frieza before he cut the video link with his main planet. After Frieza cut the video link Zarbon released a breath and turned to everyone in the room "You heard Lord Frieza. Go and prepare everything before Lord Frieza arrives! Also immediately contact the Ginyu Force, tell them to come back to base in four days" Ordered Zarbon to the soldiers who nodded and ran from the room leaving Zarbon alone

After two days traveling through the galaxy, four space pod's landed on planet Tech-Tech. The orange planet was surrounded by two white rings. The Saiyans safely and without any problems landed on the planet and quickly walked out from their new space pods

"Ahh, hard ground at last. I will never get used to those pods" Complained Kakarot who was glad that he was finally out from the pod. He never felt right while he was inside or when they were traveling

"That's because you were on that mud ball for twenty year's. You will get used to it" Said Raditz who glanced at his brother and continued "and besides this new pods are way better than the last one"

"Well I must agree with you on that last part, but still.." Said Kakarot who stood up from the ground and scanned the area to see if there was somebody near them

"Besides that, I want to know why are we here? I thought we are going to purge Frieza planets" Asked Nappa who wasn't happy with the sudden detour, he wanted to kill everyone in Frieza army

"Be patient Nappa, we come here to find someone" Said Vegeta who tried to pick the biggest energy level on the planet and thanks to his good senses he just felt two biggest energies on the planet fighting "Southwest from us there are two powers fighting against each other, let's go there" Before the others could say something Vegeta was already flying. Nappa, Raditz, and Kakarot couldn't do anything else so they just blasted in the sky and followed their prince

While the four Saiyans moved towards southwest from where the two signals were coming, a young man was in the middle of the fight with a huge monster. The monster appearance resembled that of a bug, the monster had a sharp horn on his head while his hard dark skin was preventing the other beings to hurt him

"Damn it! Take this!" Yelled the young man as he fired an energy blast towards the monster, but the blast was too weak to hurt the monster who took this opportunity to smack down the young man. The young man hit hard enough the ground to create a small crater. The young men stood up from the ground while he groaned in pain. He was bleeding from the head while his right arm was broken. He was fully standing on his feet with his half broken red/white armor while his blue spandex was torn up. He looked up and saw that the monster was about to slice him with his sharp horn and he closed his eyes thinking that his life is over, but to his surprise the finishing blow never come. He opened his eyes slowly and to his great surprise he saw the monster falling on his back without the head. When the big monster fell on the ground he was able to see four people hovering in the sky above the dead monster

"Aaa, that was not fair Vegeta, I wanted to kill that thing" Whined Nappa who really wanted to have a little fun with the big bad monster and maybe try to eat it later

"Shut up Nappa or you will join him" Growled Vegeta who was losing his patience with the older Saiyan. The Saiyan Nappa immediately closed his mouth and received chuckles which come from Raditz and Kakarot. Vegeta turned back to the young man who was standing there in a small crater and slowly began to land. The prince descended to the ground and walked towards the young man. The young man couldn't believe who in front of him. That flame like hairstyle, that arrogant look and those eyes, he would remember those eyes anywhere

"B-Brother is that you?!" Yelled the young man who wasn't so sure if he was only seeing things or it was his brother really in front of him

"Hmm, I see you remember me, Tarble" Smirked Vegeta who like always had his arms crossed and observed his younger brother while the three Saiyans in the sky yelled in shock

"BROTHER?!" Yelled the trio in the sky. Even Nappa was shocked to hear that Vegeta had a younger brother. He who was very close to the king never knew that he had another child besides Vegeta, it was a great shock to him

"Of course I remember you, but how did you find me? Did father send you?" Asked Tarble who even tho was very young when he was sent away from his home planet he still remembered his older brother and every day hoped that somebody would come for him

"No, but I heard him talking to our mother about sending you here. I remembered the name of the planet and then I only needed the coordinates, which I easily obtained" Explained Vegeta who in the meantime sensed his brother power and wasn't pleased with what he felt

"I see, so did you come to bring me home?" Asked Tarble who was only thinking about his home all the time while he was on this planet

"No" Was the answer from Vegeta who closed his eyes and tried to not think about his planet

"What?! Why not!" Yelled Tarble who didn't understand why his brother would not take him home after all these years

"Because there is no planet Vegeta any more, it was destroyed"

"WHAT?! HOW?" Yelled Tarble who was shocked by this news. He couldn't believe that his home was destroyed. He fell on the ground while tears formed, but the young Saiyan fought to not show it to his brother

"Who do you think, it was Frieza doing. Everybody died except the five of us and we are currently attacking his planets, but soon his time will come as well" Stated Vegeta who had a very serious expression on his face

"Frieza! Damn him.. After everything, our race did for him... But you heard stories about his power, do you think we can beat him" Asked Tarble only to make his older brother angry

"Of course we can fool!" Yelled Vegeta at his younger brother "We are Saiyans and after each battle we grew stronger and stronger and he will fall by my hands! So the question is, do you wanna come with us and put an end to Frieza, or stay here and die?" Asked Vegeta who didn't want to leave his only living part of the family here to die, but he needed to see if Tarble had fire in him to fight this battle

"Of course I will come with you!" Yelled Tarble who stood up even tho he was hurt "Frieza will pay for what he did, I swear it on my Saiyan honor" finished Tarble as he put his right arm on his left chest

"Good, that's what I was looking for" Smirked Vegeta who was pleased by what he heard and saw in his brother's eyes "But since we are here, did you purged the planet?"

"Well at the beginning I was doing that, but then I stopped"

"And why?"

"Because they were weak. I didn't see the reason to kill them"

"Hmp, fine. Do you know where your pod is?" Asked Vegeta who wasn't pleased with what his brother said and noted to himself to fix that with Tarble later

"Yes, not far from here" Answered Tarble who pointed with his finger in the direction where his space pod is located

"Good, we are heading to planet Frieza 54. See you there" Stated Vegeta who flew back to the other three Saiyans who were still surprised by the news. They wanted to ask Vegeta so many questions, but one glare from Vegeta stopped them from doing that, so they just flew back where their pods were located while Tarble flew in the different direction from the other Saiyans. Ten minutes later five space pods blasted off from planet Tech-Tech towards planet Frieza 54, which was Saiyans next target

While the Saiyans moved towards their destination, somewhere far away from them in the north galaxy a being similar to Frieza was sitting in his hover vehicle staring at the dark space and something was not right

"SALZA!" Yelled the being furiously as it called the man's name. The one named Salza immediately arrived in front of his lord and kneeled

"Yes Lord Cooler?" Kneeled the commander of Cooler's special force in front of his lord. The man was wearing a purple spandex over his blue skin. The armor had one shoulder pad which was brown while the other parts were light green. There was even a strange symbol in the middle of the armor.

"Would you mind telling me why I can't see my planet in front of me?" Asked Cooler, the older brother of Frieza as he shifted his gaze towards Salza

"W-Well.. It seems that somebody blow it"

"Who dared to do this, I will kill the person who did this" Yelled Cooler who couldn't believe that somebody would dare to do this to him

"Sir Cooler, we have some reports telling about a person destroying the planets in this part of the galaxy, but the only thing we know is that every time he attacks the planet a golden light is surrounding him" Explained Salza who remembered about the report he read few days ago

" 'This part of the galaxy' Is my Salza and you better remember it" Stated Cooler who dangerously looked at Salza with his right eye. The blond haired man sweated in fear and quickly apologized

" My apologies sire, but what will you do now. Do you want to track down this person or you want to go after your brother?" Asked Salza who wondered what his boss next order would be

"Hmm, well I don't want to lose any more of my planet's and my reputation, but I can't be sure that my brother has the same intentions as our father. Well, let's search for this fool for the next few day's, after that we are heading to Namek" Ordered Cooler and turned on the opposite side with his hover vehicle

"Yes, my lord" Salza nodded as he stood up and walked towards the other two members of his squad and told them their new orders


	15. A New Plan Folowed With A Little Acident

The trip towards the new planet didn't take too long and after only two days the Saiyans on planet Frieza 54. The soldiers and the whoever was on the planet didn't even think that today will be their judgment day. As soon the Saiyans landed, Raditz, Kakarot, and Nappa started with destruction. While the three Saiyans had their fun, the two royal brothers walked into the main building. Vegeta who was forced to carry his brother since he was injured didn't have any problems at blasting the soldiers who were attacking him. He easily got rid of all the weaklings who come in his way. While he was walking towards the hall which lead to the medical room, he couldn't but somehow feel at ease that he has finally reunited with his younger brother after so many years. Sure he would never say that out loud but he somehow missed Tarble. Since the day, Tarble was born he felt a connection with him, the need to protect him. He cursed every day his father name when he sent Tarble to another planet because he was weak. Yes, Vegeta despised the weak, but this was his sibling and one of the royal blood, there surely was a way for Tarble to grow stronger. Vegeta snapped from his thoughts when he walked inside the medical room. Vegeta quickly put his younger brother inside the healing tank and properly adjusted the air mask on his face. After he finished with that he activated the healing tank and observed the process until he heard a voice from behind his back

"Here you are Vegeta, I have heard that you and your ape squad are attacking lord Frieza planets. You really are a fool" Said a tall humanoid alien who was wearing a new type of battle armor which was black/green. He was also wearing two black armbands around his wrist and a visor-like scouter which was covering his eyes

Vegeta who turned around and saw who that was only let a chuckle escape from him, he knew very well who that man was. He heard that the man in front of him rivaled Dodoria and Zarbon in power, but he also met the gray alien once

"Hmp, you talk a lot for someone who will die today, Tagoma" Exclaimed Vegeta who thought of this as a good warm up while his brother was in the healing tank

"Haha, you must be out of your mind Vegeta. You were always weaker than me or Dodoria and Zarbon. You don't stand a chance against me" Said Tagoma who didn't know of Dodoria demise and how wrong he was underestimating the Saiyan power

"That was long time ago, you skinny freak and if you didn't know I killed Dodoria few days ago" Exclaimed Vegeta with a big smirk on his face which shocked Tagoma

"WHAT?! That's impossible, you're lying Vegeta! There's no way for you to beat Dodoria!" Yelled Tagoma back at the prince of Saiyan who just smirked. Tagoma just couldn't believe that the Saiyan could beat Dodoria

"Well if you don't believe me, why don't I show you" Spoke Vegeta in a low and dangerous voice which made Tagoma nervously gulp

"F-fine by me you ape! This will be your end!" Yelled Tagoma who rushed towards Vegeta who didn't waste anytime and launched himself towards Tagoma so that he wouldn't do any damage to the healing tank. Tagoma was surprised because he didn't expect Vegeta to attack him, but there was no going back. He quickly moved his leg to kick the prince, but that was easily blocked by Vegeta who now had an opening. Vegeta tried to punch the skinny alien, but the alien managed to block the punch just barely. Even tho he blocked the punch, Tagoma was pushed back by the force and sent to the wall

"Tch is that all you got Tagoma because if it is then you don't stand a chance against me" Stated Vegeta who was very disappointed in Tagoma, but very pleased with his strength

"Y-You stupid Saiyan, I'm not finished yet!" Yelled Tagoma as he walked out from the destroyed wall not admitting defeat and once again attacked Vegeta who was standing there not moving at all. Tagoma was close to Vegeta and was about to punch him, but the Saiyan dodged the punch and lowered down. Tagoma was shocked that Vegeta avoided his punch and when he looked down he saw that the prince was smirking when suddenly he felt a tremendous pain in his gut. What he felt was a strong elbow in his gut, which made him spat a lot of blood. Vegeta moved away a little so that Tagoma can fall down on his knees and when he did the Saiyan prince opened the palm of his hand, ready to finish his opponent

"Really pathetic Tagoma, I thought you were better than this. Like everyone else who mocked and laughed at the Saiyan race, you will die" Exclaimed Vegeta as the blue energy ball appeared in his hand

"Argh.. Y-You think you are something special, b-but your are not. Argh" Managed to say Tagoma as he once again spat blood on the ground "Y-You talk so mighty about your race which died in an i-instant" finished Tagoma who smirked only to make Vegeta furious. Vegeta grabbed Tagoma by his head and started to squeeze his head causing Tagoma to screamed in pain which was what Vegeta wanted

"I give you some credit for being brave enough to at least try to fight me and say those words, unlike Dodoria and Cui who cowardly tried to beg for mercy" Stated Vegeta on which Tagoma even if he wanted to say something couldn't because of the pain "Now it's time for you to die Tagoma" Exclaimed Vegeta as he put his left hand in front of Tagoma and fired an energy blast which made a hole in Tagomas chest. Vegeta let go of Tagoma and his dead body fell on the ground. Vegeta hissed, turned around and walked back to the medical room

While he was waiting for his brother to recuperate he logged on the computer which was there and accessed into some secured documents. He spent one hour searching for something when he finally come across that something that he wanted "Yes, this is what a was looking for. I knew Frieza was planning to create something like that. This is great, this is just the thing we needed" Said Vegeta who laughed at his discovery

Meanwhile, Kakarot, Raditz, and Nappa were almost finished with their task. For the three Saiyans, most of the soldiers weren't much of a challenge, but here and there appeared a soldier that made things interesting, when suddenly a little accident occurred. Nappa blasted the soldier who fell down and hit Kakarot which caused the Saiyan to lose his balance and be hit by another soldier in the face. Kakarot growled at the soldier and with an energy blast disintegrated the poor soldier who didn't stand a chance. Kakarot turned around very angry at Nappa who only smirked

"You damn bald idiot! Watch what are you doing next time!" Yelled Kakarot who hissed at Nappa who glared back at younger Saiyan

"Shut up third class or I will beat you so hard that the healing tank won't help you recover" Said the tall Saiyan as he glared at Kakarot who was quickly losing it

"Then c'mon lets see if you can!" Growled Kakarot as he fired an energy beam from his index finger towards Nappa who didn't expect this and was hit in the head

"Arghh... YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS KAKAROT!" Yelled Nappa who had enough of the younger Saiyan constant disrespect towards him and attacked

"LET'S SEE WHAT YOU GOT YOU BALD BLOCKHEAD!" Kakarot yelled back at the old Saiyan and dashed towards Nappa. There were a lot of exchanged hits and even tho Nappa was slightly stronger for the moment, Kakarot had an advantage. He was faster than the older Saiyan and he could sense where or when Nappa was about to hit, but when Nappa was able the hit, you can clearly say that it hurt a lot. While those two were fighting, Raditz just finished with killing all the people that remained in this part of the planet. When he saw that his brother and Nappa are fighting, he couldn't but think of a way to stop them. The long haired Saiyan had a new move on his mind to try out for a while and found this to be a perfect moment for that

"Those two idiots are going to kill each other if I don't stop this. Plus Vegeta will be mad and I don't want to see that" Thought Raditz as two purple orbs appeared in his hands "Now let's try this.. DOUBLE SUNDAY" Yelled Raditz as he fired the energy blast from each hand towards Kakarot and Nappa. Both of them stopped fighting when they noticed that something was coming their way. Both of them saw two purple blasts and that was it. The two blasts hit them and send them on the ground. The two Saiyan had a little hard time stand up, but when they did they only saw Raditz descending on the ground

"What are you doing Raditz!? This is our fight!" Yelled Kakarot not happy with the fact that his older brother interfered with his fight

"Yea the clown is right fur ball! Who told you to interfere" Yelled Nappa back at the younger Saiyan who he knew for a very long time

"What? Who's a clown you ugly bastard" Said Kakarot who noticed how Nappa called him and was once again ready to fight Nappa, but was stopped by his brother

"Are you two idiots!? We don't' have time for your little fight, we are here with a mission and don't forget that Vegeta will not be pleased with your little stunt you just did" Growled Raditz at the two Saiyans who closed their mouths immediately. They knew that they will be in trouble if Vegeta finds out that they were fighting each other instead of completing the mission

"Thc, fine. But don't think this is over Nappa. We will continue this some other time" Said Kakarot who he pointed a finger at Nappa who gladly accepted

"Fine by me Kakarot, but next time Raditz will not save your ass," Smirked Nappa back which made Kakarot growl, but he quickly stopped when Raditz smacked his head

"Enough you two, let's go and finish this. I want to eat something after this" Said Raditz on which both Nappa and Kakarot nodded and blasted into the sky

Two hours passed and the three Saiyans finally completed their mission. They easily wiped out all the people who were on this planet and decided to find Vegeta. They easily tracked him, since Nappa contacted him through the scouter and since Kakarot could sense where he was, so the three Saiyans flew towards the place where their prince was

While Vegeta explained where he was, the healing tank beeped which was a sign that Tarble was recovered. Tarble who was still inside the tank removed the air mask and opened the metal doors to walk out. As he walked out, he noticed that the wall near the tank was destroyed and that a dead body was in the next room which was possible to see through the hole in the wall. Tarble quickly looked away when he heard his brother

"I see you finally recovered"

"V-Vegeta, what happened here?"

"Hmp, nothing important. These idiots thought that they can do something to the Saiyan prince" Said Vegeta with a smirk on his face while Tarble wondered how strong his brother is. His snapped from his thoughts when Vegeta said to follow him. Tarble nodded and followed Vegeta as they walked ou from the room. What surprised Tarble was the number of dead bodies in the hall and they were all killed while Vegeta was carrying him, presumed Tarble. They quickly arrived in front the room when Vegeta told his brother to go in and pick a new armor since his was almost destroyed. Tarble nodded and walked in. Shortly Tarble walked out with a new armor which had only shoulder guards that were blue while the chest plate was white. He also wore white boots and white gloves, and a red scouter

"Good, now let's go outside the other three will be here shortly" Said Vegeta as he started to walk away while Tarble was right behind him

"Vegeta you said earlier that the five of us are the last Saiyans, are you sure in that?" Asked Tarble who hoped that there was more Saiyans who survived

"I don't know and I don't have the time to think about that. What's important right now is to grow stronger and finish Frieza" Explained Vegeta to his younger brother who was just behind him

"I see, well I hope there are more survivors and that we manage to stop Frieza" Said Tarble from behind on which Vegeta remained silent, but inside he was also hoping that at least there were more Saiyans who survived. The two royal brothers finally walked out from the main building and noticed the three Saiyans land few meters away from them

"I assume that you three finished the mission?" Asked Vegeta as he looked at the three Saiyans who walked towards them

"Yes we did Vegeta" Said Nappa who wasn't looking directly at the older prince and observed the cracked part of the building which was about to fall at any moment

"Yea with no problems" Added Kakarot who also didn't look at Vegeta and observed the destroyed buildings

"Hmp yea right" Thought Raditz who just glanced at the two Saiyans from behind and remained silent while a smirk formed on his face

"Good, now that we are all here and that none of us is injured I can tell you the plan for the next mission, which is very important if we want to grow stronger quickly" Said Vegeta with a smirk as the three Saiyans in front of him immediately shifted their gaze at the prince with big interest in their eyes and the same thing did Tarble who was curious to know what his brother meant

* * *

Wuaa I'm finally back! I'm sorry for those who waited this long, but I had some things to do with my life and, to be honest, I lost interest in this story. When suddenly today, I was in front my laptop bored, I was listening to some music when I suddenly started to write this chapter and I finished it really fast. I once again must say THANK YOU ALL who supported and followed this story and as always thanks for the reviews

* * *

Sp- Thanks for the review and I hope you will see this.. Yes, I know it didn't make sense when they sent many Saiyans away and there must be some. As for Tarble, well he is not as strong as the others but there is always room for improvement.. And Cooler, hah that will be something if he crosses Brolly's path XD

Daritz- Thank you for the review mr. Daritz nice name tho haha. Well, they do share a bond since they are brothers and I didn't want to do like they did it in the show. As for Turles, he will appear, but when, where and what will his intentions be?That is still a mystery


	16. Saiyans Know About The Dragon Balls

It was a silent dark day on planet Frieza 54. Every soldier who tried to oppose the Saiyans or run away was dead. The Saiyans didn't show any mercy towards no one on the planet which was in Frieza's hands. The planet Frieza 54 was their second planet they destroyed and conquered, but they weren't about to stop, they had a new target which seemed very important. This new planet, which the Saiyans were about to attack was another of Frieza's many planets but was of great value to Vegeta. The prince of Saiyans discovered something that will help them improve their strength greatly, but before they went to that planet, they decided to eat something since they didn't eat in a while. They walked back in the same building where Vegeta brought Tarble to recuperate and where he killed Tagoma. This building was the only one that wasn't destroyed by the Saiyans. The five Saiyans easily found the cafeteria in which they grabbed all the food that was there and sat on the nearby table. Not a single one of them said a word when Tarble decided to ask a question

"Hey Vegeta, I was meaning to ask about what you said earlier" Spoke Tarble as he glanced at his older brother who raised an eyebrow signaling Tarble to speak "Well, are you sure that the people on the planet that we are about to attack would build something like that for us?" Asked the young Tarble who caught the attention of the others Saiyans who chuckled on that

"I wouldn't worry about that too much" Said Kakarot as he put his plate on the table and cleaned his mouth with his left hand

"Why not? We did destroy two planets already and they for sure know that by now" The small Saiyan wasn't so sure like the others were, they did destroy two planets already and Frieza probably did something about that

"They will build us that thing if they value their lives. And don't forget Vegeta has the talent to persuade people to do things he wants" Explained Raditz as he smirked at one memory from the past where he saw how Vegeta persuade people to do his bidding. Tarble just nodded while he wondered what would Vegeta do to the people if they decided not to build the thing they needed

"Umm, Vegeta do you think Frieza knows about us destroying his planets?" Asked Nappa who was quiet the whole time until he finished eating and wondered if Frieza even knows what they did

"Of course he knows and I'm sure he's planning something to end us. But from the last information we know about him is that he went to his home planet and from what I have heard that planet is really far from this side of the galaxy" Explained the Saiyan prince Vegeta on which everybody nodded

"So how long is the trip to planet 33?" Asked Kakarot who really didn't want to be inside the space pod for too long amount of time, he just wasn't accustomed traveling in such a style

"Hmm from what I read on the computer it will take us twelve hours to reach the planet" Answered the prince who was creating a plan inside his head for what awaits them in the near future

"Good. I really wish that someone strong will be on that planet" Exclaimed Kakarot who wanted to fight someone really strong, he was tired of fighting the weak soldiers

"You can wish that all you want, but it won't happen" Said Raditz who knew there was no way that there was someone strong enough to challenge them

"I wouldn't be so sure, some wish can come true if you have the dragon balls" The younger brother of Raditz caught everyone's attention with the last two words

"Dragon balls? What are you talking about?"

"What I'm talking about is that there were some magical orbs on Earth who when you gather all seven of them they grant you any wish you desire" Explained Kakarot shocking Nappa as well his brother Raditz and the younger prince Tarble

"You must be joking Kakarot" Said Raditz who didn't believe in this superstition his brother just told them

"Yea, if they exist why didn't you wish for something. Like immortality" Added Nappa who just like Raditz didn't believe in this story, it was absurd that something like that exists

"Who said I didn't try!" Glared Kakarot at this brother and Nappa angerly because they didn't believe him, but he continued with his speech "But something strange happened when I was about to make a wish"

"Huh? What happened Kakarot?"Asked Tarble who was very curious in Kakarot story. It was fascinated to the youngest Saiyan to hear the stories of the other Saiyans

"Well, when I was about to make a wish that stupid guardian of earth tried to stop me. I fought the stupid green man and after some time I managed to kill him and then it happened"

"What happened?" Asked Raditz who wanted to know what really happened on Earth and with his younger brother

"The orbs turned into stone the moment I killed the green man" Explained Kakarot as he in frustration clenched his fist. He quietly cursed the guardian name because he tricked him

"I can't believe this. You had an opportunity to be immortal, but you fucked up big time" Said Nappa who uncontrollably laughed at Kakarot who didn't have the patience to deal with Nappa's jokes

"Shut up you moron! I didn't know that the stupid green man was connected to the dragon balls!" Yelled Kakarot back at Nappa and really wanted to punch the older Saiyan, but he tried to control himself because he didn't want to do something that might anger Vegeta

"That was an interesting story, right Vegeta?" Asked Tarble as he looked at his brother and was surprised to see his older brother smiling

"Kakarot you don't need to worry about one green man when there are plenty of them on their home planet" Stated Vegeta who shocked Kakarot with this. The Saiyan looked at the prince with his eyes wide open

"W-What? Are you sure about that Vegeta?!"Asked Kakarot who yelled in surprise. He couldn't believe that there was a planet filled with the people like the green guardian

"Kakarot is right Vegeta. How can you be sure that there is a planet filled with these beings and besides, the only thing we know is that they are green?"Asked the long haired Saiyan who questioned his prince statemen

"Well tell me Kakarot, did that green man had pointy ears and two antennas on his head?" The Saiyan prince Vegeta turned his gaze towards Kakarot who blinked at Vegeta once again surprise

"Huh, yes he did! How did you know that!?"Yelled Kakarot who was amazed by Vegeta's knowledge

"You see, I have heard a story about magical orbs that grant any wish you desire and that the people who made those orbs are called the Namekians. After I heard that story I went and searched a little to see how this Namekians look, but I really didn't believe that story until now" Explained Vegeta as he let a chuckle, he had few ideas what to wish for when he finds the dragon balls

"I-If I got this right and I believe I had, that means that there is a planet filled with these Namekians and they have some magical orbs which can grant any wish" Asked Raditz once again so he could be sure that he heard and understood everything

"Yes, you got it right" Confirmed Vegeta who crossed his arms while he thought of something

"I can't believe it. I have heard about the Namekians, but I never thought they can make something like that" Exclaimed Nappa who was shocked the same as Raditz

"This is an excellent situation!" Yelled Kakarot as he stood up from his chair while the others looked at him

"What do you mean Kakarot?"Asked Tarble who glanced at Kakarot not understanding what he wanted to say

"What I mean is that it would be the best to go to that planet where the Namekians live and wish for immortality instead of going to planet 33" Started Kakarot and continued "and then we can kill Frieza with no problem" explained the Saiyan on which the others immediately agreed

"Yea you are right" Said Raditz who agreed with his younger brother. If they went to planet Namek or whatever it name is, they would have a better chance of killing Frieza

"Hmm, finally a good one even from you" Stated Nappa who actually agreed with the younger Saiyan and smirked at him

"Shut up Nappa"

"You are all fools! Do you really think that it would be this simple" Yelled Vegeta who couldn't believe how stupid his companions were and didn't think properly

"What you mean by that Vegeta" Asked Kakarot who didn't see any problem with his plan

"Do you really believe that we are the only ones that know about this?Let me tell you this, Frieza knows about this as well"

"Wait, how can you be sure in that Vegeta?" Asked Kakarot once again and doubted Vegeta

"Because I know that damn bastard too good and I have a feeling that was the reason he went to his home planet. He and his father are planning something and I'm sure that involves the dragon balls" Explained Vegeta who glared at Kakarot because he could feel the doubt coming from the younger Saiyan eyes which angered the prince

"So what will we do?" Asked Tarble who didn't know what to do now and what will be their next move

"We are going to planet 33 right now! After that, we are going to Namek. I'm sure that we will find Frieza there" Stated Vegeta on which the group agreed and immediately walked out from the room as well the building. They entered inside their space pods and flew towards planet Frieza 33

In the north galaxy, another planet was conquered by Frieza older brother Cooler. The purple demon didn't even come to the planet to conquer it, he was there in search of one person. He was searching for the person who was destroying all of his planets. The last information was that the person was spotted somewhere on this planet, but it would seem that he was too late and the being left the planet by the time he arrived. Cooler was not pleased by this as he sat on the stone made throne. What he heard from this planet's people is that the being was very powerful and left as soon he beaten or killed all the strong fighters this planet has to offer. Cooler was lucky enough and now he knew how that person looked and possibly knew his next destination, now he only had to wait for Salza to confirm that. As he waited for Salza he thought about his younger brother and calculated the arrival of his younger brother to his main base

"Hmm if I think right and I know I'm, Frieza should arrive on his main planet in four days, and from there to Namek it should take him five or six days.. Well that's more than enough time for me to kill the bastard that destroyed my planets and catch up with Frieza" Thought Cooler while he rested his head on his right hand when he noticed that Salza arrived

"Lord Cooler I have great news" Stated Salza with a smirk on his face as he kneeled in front of Cooler

"Really Salza, so that means the destination that bastard is heading is correct"

"Yes my lord. If we go after him right now, we should arrive at the same time he does" Explained Salza as he looked at his lord and waited for the further orders

"Excellent, say to everyone that we are leaving right now" Ordered Cooler as he stood up from the stone made throne and walked pass Salza

"Yes lord Cooler" Said Salza who bowed and went to the other members of Coolers special forces and gave them the new orders. As Cooler walked in his ship he evilly chuckled and couldn't wait to kill the person who destroyed few of his planets and test his new abilities

While Cooler and his minions were about to go and catch up with the mysterious person, in the other galaxy which was in the hands of his younger brother, Frieza right-hand man was yelling at the personal in the communication room "Call them once again! I don't care how many times you try!" Yelled Zarbon at all the people in the room. He was trying to contact the Ginyu Force

"That fool is probably teaching his idiot members how to dance" Thought Zarbon when he heard one of the soldiers calling his name

"Zarbon sir, we were able to contact the Ginyu Force through the scouter"

"Finally! Did you tell them lord Frieza orders?"

"Yes, they will arrive in two days"

"Good, now go and say everyone to be prepared. We have only a few days until Lord Frieza arrives! Go now!" Yelled Zarbon at the blue man in front of him who nodded in fear and run out of the room

"Ahh finally some good news, I can now relax a bit until lord Frieza arrives. I don't want anyone to interrupt me until lord Frieza comes, understood?!" Yelled Zarbon as he walked towards the doors which automatically opened. Before he walked out from the communication room he glanced behind his back to see if they understood. The two soldiers who were in there nodded and released the breath they were holding when Zarbon finally walked away

* * *

Fanfictionlover124 I was thinking the same thing, but I thought that they all met each other after Frieza. And I need some help if you could and suggest some female Saiyan names because I can only think of one name. Also thank you for the review :)

Mr. Guest thank you very much for that review. I'm glad that you liked how I put Broly in the story. Even tho you say that I don't need to worry, I'm worrying because I want to make this the best as I can for the first story I ever made, so thank you once again

TheundeadZ thank you for following this story and yea I didn't know who to put in the fight with Vegeta but then I remembered that Tagoma has a power level similar to Dodoria and Zarbon. I hope you will like this chapter


	17. Artificial Gravity! Cooler Approaches

It was a usual working day on planet Frieza 33. As usual all the workers were working their job around the clock for their emperor. The planet Frieza 33 was one of the most valuable planets Frieza had in his hands. From this planet come almost all the technology Frieza had, such as scouters, healing tanks, spaceships and other important stuff. This was also one of the few planets Frieza so often visited and he never thought that somebody would attack one of his most precious planets, but he was wrong because five space pods were about to land on one of his most valuable planets and with that kind of passengers in the pods there was always destruction. It was few minutes before the space pods were about to land when the alarm turned on causing the soldiers in the observation room to rush to the computer so they could see who is coming

"Somebody is coming!"Yelled one of the soldiers who first arrived at in front of the panel

"Who is it?"Asked the other one who was followed by with one more soldier behind him

"Hmm, five pods are about to land and those pods are the newest models" Answered the first soldier who arrived as he observed the space pods on the monitor

"Do you think that is the Ginyu Force? Because I don't think of anyone else that it could be" Exclaimed the soldier who was behind as he put his helmet on his head

"It's possible, but they don't have their mark"

"Maybe they replaced them with the new ones and didn't have the time to draw the mark"

"Yes, that's probably it. We better go out and greet them" Suggested the soldier who first arrived in front of the panel. The other two nodded and with him went outside to greet the force that was coming. The three soldiers walked out from the building very quickly and waited for the pods to land. When the five pods landed they approached the pods and welcomed the travelers

"Welcome to planet Frieza 33" Saluted the soldier in the middle when he saw that the metal doors of the pods started to open. The three soldiers gulped and sweated when they saw who was coming out from the pods. They froze on the spot when they saw five-man each with a smirk on their faces while the one in the middle had the serious and most dangerous look

"So this is the planet where we are to improve our training?" Asked Raditz as he looked around not bothering with the three soldiers in front of him

"Yes and like I said, do not destroy any building. Who knows what important stuff they have in there" Exclaimed Vegeta as he crossed his arms and especially glared at Nappa because he knew too well the old Saiyan

"I'm ok with that since we have to fight all the people here" Said Kakarot who wanted to fight anyone that come in his way, but also hoped to have some challenge

"I must agree with Kakarot. Vegeta can we go and have some fun" Asked Nappa who was eager to kill some of this weaklings. He didn't miss the glare coming from Vegeta, he knew what the older prince meant so he just nodded and understood

"Hmph, fine. Go and have some fun"

"Alright, let's go" Exclaimed Raditz who blasted into the sky followed by Kakarot and Nappa who were just behind him. Tarble was about to fly and join the three Saiyans, but he was stopped by his older brother

"You are coming with me Tarble"

"Huh? A-Alright, but do you know where we need to go?"Asked the smaller Saiyan and the younger brother of Vegeta while he wondered why Vegeta didn't let him go with the others

"Probably, but we will get there when you kill the three cowards in front of us" Stated Vegeta as he eyed his little brother. This was the perfect time for Tarble to gain some power and also some experience

"A-Alright" Said Tarble who was a little nervous while walked in front of his brother. He understood now why his older brother wanted him here, it was so he could evaluate his strength. The young Saiyan pressed the button on his scouter so he could see how strong his opponents are

"Hmm, each of them has a power level of 1000. This is going to be tough, but I must win! I must show to my brother and the others that I'm strong" Yelled Table inside his head and was ready to attack his opponents who didn't know what to do. They were frozen by fear, they, after all, heard of what the Saiyans are capable and they also heard what they were doing here. Their only option was to somehow escape from here and report this to the base. They snapped from their thoughts when they saw that a smaller Saiyan was about to fight them. They never saw this Saiyan and they were at ease when their scouters detected his power level

"G-Guys we have a chance here" Said the soldier who was standing in the middle. He was wearing a helmet on his head and some sort of a ki gun on his right hand

"Yes you are right, with the three of us here we can beat him!" Exclaimed the one on the left who was looking more like an alligator

"Yea, let's do it!" Yelled the one on the right, who looked close to a human except he had two horns on his forehead and with the third at the back of his head covered a little with his brown hair

The three soldiers didn't waste any time and charged at Tarble. Tarble saw them coming and quickly flew into the sky avoiding their attack. The three soldier noticed that the Saiyan flew in the sky and once again together they charged at Tarble. The little Saiyan saw them coming and prepared himself for the attack. They were about to approach him when they saw that Tarble was charging an energy ball in his left hand. They were about to stop themselves and avoid the energy attack, but Tarble already fired his blue energy blast towards the soldiers who didn't have enough time to dodge the blast. Tarble's blast hit the three soldiers and were sent down on the ground. Tarble was at ease that his plan worked, but he knew that this was not over yet

"Arghh.. That little bastard got us there!" Yelled the most humanoid looking soldier as he cried in pain

"Y-Yea, I think it would be the best to attack him separately" Suggested the alligator who received the nods from his two comrades. They stood up from the ground and looked up at Tarble who was still floating in the sky and waited for them

"Now let's go!" Yelled one of the soldiers as he and his two comrades blasted into the sky. Tarble saw them coming, but he was surprised when he saw that each of them was coming from different directions. Tarble was in trouble now, he didn't know who to attack first and by the time he was thinking of who to attack first one of the soldiers was in front of him and tried to punch him, but Tarble managed to block the punch and kick the three-horned guy in the gut. After he kicked the horned soldier, another one appeared from his left and fired the blast towards him. Tarble was warned by his scouter and in the last moment he grabbed the soldier he kicked and put him in front of him as a shield. The blast hit the three-horned soldier who cried in pain and immediately lost consciousness

"Ohh noo!" Yelled the soldier who blasted his comrade instead of Tarble. The youngest Saiyan from the group released the soldier and was about to attack the one who tried to blast him when he felt pain in his back. He turned around to see who it was. but he didn't see a thing because he was punched in the face and sent flying on the ground

"Good job man, I thought I was a goner" Said the soldier who flew close to his comrade and thanked him for saving his life

"Be careful, I think he's still alive" Exclaimed the alligator looking guy as he and his friend observed the fallen Saiyan

On the ground, Tarble stood up from the little crater which he made when he hit the ground. He stood up with his little blood coming from his nose and glanced at his older brother who was not too far from where he was standing. Tarble could see the disappointment in Vegeta's eyes, but he was sure to not give up. He was running all this years from anyone who was stronger than him. He was sent away from his home because he was weak but no more. He will give his all to show all of them that he can also be a strong and proud Saiyan. With no more thinking, he shifted his gaze from his brother to his two remaining opponents. He tighten his fists and with a loud yell charged towards his opponents

Vegeta caught a glimpse of his brother expression and smirked "I see he is ready for all of nothing, to give his all" Thought Vegeta as he looked at his brother who fought with two soldiers. Vegeta was a little bit surprised when he saw how determined Tarble was and how he wanted to win this fight. Now even tho he received some damage, he still had more power than the two soldiers combined and he was ready to use that. As he managed to punch one soldier in the face, he quickly kicked the other one in the ribs. Both soldiers cried in pain, but they quickly snapped from that and once again charged at Tarble. The two soldiers managed to attack Table, but he blocked and dodged all the punches and kicks that they delivered. Tarble managed to grab their punches and blow them away with his energy force. While the two of them were sent flying Tarble put both of his hands in front and began to charge an energy blast. While Tarble was getting ready to fire his energy attack, both soldiers managed to stop themselves and what caught their attention was a blue light coming from Tarble. They looked at their scouters with horrified expressions. The two of them saw the power level coming from Tarble and feared for their lives

"Try to stop this! GALICK BURST!" Yelled Tarble as he fired his most powerful energy blast towards his opponent who didn't even move because how afraid they were. The powerful energy blast hit both soldiers which sent them crashing into the building. They both fell down on the ground covered in blood with their armors completely destroyed. Tarble slowly landed near his almost dead opponents when Vegeta approached him. Tarble noticed that his brother was behind him and weakly looked at him

"You finally beat them. It took you some time, but at least you managed to defeat them" Exclaimed Vegeta as he looked at the bodies on the ground and with a swift of his finger obliterated the two soldiers while Tarble remained silent "Hmph, you will need to become stronger if you think fighting Frieza with us. Well, you can be sure that you will spend all of your time training with me or the others" Stated Vegeta as he eyed Tarble who nodded and somehow felt happy that his brother offered himself to train him even tho he was the weakest of them all

"Now let's go in and find where are the fools that will build us a special ship" Said Vegeta with a chuckle as he walked towards the building while Tarble was behind him

While the two royal Saiyans brother were to find whatever they wanted in the first place. The three other Saiyans didn't have any problems with their part of the mission. The three strong Saiyans were too much for Frieza weak soldiers, they were all killed in an instant. While Nappa had fun with killing the weak, Kakarot, on the other hand, was getting irritated with only fighting weak soldiers who were no match for him. Sure he was getting strong by fighting them, but not as much as he wanted. If he fought someone who was on his level or even stronger than him he was sure that he would grow much stronger than he was now. On the other side, Raditz didn't complain about anything. Back in the days he was always considered the weakest of the three and often ridiculed, but he was becoming stronger ever since Kakarot come. He didn't know why, but his younger brother encouraged him to become stronger and there was one more reason for him to become stronger, but unlike his brother he was fine with fighting whoever it was, weak or strong it didn't matter to him

They were almost finished with killing all the people when they noticed a hundred soldiers coming in their way from the east. Both Raditz and Nappa smirked as they were ready to charge at the army when a red energy blast passed between them and obliterated the whole army. There were no survivors, only a large crater. Both Nappa and Raditz turned around towards Kakarot and glared at him

"What the hell do you think you are doing Kakarot? You could hit us with that!" Yelled Raditz who was not pleased with what Kakarot did

"Yea, I agree with you fur ball! What do you think you are doing!?" Growled Nappa at Kakarot who only crossed his arms and spat on the ground

"Oh c'mon, don't tell me you are enjoying killing those weak fools? They are nothing more than a waste of time and don't you want to fight stronger opponents!" Yelled Kakarot back who had enough of this. Both Raditz and Nappa remained silent, they knew that what Kakarot said was is right, but he had no right to steal their fun from them

"You may be right, but you can't do everything as you please, brother" Stated Raditz with a very low and dangerous voice which even intimidated Kakarot a little

"Tch, whatever" Mumbled Kakarot as he turned to the opposite side from his older brother. He tried to concentrate so he could sense if there was any soldier left to fight, but there was none

"What will we do now? Since your idiot brother ruined our chance to have some fun?"Asked Nappa who wasn't very happy about this situation

"Well since we have nothing to do, maybe we could go and grab something to eat or see what are Vegeta and Tarble doing?" Suggested Raditz leaving the older Saiyan to think when Kakarot spoke

"Let's go and see how Vegeta is progressing with his plan" Said Kakarot as he looked back at his older brother

"Hmm, that's a good idea. What about you?" Asked Raditz as he looked at Nappa who was frustrated by this, but he didn't have any other choice

"Fine, whatever. Let's go" Answered Nappa on what the two brothers nodded and blasted through the sky towards Vegeta and Tarble

While the three Saiyans flew towards their two princes, Vegeta and Tarble long ago found the place that they were searching for. While they were searching countless of soldiers tried to stop them but none of them managed to stop the mighty Saiyan prince. While Vegeta had no problem with blasting people who attacked him, his brother Tarble had a little problem with that since he was already worn out from the previous battle. Even tho he had problems, the youngest Saiyan managed to defeat few soldiers that come in his way while the rest of them were obliterated by Vegeta. Both of them walked to the end of the hall when they stopped in front of the large metal doors. Vegeta only smirked as he put his left hand in front and without any problem blasted the metal doors. He and his younger brother walked inside a huge hangar. All the personal that was in there was tariffed when they saw the face of the Saiyan prince. Some froze and didn't move while some tried to run away, but they were easily stopped by Vegeta's loud voice

"If any of you try to run they can consider themselves dead! If you do what I ask of you, I will let you live!" Yelled Vegeta who was heard by those who tried to run and immediately stopped in fear for their lives. Vegeta saw that he had the attention of all of them and smirked before he spoke "I want the one who is in charge of this place to step forward," Said Vegeta to all of them. None of the people in there moved an inch from their place when suddenly an older man, almost human looking guy stepped forward and walked to Vegeta

"So you are the one in charge here, what is your name?" Asked Vegeta the old man in front of him

"My name is Pletor. You must be the Saiyan Vegeta, can I ask you what are doing here?" Said the old man who had a long white beard while his red hair was very short. He has heard of the Saiyan prince before and his reputation

"Listen, it's Prince Vegeta to you and for what I come here is simple. I recently discovered that you are working on an artificial gravity simulator, right?" Asked Vegeta once again as he seriously looked at the old man

"Yes we are and we are close to complete it, why you ask this?" Asked the old man who feared what the ruthless Saiyan prince would answer

"You will know soon. Tell me one more thing, is here any spaceship which is working properly?"

"Well we are about to finish the newest one which is supposed to be delivered to King Cold" Answered Pletor once again as he adjusted the glasses that slowly fell down from his head

"Splendid! You can forget about delivering it to that bastard. You will give it to me and on top of that you will build a room with artificial gravity in it" Exclaimed Vegeta leaving all the workers inside the room speechless. The only one how spoke was the old man in front Vegeta

"Are you insane! You can't do that, lord Frieza will kill you and why would we do that for you Vegeta? I know what are you capable of, I heard stories about you!" Yelled Pletor who didn't mind to yell at the Saiyan in front of him. He wasn't scared for his life, but he didn't want and wouldn't let something bad to happen to his colleagues which were also his friends

"Frieza is nothing, soon he will die and if you value your life and the lives of your colleagues you will build everything I say. Do this for me and I will let every single one of you alive" Said Vegeta loud enough so he could be heard by the others, but he lowered his voice and whispered to Pletor "But cross me and you can be assured that the deaths of your friends will be painful. You do, after all know what I'm capable of" finished Vegeta who backed away from Pletor who remained silent while his heartbeat speed up. He was never scared like this in his life and didn't have any other choice if he thought to save his friends. He was sure that every single soldier was wiped out by Vegeta and didn't have any other choice than to do what the Saiyan prince asked him to do. At least, he said that he will let them live, in any case they can finally run away from Frieza

"Alright, we will do it, but you must promise me that you will let us leave this place when we finish our work for you" Demanded Pletor as he seriously looked at Vegeta who chuckled at the man who tried to act brave so at least he could agree on that

"Fine. Ohh, and one more thing, I want you that the gravity machine can go up as high as possible. Don't disappoint me, Pletor" Stated Vegeta on which the old man nodded and turned to his colleague so he could inform them of everything. While he was doing that, Vegeta turned towards his brother who was just standing there silently all the time

"Tarble, call the other three and tell them to come here right now" Said Vegeta as he approached his little who nodded and did what he was told

"S-Sure, I will contact them right now" Tarble immediately pushed the button on the scouter three times and contacted the other Saiyans who were already going towards them. After only ten minutes, the three Saiyans meet with the royal brothers and were informed about everything from Tarble

"I see, that's good news. Now we will have our own ship and a gravity room for some hard training. You see Kakarot, I told you this was a very good plan" Said Raditz as he smirked towards his younger brother who was all excited about this new type of training. He already experienced what the high gravity did to his power on planet Xeros and he couldn't wait until they began with the real training

"Yea, I can't wait! So how long will it take to build that thing?"Asked Kakarot who was very excited for this and couldn't wait for too long

"You will have to wait for two days Kakarot" Answered Vegeta who was leaned on the wall and observed what the workers were doing

"Aa man, two days? What are we supposed to do for two days Vegeta?" Whined Nappa who didn't like the idea of waiting for two days on this rock. He was sure that he would die of boredom

"Don't whine like a child Nappa. You can do whatever you want for two days. After that, there will not be any free time except for training, understood?" Growled Vegeta who was tired of Nappa whining, but also looked at all of them. The others remained quiet and nodded. Some of them were about to walk away from the hangar when Vegeta stopped them by his voice

"There is one more thing, each single one of us will change shifts and guard them. I don't want to take any chances, got it?" Said Vegeta on which all of them once again nodded "Good, now you four go and eat something. I will take the first shift" Explained Vegeta who's eyes remained on the workers while the other four Saiyans nodded and walked out from the hangar to grab something to eat

Meanwhile, in the north galaxy a huge ship was close to his destination. The ship was moving with great speed in pursuit of someone. The person in charge of that ship was the brother of Frieza, Cooler. He was in pursuit of the being who destroyed couple of his planets and today he was close in catching him

"Lord Cooler, we tracked down an unidentified spaceship on the radar, it seems that our speculations were right. The one we are searching is about to land on this planet" Explained Salza who was in front of a computer and showed to his lord the planet on the monitor above his head

"Good job Salza" Said Cooler as he levitated from the vehicle and touched the floor with his feet "Finally our time chasing this golden warrior will come to an end along with his life" Chuckled Cooler at the thought of killing the responsible for destroying his planets

* * *

FallenZApple thank you very much for your multiple reviews. To tell you and everyone else that are questioning how Kakarot learned the Kamehameha. The answer is that he copied the technic from Roshi when the old man tried to kill him, Kakarot saw how powerful the blast can be and so he learned it. All of you need to know that Kakarot had a hard time with the earth warriors, but he managed to kill, all of them. I also thought to stop with the story after Frieza and write a story about Kakarot when he was on Earth..

Fanfictionlover124 thank you for those suggestions and I will probably use some of the names you wrote

SSJGSSBROLY1 haha thank you for giving your time for my story, I'm glad that you like it. As for Turles, like I said before(you probably didn't see it, but never mind) he will appear in the story, but when, what will his intentions be,I don't know yet haha :) thank you once again

Guest I assume you are the all three guests but if not sorry heh. Cooler and Broly,their fight will be shown a little in the next chapter. And for the power levels here it goes:

Vegeta-35. 100

Nappa-23. 240

Raditz-21. 800

Kakarot-21. 760

Tarble-3. 200

These are the power levels and poor Tarble, but don't worry he will grow stronger and if you think that I made the other four Saiyans power level too high remember this is a fan fiction and they also had some rough battles and their power boost went up very high


	18. Control The Beast Within! Search Is Over

One day passed since the Saiyans landed on planet Frieza 33. They needed to wait for just one more day until their spaceship was finished. The Saiyans spent their first day doing nothing but just fighting against each other since they didn't have any other thing to do. Every few hours the Saiyans would change shifts and watch over the workers who were building their spaceship and everything that they needed. None of the workers tried to do something funny because they heard and knew the reputation of the Saiyans. They had no other choice and choose the lesser evil. Within them remained hope that after they finished their work for the Saiyans, they will finally be free from the emperor. As the workers continued with their job, the man in charge of the project was sitting on his chair lost in his thoughts about what they were doing. He couldn't but worry about his, but mostly his friends lives. He still wasn't sure if the Saiyans would let them go as they said, but he could only hope. The old man snapped from his thoughts when he heard that somebody was calling his name. The old man stood up from his chair and walked towards the young man who was approaching

"Pletor, we finished with the engine and the only thing left to do is to build the gravity simulator inside the spaceship" Explained the man who looked a lot like human, but his skin was a little bit covered with blue feathers while his light green hair almost covered the small horn on his head

"Hmm, you really did a good work, Tan. You're an expert for the gravity simulator so tell me, how much it can be increased?"Asked Pletor who was interested to know to which levels the gravity simulator could go. He was a brilliant scientist, but the young man in front of him was a talented genius and an expert in gravity simulations

"Well it wasn't so easy to build it inside the spaceship, but it was easy to find the necessary materials to completely finish the gravity simulator. All tho it was a little bit though to build the walls so they could withstand such force. Luckily we had everything on this planet and could use it as we please" Explained the young man about everything he and his colleagues did so far " As for the highest level of the gravity, we managed to build it to go up to 100G" finished with his full explanation Tan while his older friend nodded and was amazed by the young man work. He was sure that the Saiyan prince will be pleased by this and what remained for him and them to do is only hope that the prince will do what he promised

"You really are an excellent scientist Tan, let's finish this so we can escape from this hell" Said Pletor who smiled at the young man and turned to the other side so he could walk back to his desk, but he was stopped

"Wait Pletor! Are you sure that the Saiyans will let us go? I heard a lot of horrible stuff about them and I'm not sure what to think" Exclaimed the young man as he looked down on the floor and shook in fear of the Saiyans. Pletor looked at the young man and put his hand on the man left shoulder

"You must never lose hope, Tan. I know what the Saiyans are capable of and most of the words about them are true, but we must hope that prince Vegeta will stay true to his words and I believe that we will finally be free" Stated the old man who smiled as he looked at the young man. Tan couldn't but agree and only hope that they survive this ordeal

"I guess you're right. It's better for me to go and finish the work, the others might have some problems" Said the young man who didn't have any other choice than wait and hope in Pletor words. The man walked away from Pletor who stared at the young man's back until he entered inside the spaceship. The old man walked back to his desk and observed the blueprints of another spaceship which was meant to be their ticket out of here

While the scientist had their hands full working on their spaceship, the Saiyans were outside fighting against each others. After Vegeta finished his spar with Nappa he decided to prepare Tarble for what awaits him. Vegeta came to a conclusion that his younger brother didn't train so often in his young life so he just ordered him to do ten thousand pushups and some other exercise. After he was sure that Tarble finished that, he was sure to give his younger brother to Nappa when the older Saiyan comes back from his shift. He knew that training with Nappa will be hard for Tarble, but if his brother wanted to fight with them and show them that he is worthy to be with them, then he will need to do everything in his power to do so. Just as Vegeta was watching his brother doing pushups, the other pair of brothers went far away from the other Saiyans so they can start their training. After some time of flying, the two low-class brothers landed in the wasteland. The younger brother wondered why was he brought here so far away from the others, but he quickly learned why

"Listen here Kakarot! Today we will start with your training to control the Oozaru transformation" Exclaimed Raditz as he looked at his younger brother who was surprised by this

"Really? How do you plan on doing that? How will I be able to control myself when I can't remember anything I do when I transform?"Asked Kakarot who was interested to know how will he be able to control the beast within, but the young Saiyan was also excited to transform again

"It won't be easy, but there is a way to bring you back to your senses. Since I'm your brother and we share the same blood you should be able to recognize me after you transform. You will need to fight the urges to destroy everything in your path, so just concentrate on my words when I call you. Understand?"Asked Raditz after he explained his plan to Kakarot who nodded and could only follow his older brother plan since he seemed to know a lot about of this

"I get it, but how did you manage to control your transformation? Did father helped you?"Asked Kakarot who wanted to know how was his older brother able to control himself in that form and who taught him that

"No, it wasn't our father who taught me that. You see, father was always away on his missions and he would only be on the planet for one day and leave. Since our mother wasn't that much of a fighter she couldn't help me with that" Explained Raditz as he opened the palm of his hand while the white energy ball appeared

"It wasn't them? So who taught you that?"Asked Kakarot once again. He was a bit surprised that it wasn't their parents who taught him that and he was again curious to know who did

"Hah, it was Nappa who helped me to learn how to control my beast and let me tell you it wasn't easy. Vegeta once told me that I stomped on Nappa and he had to rest for two days" Said Raditz his story as he remembered that day. He couldn't but smile at the memory when he was told that he squashed the bald Saiyan. That was his only time that he delivered a strong blow to the oldest Saiyan

"Haha I can't believe that baldy helped you to control it, but I guess he knows more than us about our ways" Exclaimed Kakarot who couldn't but give the older warrior some credit, even tho they fought every time he respected the older Saiyan

"Yes he does, but enough talking. Are you ready? Remember to listen to my words Kakarot, focus and control the beast!" Yelled Raditz and fired the white energy ball in the sky. The sky was illuminated by the bright light and Kakarot couldn't see anything, but he was ready, he was sure to overcome the beast and control it. He stared at the fake moon in the sky and he could feel his blood boil, he could feel his muscles grow. He could feel that his mind was slipping away. In no time, Kakarot was fully transformed in his Oozaru from. The great ape roared with all his might and was fuming with the need to destroy everything in his path. The ape didn't waste any second and attacked the trees that were around him, he obliterated everything with his purple energy beam and threw giant boulders on his invisible enemies. As he did that, the Oozaru didn't even noticed a man who floated around him until he heard something near his right ear

"Is this what you call control Kakarot? Are you even trying?"Asked the long-haired man who was now noticed by the Oozaru. The great ape didn't like the noise of the man near him and just swing his right hand to get rid of the annoying man. Raditz saw the hand coming and easily avoided the hand. The older brother appeared in front of the Oozaru and yelled at him

"Listen here you brainless ape! Do you really think you will be able to beat Frieza like this?! He would destroy you with his little finger, brother! If you think to ever land a hit on him you need to control yourself Kakarot! Don't you remember what he did to us, to our planet and to our parents!?" Yelled Raditz with all of his might so that he was heard by Oozaru. The great ape suddenly stopped moving, the ape was struggling to move. The words that Raditz said made something to the Oozaru. He was slowly starting to remember the words brother, parents and Frieza. He suddenly moved and looked at the man in front of him, the beast approached the man in front and sniffed the air around the man. The Oozaru was surprised when he find out that the scent belonged to someone he knew, to his blood, to his brother. Raditz just smirked at this because he knew that this was one of the first signs that Kakarot was almost at full control of his Oozaru transformation. Everything seemed great and it was looking like Kakarot was in full control when the beast heard something. The great ape looked to the other side of the field and saw a wounded man flying away. The beast growled and rushed towards the man while Raditz just facepalmed and cursed. He was so close, but now Kakarot was on his rampage. Raditz flew to see who the man was and was surprised when he discovered that one of Frieza soldiers survived, but not for long because Kakarot squashed the soldier like a bug. Raditz tried to talk with Kakarot but this time the Oozaru didn't listen and there was nothing else to do than to destroy the fake moon and for Kakarot to return to normal. As Raditz destroyed the fake moon, the great ape returned to his normal state and Kakarot was down on his knees. He was trying to catch a breath, but it was too hard to even stay awake. He gazed over at his older brother who had a serious expression on his face

"Well you almost had it, but it wasn't good enough. We will try it again later, so you better rest for a while" Said Raditz who sat on the nearby rock while Kakarot just smiled and collapsed on the ground. Raditz was observing his brother while he was lying down on the ground and the older smiled a little. To be honest Kakarot did well today which made Raditz proud, he was sure Kakarot will be in control next time

Meanwhile far away from the Saiyans, in the north galaxy something big was about to happen. On a planet which was filled with many different races, it was dangerous to be on the planet at the moment. Everybody who was on the planet run away to their homes and could only hope that everything will end alright. Just this morning everything seemed normal on the peaceful planet, but that quickly changed when the people find out that Lord Cooler arrived on the planet. Nobody knew why the Lord of the North Galaxy come to their planet. The planet was on the border between Lord Cooler empire and of Lord Frieza. The brothers come to an agreement that neither of them would touch this planet, but this time Cooler was in pursuit and he didn't care about the agreement. Whoever come across Cooler and his special squad they were asked about the golden warrior. Nobody knew of such a fighter which annoyed the ruler of the north galaxy. He knew for sure that the man was here somewhere, but it would seem that he was hiding, coward!

Few minutes later inside the bar there was a confusion and everybody moved close to the doors and windows to see what is going on. All except for one man who had a black spiky hair reaching his mid back. and few bangs over his forehead. The man wore a golden necklace with a blue jewel inside while he had golden bands on his upper arms matching the golden wristbands which also had a blue jewel inside of them. He was wearing white pants with a red sash around his waist and around the red sash was a golden belt which also had a blue jewel inside. The young looking man noticed that all the people were afraid of something and were curious to know what happened. The man stood up from his chair and approached the group who watched everything

"What's happening outside?" Asked the young man very quietly and wasn't heard by the others except for one man who was just in front of him and turned over

"Nothing good my friend. Lord Cooler arrived today and he's searching for some golden man. It seems that guy did something bad since Cooler and his squad are searching for him" Explained the guy who wore a green torn up shirt while his blue pants weren't in any better shape. When he turned around he was surprised by the young man appearance. The man was really tall, but he seemed skinny and yet all the muscles were nicely defined on his body

"Since he is here why not have some fun and give him what he's searching for" Mumbled the man as he walked by the guy with the torn shirt who didn't understand what was he talking about

"W-Wait, where are you going? He will kill you, don't go!" Yelled the man. Even tho he met the tall guy just a second ago he didn't want to see him be killed. The tall man approached the doors, but stopped and looked at the man with the green shirt

"I suggest you to leave this planet immediately if you want to live" Said the tall man quietly and walked outside leaving the other man confused with what he said. As the tall man walked out he saw that one of Cooler soldiers was holding a woman in his hands. He choked the life out of her, he asked her about the golden warrior, but she didn't know anything about the golden warrior. Cooler's man looked at his lord to see what to do with the woman in his hands and with one gesture from his lord he knew what to do. He put his left hand in front of the woman and blasted here to the other part of the town. The man of the Cooler special force just laughed while the lord just chuckled until they saw that somebody was standing on their path

"Hey, what do you think you're doing! Move aside you moron!" Yelled the green man from the Cooler squad, but he received no response from the tall man. This angered the green man and he were sure to make the guy in front of him pay for what he was doing "I see that you have a death wish so let me..." Before he was able to finish the sentence he was interrupted by the man in front of him

"I heard that you are Cooler, the one who is in charge of the North Galaxy and that you're Frieza's brother. Is that true?"Asked the man who didn't even looked at Cooler. The green man wanted to yell at the man once again because of his rudeness towards his Lord, but he was stopped

"Calm down Dore. You have some courage to stand like that in front of me, but why don't I answer your question first, after all I was raised to be polite" Said Cooler as he chuckled a little while he glanced at the man in front. There was something telling him that the man in front of him wasn't some ordinary man, but he moved that feeling aside. "Yes, I'm Lord Cooler. The ruler of the North Galaxy and the older brother of Frieza. Is that all you wanted to know because I have much important matter to attend. You see I'm in search of a golden warrior, did you saw him by any chance?"Asked Cooler the man in front and for the first time he was able to see the man's black eyes

"You don't need to search for him because he is already in front of you" Stated the man who surprised everyone around him and even Cooler who's eyes for a second wide open

"What are you talking about you skinny freak! There is no way someone like you could destroy a planet!" Yelled Dore who had enough of this ridiculous man in front of his eyes

"If you think that I'm lying come and see for yourself" Said the man only to provoke Dore and he easily managed to do it. Dore didn't even think for a second and charged the man in front, even tho his squad leader yelled at him to stop. Dore was already in front of the tall man and was about to deliver a blow to the head, but his punch was caught. He couldn't believe that his punch was caught and he was even more shocked that he couldn't get free. Without him realizing he was tossed on the ground making a small crater beneath his body. The green man coughs blood because of the impact and was raised up from the ground. He was glaring at the man's black eyes, but the man didn't show any emotions on his face

"W-Who are you?And w-what are you?"Asked Dore who had hard time to talk because of the pain he felt

"My name is Broly and I'm a Saiyan" Quietly stated the tall black haired man who this time smiled, but his eyes were focused on Cooler who was really impressed and interested in this man

* * *

**King Of Hades-I'm happy that you find this story epic and thank you for posting the review**

**Jankzon13154-Thank you for the review and the fight with Cooler and Broly will start in the next chapter!**

**Waldo Santiago-Yea I know and I also know that for someone who is really good at English can find this a bit awkward, but I'm doing the best I can and after I finish this story I plan to redo it where is needed. I'm glad that you find my story interesting to read and that you were able to enjoy it even tho I'm bad with my English**

**Glen92-Haha you can't imagine how great I feel when you people say that this is an amazing or good fan fiction, LOL. That aside thank you very much for the review**

**SSJGSSBROLY1-Well mister God Broly thank you for another review and to be honest I at first thought to add my own characters to the story instead of Tarble, Turles or Broly,but then I decided to go with the Saiyans from the movies. What else to say then enjoy this chapter **


	19. Lord Cooler vs The Saiyan Broly

Everyone who was outside, around Cooler and his squad gasped when they heard what the black haired man said. They all heard how the home of the Saiyan race exploded twenty years ago and that the whole race was exterminated, but the man in front of them just revealed that he was a Saiyan which made all people outside trembled in fear. They knew too well the reputation of the Saiyans and many of them were glad that the mighty Saiyans were obliterated, but now that they had a surviving Saiyan in front of them and Lord Cooler on the other side, they all feared for their lives. A lot of them started to run towards their homes or spaceships hoping they will survive. Cooler just chuckled at the scared people, but he quickly looked back at Broly, who didn't move an eye from Cooler while he still had Dore in his hand. Dore who was beaten very quickly tried to move and free himself, but he couldn't. The Saiyan grip was too strong and he didn't have enough strength to run away from his grasp. While Dore struggled to escape from Broly, Salza the leader of Cooler's Armored Squadron thought of nothing but to attack and kill the Saiyan for the humiliation he did to their squad. He turned towards Neiz who was the third and last member of their squad, but the alien was shaking a little in fear. He quickly noticed that his leader was watching him and stopped shaking immediately. Salza now turned to his lord asking him for the permission to attack the Saiyan

"Lord Cooler, I would like to ask you that you let me attack that Saiyan. I'm sure me and Neiz will be enough to teach that Saiyan a lesson" Said Salza who looked at his lord and he couldn't wait to teach that man what pain really feels

"Hmm yes, you can go, but be over with it quickly. If he really is a Saiyan then it shouldn't take you too long, after all they were a weak race" Exclaimed Cooler loud enough for Broly to hear him. Salza nodded and with his comrade Neiz immediately attacked the tall Saiyan with the mission to kill the man in front of them. Broly just smirked at that and tossed Dore in the air while Salza and Neiz flew toward him, wondering what was he doing. Dore was quickly falling down and when he was on the same level as Broly, the Saiyan delivered a powerful kick to Dore which send him directly towards Salza and Neiz. Salza was surprised by this, but he managed to dodge it in time while Neiz wasn't that lucky and was hit by his green comrade. Salza didn't care about Neiz and continued with his attack while Broly just smiled and waited for the blue guy to approach him. When Salza appeared in front of Broly, the Saiyan didn't have any problem in dodging Salza's punches and kicks. While Salza was trying to hit the tall Saiyan, Neiz come back to his senses and tossed Dore away and flew towards the place where Salza was fighting Broly. Broly noticed the other man coming and decided to catch Salza, but the blue man backed away just in time. As he backed away, Neiz was already in front of the Saiyan and like his leader before, he also tried to land a punch on the man in front, but it was all in vain. While his elite squadron tried to land a hit on the Saiyan, Cooler carefully watched the whole battle. He was impressed by the man who claimed to be a Saiyan and wondered if he could be a challenge to him. It passed a long time since the Lord of the North Galaxy had a decent challenge, plus he had something in his hands that he wanted to try and it seemed that this was the perfect opportunity. Cooler snapped from his thoughts when he heard a loud yelled coming from one of his subordinates. Neiz was kicked right in the ribs and in the face which send him crash in the nearby building. Salza was shocked, but he was sure to not let it be seen. He tapped on his scouter to read the man's power level, but when the scouter tried to read the power level of the Saiyan, it just exploded

"Grr.. What are you!? There is no way you're a Saiyan! They were weak and they would never be able to reach the same level as us!" Yelled Salza who had enough of the man in front of his eyes. While Salza yelled at him, Broly just smirked and started to walk toward the blue man who moved a step back from the Saiyan

"Yes that part is true, they were weak, but I'm not an ordinary Saiyan" Said Broly which shocked Salza and Neiz who returned to the battlefield. They gasped at the Saiyan as they figured what he meant by that

"T-There is no way! That k-kind of thing is not true!" Yelled Salza who didn't want to believe what this man in front trying to insinuate

"Y-Yea, that was just a s-stupid story made up by y-your w-weak race" Added Neiz who was shaking in fear and backed away a bit only to make the Saiyan smirk, but that smirk changed in a serious expression and just like that the Saiyan disappeared from their sight. Both fighters wondered and searched where the Saiyan disappeared when both of them felt a sudden pain in their backs. Both of them were hit by Broly's energy blast which send them to the other part of the town while leaving nothing but destruction and ended with a big explosion

While everything was going on, there was still some people in the town and all of them were shocked by the Saiyan performance. He got rid of the most powerful squadron in the universe with no sweat and the only one who remained was Lord Cooler. One of the spectators was the man with the green torn up shirt and he was just like the others surprised by the power of the young man. He suddenly remembered what the man said to him and quickly with the couple of his friends left the area in search for a space ship before it was too late

After he blasted the last two remaining fighters, Broly turned around and glanced at Cooler who applauded to the Saiyan while he moved forward with a smile on his face. Broly wondered why the man was acting like that, he just wanted to finish this man once and for all and get rid of his kind. He was sure after he finishes Cooler that his next target will be the man who destroyed his home planet and after that he was sure to make a visit to their planet and destroy it, just like they destroyed his home

"I'm really surprised that you managed to defeat the most powerful squad in the universe. You really are something else, are you sure that you're a Saiyan? If I'm not mistaken the Saiyans have tails?"Asked Cooler who noticed that the man was missing the most common thing that the Saiyans shared, their monkey tail

"They were weak, a waste of time and don't worry, I'm a Saiyan. Unfortunately, I lost my tail in battle, but enough of this. Are you ready to die, to be destroyed just like your planets?" Said Broly with a big grin on his face. He wanted to provoke the lord of the north galaxy and he did it. Even tho Cooler tried to hide it his expression was saying that he was angry

"Watch with the way you're speaking, Saiyan. Because you will die in a very slowly and painful death" Threatened Cooler who clenched his fist at the attitude of the Saiyan and that he was reminded that most of his planets were destroyed because of the man in front of him. Broly just continued grinning and that pissed of Cooler the most, he was mocked and ridiculed by a stupid monkey "Die you stupid Saiyan!" Yelled Cooler who quickly put the left hand in front and from his index finger fired a purple beam. Broly saw the beam which he with ease smacked away and rushed toward the purple demon. Cooler was prepared and waited for the Saiyan who quickly appeared in front of him. Both of them exchanged powerful punches and kicks, but each of them blocked the attacks. As they continued their battle they moved up in the air, not caring at all where they were fighting. Cooler tried to hit the Saiyan, but Broly blocked and dodged every hit which angered the lord, but at the same time he thought of this battle to be perfect to try his new ability. Broly also tried to hit his target and he mostly managed to graze his opponent, while he still didn't receive a single hit from Cooler. He thought that someone like Cooler would pose a real challenge, but it seemed like he was wrong and he was sure to end this boring fight quickly. Broly tried once again to hit Cooler, but Cooler this time dodged the kick and disappeared. It didn't take too long for Broly to figure out where Cooler was and noticed him standing on the ground. The Saiyan didn't waste any time and flew toward Cooler who smirked and fired two energy beams from his eyes directly at Broly who didn't anticipate that. The Saiyan tried to dodge it, but he reacted too late and was hit in his left shoulder. Broly let out a low sound of pain, but as he was off guard, he was attacked by Cooler who grabbed this opportunity and attacked the Saiyan. Cooler delivered powerful punches and kicks to the Saiyan and with a strong elbow in the face he send the tall Saiyan back on the ground. Broly crashed in the ground, but Cooler wasn't finished yet, he fired a barrage of beams which hit the Saiyan and the buildings around him. Large pieces of the buildings fell right on top of Broly and it seemed like the Saiyan was finished. Cooler flew down on the ground with a smirk on his face, he was sure that he got rid of the monkey

"I'm disappointed. I thought you were a real deal, but it seems you're just like the others, weak. I must be honest tho, you managed to scratch me and that is something nobody managed to do besides my family" Stated Cooler who chuckled as he looked at the spot where the Saiyan crashed and lied beneath the rocks. Cooler just turned away from the fallen Saiyan, completely sure that he finished the pest for good, but he stopped when he felt the ground beneath his feet shake. The ruler of the north galaxy turned around and saw a bright light. The rocks were obliterated and in there stood Broly who was covered in blood with a smirk on his face while Cooler clenched his fist in anger, he was sure he killed the Saiyan

"You could just pretend to be dead and leave this planet without me knowing that, you really are, a fool" Said Cooler who was annoyed with the Saiyan in front of his eyes

"Why to run away when I'm much stronger than you are" Responded Broly as he smirked at Cooler who was losing his patience. He clenched his fists so hard that his purple fists started to bleed a little. Cooler noticed that what he was doing and tried to calm down, he was sure to not let this monkey provoke him. He still had something to test before he faced his younger brother and he was sure to do it here and kill the monkey with that ability

"Hah, you stronger than me? Don't make me laugh, you'll see what real power truly is. Allow me to show you something no one ever witnessed before, maybe you didn't know this, but I have discovered something which no one in my race managed to. I have another form, even Frieza doesn't know this. I wanted to try this on him and get rid of that pest, but you will do it well.. Aaaghh!" Yelled Cooler followed with a strong force that emitted from him. Broly watched carefully what was going on with his opponent and was surprised when he saw that Cooler was changing. Cooler grew in size and height, his muscles grew bigger and he was much taller than he was before. What also changed on him was his white armor and his head. There appeared four spikes from his head and the dark blue sphere on his head grew bigger. What also changed on him was where his mouth was, now there was some sort of vizier, but what really changed in Cooler was his power. Broly could feel that Cooler power increased and it seemed that he would have a challenge after all. Broly smiled and waited for Cooler to finish his transformation which ended when Cooler released all of his power that destroyed all the houses and buildings around him. Cooler laughed and his voice was now much deeper than before

"What do you think now, Saiyan? I did change a bit, but what changed the most is my power. Be honored that you are able to witness such power. Now, why don't we continue!" Yelled Cooler as he moved towards Broly in his new form, ready to kill the Saiyan once and for all. Broly didn't wait and flew towards the new Cooler. He was about to hit Cooler, but this time Cooler easily avoided the punch and hit Broly right in the gut with his knee. Broly was sent flying to the other side, but Cooler didn't let Broly from his sight and chased after him. Broly quickly come back to his senses and glared at Cooler who has not too far away from him. While he was flying, he fired an energy blast towards Cooler to distract the Lord. Cooler saw the green blast, but he let the blast hit him which created smoke around him. Cooler had a hard time to see anything around him while Broly took this chance and disappeared. Broly appeared above the smoke and fired few energy waves towards the place where Cooler was supposed to be. Before the energy waves reached their target something flew away from the smoke and headed directly toward the blasts. Cooler kicked and punched away the energy blasts while he continued moving toward Broly who made no expression on his face and waited for Cooler. When Cooler approached the tall Saiyan, he delivered a combo of punches and kicks to Broly who was unable to dodge and block all of them. Cooler continued his assault until he kicked Broly in the back of his head, which send him crashing in half destroyed building. Broly crushed in the building and was stuck in it all covered in bruises and blood. He looked up to see where Cooler is, only to see Cooler in front of him who stomped on him while he was pinned in the building. Broly let out a loud yell for the first time and Cooler was pleased by what he heard

"Haha, it seems you're finished Saiyan. It was an interesting battle and it's truly sad that my brother destroyed your race. If I was in his place I would make something from you, but I have heard that my brother had two or three Saiyans that he let live and they worked for him. Haha, I can't imagine how they can stand to work for someone who destroyed their home planet. Haha, my brother really is a bad boy" Laughed Cooler while he hovered above Broly who by now fell down on the ground. He heard everything that Cooler said and he was shocked to hear that few of his people survived. He always thought that he was the least one left, but it seemed that there were others. He looked at his fist which he clenched and smirked. He was sure to kill Cooler and find out where are the others. Broly was slowly trying to stand up when he started to laugh which surprised Cooler who stopped laughing

"Did you go insane after all the beating you received? I will be good enough to end your painful experience" Exclaimed Cooler who was about to put his right hand in front and finish of the Saiyan, but then he was hit by a powerful force which was followed by a very loud and strong yell. Cooler was forced to shield his eyes because of the bright light which never faded. As Broly continued to yell the ground beneath him trembled and the rocks cracked under the strong pressure, the whole planet trembled under the power of Broly. After few moments of yelling and power increase, the bright light faded and Cooler was finally able to see, but what shocked Cooler the most was Broly's appearance. The Saiyan was surrounded by a golden aura and his muscles grew a little, but what also changed was his hair. The usually black hair turned golden and more spiked. His eyes also changed color, from black to teal. Broly looked at Cooler with a big smirk on face, while Cooler watched amazed by the change in Saiyan when it hit him. The golden warrior he heard about that destroyed his planets really were the Saiyan in front of him, but what confused him the most was that he never heard of this type of transformation. From what he knew about the Saiyans, they could only transform into giant apes

"You really are something else, what kind of transformation is that? You Saiyans usually transform into apes, what is this" Asked Cooler who had a bad feeling about this, like he heard something about the Saiyans long time ago, but he couldn't remember what

"Like I said before, I'm not an ordinary Saiyan. I'm the Legendary Super Saiyan Broly!" Exclaimed the Super Saiyan as he powered up his golden aura even more which made Cooler to back away and to shake in fear

* * *

**Fanfictionlover124- Well the story is going nicely,but I would like to post the chapters faster,but due to my laziness it's going like this hah. What I can't wait for is the battle between the Saiyans and Frieza. That will be fun to write :) **

**glen92-Thanks for the support Glen and if I ever stuck somewhere be sure to see my message for help haha.. Well I finally decided who will the first to go Ssj among that group,but that will be revealed when the time comes**

**Luke- What else to say than thank you very much for the review and I hope you will like the next chapters**

**SSJGSSBROLY1-I must thank you for your great support. I really hope that you and the others will like this chapter since is full of action :) and for Kakarot,I think I will focus a little more at his group in the next chapter,I think haha**


	20. The End Of Cooler! Leaving Planet 33

Cooler watched the Saiyan in front of him with his eyes wide open. Did he hear him right? Did he say a Super Saiyan? The word Super Saiyan echoed in his mind like he heard that name from somewhere before. As he watched Broly's golden aura he suddenly remembered where he heard the term Super Saiyan. His little brother always complained about the legend of the Super Saiyan, the being with an amazing strength and ability to overthrown them. Because of that fear Frieza destroyed planet Vegeta and the Saiyans. Cooler shook a little, but he refused to be afraid because of some legend. So what if this Saiyan was the 'Super Saiyan', he unlocked this new form which nobody reached from their clan. Cooler clenched his fists, ready to destroy the supposed Super Saiyan, but what frustrated Cooler the most was that big grin on Broly's face. The Saiyan was grinning at purple demon while his golden aura flared around him. He was sure to show him what true power really is, but before he kills the demon he was sure to get the information about the other Saiyans

"Before I finish you tell me, where are the other Saiyans?" After few minutes of silence, Broly was first to spoke while he slowly hovered above the ground creating a small crater on the spot where he once stood

"Hah you may be this Super Saiyan, but you finish me?! Don't make me laugh! Even if I tell you where they are it won't matter since you will die here!" Yelled Cooler and charged at Broly who wasn't surprised by this at all. The golden haired Saiyan kept smirking as he easily avoided Coolers punches. Cooler continued his assault and didn't even think to stop. He was sure to hit the Saiyan and he did, he punched the Super Saiyan right in the gut, but when he glanced at the Saiyan he saw that it didn't do anything to him. Cooler backed away as he stared at the Saiyan, shocked that his punch didn't do a thing to the monkey

"Is that all you got, you overgrown lizard? Why don't I show you real power, the power of a Super Saiyan!" Growled Broly as he charged his aura even more to make it flare wildly. He flew in Cooler's direction while Cooler took his fighting stance and was waiting for the Saiyan, but the Saiyan was already in front of him with a grin all over his face. Cooler didn't even had the time to react and was hit all over his body. The Lord of the North Galaxy let out a lot of loud painful screams, but Broly didn't rest and continued his attack, he was sure to make the demon pay, he was going to pay for mocking him and his race. He was sure after Cooler is finished that the rest of his kind will suffer the same as him. Broly snapped from his thoughts and kicked Cooler right in the chin. The kick was powerful enough to send the lord crashing in the ground. The Super Saiyan Broly slowly descended on the ground where Cooler was lying, covered in blood and bruises. He landed just above the lord and with a serious face asked him the same question as before

"I will ask you this for the last time, tell me how many Saiyans survived and where are they?" Asked Broly while Cooler tried to stand up. As he tried to stand up he let out couple of painful moans, but when he stood up he just laughed

"Haha.. Fine.. I will tell you... DIE!" Yelled Cooler and before Broly could react the lord of the north galaxy fired an energy blast. The blast hit the Saiyan head on while Cooler took this opportunity to finish the Saiyan and planet as well. Cooler appeared high in the sky and put his finger above his head to create an enormous energy ball. The lord chuckled, he knew the Saiyan even if he was the so-called 'Super Saiyan' he wouldn't be able to survive the planet explosion. Cooler was almost finished with creating his energy ball when Broly appeared from the smoke with little bruises on his chest and stomach. He looked up and saw what Cooler was doing with a serious expression on his face while the purple demon chuckled

"This is it you filthy monkey! You will be destroyed along with this planet!" Yelled Cooler as he fired the big supernova towards the Super Saiyan. Broly didn't wait any second and launched a small green energy ball to intercept the supernova. Cooler watched what the Saiyan was doing and started to laugh at the Super Saiyan efforts

"Haha that won't help you at all monkey, there is no one capable of stopping my supernova while I'm in this form, not even.. hah!?" Cooler stopped with his chuckle when he noticed that his supernova stopped. He looked carefully at the Saiyan and saw that the Saiyan fired much bigger energy blast than before toward his supernova. Cooler was shocked when he saw that his attack was coming back at him. Broly's green energy blast was quickly pushing the supernova towards Cooler who put both of his hands in front, trying to stop it, but the strength behind the blast was too much from him

"T-This is impossible! I'm in my new form.. T-This w-wasn't supposed to happen! I-I was supposed to be i-immortal! Aaa!" Yelled Cooler before he was hit by the blast which send him far away from the planet all the way to the nearby star with which he collided and exploded. Broly looked up at the sky and started to laugh so loud that he was sure the whole galaxy could hear him

"Hahaha, this was too easy! Finally, I killed one of them and soon the rest will fall for sure!" Laughed the golden haired Saiyan at his easy victory, but he stopped when he remembered what Cooler said before he died "The next is that bastard Frieza, but how will I find him and the rest of my kind. Hmm, maybe I should check Cooler's ship. Yes, let's start with that" Mumbled Broly to himself and powered down, back to his normal form before he flew to Cooler ship. As he flew away from the destroyed city little did he knew that someone saw what he did to Lord Cooler. The man was happy with what he witnessed and was sure to thank the Saiyan. The man flew after the Saiyan, hoping that he will reach him in time

Finding Cooler ship wasn't too hard for the Saiyan, the ship was not too far and luckily didn't get any damage from their fight. Broly landed on top of the ship and entered through the open gates. The Saiyan walked through the corridors wondering where the control room was. As he walked he noticed that many of the chambers had healing tanks and training rooms which he was sure to make an use of them. As he walked he felt that someone was following him, he quickly turned around with his right palm opened and ready to blast the intruder

"Aaaahh, w-wait a second! It's me, remember from the tavern? I just wanted to thank you for killing that bastard Cooler. I-I'm very grateful to you for that" Said the man with the green torn up shirt as he bowed to Broly and hoped that the Saiyan won't obliterate him. Broly observed the man in front for a second and remembered who this man was. Broly only grunted and turned away from the man

"If that's all you wanted to say then fine, you can go now. I have other stuff to do" Said Broly in his usually quiet manner and resumed to walk when the man once again spoke

"Wait! I was hoping if I can go with you. You see, I tried to get back to the ship, but the ship was already gone and I was the only one left here. I guess they found someone else to pilot the ship, but if you take me with you I can get you anywhere you want. That's the least I can do for you after what you've done" Exclaimed the man who walked in front of Broly and once again bowed. Broly thought about that and find it reasonable, he didn't know how to pilot this kind of ship and if this man could do what he said then he was sure that he will face Frieza very soon

"Fine, but you better do your job right and fast because I want to find the other lizard quickly" Stated Broly on which the man nodded and walked in front of Broly. He was familiar with the structure of the ship and it wasn't hard to find where the pilot room was. Both of them walked inside the pilot room while the man ran over to the control panel while Broly remained standing at the entrance of the room and observing what the man was doing. The man typed fast on the computer and searched for the next destination of this ship. It didn't take long for the man to find it out and when he find it, he was surprised

"What? Why would he go there?! That isn't in his territory, it doesn't make any sense!" Yelled the man who didn't even realize that he yelled out. Broly normally heard the man and walked close to the man

"What is it that surprised you this much?" Asked Broly who was curious to know what was all the fuss about

"This says that Cooler was supposed to go to planet Namek after he was finished with his business here and what doesn't make any sense is the fact that planet Namek is in Frieza territory" Explained the man to Broly who only smiled at that. He was sure to get on that planet, something was telling him to go there and that he will find Frieza on that planet

"Great, we are going to Namek right away. I'm going to rest and then eat something, don't' bother me until we are there" Stated Broly as he eyed the smaller man who nervously gulped because of the look that the tall Saiyan gave and quickly nodded. The tall Saiyan walked out from the pilot room before the man could even say something. The immediately did what he was told and punched the start button. Soon the whole ship started to shake as it started to fly away from the ground. The man put the autopilot on and was sure to get some clean clothes and to eat something

"Good thing that he took me with him, he's not even that bad considering he is a Saiyan. Ohh! I didn't even tell him my name, I'm soo stupid! Well, I will tell him later" Thought the man and headed toward the chamber which was supposed to have clean cloths

* * *

A day later. far away from Broly, the other surviving Saiyans were standing in front of their own spaceship. While the Saiyan prince had a serious expression on his strong face, the others were surprised by the look of their space ship. The ship had a similar shape like Frieza's, but it had a different color and what caught their attention the most was the symbol crafted on top of the ship. The ones that recognized the symbol where only Nappa and Raditz while Kakarot and Tarble wondered what it was or what it meant

"Hey Raditz, what's that thing on top of the ship?" Asked Kakarot his older brother Raditz who was standing beside his right shoulder. Tarble who was standing close to the two Saiyan brothers was also interested to hear what that meant since like Kakarot he didn't know anything about that symbol

"That's the symbol of Vegeta. Only the king and some of the most loyal people had the privilege to wear that symbol on their armors" Stated Raditz on which Kakarot and Tarble nodded when Nappa joined the conversation

"The symbol also represents the strength and pride of our people, so don't forget that" Added Nappa very seriously on which the other three nodded. They quickly shifted their attention to the prince who walked towards the old man who was in charge of the project

"I inspected the ship earlier and I saw the gravity room, how much can it go up?" Asked Vegeta as he walked forward and eyed the old man Pletor while the rest of the scientists remained behind him praying for their lives

"We did everything you told us, we even made some differences in armors, but the gravity simulator can go to 100G" Explained Pletor who tried to remain calm while he stood in front of the Saiyan prince "We did everything we could with the parts here" Stated the red-haired man on which Vegeta simply nodded and over his shoulder looked at his followers

"The four of you get in, we are going to our next destination" Ordered Vegeta on which the others nodded and immediately walked inside the ship

"Now that we did this for you, I'm hoping that you will let us go just like we agreed" Said Plator as he sweated a little, he was still doubting if the Saiyan would let them go so he prayed to god that at least his friends could escape

"You and your little group can go as we agreed. You should feel grateful to me, in this kind of situation I would usually kill you, but I'm satisfied with your work so I decided to let you live" Responded the prince of Saiyans as he walked inside the ship leaving Plator and the other workers behind

"I'm very grateful to you prince Vegeta, you proved to be a better man than Frieza" Said Plator quietly as he watched the Saiyan prince entering the ship until the gates closed and turned to his friends "People we are finally free! Let's get away from this hell!" Yelled Pletor and was joined by the others who couldn't wait to finally escape from Frieza

Inside the ship, the four Saiyans were amazed and without any words while they observed the spaceship, they saw everything they needed to know. Especially about the gravity room, each one of them couldn't wait to train in there. Their trip through the ship was finished when they saw the prince coming their way

"This ship is amazing Vegeta! I can't wait to train in the gravity room" Exclaimed Nappa who was very excited to train in the gravity room and he wasn't the only one, the other three Saiyans shared the same opinion

"I know that all of you are excited about this, but rest assured that this will be the most intensive training we had up until now. But we will talk about that later, now let's blast away from this boring rock" Stated Vegeta on which the other Saiyans nodded and followed their prince to the control room. When they entered the control room, Vegeta immediately walked near the control panel and typed something which made the engine of the ship start working. The other Saiyans noticed the shaking, but that didn't bother them at all, rather than that they were amazed by the view in front of them. Above the control panel was a big piece of glass from which they were able to see outside. While the four of them stared at the planet they were leaving behind Vegeta couldn't believe what the idiots were occupied by, so he turned around and was about to leave the room when he was asked a question from one Saiyan

"Ah Vegeta, so when do we start training?" Asked Tarble who wanted to start training like never before in his life. This was his chance to grew much stronger and prove himself to the others. Vegeta continued walking, but he also answered to his brother

"You are training with Nappa after I'm finished with my training session. Don't go easy on him Nappa" Said Vegeta as he walked out with a little smile on his face which nobody saw

"Of course Vegeta! Well, it seems I will be privileged to train one more prince. While Vegeta is training, I'm going to eat. What about the three of you?" Asked Nappa as he looked at the other three Saiyans

"I thought to eat as well, so I will join you. What about you Kakarot?"Answered Raditz and also ask a question to his younger brother as he walked towards Nappa who nodded and was already leaving the room

"I'm going to take a little nap. I was awake all night plus after training my Oozaru form, that really took a lot of energy" Explained Kakarot while he passed his brother and headed towards the bedroom

"What about you Tarble, are you going to eat with us? The gravity room will be occupied for a long time since Vegeta entered first" Asked Raditz on which Tarble nodded and decided to follow Raditz and Nappa. He was sure to eat and rest before he entered the gravity room and began his training season with Nappa

* * *

**Fanfictionlover124-Well,we will see what will happen later, maybe he will arrive in time or maybe not. The fight on Namek is coming it's gonna be awesome to write it and especially after that :) Thaks for the review**

**Sakuraus-I'm happy that you liked this story and I hope you will like the next chapters as well**

**Waldo Santiago- I'm reviled that I made it better :) and of course I enjoyed your review,every critic is helping me to see how to go on and to improve my skills :) As for Broly's father that will be explained later and there will be a little battle between the **Saiyans, thanks** for another review**

**Ryan-Here it is man!The 20 chapter I can't believe I COME THIS FAR!I thought the story will be trash for the people here,but when I saw how many people like it and gave me their support I couldn't just drop** **it, besides I started to enjoy writing this :) Anyway thanks very much for the review**

**20 CHAPTER!Thank you all for following this fanfiction and thanks for your support people, the story also hit over twenty thousand views on which I'm grateful to everyone on this planet :)**

**This chapter was rushed a bit since I'm on vacation, but I just wanted to write it down and hit 20 haha**


	21. Unexpected Discovery

Five days passed since the Saiyans left planet Frieza 33 with their new spaceship. In those five days, the Saiyans did nothing but train in the gravity chamber. The training schedule that Vegeta set up was really intense and even without that every one of them wanted to train and grew stronger, even Tarble who was doing fine under Nappa. The small Saiyan had a hard time at the beginning, but as the time went on the youngest Saiyan in the group got used to the strong gravity and strict Nappa, if anything else the young Saiyan become determined to grow even more powerful. On the other hand, Nappa who didn't show any emotions to Tarble was honored and proud to train and teach his techniques to another prince. Nappa would after Tarble spent some more time alone to train and sometimes even spar with Vegeta if the older prince requested that, but after few days in the gravity room the former general noticed that something strange was happening to him and he exactly knew what was that. He was sure not to tell anyone this, it was a matter of his Saiyan pride. The other brotherly duo almost trained non-stop in the gravity room, the only break was to eat, sleep or Vegeta who would kick them out so he could train in there alone. Even tho Raditz was a bit stronger when they started their training, Kakarot was quickly closing the gap between them and in these five days reached his older brother and both of them were now equal. The Saiyans decided to stop on Frieza planets which were the closest to them and test their growing strength on theme Even tho they were on their way to Namek to gather the dragon balls. They learned two days ago that Frieza was also going there with his most powerful army going with him plus the Ginyu Force. While Nappa and Raditz explained to Tarble and Kakarot who were the Ginyu Force and how strong they are, Vegeta just chuckled and told that he knew something like this would happen and that he would kill them all. The others would nod and agree because they knew that they grew more powerful than ever before and they still had time to improve. However today when the Saiyan spaceship was about to land on planet Frieza 59 they found it strange that nobody was trying to fire and destroy them before landing, like the previous times. When the Saiyans landed and disembarked from the ship they were shocked and surprised when they saw that everything on the planet was, dead

"Woah what happened here?" Asked Tarble who wondered what happened on this planet, the planet looked completely out of life

"I was about to ask the same question. It seems somebody beat us to it and killed everyone" Stated Raditz who wasn't too happy about this. He was getting stronger so he wanted to show his power to the people who always called him weakling and then kill them with a smirk on his face

"Dammit! Whoever did this will pay! Now we don't have anything to do, but leave without having some fun!" Yelled Nappa as he kicked the broken helmet which was on the ground. The former general was already frustrated with his own problems and now this happened. He needed something to blow up so he could release the stress, but to his luck it would seem he would have a chance to fight because both Vegeta and Kakarot felt several energy levels on this planet

"Be quiet Nappa! We are not alone on this planet, it seems somebody is here and whoever they are.. They are coming here" Spoke the Saiyan prince only to surprise Nappa who's surprised expression quickly turned to a smirk

"Great, now that's what I want. I really hope they will put up a decent fight" Said Nappa as he cracked his fist and was ready to have some fun

"Yea yea, just don't go on and ruin our fun baldy and there is also one energy signal which is far above the others, but it feels strange" Stated Kakarot who caught the others attention. Vegeta also felt the same thing as Kakarot, but he remained quiet and decided to wait and see to who these energy signals belonged

"What do you mean by that Kakarot? What's so strange about that one energy that separates it from the others?" Asked Raditz who really wondered what his brother was actually feeling from that energy signal. He was sure to learn this useful technic to the fullest before they land on planet Namek. It was proven many times in battle and even in their sparring session that sensing other people energy signal was really a neat trick, his brother explained to him what to do and it was up to him now to master it

"I don't know how to explain it, but it feels.. the same as ours" Spoke Kakarot and immediately surprised his brother, Nappa, and Tarble. What Kakarot just said could only mean one thing, there was another Saiyan alive and he was here. Before any of them could response both Kakarot and Vegeta turned around and noticed five energy levels coming in close. The other three Saiyans noticed that and also turned around only to see five dots in the sky growing bigger by the minute. In short amount of time, five people appeared above them, each of them smirking down at them, except from one who was visibly different than the others

"So these are the power levels our scouters picked up, right Daiz?" Asked a tall man with big muscles similar to Nappa's. He also wore a similar armor like the Saiyans but unlike them he had only shouldered pads with two little spikes on each side. The stranger also had a big scar little under his mouth which reached over to his chin

"It seems so and it also seems that we will have to play with them until our boss is finished collecting the fruit"Added the man known as Daiz. Daiz had a dark teal hair which was tied in a ponytail and it covered his entire back. The man also had a necklace around his neck and earrings on his ears. His battle armor was a full battle armor with all the guard pads

"Hahah we are going to beat them and kill them like the rest, right brother?"Asked the little alien with a laugh. The short alien also had an armor, but he had a necktie over it. The short alien and his brother looked the same, both with light purple skin tone and with the same personality "Hehehe I agree with you Rasin" Agreed on the other brother who was named Lakasei. With them was also another alien who was completely different from any of them. He was all covered in silver armor except his face and arms. His skin was red and it was shaped like magma

While these five people were floating in the sky, the Saiyans just observed their movements and each of them just smirked at their new pray. While Kakarot, Nappa and Raditz smirked and couldn't wait to have some fun with these five strangers, Tarble was so anxious to fight that he stepped forward surprising even Vegeta. The older prince noticed the determination on his younger brother face and actually noticed how his brother changed in these few days since he picked him on planet Tech-Tech. Tarble was acting more and more like a real Saiyan, his thirst for battle was demanding a fight and he was sure to get it and to show his brother and the other Saiyans how strong he become

"I will go first, is that alright with you guys?" Asked Tarble as he stepped forward. The other Saiyans seemed a little surprised, but they quickly changed that and smiled to Tarble

"Sure, but why don't we all go in and have some fun, even tho they are not that strong!" Yelled Kakarot loud enough so he could be heard by their enemy. The group in the air heard that and that angered them. The one in command Amond just let a chuckle and lowered himself on the ground while the others did the same

"Do you really think you can beat us? We know you guys are strong b... Huh? Wait a minute! You there, you look the same as our boss!" Yelled Amond who was taken aback from this. If this man looked the same as their boss that meant only one thing. Amond took a better look of the five people in front of him and noticed something that he didn't before

"Amond these guys are.." Daiz couldn't even finish the sentence because he was interrupted by Amond

"Saiyans I know, just like our boss, but that doesn't matter because in only couple of minutes the fruit will be ready" Stated Amond who sweated a little. He knew Saiyans too well and he knew this wasn't going to be easy, but he was sure in his strength and besides they had their boss who was stronger than them. When Amond said who their boss was, the Saiyans were surprised that another of their kind was alive, it seemed that Kakarot was right. While the others thought great of this, Vegeta didn't pay too much attention because he was suspicious about that, so the prince decided to take the following action

"Listen, the four of you will fight with them while I go and have a little conversation with their boss" Said Vegeta who was about to leave his group. The others knew why Vegeta was going there and they wondered if the new Saiyan would join them or chose to die. Vegeta was about to fly away when he saw a yellow energy blast coming his way. The Saiyan prince was about to block the blast, but it was intercepted by his younger brother Tarble who appeared in front of his older brother and with his right leg kicked the blast back to the enemy who dodged the attack and scattered all over the place, but they were followed by the Saiyans

"I don't need any help from you Tarble" Growled Vegeta who didn't want to receive help from anyone even from his brother, but he felt proud when he saw how quick his younger brother reacted, it seemed that Nappa was doing well in training him

"Sorry, but I couldn't resist anymore. Be careful brother" Said Tarble and flew away, following his target while leaving his brother with a smirk on his face, but he also flew high in the sky searching for this new Saiyan who will either join their group or die on this planet

While Vegeta was on his way to find and confirm that there was another Saiyan on this planet, Kakarot was on the attack and easily caught up with Daiz. The long-haired fighter was surprised by Kakarot speed, but he didn't care for that and decided to attack the Saiyan who easily avoided his punches. Daiz continued his assault until Kakarot smacked first his left and then his right fist and then delivered a strong kick to Daiz face, making him open for the further attack which Kakarot delivered. The Saiyan hit Daiz once in the gut with his punch, twice in the face and finished with a strong kick in the ribs. Daiz was sent crashing into the ruined building and everything fell on him. Kakarot put his right hand in front, ready to fire an energy blast to finish the man, but he was surprised when the man jumped from the rubble with his face covered in blood

"I-I will not lose here! Arghh have this, METEOR BALL!" Yelled Daiz and fired his most powerful energy blast. The energy ball was heading directly at Kakarot who didn't even react and was hit by the ball which exploded and destroyed everything around where Kakarot was standing. Daiz tried to catch a breath, but he just began to laugh, sure in his victory until the smoke cleared and revealed Kakarot standing without any bruise on his body except for one piece on his armor to be missing

"What a disappointed, you're just as weak as the others in your group. I really hope your boss is stronger than you "Said Kakarot and without Daiz even noticing appeared behind him grabbing him by his neck and break it without any effort. The Saiyan dropped the lifeless body on the ground and felt that one of his comrades was fighting against two opponents. He wanted to go in and have some fun, but he also thought about the other Saiyan

"Hmm, I wonder who is this Saiyan. That big guy said he looks like me. Maybe he's related to me and Raditz.. Tarble is fighting against two of them and they together are slightly above him.. Ahh I should help him" Thought Kakarot and in the end decided to help Tarble who was fighting against Lakasei and Rasin who were a little bit above the young Saiyan power level. As Kakarot headed towards Tarble, his brother was fighting against the man who was almost all covered in armor. What long haired Saiyan found weird about this fighter was the fact that he was a cyborg

"You sure are a weird one, I never saw a cyborg before, but it's not a big deal since you will die just like the others,hyaa!" Yelled Raditz as he charged at the cyborg who's eyes changed color at the moment, which meant that he registered the Saiyan attacking him. Before Raditz approached him, the cyborg flew in the sky and to Raditz surprises opened his armor. The cyborg fired several energy blasts towards the long haired Saiyan who wasn't expecting this. Raditz avoided almost all of the blasts while he still flew towards the cyborg except the last one which burned a small part of his hair. The Saiyan stopped and looked at his hair with fear on his face. If there was a thing he cared the most in this universe that would be his hair and his tail, and he didn't forgive anyone who did something to his hair or tail. The Saiyan turned his face towards the cyborg and with amazing speed just appeared in front and punched Cacao in the face, sending him falling towards the ground

"Die" Said Raditz with a very dark voice as he fired an energy blast towards the cyborg who didn't even saw it coming and just like that he was destroyed. Raditz was still mad at the cyborg even tho he killed him, but he soon calmed down and thought about the same thing as his younger brother

"That one said that their boss looks the same as Kakarot, if that's true could it be.. No that's impossible, father died with our planet, but could it be someone related to us. I better go and check it out" Said Raditz to himself while he flew in search of this new Saiyan and Vegeta, he was sure he would find them even without the scouter. Meanwhile, the former general of the Saiyan army was having a fierce battle against Amond who unlike Nappa was having a hard time to block or to even land a punch on his enemy

"What's wrong scarface you're getting slower? Are you tired already, you're no fun at all" Mocked Nappa as he laughed at Amond who was at the same time scared and mad at Nappa. He knew that the Saiyans were arrogant and cocky, but this one was on another level, this Saiyan also had the power to back up that arrogance, but Amond was sure to not give up. He was sure that the fruit was ready by now, if only he could escape from this ape and then after he ate it he was sure he would easily kill the bastard, but that was impossible since the large Saiyan was tearing him apart. Just as Nappa was to deliver another punch, Amond backed away and jumped on the ruined building, while Nappa just laughed

"Hah, what's this, are you running away weakling? You're just a weak space trash, it's time to finish you!" Yelled Nappa as he charged at Amond who this time smirked and suddenly started to spin which confused Nappa, but the Saiyan didn't know that this was Amond's attack. What surprised the former general was the sudden spinning energy disk that was heading towards him. Nappa just smirked and was about to catch it when he noticed how to fast the disk spins and found it dangerous to touch it. In the last second, the Saiyan managed to dodge the disk, but it went right through his left shoulder pad and break it in half. Nappa stopped and exhaled, he was careless and overconfident, he was sure to end this guy before he did something else, but when Nappa turned to Amond he wasn't there. The man was on the run and Nappa saw him flying away

"Come here and fight like a man, you coward!" Growled Nappa and blasted towards Amond in full speed. Amond was confident that he escaped from Nappa and didn't even noticed that the Saiyan was already behind his back, with an energy blast in his hand. Nappa fired the blast which hit Amond in the back and send the man to fall on the ground. Amond tried to get up, but the Saiyan was already in front of him, smirking

"D-Damn you! T-Turles w-will kill you, y-you bastard.." Spoke Amond barely, but Nappa didn't care and just crushed the man's head with his right foot. The large Saiyan just spat on the ground and walked away from the corpse thinking about the name that Amond said

"I'm sure I heard that name from somewhere before, Turles. Hmm, I really hope he's strong otherwise we won't have any use of him" Said Nappa who flew in the sky just like Raditz, to find this Saiyan by the of name Turles. While his other comrades were finished with their fights, Tarble, on the other hand, was having a hard time fighting the two brothers. It was true that he improved tremendously since he joined with his brother and the others, but these two together were slightly above him and that made him angry. Even tho he was tired and beaten he wouldn't give up, even tho he was the weakest he will prove and somehow beat them to show everyone and even his dead father that he's not the same weak Saiyan who was sent away because he was weak. Tarble glared at the two brothers who were even smaller than him and with a loud growl attacked them. The youngest Saiyan appeared in front of Rasin, who was weaker than his brother and hit him with a knee in the face and just as he was about to fire the blast, Tarble was punched in the head by Lakasei who laughed at the Saiyan

"Hahaha, you can't beat us. You're strong, but together we are stronger" Laughed Lakasei who attacked Tarble as he stood up from the ground. The small Saiyan quickly noticed Lakasei coming and tried to dodge the attack, but he couldn't move! He looked behind his back only to see Rasin holding him and laughing

"Hehehe you can't escape now!" Laughed Lakasei, but his laughing only angered Tarble more and more. Tarble wasn't like that usually, like the other Saiyans, but he was getting more and more like a real one. He suddenly found himself unable to listen Lakasei laughing and with a sudden yell called out all of his energy and blown away both Lakasei and Rasin who was just in front of him about to punch him, but just like his brother he was blown away. Tarble was having a hard time to breathe, but he couldn't stop here so he charged at Lakasei and before he could react he fired his energy blast which hit Lakasei head on and killed him. Tarble didn't waste any time and was about to charge at Rasin, but suddenly he heard an explosion behind his back and when he turned around he couldn't find Rasin anywhere, the bastard was obliterated by Kakarot who was floating in the sky

"I hope you're not angry at me Tarble, but I thought to kill this one so we could go and met with the boss" Sated Kakarot who surprised Tarble. He just smiled and was thankful that Kakarot appeared. He wasn't sure if he had enough energy to kill the other one

"Thanks, Kakarot, I own you one. To be honest, I don't think I had any energy left to deliver the final blow" Spoke Tarble who slowly flew towards Kakarot who just smiled at the younger prince

"I know, I was here for some time and watched your fight. When I felt that your energy is too low I decided to step in and kill the ugly midget" Said Kakarot who surprised Tarble by this. He didn't even noticed the taller Saiyan while he was in the fight. He heard from Nappa that Kakarot and Vegeta could sense others people energy without a scouter and Tarble found this fascinating and decided to ask the older Saiyan or his brother to teach him that one day. The younger one quickly snapped from his thoughts when he heard Kakarot calling him

"Hey let's go, Vegeta and the other Saiyan are in that direction and I just felt the other Saiyan power up" Spoke the taller Saiyan on which Tarble nodded and with his comrade flew away, towards his brother and this new Saiyan

* * *

**_Waldo Santiago- Yes I know and it will be interesting to see if they will cooperate or kill themselves. As for King Cold, hehe he's coming after the battle with Frieza ;) _**

**_Fanfictionlover124-Hahaha awesome man, I hire you as narrator for this :) I hope you will enjoy this chapter_**

**_Fedora441-Thanks for the support man and yes I know I'm not so good at grammar, but I'm really doing the best I can. As for Saiyan names thank you, I will surely use one of them_**

**_Guest- I'm glad you like it and thanks for the review. Well we will see if they will be able to make a wish, it's gonna be tough_**


	22. The Saiyan Pirate

While the rest of his crew were fighting against the enemy group, the prince of Saiyans was flying towards the man who was obviously the leader of the group. As he flew in the direction from where the energy signal was coming, he noticed how everything on the ground was slowly dying out. It seemed like something was sucking the life out of everything that was on the ground. What the Saiyan prince also noticed were the huge roots that covered most of the ground. The prince wasn't that much interested to know what exactly was going on with the planet, but what he wanted to know is if the leader was really a Saiyan and if he's smart enough to kneel before him and join them. The older Saiyan prince arrived at the place from where the high energy was coming from, but what surprised him a little was a giant tree in front of him. He never saw something like this before, but the Saiyan quickly snapped from it when he heard a laugh coming from above. The prince glanced up with a smirk on his face and flew up. He arrived almost at the top of the tree when he stopped and finally come face to face with the leader of the enemy group

"Well, who would thought that the little prince survived. How are you, my lord?" Spoke the man who obviously mocked the Saiyan prince in front of him. The man even bowed down as he looked at Vegeta and laughed while the Saiyan prince just crossed his arms and landed on the tree

"I must say that I'm actually feeling great, but I'm not sure if you will in the near future" Said Vegeta who looked at the Saiyan in front with a smirk on his face and continued "You really do look the same as Kakarot, but I guess all you third class Saiyans look the same" Chuckled Vegeta who noticed that he hit the Saiyan with what he said because the new Saiyan was unpleasant with what the prince said

"I may be born as a third class, but I surpassed that rank a long time ago and now, I'm the strongest Saiyan in the universe!" Gloated the Saiyan who looked the same as Kakarot but he was surprised by the sudden laughing that came from Vegeta

"You, the strongest Saiyan? Don't make me laugh low class, you're nothing compared to me and I suggest to be careful with the way you're speaking or I will kill you, even tho I wanted to ask you to join us" Stated Vegeta who could see the angry expression on the Saiyan who was few steps away from him. The new Saiyan tightened his fist in anger, sure to kill Vegeta for insulting him

"And I'm supposed to follow your orders, right?" Asked the Saiyan who raised his closed fist up and looked at Vegeta who with a smirk on his face just nodded. The Saiyan growled in anger at Vegeta as he opened his right hand "Like hell I would follow your orders! Die!" Yelled the Saiyan as he fired an energy blast towards Vegeta who didn't move at all. The blast hit Vegeta head on creating a wall of smoke around where he was standing while the other Saiyan just laughed

"Haha so this is the end of the mighty Saiyan prince, what a disgrace haha" Laughed the Saiyan who assumed that Vegeta died from the blast, but he was quickly proven wrong when his scouter started to work "Huh? Hmm.. power level 40. 000! No way!" Yelled the Saiyan who's scouter showed that the power increase was coming from the place where Vegeta was standing. To the Saiyan horror, the power level was still going up until the scouter exploded

"Your scouter is too old to measure my new power, low class" Spoke Vegeta who emerged from the smoke with a smirk on his face while the other Saiyan just stared at the prince with his eyes wide open. He couldn't believe the power level that he read until his scouter exploded. The Saiyan prince noticed that the Saiyan was frightened by his power so he continued "I'm willing to forgive your disrespect towards your prince if you bow before me and accept that I'm the strongest Saiyan" Said Vegeta who was serious about this. He was sure to teach the low class to show respect towards him as he was his prince and the strongest one. Vegeta waited for an answer, but it never came. The other Saiyan just stood there with his fist closed as he gritted his teeth. He cursed the Saiyan prince, he was not about to bow to him nor anyone else in this universe. He would never accept him as his superior, but he was stronger than him at the moment and that was the moment when he realized something. If he could only stall the cocky prince for few seconds he could grab the fruit and than.. kill the bastard. Vegeta saw the smile on the other Saiyan face and wondered if the Saiyan had gone crazy

"What are you smiling at third class? Are you gone crazy because of my power" Asked Vegeta who let a chuckle while the other Saiyan looked back at him smiling as he put both hands in front of his body

"Bah, you really are an arrogant bastard, but you will soon fall before me!" Yelled the Saiyan who once again fired an energy blast toward Vegeta who only let a sigh as he placed his left hand in front of himself to deflect the blast. The prince easily deflected the blast which exploded somewhere in the sky. Vegeta noticed that the Saiyan was gone, but he quickly and easily point pointed his location. The Saiyan prince was chasing after the low-level Saiyan and while he was doing that he wondered what the other Saiyan's intention really are. The Saiyan's weren't the type who would run from the battle so it was obvious that he was planning something, but what? Vegeta quickly caught up with the Saiyan and appeared just in front of him. The Saiyan yelled and cursed at Vegeta as he attacked the Saiyan prince who with little efforts avoided all the attacks. The new Saiyan tried to punch Vegeta in the face many times, but every time he tried that the prince easily avoided it. The Saiyan was growing furious at the thought that Vegeta was toying with him, but he needed to keep his head cool otherwise, he wouldn't be able to succeed with his plan. He unleashed a combination of punches and kicks, but his leg was caught by Vegeta who now had the other Saiyan. Vegeta smirked and delivered a powerful punch to the Saiyan face who was immediately sent flying as the prince released his leg. The Saiyan winced in pain and tried to stop himself, but he soon felt another dose of pain coming from his back. The Saiyan prince appeared just behind him and smacked him on the back which sent him to crash on the ground. Vegeta's smirk was long gone as a serious expression prevailed on his face. He was sure to force the third class fool to admit that he is the strongest. Vegeta was covered with blue aura which immediately disappeared as he unleashed a barrage of waves toward the Saiyan

While the Saiyan prince was bombarding the low-level Saiyan, the rest of his crew finally arrived at the place where he was fighting. When they arrived they just floated in the sky and watched as Vegeta was firing his blasts at the man who was impossible to see because of the dust that covered him

"It seems that the fool said something to upset Vegeta and now he's receiving a beating of his life." Said Raditz as he floated with the others above Vegeta while he had his arms crossed. He wondered what the idiot said to make Vegeta like this or was Vegeta only showing his dominance over him, whatever that it was Raditz didn't care, but like his brother he was curious to see the Saiyan who was said to look the same as Kakarot

"Haha then he's about to experience what hell truly feels like" Laughed Nappa who was floating right next to Raditz as he watched the older prince, but then he remembered something "Oh yea I discovered the name of the Saiyan that Vegeta is fighting" Added Nappa who gained the attention of the others

"Well if you know, spell it baldy" Said Kakarot who wanted to already know who the other Saiyan was. Maybe he really was someone from their family and Kakarot wanted to know that for sure, but if he wasn't, that still wouldn't be bad. It was another Saiyan after all

"Shut up Kakarot before I blast you to hell" Growled Nappa who had enough of Kakarot calling him by that nickname plus he wasn't in the mood for Kakarot's jokes

"Oh really? I would like to see you try, old man" Spoke Kakarot back, but then just in time, he saw a yellow blast coming his way and barely managed to dodge it. He looked at the person who fired it and it was Nappa who was completely furious. The young Saiyan didn't expect that the former general would react like that. They would always verbally fight each others, but this time, the older Saiyan really was aiming to kill him. Kakarot tightened his fists and was about to attack Nappa for trying to kill him when his hand was caught by Tarble

"Stop it both of you! This is not the time to fight against each others, you can do it later after Vegeta's fight is over" Yelled the younger prince and the youngest Saiyan of the group who surprised the other Saiyans. Each of them looked over at Tarble who was covered in bruises after his fight as he held Kakarot by his arm. Nappa who was held by Raditz almost immediately calmed down which Raditz noticed and let go of the older Saiyan. The long haired Saiyan found it strange even for Nappa to explode like that, it seemed like the old Saiyan was troubled by something. Kakarot who was held by Tarble calmed down, but he was sure to pay Nappa back for that. Seeing that the both Saiyans calmed down a bit, Tarble looked at Nappa and continued "Could you please tell us the name of the Saiyan that Vegeta is fighting?"

"Fine, but we are not over with this Kakarot" Threatened Nappa who dangerously glared at Kakarot who glanced back at him with the same glare "The name of the Saiyan is Turles. He's the leader of that weak group"

"Hmm. Turles, I'm sure that I heard his name from somewhere before" Mumbled Raditz who was sure that he heard that name from somewhere before, but he just couldn't remember

"So do you think he could be related to us Raditz?"Asked Kakarot who knew that if anyone could know that, that would be his older brother. After all, he lived on planet Vegeta and knows things better than him who spent all of his life on Earth

"I don't know because I didn't know anyone from our family except mother and father. I know that mother didn't have any family except us because they all died, as for father's side, I don't have a clue because he never spoke about them" Explained Raditz who tried to remember how he knew Turles, but it was all foggy in his memory

"It doesn't matter, because if he doesn't accept Vegeta as his prince and leader he will die for treason!" Declared Nappa who really didn't care who this Turles guy was if he was weak and disobedient he didn't have a place in their group. The other Saiyans nodded and continued to watch what was going on when Vegeta stopped with his attack. The Saiyan prince turned around and saw that he rest of the group were here. He felt that they were here for some time and decided to stop with his attacks. He floated toward his group to see what they learned about their enemy. Nappa and the others told him how they beat the others and the name of the Saiyan. Vegeta could care less for the name of the low-level Saiyan, especially if he was about to kill the fool

Meanwhile on the ground, under the pile of rubble, the Saiyan by the name of Turles barely managed to get off the rocks from his body which was covered in blood. He had a problem breathing, but somehow he managed to turn over on his back. He groaned in pain while his right eye was closed and cursed the Saiyan prince name. He was able to hear the voices of the others which meant that he's at the end of his life, but something caught his attention. With only one eye open, he noticed something near his head, an orange fruit! Turles couldn't believe what was near him, but he quickly snapped from it and with his right arm tried to grab the fruit. Turles almost yelled because of the pain, but he suppressed it, this was his chance and he would take it. The Saiyan pirate grabbed the fruit when an evil grin appeared on his face

"Yes, with this I will finally be able to kill that bastard. You're finished, Vegeta!"

* * *

_Employee 427-Yea I know and I will for sure rewrite the chapters in the future, but for now, I'm focusing only on the events in the story. But I'm really glad that you like the concept of my fanfiction so far and I hope you will like it as it goes on(even tho that is a bit rushed). Thank you for the review_

_Waldo Santiago-Thanks for another review and I'm glad you find it interesting_

* * *

_I wanna say thanks to all the reviewers, followers and the people who fav. the story. Also thanks to everyone who read it and to those who only peek a little lol_


	23. Power Up

It hurt a lot and he could barely contain himself from screaming as he tried to stand up from the dirty ground. The damage that the arrogant prince did to him was nothing to compare with what he was about to do to him, he only needed to eat the orange fruit in his hands. He slowly stood up on his knees and raised himself from the ground, but only to groan in pain. As he stood up the bloodied wounds on his body began to hurt him even more and could barely suppress the pain, but he gritted his teeth as he with a strong grip held the fruit in his right hand. When he was finally able to stand on his two legs, he could see who was gathered around the Saiyan prince which caused him to wide open his left eye. He couldn't believe that those two survived along with the prince which made the injured man furious, he was sure to pay them back for what they did to him. Yes, he could picture it inside his head how he ends their life's. He didn't care for the others, Saiyan or not. A devilish grin appeared on his face as he looked back up and decided to teach them to not mess with the mighty Turles. With all of that imagined inside his head, the man couldn't stop himself from laughing which was loud enough for the Saiyans above to hear him. While Vegeta just floated up there and observed the laughing Saiyan, Tarble, Kakarot and Raditz wondered what was going on with the man on the ground and as for Nappa, he didn't care that much

"Hah, look at him, he's gone crazy after Vegeta beat him too much in the head" Commented Nappa while he was floating near Raditz who remained silent and observed the Saiyan on the ground. No matter how hard he tries, he just couldn't remember exactly where did he saw the man who was standing on the ground. He was almost sure that he encountered him on planet Vegeta and that there was something more. While Raditz continued to think, his younger brother was suspicious of the Saiyan on the ground. His tail which was usually around his waist was almost moving on its own, which usually meant for Kakarot that something was about to happen. As Kakarot tried to pinpoint what was exactly wrong, Tarble, on the other hand, hoped that maybe they could recruit the Saiyan. He knew that they started off in a bad way, but he truly didn't want to kill a fellow Saiyan. They were already few in numbers and killing one of their own.. it didn't felt right, no matter how much he thought about it and he hoped that Vegeta thought the same. To figure out what the older Saiyan prince was thinking was nearly impossible. His facial expression remained the same as ever, serious and no matter how hard he tried to figure out his brother thinking he couldn't. The older prince was thought at a young age to never show his emotions or weakness to his opponents and that helped him in many battles. The prince floated above with his arms crossed when he finally had enough of this low-class Saiyan wasting his time. He needed to head over to planet Namek immediately before Frieza was able to collect all the wishing orbs

"So, are you finally admitting defeat low class and me, your prince as superior or" Spoke Vegeta who immediately caught the attention from the others near him as well as from the Saiyan on the ground who stopped laughing "do you wish to die, on this wretched planet?" Asked the older prince with a serious expression on his face. No one said a word and waited for the man on the ground to answer when to their surprise he once again started to laugh

"Haha fool! Do you really think you beat me!? I have a surprise for you and I swear, it's a deadly one!" Yelled Trules from the ground as he raised his right hand with an orange fruit in it "Do you know what this is, my almighty prince?" Asked Turles this time with a rather calm voice while the other Saiyans in the sky just stared at him

"Isn't that a fruit?" Questioned Tarble who wasn't exactly sure if that was a fruit or maybe something else. He was a bit too far to see what really was inside the Saiyan hand. Tarble was startled when he heard a loud laughing which came from Nappa

"Hahah are you kidding me? A fruit, he's treating us with a measly fruit! Please Vegeta, can I finish off that idiot" Laughed the former general who was barely able to stop himself as he asked Vegeta the question. Before Vegeta or somebody was able to say something Turles interrupted them

"You old moron! You know nothing, this fruit isn't any ordinary fruit! It's a fruit from a very special tree and when I eat it, I will kill you all!" Yelled Turles who moved his right hand toward his mouth and started to eat the special fruit. While Turles was biting the fruit the other Saiyans just watched the desperate man eating the fruit

"Is he serious about this? I saw many desperate people doing anything in their last moments, but this is humiliating" Said Raditz who suddenly had a desire to fly over there and kill the Saiyan for disgracing their mighty race

"I'm not so sure about that" Spoke Kakarot who immediately continued with his speech when he felt the others eyes on him "I have a bad feeling about what's about to happen when he eats that fruit" finished Kakarot while Nappa and his brother just chuckled at that, thinking that Kakarot was a bit paranoid. Unlike the two Tarble stared at Kakarot and actually thought the same thing, Turles wouldn't threaten someone like them with any ordinary fruit which could only mean that fruit was capable of doing something with the user strength. Tarble wanted to warn his older brother, but he was interrupted when he heard a loud yell from the ground

On the ground, Turles was chewing the last piece of the fruit when suddenly he felt different. The sudden size change in his muscle caused the Saiyan to yell in pain, but the pain soon stopped because there weren't any. Almost all the wounds and the broken bones that were inflicted by Vegeta were healed, but to Turles delight his power grew. He could feel it, his power growing inside his being to the points where he could never imagine it "Yes, yes, this power.. this is the power I always wanted. With this power, no one can stop me!" Yelled the Saiyan pirate who with a grin on his face unleashed all of his new power. He never felt alive like this in all his life and with this power in his hands, he would rule the universe. The Saiyan couldn't contain himself and maniacally laughed as the purple aura flared around his body wildly and destroying everything near him

While Turles continued to be amazed by his new found power, the Saiyans above couldn't believe what just happened before their eyes. Even tho they weren't able or were still practicing to sense others energies without the scouter they could sense that the sudden change in Turles was dangerous. Raditz who was somewhere in the middle of his energy sensing training could tell that the Saiyan on the ground powered up tremendously. A cold drop of sweat fell over his forehead as he watched the powerful Turles and wondered if he was strong or maybe.. even stronger than Vegeta. It was hard for the long haired Saiyan to believe that any Saiyan could be stronger than Vegeta, but if there was even a slight chance, then they were in serious trouble. The two of them couldn't sense any sorts of energy without their scouters, but Tarble and Nappa somehow could feel that Turles power up was enormous compared to the power he had before. While Nappa floated with his eyes wide open in shock, Tarble shook in fear because he never felt such a force before. His fears about the fruit capabilities proved right and what scared him was the thought that maybe Turles was stronger than his brother. The scared expression on his younger brother face didn't go unnoticed by Vegeta who was angered by that. He immediately turned his gaze back to the Saiyan on the ground when a smirk appeared on his face. He smirked because he would finally get a serious fight and see if there is something to improve before he comes face to face with Frieza. Vegeta uncrossed his arms and slowly started to move towards the ground when Kakarot called him

"Wait Vegeta!" Called Kakarot his prince name only to receive a frown from Vegeta, but that didn't stop him from continuing "You are able to feel his energy right? So you know that you..." Kakarot couldn't finish his sentence because he was stopped by the prince who turned his head back to the man on the ground

"I know that you fool!" Spoke Vegeta with a louder voice which caused Kakarot to stop, but soon after that the prince chuckled and with a smirk glanced back at Kakarot "Which is more thrilling, right" Said the smirking Vegeta who descended to the ground leaving Kakarot speechless for a second until he himself smiled. He agreed with Vegeta, if the opponent was stronger then the better and exciting was the battle. Kakarot immediately floated back to the others and patiently waited for the battle to commence

He was so caught up in his power up that he didn't even notice Vegeta until the prince landed few meters away from where he was standing. The moment he saw the prince in front of his eyes he wickedly grinned at the flame haired man. He was sure to humiliate the cocky prince for everything he had done to him, he had the power to do so and there was no doubt inside the Saiyan mind that he was stronger than Vegeta

"You do realize that this is the end for you Vegeta. You will pay for what you did to me, but maybe.. " Spoke Turles when an idea crossed his mind which made him chuckle "I'm willing to forgive you Vegeta if you kneel before me and admit that_ I'm_ the strongest Saiyan in the history of our race! What you say?" Stated the Saiyan as he crossed his arms and waited for the prince answer with a grin on his face

"The only one who's going to end his life on this rock will be you, low-level clown. Not even that new power will be enough to beat me, the Prince of all Saiyans" Declared Vegeta loudly so he could be heard all over the planet. While the Saiyans in the sky smirked, Turles was fuming with anger

"Don't you dare call me like that ever again, you bastard!" Growled Turles who quickly dashed toward Vegeta and disappeared. Vegeta could feel where Turles was about to appear and quickly turned around, just in time to block the angered Saiyan punch. When both of them made contact with each other a loud explosion was heard which caused the nearby rock to break in million pieces. Turles was so furious that he didn't have time to question how was Vegeta able to block his punch, but he quickly moved on to his next attack. The dark toned Saiyan threw another punch toward Vegeta, but the prince was ready for that and about to block it when he realized something. The punch was a distraction and the real attack was coming from the ground. Vegeta couldn't do nothing and received a powerful knee in the gut which caused him to spit a little bit of blood. Turles grinned at that and continued with the assault without wasting any second. The Saiyan unleashed a powerful barrage of punches and kicks which almost all landed on Vegeta. Turles ended his attack with a strong kick which sent Vegeta flying toward the huge tree, but he was followed by a big yellow blast which Turles fired to finish of the Saiyan prince once and for all. When it made a contact with its target the large blast exploded and created a big hole in the ground. The Saiyan pirate laughed at his achievement when he glanced up, toward the other Saiyans "Your little prince is dead, but soon you will follow him, especially you two" Said Turles as he turned in their direction, but only to receive angry glares from the Saiyans in the sky

"You cocky little.. I will kill you for opposing us!" Yelled Nappa angerly at Turles who chuckled at Nappa's threats which angered the old Saiyan even more. The former general almost flew toward Turles, but was stopped by Kakarot "What? Let me go Kakarot! He will pay for saying that!" Shouted Nappa while he tried to free himself from the younger Saiyan, but Kakarot didn't let go

"Calm yourself, baldy! Vegeta will make him eat the words he said, after all, Vegeta still needs to start fighting with his full power" Stated Kakarot only to surprise Nappa and Tarble. Nappa immediately calmed down after that and moved away from Kakarot, with his eyes still locked at Turles

"Are you telling the truth Kakarot?" Asked Tarble who was afraid for his brother life after what he saw Turles do to him. Kakarot could see the fear and worry in Tarble eyes which caused him to have mixed opinions about the youngest Saiyan in their crew, but he let that slide away for now

"Of course, Vegeta was just testing if what Turles said was true. This will be an interesting fight to watch, even tho I would rather be there and fight" Said Kakarot who wanted to be there and fight instead of Vegeta, even tho Turles was stronger than him which only made him even more excited. Tarble observed Kakarot for a second when he noticed the grin on the Saiyan face which made him wonder if that was a common Saiyan trait. Tarble snapped from his thoughts when he saw a bright light coming from the place where Vegeta was sent flying. All the rubble that was above Vegeta was disintegrated by his energy while he cracked with his neck left and right after which he spit a bit of blood on the ground. Tarble smiled when he saw that everything was fine with Vegeta and noticed the others smirking as they observed his older brother. On the other side of the field Turles was a bit taken aback that the arrogant prince was able to survive the attack, but it didn't matter because he was sure to end his life with the next attack

"I must say that I'm a bit surprised that you survived the blast, but don't think even for a second that the next won't" Guaranteed Turles who completely turned over toward Vegeta and observed the Saiyan. The Saiyan prince didn't say anything as he walked in Turles direction until he stopped few meters away from the pirate

"You're an even bigger fool than I imagined you to be. Did you really think that was my real power? Let me enlighten you, clown. This is my true power!" Shouted Vegeta who began to yell with all his might. Turles wasn't scared of Vegeta's threats and with a grin on his face continued to watch the prince power up. Vegeta's mighty yell was louder and louder when suddenly his blue aura burst out, followed by yellow electricity. The ground started to tremble under such a powerful force which created many cracks on the ground. As he continued to power up the yellow electricity almost prevailed the blue aura while his eye pupils were long gone. Turles wasn't grinning anymore and was shocked by Vegeta's expression and his tremendous aura. Meanwhile, the others in the sky stared in amazement at Vegeta's display of power

"Amazing, even with the little practice I have done, I can tell how incredibly powerful Vegeta has become!" Yelled Raditz who stared at his prince and was sure that Vegeta would be able to beat the opposing Saiyan

"Haha did you think otherwise? Of course he would be this strong, he's an elite!" Yelled Nappa back at Raditz who could only nod while the older Saiyan proudly watched Vegeta on the ground. While the two yelled at each other, Tarble was left speechless once again, he never knew that his brother had such power. It was at that moment when Tarble figured out why did his brother give him to Nappa instead to train with him. He was too weak for him and he would only be a burden. As he continued to watch his brother power up he clenched his fist and made sure to become stronger, to prove himself to the others and his dead father

"Dammit! He's far ahead of me! I need to upgrade my training the moment we are back in the ship!" Thought Kakarot who flew to his older brother to have a chat with him about their training, but he was stopped because of the bright light which blinded him and the others and Turles as well. The bright light quickly faded away and they were able to see Vegeta, with his blue aura flaring uncontrollably around him. His black pupils were back together with a usual smirk as he walked toward Turles who angerly scowled at Vegeta

"Are you ready for a real fight, and please put up a fight, if you can that is" Said Vegeta with a smirk only to provoke the Saiyan pirate who didn't waste any second and furiously rushed toward Vegeta who carefully observed his opponent movement

* * *

_I can't believe that this FanFiction reached 100 reviews! I'm grateful to all of you, even to those who didn't like the fiction, I really m. To those 100 reviews, I need to add to me unbelievable 30,000 views! Thank you all for that and thank you for favoriting(90) the story or following it(98)!_

* * *

_LSSJGSSJTx-Thanks a lot for the two reviews and I'm glad you like the story. The real fight will begin in the next chapter and you can be sure that Vegeta will have __serious trouble with Turles, who is after all insanely powered up because of the fruit.._

_guest007-Thank you fro the review and I know how you feel, but I'm just too busy for writing new chapters which is why it takes this long for me to write them.. I hope you understand that_

_Ajin- Yes, you will see Vegeta in trouble in the next chapter because Turles is after all powered up now.. I thank you fro the review and I need to say one more thing to you, if you read this I must say that I absolutely like your story about the origins of the first Super Saiyan God, it was really good!_

_Z-man- Thanks for the review and ohh boy, I'm excited to write the Namek saga which starts in two chapters, I think.. I can only tell you that the Cell saga can't happen when there is no Dr. Gero since he was killed by Kakarot, but there could be an appearance of Future Trunks, we will see. As for Majin Buu, yes he will appear in this story and maybe some movies villains..._

echorampage-Thank you

_Ryan Verma-Thanks a lot for the review, and I'm glad that you like where this story is heading.. I hope you will like this chapter as well_

_SuperVegitoFan-Thank you for the suggestion man, I really appreciate it.._


	24. Vegeta Is In Trouble!

It didn't take too long for the outraged Turles to come face to face with Vegeta who didn't move a step back and confronted the Saiyan. As they clashed the ground beneath their feet cracked under the strong pressure, causing Vegeta to sank into the ground. Turles angerly glared at the Saiyan prince who with left arm blocked his right kick, but he didn't intend to stop there, the Saiyan pirate quickly created an energy ball inside his left palm and fired at Vegeta. The prince quickly moved his free hand in front of his body to protect himself from the blast while Turles backed away. The powerful blast continued to push Vegeta away which forced the Saiyan prince to use his other hand. The flame-haired Saiyan managed to slow down the blast and regain control over it until his senses warned him about something. Vegeta quickly glanced up only to see Turles holding both of his hands in front and gathering a big amount of energy for the next attack

"Let's see if you can stop this Vegeta!" Yelled Turles from above as the yellow orb in front of hands grew bigger until it was big enough for the dark-toned Saiyan to fired it. When Turles fired the blast Vegeta did the only thing he could've done, he let out a loud yell as he raised the blast in his hands and threw it in the air. Vegeta did it just in time before the other blast was above his head which caused the two blasts to collide and explode. The explosion was too strong even for Turles who was forced to use a good amount of his power so he wouldn't be blown away, but the Saiyan didn't let that distract him as he carefully observed if the Saiyan prince would emerge from the smoke. While he scanned the whole area surrounded by the smoke he was slowly descending to the ground when suddenly something caught his attention, something or rather someone emerged from the smoke. Turles didn't wait any second and chased Vegeta who was flying fast with half of his armor destroyed which didn't go unnoticed by the Saiyan pirate who only grinned in satisfaction when he saw the blood all over the prince left arm. The Saiyan prince could feel that Turles was getting close to him which irritated him, he couldn't believe that the third class could gain such power from some stupid fruit. Vegeta clenched his right fist and before Turles was able to approach him he quickly turned around and dashed toward the Saiyan pirate. Turles didn't expect for Vegeta to do that and didn't have enough time to stop himself which caused the Saiyan to receive a strong punch in the face which was followed with a kick in the ribs. Vegeta continued with the attack and even tho his left arm hurt, he used it anyway so he could kill the low-class fool, but Turles wasn't willing to let Vegeta do what he wants and with a loud growl attacked the Saiyan prince. Both Saiyans exchanged various punches and kicks on each other, with little bothering about blocking the hits which lasted for some time until both Saiyans placed their hands in front of each other and released a ki blast. Neither of the two was willing to give up as they glared at each other and yelled while the energy orb became unstable and exploded. The two Saiyans were blown away because of the explosion which caused for Turles to crashed into the half-destroyed building and as for Vegeta, he crashed into the ground

While the two Saiyans were on their each crashing site, the others were forced to back away a little as the battle went on and vigilantly watched the fight before their eyes. There was no doubt in Nappa's mind that Vegeta couldn't beat and then kill the third class Saiyan who dared to oppose them. The tall Saiyan with a smug on his face continued to wait for Vegeta to stand up. Raditz was thinking almost the same as Nappa, but there was still some doubt deep inside his head which made him nervously swing with his tail. The one who was the most shocked by the level of power that the two Saiyans unleashed was Tarble who's eyes were wide open. He could barely follow their movements because of how fast they were, which made the young Saiyan wonder if he really can reach such level of power. He shifted his eyes toward the building which was suddenly obliterated by Turles who did it only with his aura. Tarble and the others locked their eyes on Turles who landed on the ground with only a few bruises on his face and arms while Kakarot just grunted at that

"His power did drop, but he's going to be a tough bastard to beat" Thought Kakarot who continued to glare at the Saiyan on the ground until he felt a surge of energy from the right side. He glanced at the place where Vegeta crashed only to see the prince standing on his feet with a bit more injuries than Turles "If Vegeta doesn't come out with a good enough strategy, then he will probably lose" Thought Kakarot as he watched Vegeta who flew out from the crater he created and landed few meters away from Turles who let an amusing laugh when he saw how much damage he inflicted on the Saiyan prince

"You're not doing so well Vegeta, well you are fighting me who is much stronger than you" Said Turles with a chuckle as he observed the Saiyan prince who was standing there with his armor half destroyed while blood fell from his left arm on the ground

"Hmp, I have been in much worse situation than this and trust me, this is nothing" Stated Vegeta with a serious expression on his face which irritated the Saiyan pirate, but the Saiyan prince didn't care for that now, he had to think of a way to beat Turles who was even tho it pained him to admit, stronger than he was "Dammit! How did I never heard of such fruit before?! If I did, I would eat it long ago and killed Frieza! The fool may be stronger, but there is more to that, yes I just need to outsmart the clown" Vegeta continued to think as he glared at Turles when he thought of something that may give him the advantage. The older prince smirked only a little because he didn't want for the other Saiyan to become suspicious when just in that same moment Turles spoke

"You believe in what you want, but I only see a weak Saiyan scared of reality!" Shouted Turles across the field as his purple aura surrounded him. He was having a hard time controlling his temper because of the cocky Saiyan prince. He was sure to end the arrogant bastard life within next five minutes, but he was surprised when he saw that it was Vegeta who attacked him first, for the first time since they began their battle. Turles didn't want to wait for Vegeta and took a step forward so he could launch himself toward the Saiyan when he noticed an energy orb in Vegeta's right hand. The dark toned Saiyan halted with his attack and remained on the same spot, but with his left hand in front so he could deflect the energy ball. Vegeta did just what Turles imagined and fired the energy ball which headed right toward the Saiyan pirate. Turles grinned at the approaching energy ball which he was about to stop and deflect when he realized that the ball was falling on the ground, just two meters from him. Turles backed one step away from the energy ball which exploded right in front of him and created a wall of smoke. The galactic pirate covered his face because of the smoke and couldn't see a thing in front of his eyes

"Curse you Vegeta! You will pay for that, where are you?!" Yelled the dark skinned Saiyan who was surrounded by the smoke. He looked left and right for Vegeta to suddenly emerge, but nothing happened until something caught his attention. He could barely see through the smoke, but whatever it was, it was coming toward him. Turles didn't exactly knew what it was, but his instinct was yelling at him to avoid whatever that was coming his way. Trusting his instinct Turles moved to the left when an energy ball passed near him almost grazing him. Turles was angry, but mostly at himself for letting Vegeta do something so simple to him when suddenly he heard something. The Saiyan didn't want to take any chances and without knowing what it was, he jumped away from the smoke and was finally in the clear "Haha I can see through your simple tactics Vegeta you can't.." Turles speech was interrupted before he could finish it because he was hit with a knee in the back of the head. The Saiyan was forced to take few steps forward only to met with a strong elbow in the chin and it didn't end there since Vegeta took this chance to beat Turles. The prince delivered few punches in Turles face which were followed by a knee in the gut. As Vegeta moved away Turles was slowly falling on the ground but was stopped by a powerful kick which sent him flying up in the sky. As he flew up, Turles regained his senses when he was forced to spit a bit of blood and for a moment wasn't aware where he was until he caught a glimpse of Vegeta who suddenly disappeared. Turles was confused for a bit until the moment he felt pain across his back. The Saiyan was falling back to the ground fast, but despite that and the pain he felt the pirate turned around only to wide open his eyes in surprise when he saw Vegeta who was about to fire an energy blast

"Now you try to catch this.. GALICK GUN!" Growled Vegeta who fired his most powerful technic toward the falling Turles. The blast was big considering the amount of energy that Vegeta put into it which even forced the other Saiyans to immediately move away from the battlefield. Turles stared at the purple blast until he let out a loud yell and quickly placed his hands in front to protect himself when the blast hit him. The blast carried its target all the way to the ground where it exploded and caused powerful shockwaves. The explosion caused an enormous smoke in a shape of a mushroom through which was impossible to see what happened to Turles. The Saiyan prince slowly descended on the ground and tried to regain his normal breathing. He hated to admit it, but he was forced to put almost all of his energy into the blast if he thought of finishing off the opposing Saiyan. While he tried to recover some of his strength. inside the smoke, Turles was kneeling with both of his hands on the ground. He was mad, he barely managed to detonate Vegeta's blast before it reached him and escape without any deadly injuries, but that did it. He had enough of this planet, of Vegeta and all of them! As he angerly gritted with his teeth the blood fell from his forehead over his eyes and dropped on the ground between his two hands. He closed his fists through the ground and released a loud growl followed with strong shockwaves which emitted from his rage

"I had enough of you, Vegeta!" Growled Turles filled with rage as the powerful shockwaves cleared the smoke that surrounded him. As the Saiyan continued to scream in rage, Vegeta mentally cursed because he could feel that the energy coming from Turles didn't drop as much as he wanted and to make it worse, he was exhausted. The dark toned Saiyan stood up from the ground and glared at Vegeta "You're dead! I will kill you, here and now!" Declared Turles with a scowl on his face as his tail untied from his waist and furiously swing behind his back. Before Vegeta could even blink with his eyes Turles was already on the move. Vegeta gasped when he suddenly saw the Saiyan in front of him

"H-How?! I didn't even seen him move!" Yelled Vegeta inside his head, surprised by Turles speed. The Saiyan prince quickly gained his composure back and defended himself from the raging Turles. Vegeta was pushed back and forced to fly in the sky so he could avoid Turles attacks. While the two combated against each other, Kakarot and the others continued to watch the fight from not too far away. As the others watched the fight going on and commenting how Vegeta will soon finish of Turles, Kakarot saw the opposite. Vegeta did manage to lower Turles power, but it cost him in losing too much of his own energy and that was the problem. While Kakarot thought of that Nappa said something which snapped him from his thoughts

"What is going on? Vegeta should've finished him off a long time ago, is he toying with him?" Asked Nappa out loud as he tried to follow their movements, but they were just too fast for his eyes

"I don't know, but maybe Turles is gaining the upper hand" Commented Raditz as he tried to use the little practice he had and feel their next move, but it didn't go too well for the long haired Saiyan. Raditz's comment caught the attention of Tarble who worriedly glanced from Raditz to the battlefield, afraid if something bad will happen to Vegeta. The youngest Saiyan in the group snapped from his worried thoughts when he overheard Nappa talking to Raditz

"Haha don't make me laugh. There is no way for a lousy third class to be stronger than Vegeta, it's impossible" Stated Nappa with a laugh as he crossed his big arms. He was confident in Vegeta's power and there was impossible for Nappa to even think that a third class could match Vegeta in strength or in any other way. While he floated there with a smug on his face, Tarble began to think that the older Saiyan was probably right and that he was a bit paranoid, but this thinking was crashed by Kakarot

"You're wrong, Nappa" Spoke Kakarot who immediately received a glare from the former general while Tarble with a confused look on his face looked at Kakarot who continued "Vegeta is losing and from an opponent who was stronger than him since the beginning of their fight" The moment Kakarot said that both Nappa and Tarble had their eyes wide open in shock. While Tarble remained without any word to say and still trying to process what Kakarot said, Nappa not willing to accept that yelled at Kakarot

"That's impossible! You're lying Kakarot! Vegeta can't be beaten by a lowly third-class trash!" Yelled Nappa who grabbed Kakarot by the collar of the armor and glared at the younger Saiyan who just smacked Nappa's hand away

"Let go of me! You're stupid if you still think like that! Those birth numbers mean nothing if you force yourself to go through hell with only one purpose, to become stronger than anyone else!" Shouted Kakarot back at Nappa who didn't know what else to say. A tiny bit of him even agreed with what Kakarot said, but he was too proud and stubborn to ever admit it. Nappa couldn't do anything than just back away from the younger Saiyan and continue to watch the fight while thinking about what it was told to him. Raditz was watching everything that was going on between the two and was surprised when he saw the former general backing away. The only time when he saw Nappa fall back like that was when Vegeta order to do so. The long haired Saiyan glanced from Nappa toward his brother who had his fists clenched when he heard a low voice. Raditz looked at Tarble when he noticed that the small Saiyan was shaking after which he raised his head and shouted out loud

"I'm going in, I will help Vegeta!" Shouted the small Saiyan who even tho was still injured from his last fight wasn't thinking of staying here while his older brother was in danger. He was finally reunited with someone from his race, family and he wouldn't let anyone take it away from him. Without thinking about anything else the young Saiyan flew toward the battlefield, but only to be stopped by Raditz who caught him from behind and strongly held the small Saiyan who let our a treating growl which surprised not only Raditz but also Nappa and Kakarot "Let me go or I swear to break every single bone in your body" Even tho he was surprised that a threat came from Tarble and with such a cold voice, Raditz didn't let go of the younger prince

"Calm down Tarble! If you rush in there you will only distract Vegeta" Spoke Raditz while he held the younger Saiyan who tried to break free from the long haired Saiyan hold, but Raditz was just stronger than him

"My brother is right, and besides, Vegeta would kill us if we tried to help him" Said Kakarot who knew that Vegeta would get mad at them for daring to help him in a fight against Turles, his pride wouldn't allow it. Kakarot immediately noticed that Tarble wasn't pleased with his speech which made Kakarot quickly think of a plan how could he, they fight without Vegeta trying to kill them. While Kakarot tried to think of something, Nappa floated in front of them with his eyes locked on the battlefield

"There is a way to jump in without angering Vegeta that much" Spoke Nappa who could feel the gaze from the others on his strong back, but he continued watching the battle when

"And how exactly? You sound like you have a plan" Asked Kakarot who was rather interested in what the former general might be up to. Raditz stared at Nappa while Tarble calmed down a bit and just like his holder stared at the larger Saiyan expecting to hear what he meant

"Of course, I have. Hear me out" Said Nappa as he turned around with a smirk on his face while the others listened to his plan

As the Saiyans discussed their plan, Vegeta was troubled with Turles. The Saiyan prince tried to counter attack the other Saiyan, but as the time went by he couldn't even defend himself for too much longer. He was tired and his energy was dropping faster than before which frustrated him greatly. He was the Saiyan prince, he shouldn't be pushed like that by some low-level scum. He reached a level of power never measured before in their history and now this clown was above him because of some magical fruit. Vegeta cursed inside his head because he knew that if he survives this, he will need to train ever harder if he thought to fight against Frieza. He was more than positive that Frieza was stronger than this, he just knew it. While he was lost in his thoughts, Vegeta didn't notice the right punch which hit him across the face and sent him flying

"Hahaha, you're losing it, my dear prince!" Yelled Turles with a laugh as he appeared above Vegeta and with his hands closed together, strike the prince in the middle of the back, sending him crashing into the ground. The dark skinned Saiyan didn't waste his time and fired a barrage of energy blasts toward the crashed Vegeta. As he continued with his attack Turles chuckled with a satisfying grin on his face "This is the end of your life Vegeta, the fall of the mighty Saiyan royalty!" Laughed Turles wickedly who soon stopped with his attack and observed the smoke. The Saiyan lowered down his laughing and slowly descended to the ground when he suddenly gasped. He suddenly felt pain on his right cheek. The kick which arrived from behind his back was strong enough to send him toward the giant tree which was very close. The one who kicked him in the face tried to catch a breath as he angerly tightened his fists

"You're wrong, Vegeta isn't the only prince and neither will he die as long as I'm here!" Declared Tarble with a frown as a low snarl emitted from him while he was slowly starting to be surrounded by his blue aura

* * *

_Matt- I'm not that much of a fan of power levels, but I will probably post them in the next chapter because I don't want to spoil it now who is stronger and who is weaker from the group since they are going to fight in the next chapter. Anyway thank you for the review and I hope you will understand my decision _

_Blackstriker94- Thanks a lot, and I'm glad you like it_

* * *

_A quick thanks to the "My fanfiction collection" community who put my fanfiction in their favorite collection of stories. I want to thank the founder and the staff of the group, it means a lot to me XD_


	25. Conclusion On The Planet 59

He never felt such anger or the drive to tear every limb from someone's body as he did for the dark skinned Saiyan. Those thoughts scared the small Saiyan. It was the first time in his young life that he felt such raw emotions. He spent his entire life on planet Tech-Tech which was populated with very weak people and it was easy for him to beat them or even kill them where he was forced to do it, but the real treat that was on the planet were the animals that lived there. They were too strong for him and he would always run away from them, hoping that his father or guards would come for him and save him. He was scared of the monsters who were much stronger than him which caused him to doubt in himself, especially in his own strength, but that was changing ever since he came. Since the moment, his older brother appeared on the planet and took him with him even tho he was weak, he was slowly overcoming his fears. Yes, he was still sometimes doubtful in his own strength and actions, and he could also tell that the others would glance at him with weird looks because of how polite and gentle he was or how merciful he was toward few of his opponents, but that changed now. The quiet and polite Tarble was gone, replaced with a furious and wild Tarble who had only one thing on his mind, to kill the Saiyan who dared to harm his brother. Somewhere deep in his mind, a switch turned on and his real Saiyan emotions took over. Seeing the ever calm Tarble with such an expression and the cold voice caused Raditz and Kakarot to watch the small Saiyan with a surprised expression while Nappa proudly observed the younger prince who remained him of Vegeta with such behavior. But there was no time to be impressed with the sudden change in the young prince, they already started with their plan and it was the time to follow the second act. The three Saiyans quickly moved away from where they were floating and each of them flew in a different direction before Turles realized what happened

Turles, who found himself crashed inside the giant tree shook his head and then placed a hand on his right cheek. Even tho the kick wasn't so powerful it still hurt a little which angered the Saiyan pirate. The dark skinned Saiyan stood up and floated out from the tree when he noticed his attacker in the sky with a furious expression on his face which remained him a lot of Vegeta. Turles was still wearing a frown on his face until he noticed how many injuries this Saiyan had over his body. The Saiyan pirate let out a little laugh while he moved closer to the smaller Saiyan "You really think you can do something to me with all those injuries, even after I have beat.. no, killed your dear leader" Chuckled Turles who only angered Tarble even further. The smaller Saiyan angerly gritted with his sharp teeth after which he charged at Turles with a loud animalistic growl

"My brother is not dead! And he wouldn't lose from someone like you!" Shouted Tarble who punched the other Saiyan, but Turles without any hard effort caught the punch while he had a surprised look on his face

"Brother? I never knew that the mighty Vegeta could have such a weakling like you for a brother. It runs in the family I guess" Said Turles mockingly while he held Tarble's fist and leaned closer to the smaller Saiyan who was boiling with anger "But since I'm without any minions, I'm willing to offer you a place as my new minion. What you say, it's far better than dying here with your useless brother" Turles grinned the moment he saw the face of the younger Saiyan. Tarble shock was replaced with a fury and once again tried to strike the dark skinned man

"Shut up!" Yelled the young Saiyan prince as he raised his left leg and tried to kick the galactic pirate. The opposing Saiyan easily avoided the kick as he leaned away, but only to caught something with his eyes above his head. Something or rather someone just appeared above his head and delivered a strong punch across his forehead, forcing Turles to let go of the younger prince who took this opportunity and quickly fired an energy blast. The blast hit Turles head on, but it wasn't strong enough to do anything to the powerful Saiyan who grunted in annoyance. The dark skinned Saiyan raised his head and looked for the prince and the fool who hit him, but they were not there. He looked left and right in search for them until he heard a someone yelling or rather two people yelling. Turles traced the yelling and glanced above his head only to see an energy ball coming his way. He immediately placed his hands over his head so he could block the blast when suddenly his ears picked up another sound which came from the ground. The saiyan pirate looked down when his eyes wide opened in shock, there was another blast coming and there was not enough time for him to escape the two blasts. Caught off guard, Turles couldn't do a thing and thus was hit by both blasts which caused a large explosion in the sky. The ones who caused all of that landed on the ground and patiently waited for the results of their efforts. While they waited for the smoke to clear up, Vegeta emerged from the pile of rocks which he was under and heavily breathed. He didn't exactly knew what transpired since he was knocked out for the last four minutes, but he concluded that the others jumped in which didn't please him at all. The older Saiyan prince slowly walked toward his group with his armor completely gone and the upper part of his blue spandex destroyed

"Who give you the permission to fight?! This is my battle and I can still fight without you!" Glared Vegeta at the others who remained silent until Nappa, the former general spoke

"Well, it wasn't us Vegeta. Tarble wanted to fight even after we told him that he would lose, but since he didn't want to listen and charged in.. We just prevented him from dying" Nappa explained why they charged in even tho he was lying, but Vegeta didn't need to know that. Nappa knew too well how much prideful Vegeta was and that he would never accept anyone's help, so he improvised. The older prince raised an eyebrow, not truly convinced in what Nappa said, but it didn't matter now, he will have a serious talk with them later since they had much more important stuff at their hands. Vegeta's and Nappa's attention was caught by the crashing noise. The two warriors looked at the place from where the noise come from only to see the heavily injured Turles lying on the ground. The Saiyan pirate was covered in his own blood, his armor was completely destroyed which left him with only his short spandex. Nappa was flabbergasted when he saw how much of a damage did the two third-class brothers do with their attacks. The ex-general shifted his wide open eyes toward the two Saiyans who were behind him talking about something while they were observing the Saiyan pirate. As his shock sustained, anger was what he felt now which made him close his fists tightly. He didn't need a scouter, not even that trick that Kakarot used to feel the others energies, he alone knew that the two low-levels surpassed him, which made him boil with anger. Vegeta, who was standing near the bulky Saiyan noticed and figured out what was bothering the older man. Even he was a surprised when he felt how much powerful did those twos become which caused the Saiyan prince to have mixed opinions about that, but, in the end, it didn't matter, he was much stronger than them. Leaving those thoughts behind, Vegeta walked toward the fallen body of the Saiyan pirate, to end the fool's life. He stopped and observed the Saiyan who had his eyes closed after which he slowly moved his hand and placed it in front of the pirate

"You did put a decent fight, but that's all you will get from me. You rejected your prince and for that, you will pay with death!" Stated Vegeta as the blue orb formed inside his palm. The prince was almost ready to fire it when suddenly he saw Turles open his eyes and release a loud yell

"I don't think so!" Yelled Turles who fired an energy beam which was about to hit Vegeta. The Saiyan prince didn't have time to think, he relayed on his instincts and quickly moved on the left. Even tho he moved away, the beam pierced through his right shoulder. Vegeta groaned in pain while blood poured out from his mouth as he was falling to the ground. Turles who had his one eye completely closed grinned as he pointed his hand in front of the fallen prince while the light appeared from his palm "This is the end of you Vegeta! No more escapes!" Shouted the pirate but only to meet with a hard punch which forced him to back away and fire the blast in the sky. While Vegeta fell on the ground, Turles was on his knees, cursing whoever did this to him, once again stopping him from killing Vegeta. The Saiyan cleaned the blood that came from his nose and with a heavy breathing looked at the person who stopped him, but when he saw who was it he scowled with his fists angerly clenched "You! How dare you, especially you hit me again! I will kill you for the humiliation you put me through, Nappa!"

The bulky Saiyan regained his normal breathing as he stood in front the fallen Vegeta. He didn't think that he would make it, but it seemed that he was faster than he thought. Nappa was smirking toward the dark-skinned Saiyan, but then a confused expression appeared on the older man face. The way Turles talked it seemed like he did something to him and not in this battle, but it wasn't like he cared about that "Hmp. If you have something against that then come and show me what you got, third class trash!" Taunted Nappa with a smirk which reappeared on his face. Turles trembled in fury, he couldn't hold himself and charge at the older man with a mad expression

"You're dead! I will rip you apart!" Turles was in front of Nappa, who faced the younger Saiyan with a serious expression. He was able to block the first punch, but the second was too fast and hit him from bellow. The older Saiyan let out a low groan, but he wasn't about to give up, instead he attacked the furious pirate. He tried to land a punch on the younger Saiyan, but he either block it or avoided his attacks unlike himself who could barely follow the movements. As he tried to avoid the deadly punches, Turles was mumbling something "I will repay you for what you did to me! I will be the one who will humiliate you in front of your comrades, just like you did to me!" which caused Nappa to open his eyes wide open when he realized something, but because he was unfocused on the battle he received a strong uppercut which forced him to jump away from the mad Saiyan

"W-Wait a minute.." Spoke Nappa as he cleaned the blood that was pouring out from his mouth while he put the pieces together inside his mind. There was a distant memory when the planet Vegeta was still there, not yet destroyed. He could remember it, that's why did the name Turles sound so familiar to him, and to Raditz aswell. The two of them encountered Turles on their home planet, yes, he understood it now. "You're that brat who cried to be put in Vegeta's team instead of Raditz!" Yelled Nappa who was surprised that, that sniveling brat survived the destruction of Vegeta. Nappa let out a laugh and turned around toward the two brothers "Hey Raditz, you remember him now, don't you!? He's that brat who tried to take your place!" Nappa said it through a laugh while Raditz thought about it for a second until he remembered. Raditz was just like Nappa, surprised that this was that same boy who tried to take over his place, but only to be put down by Nappa who humiliated him in front of everyone

"Hah, I can't believe that this is him" Spoke Raditz who let a grin form on his face as he stared at the dark skinned saiyan who tried to regain his normal breathing. While he stared at the other Saiyan, Kakarot was curious to know what happened between them, but he decided to ask his brother later after they finish off the Saiyan pirate who was at the end

"It's over, for him at least. The damage that Vegeta inflicted on him lowered his energy enough for Raditz and me to lower it even further. I alone can finish him off even tho it's a pity, but it's his own fault" Thought Kakarot who could feel Turles energy dropping fast. The strain on his body was too much which was probably because of the tremendous power-up that the fruit did and because of the damage caused by them. Kakarot for a second thought that killing one of his own was a bit too much, but seeing him going against them and refusing two chances from Vegeta, he deserved it. The Saiyan Kakarot snapped from his thoughts when he heard another yell which came from Turles. The dark skinned saiyan took a step forward and angerly growled at Nappa

"I'm done with you, Nappa! You will not be able to speak ever again when I vaporize you with my strongest attack!" Angerly shouted Turles who placed his hands in front and closed them together. Orange sparks appeared around his closed hands which he slowly started to separate. As he was doing that Kakarot blinked when he felt how much energy did Turles put into that. "Hehe, with this not only will I kill you Nappa, but also the others hiding behind you as well!" Said Turles with a chuckle as he separated his hands far enough to create a large energy ring. The ring was shaking because of how unstable it was since all of Turles energy was in there. Turles glanced at Nappa with a serious expression which was quickly replaced with a wild grin _"Kill Driver!"_ Yelled Turles who pushed the energy ring toward Nappa who was standing still in his place. The older Saiyan didn't know how powerful the ring was, but he remained on his spot confident that he could stop it

"That bald fool! What is he thinking!? That blast will kill him and the injured Vegeta if he doesn't move away!" Declared Kakarot who caused his brother and Tarble to look at him in shock. Kakarot didn't waste any second and lowered himself into a stance and pulled his hands on his right side. As he did that his crimson aura appeared around him while the red orb formed in his hands

"K-Kakarot, what are you doing!?" Asked Tarble who was forced to back away because of the strong force that was coming from the other Saiyan. He didn't quite understood what was going on, he only heard that something bad will happen to his brother and Nappa

"I'm stepping in, that's what I'm doing!" Growled Kakarot who blasted toward Nappa while his brother and Tarble shielded themselves after he took off. Kakarot was moving fast with the red energy orb inside his hands still growing. He needed to put more energy than he thought into it because of the Turle's energy ring. He was not soo far from Nappa and the injured Vegeta when he shouted the former general name "Nappa!"

"Huh!?" The older Saiyan blinked when he heard someone calling his name. He quickly glanced behind when he saw Kakarot flying toward him which made him wonder what did he want when he saw the red orb between his hands. In only a second the ex-general figured out what was the younger Saiyan about to do. He was about to fly away, but then he remembered, Vegeta. The bulky Saiyan quickly lowered down and flew toward Vegeta while Kakarot growled and fired his attack "HAAAA!" Kakarot energy blast passed right above Nappa who grabbed the unconscious prince and flew toward Raditz and Tarble while Kakarot intercepted the energy ring

"W-What!? Impossible! H-He shouldn't be able to stop my strongest technic!" Shouted Turles shockingly as he saw his attack stop moving forward. The red Kamehameha was holding the ring and didn't allow it to move forward

"Hah. guess I get the chance to kill you, Turles! Haaaaa!" Said Kakarot with a chuckle after which he let a mighty yell and poured all of his remaining energy into the blast. Suddenly the red energy blast grew in size and start pushing the ring back to its owner. The blast was pushing the ring back much faster than before which left the shocked Turles speechless until it was too close to him to even do something else

"N-No! I-I eat the fruit from the Tree of Mighty! T-This wasn't supposed to happen! D-Damn you all!" Cried Turles when he was hit by his own attack and Kakarot's which swallowed him and carried him all the way to the giant tree. The red blast consumed the tree and exploded, destroying everything around the tree. The entire planet shook after the explosion which caused for the injured Tarble to lose his balance and fell on the ground while Raditz stood strong on his feet and Nappa supported Vegeta. They carefully watched at the large wall of smoke until a hole appeared in it and Kakarot emerged from it, barely able to fly in their direction. The Saiyan was left with little energy which was barely enough to let him fly over to his companions

"You stupid idiot! You almost hit me with that!" Growled Nappa from the ground as he held his closed fist in the air and yelled at Kakarot who only let a small laugh which only he could hear

"Well, he did save your ass there, otherwise, you would end up dead" Spoke Raditz who only received a deadly glare from the older Saiyan, but he had his head turned on the other side and couldn't see the deadly look. While Nappa was mumbling something about the two brothers, Tarble had a smile on his face as he watched the Saiyans bickering. He was glad this was finally over, but there was something much worse that awaited them which caused the young Saiyan to wonder if they will be able to do it. Tarble was quickly pulled back to reality when he heard his older brother painful moan. He immediately stood up from the ground, but only to fall down again because of his injuries

"Let's go back to the ship, we need to place Vegeta into the healing tank!" Said Nappa who also heard the painful sound that came from Vegeta. The others nodded and agreed with the former general. Nappa took off toward their space ship with Raditz who was behind him supporting the injuredTarble who also needed to spend some time in the healing tank while Kakarot remained flying far behind them since he was low on energy

* * *

_Matt- Thank you for your understanding! I'm happy that you like this story even without those power level's lists. I did make the list once and I think in chapter 17, so if you want to speculate the power levels you are free to calculate it from there, if you want that is :) Anyway thanks for the great support!_

_Espeon804- You already know that I'm also there since I pm you :) I can't wait for you to write another chapter for your story! And people go at Espeon804 profile and read her DBZ story with Goku(who did hit his head) joining forces with Raditz and Vegeta against Frieza, very good fiction!_

_Another quick thanks to the new followers!_


	26. Almost There!

Through the darkness of space, a spaceship was flying and passing by countless of stars and planets. The large ship left nothing but only a white trail behind it as it moved with high speed towards its destination. There was only a few people inside the ship, each of them doing something on their own. While the rest of his crew were scattered all over the ship, the saiyan who was picked up on Earth just walked out from the healing tank. The strong looking man grabbed a nearby towel so he could dry his muscular body and his messy hair. After he was over with that he threw the towel on the ground and while he stared at the mirror in front of his face he grinned.

"This is it, I never imagined my power could reach such level!" The man clenched his left fist as he thought of his new power he earned through intense training he underwent in this couple of days. He shifted his gaze back to the mirror after which he turned to the right side and picked up a single pair of black briefs. After he put on the black briefs, he walked out from the room with his brown tail waving behind his back. "Hmm, I wonder how much stronger did Vegeta became. He's a crafty one, always keeping his energy low. Well, I'll find it out soon, now it's time to eat something" He walked through the white corridor when he felt that two of his comrades were in the same place where he was heading.

He reached the cafeteria in just two minutes and the metallic door automatically opened, exposing two saiyans inside the room. The smallest saiyan of their group glanced up and greeted him with a smile, while the other just grunted something while he stuffed his mouth with food. Kakarot passed by his older brother and picked up a large amount of food that was preserved in the container. He sat on the table and joined the other two and dug in, even tho the food he was eating for the past couple of days wasn't to his liking. As he chewed the food, he wished they would just stop on some nearby planet and hunt something down, but he also knew that wasn't possible. They were marching with high speed towards Namek where from Vegeta's predictions Frieza was certainly there. He already began to imagine the face of Frieza when he sees his and other's power, he just couldn't wait to kill the bastard for what he did. As he continued eating and imagining their battle, his ears overheard what the short saiyan next to him said.

"This might be a little bit foolish, but I think that maybe we were wrong by killing Turles" Spoke the second royal prince Tarble who caused the two saiyan brothers to stop eating and glance at him with confused stares. The short saiyan immediately panicked a little bit for speaking his thoughts out loud and continued talking "Don't get me wrong, he deserved it, but he was still one of our people and yet we got rid of him when we are all that is left" The words made Kakarot rethink only a second, but it was already over and there was no point in wasting time for something trivial as this.

"Are you kidding me? That runt was a worthless piece of meat, don't waste time for thinking about him" A voice came from the entrance. The saiyans shifted their gaze towards the door and saw Nappa standing there with hands on his waist. The large saiyan walked and sat on the opposite side of Kakarot who didn't even bother to look at the bigger saiyan anymore. Nappa just smirked and looked at Raditz when he spoke."You should've known him better than anyone, he did, after all, try to take your place in Vegeta's squad". Tarble and Kakarot looked at Raditz, curious to know what exactly happened between the two.

"So what happened?" Asked Kakarot his brother who placed the empty plate on the table and glared back at him.

"Nothing important, I was selected for the mission while he ended somewhere else!" Replied the long haired saiyan who with the way he spoke didn't seem too fond of telling what happened in the past. They didn't need to know, but he really didn't like to think of the past. His younger brother wasn't thrilled at his reply and scowled.

"I'm sure you know what happened since you two were together ever since the destruction of planet Vegeta" Kakarot moved his black eyes towards Nappa who simply nodded with a grin. Tarble was just as curious as the other saiyan and quietly waited for Nappa to began talking.

"Of course I know, I was there and personally picked the little fur ball. You see, your great big brother was quite a gifted fighter, amongst the low levels you know" Nappa laughed as he made fun of the long haired saiyan who released an annoyed growl which the taller man ignored and started talking.

* * *

Year 737- 2 Weeks before planet Vegeta's destruction

A tall man walked with a speeded up pace through the corridor. He mentally cursed for oversleeping on such an important day, he could only hope that the little prince wasn't there in person or even worse the king. The man sweated as he moved his right hand through the little hair that he had and thought what kind of punishment would the king place on him for such insolence. The muscular man was close to where he was supposed to be when he saw a familiar face standing in front of a big door holding something. The man who was few meters away from him heard his heavy steps and turned in his direction.

"You're late, former general Nappa!" Spoke the man in full body armor with a green scouter on his face. The man also had a small cape adjusted in front of his shoulder pads which covered a bit of his front side while it covered his whole back. When he received a grunt from Nappa, he continued talking. "Be glad King Vegeta sent me, otherwise you would be in deep trouble right now"

"Really? By the way you speak it seems that the king isn't in a great mood today" Nappa concluded that on his own which wasn't too far from the truth. The other saiyan nodded and started explaining what exactly was bothering their king as they walked towards the door.

"You are right and I advise you to stay away from his path in case you don't have anything major to speak with him. Frieza just visited last week, demanding to hand over the prince" The spiky-haired saiyan adjusted his few bangs which were over his forehead as he grabbed the doorknob and glanced at Nappa who couldn't believe what he just heard.

"W-What did you just say!? You're fucking with me don't you, Zorn!? For what does that creep even want the little prince!?" Nappa's loud voice echoed through the corridor while the saiyan Zorn just kept quiet. Just like Nappa, he didn't like the idea and even pleaded the king to absolutely not hand over the prince.

"That was my reaction as well, so you can only imagine how furious the king is. But I'm sure that his majesty will think of something to persuade lord Frieza." Zorn tried to assure the former general and even himself that they will manage to think of something. As for now, they had other business to attend. "Now, look at this list. This is a list of all candidates from the Third Class. What do you think?" Asked the saiyan as he handed over the list to Nappa who calmed down a little bit. The taller man went through the pages from the bottom to the top and stopped.

"Hn, what is there to think? They are a bunch of low level's, whoever I pick will surely die on the first mission with us" Nappa tried to hand over the list to Zorn, but the saiyan pushed his hand and the list back.

"I don't care, you know the rules. Pick one of them and get it over with" Zorn said it with a serious voice as he opened the door while Nappa snarled at him for speaking back to him. The two man walked inside a small battle arena where a lot of saiyan children was standing, quietly waiting for the two. "Go over there and select one of them" Nappa was already walking towards the group of children from where he growled at Zorn who released a small chuckle.

The former general of the saiyan army walked near the low-level children who seemed quite afraid of him, but they tried to hide it. The large saiyan laughed in himself at their bravado when someone or rather something caught his eye. He didn't know if it was a wild animal or a saiyan because he never saw so much hair on any saiyan before. He looked directly at the boy and saw three messy bangs hanging over his forehead, it seemed like the boy just woke up.

"You, what's your name?" Asked Nappa in demanding tone which startled the boy who immediately looked up at the former general and introduced himself while the taller saiyan eyes pierced through his soul.

"Haa, m-me? Ar-rhm, my name is Raditz... sir!" Yelled the boy who stammered a little bit. He was nervous and hoped he didn't make a fool of himself because he needed this. The boy worked hard to even be on the list and to fight along the Elites. He was also trying his best to make his parents proud, especially his father.

"Raditz huh? Let's see where are you on the list" Murmured Nappa as he went once again through the list when to his surprise he saw the kid name on top of the list. "So, Raditz it seems you are on the very top of the list. Congratulations you're in, just try to not die on the first mission or bring us down, otherwise, I will kill you myself. Got it!?" The long haired kid couldn't believe what he just heard with his ears, but he quickly snapped and nodded with a serious expression. He couldn't show it in front of everyone, but the chosen kid was barely containing himself from laughing. Nappa was walking towards Zorn while the other children were escorted out from the arena when they heard a yell.

"I-I object! I'm much more suited for this than him!" Yelled a small boy who couldn't accept this. The boy seemed a little bit different from the other children, mainly because of his different skin tone and build. The boy had both of his fists clenched and with a serious expression looked at the two man in charge. Zorn kept quiet and only glanced at Nappa who heavily breathe out and turned his attention to the kid.

"And what makes you think you're better than the one I choose? Look at you, you are barely standing on those tiny legs. Go home before I beat some senses in you brat!" After he yelled at the boy, the strong saiyan turned towards Zorn and just when he was about to leave the arena, they once again heard another shout from the kid.

"I don't have anywhere to go and I don't care what you think of me, but I'm one hundred times stronger than him! If we fight, he couldn't even land a punch on me!" The boy this time not only irritated Nappa but also the other boy Raditz who couldn't believe what he heard. Both boys glared at each other while Nappa was fuming with anger, he didn't like how the brat wasn't showing any respect towards him. The big saiyan was about to storm there and beat the kid when Zorn gave him an advice.

"Let them fight for the spot. The boy is quite confident in his strength, so let's see if he can live up to it" Suggested Zorn which Nappa didn't like at first, he was wasting his time here, but it didn't seem like he had any other choice. The former general appeared between the two boys in an instant and grabbed both of them by the back of their suits.

"Listen carefully, low-level brats! You two will now fight for the place in prince Vegeta's squad. If I heard any protest during or after the fight, I will kill you" Threatened Nappa as he talked through his teeth on which the two boys nodded and glared back at each other. When he lowered down the boys, he backed away from them and said one last thing with a big smirk; "Oh and one more thing, killing is allowed"

A drop of sweat fell from Raditz cheek while the other boy on the opposite side smiled evilly and immediately attacked the long haired saiyan who didn't even know they started the fight. Raditz was too late to block the fist which landed on his left cheek and made him take few steps back. The long haired saiyan surprise was replaced with an angry expression which followed with a snarl as he dashed towards the dark skinned boy. They exchanged a couple of hits when Raditz caught the fists of his challenger and with a loud yell kicked the other boy in the jaw. The boy was pushed back as he held the jaw with his right hand which gave Raditz a chance to hit his opponent properly while he had his guard down. The challenger was angry, he held his jaw when suddenly he looked up but only to meet with an elbow. Raditz then attacked him with a couple of strong punches in the gut and ribs only to deliver a final kick. As the dark-skinned boy fell on his knees and quietly whimpered in pain, Raditz stood above him and laughed.

"That's what you get for messing with me! Stay down and give up, maybe the middle class will take you with them which I highly doubt" Raditz laughed as he looked down at his opponent who was furious. The boy on the ground gritted hard with his teeth as he closed his fist when an idea appeared in his head which made him smirk.

"Y-You're an idiot! There is more to it than strength, moron!" Yelled the boy who threw the dust he had in his hand at Raditz. The dust entered his eyes which caused the long haired saiyan to low his guard down so he could clear his eyes. The boy immediately got up from the ground and went for Raditz neck, but the said saiyan in panic extended his right hand and fired a ki blast which wasn't something that the dark-skinned boy expected him to do. The ki blast only grazed his left arm, but it was enough to put him back to the ground and cry in pain.

"D-Damn it! You are a cheater!" Raditz yelled as he began kicking the boy who was on the ground. He kept kicking the boy releasing all of his anger on him until he was grabbed by his long hair and lifted in the air.

"Enough screwing around! Are you going to finish him or what? I don't have all day for playing around!" Said Nappa from behind as he held Raditz by his long hair which hurt him. Raditz tried to break free, but the older man didn't let him go until he answered his question. He somewhat suppressed the pain and began thinking about the beaten boy on the ground.

"I'm still picked for the mission if I don't kill him?" Asked Raditz who had something else in mind for his challenger, something worse than death. When he received a nod from Nappa, he chuckled and looked down on the badly wounded saiyan. "No, I won't kill him. He is not even worth killing and yet he thought to serve the prince. Let him live with that humiliation and the fact that he is weak!" Raditz was released from the hold the second he gave an answer which made Nappa take a liking of the low level. The tall saiyan knew exactly what the kid had in mind.

"Fine, brat. Now go to the armory and pick up an armor and scouter. I want to see you here standing tomorrow at dawn. Oversleep and you are out fur ball!" Warned Nappa as he gave the instruction the chosen saiyan who seriously nodded and ran away from the arena with a smile on his face because he knew that his mother would be happy to hear the news. When Raditz ran outside, Zorn approached Nappa who called the guard.

"What are you going to do with him?" Asked Zorn who was curious to see what his former battle companion had in mind for the beaten child. Nappa just quickly glanced at him with an evil smile before he looked down at the boy.

"Nothing, just getting rid of this useless trash" Nappa spoke with a mocking voice as he looked directly at the boy who was still awake and heard every word he said. Nappa looked at the guard and gave next instruction; "Just drop him somewhere in the slums, don't even waste the time of the doctors on him. You are not worth even spending a second on you and yet you said you were strong!" The large saiyan placed his boot on the boy's chest who screamed because of the added pain. Nappa quickly calmed down and with his hand gestured to the guard to take the boy and drop him far away from the place.

* * *

Present day

"And that's pretty much what happened, but I didn't even know his name until someone told me two days later something about him" Stated Nappa who told the whole story to Kakarot and Tarble who were quiet and carefully listened what the older saiyan knew about Turles and how they meet in the past. Kakarot looked at his brother who glanced back at him when he started to laugh.

"You almost lost to him because you had dust in your eyes! Haha, stupid" While Kakarot laughed and made fun of his older brother, Raditz became red with anger and threw the empty plate at Kakarot who just smacked it away. The plate shattered in pieces, but Kakarot was still laughing and Nappa along with him while Tarble tried to hide his smile because he didn't want to make the other saiyan even madder, if possible.

"Stop laughing! If you don't stop I'll pull out your tail and choke you with it, I swear it!" Growled Raditz who really wasn't in a great mood and he blamed Nappa for it. He hated when they talked about the past, it was something he wanted to not think about too much. He was about to jump over the table and punch his brother in his stupid mug when they heard an alert.

"ALERT! APPROACHING THE DESIGNATED DESTINATION IN T-1HOUR!" The alert was repeated one more time after which the room was silenced. No one of the saiyans said a word because they knew this was it, they were about to land on a planet where supposedly _he_ was there. While some of his companions were smirking or being serious, Tarble tried but he knew they saw it. He was afraid, no matter how much he trained or improved he still had a bad feeling about this. All of them snapped from their thoughts when they heard someone stepping inside the room. The older saiyan prince walked inside with a serious expression on his face and observed every single one of his soldiers.

"The time has come..." Spoke Vegeta as he adjusted the white glove on his right hand and continued "for Frieza to pay his deeds. Today the rule of Frieza ends and it will be replaced by the Saiyan empire led by me!" The saiyan prince slammed his fist on the table and thought of nothing but having Frieza's head in his hands. He formed a little smile on his face as he added the magical orbs to it as a bonus.

* * *

Reply's to the Reviews:

Before I start writing the reply's I want to give huge THANKS to all of you who continued looking after this story! And of course, a thanks to the new readers as well as for the Followers and Favorites! I hope you will somehow enjoy the new chapters that will come (I still need to write them tho) and I hope you have the strenght to bare with my terrible grammar! Buahahahaha!

sp- First I want to thank you for so many reviews. Now for me to answer your questions: 1. Yes, Goku killed Kami who like in the original series had his other half Piccolo separated from him. I think of writing a prequel with Kakarot's time on Earth, but that will probably come after the battle with Frieza, so you can use your imagination for now.

2\. Vegeta overheard from some people what Frieza had in mind with the gravity room, but he also noticed after his battle on planet Xeros(who's gravity was bigger than the one on planet Vegeta) boosted up their strength.

3\. Yes, you can expect to read a battle with saiyans using their Oozaru forms, I always thought that it would be cool to see that battle and plus I like that form.

4\. Well about Brolly, maybe I shouldn't say it now so I will only write a bit. Broly will be a little bit different from the movie, I really never liked how they presented him or how he held such a STUPID grudge against Goku. As for revenge against Vegeta and Tarble, that's to be seen.. Also I'm glad you liked their battle, I spent a lot of my time writing it.

5\. Turles crew was pretty much at the same level as in the movie, it might look that the saiyans are op but they spent a lot of time in the gravity room and in the healing tanks which only boosted their power up a lot. (Very much how Goku grew so freaking strong in only 6 days) Also, yea Turles is not related to Kakarot and Raditz, just a look alike like in the movie. And of course, he gave a hard time to Vegeta since he ate a fruit and it would be boring if Turles lost the same as his crew.

I hope I answered to all your question properly, thank you once again for looking up for this story and enjoying it. Also do not worry, all the saiyans will have to fight seriously since they are against Frieza and his whole army, but maybe Cold could prove to be a problem later ;)

Njokichs2- Thanks for the review and support

Ryan Verma- Glad you liked it, also to let you know that with the next chapter the battle on Namek begins

Matt- I didn't gIve up, but I'm going to be honest and say that I was close to it. Anyway I fixed some things up and let's just say that I now have a lot of free time ;) Thanks for the review

Jay- You can stop worrying Jay! Here it is! But you can only keep worrying about my grammar! ;)

draco7347- Thanks for the review and enjoy the new chapter

Guest- I will continue, but finish? I hope so!


	27. Invasion of Evil!

It was a peaceful time and every single one of them was enjoying it. While the young children were playing with each other, the older were taking care of the plants and soil. They were trying hard to bring their home to how it once was before the terrible tempest ruined the whole planet. The older people were helped by the younger men, who were in their prime. Younger men would gladly help their elders, but also go and give a hand in the other villages. They enjoyed and were thankful for these days of peace, but unfortunately that ended by _his_ arrival on their planet. The poor people never imagined that their beautiful peaceful home would be attacked by someone like him, a true demon. They didn't even know how he got here, no one even saw the spaceship with which he came. The demon out of nowhere appeared in one village along with a couple of his finest soldiers who brutally slaughtered the innocent people. Everybody died, children, the elderly, all because he said so and wanted something which wasn't his, the magical orbs. The killing continued as he moved from one village to another until he reached the fourth village where he encountered some resistance. The two horned demon didn't bother with it at all, as a matter of fact, he kept a devilish smile on his face while the opposition tried so hard to do something desperately which could save them from him. The elder of the village took a step forward on which all of his villagers gasped in shock while the demon observed the old man.

"I don't know who you or your followers are, but I know what are you looking for and just by seeing that you have three of them already only means that..." The old man shifted his eyes away from the big orange orbs which were secured by a tall man who was standing close to his lord. The elder knew what that meant, his friends from other villages were dead because there was no way that they would give them to someone like him. He moved his eyes back to the demon and continued, "I beg you, don't harm anyone and I will give you what you are looking for" The green old man heard the shocked gasps behind his back and closed his eyes. He already knew, but he just didn't want to see any of them die, even if it meant to give the orb to someone like him.

"Hm, I don't see why not. It's a nice deal, you gain something from it and myself" Spoke the horned demon from the hover pod while his pinkish tail swayed behind the back and hung over the pod. He didn't shift his red eyes from the elder whose shaking and fear only brought him pleasure. The two horned alien glanced at one of his soldiers and with a hand gestured him to follow the old man who was walking inside a house. A moment later his soldier walked outside the white house with a big orb in hands. He admired the orb in his soldier hands and spoke; "It's quite a shame that the three previous elders weren't as smart as you, but unfortunately some can't always get what they want. Zarbon"

"Yes my lord, I understand" Nodded the addressed man with politeness who soon after that glanced at few soldiers and gave them an order "Kill them all!" Said Zarbon with a smirk on his beautiful face which made the soldiers cheering while the villagers winced in shock and fear. Before any of them realized what happened few of them was already dead and lying in a pool of blood. The demon's soldiers laughed as they slaughtered and destroyed everything in their path. The only ones left alive were the elder of the village and a small child he rescued from the ki blast. He held the shaking small child firmly as he eyed the demon with fear while tears fell over his old cheeks.

"W-Why? We gave you what you wanted! Why did you do t-this!?" Yelled the poor old man who even if it weren't in his nature cursed the demon for what he has done to his friends, children, and his other fellow villagers. The desperate words didn't affect the demon at all, he only chuckled and gave another order to his right-hand man who stepped in front of the elder. He eyed the crying man and child when he threw one orb high in the sky. The old man blinked in confusion and stared at the orb high in the sky, but the view was blocked by a hand. He stared at the open palm of the hand when suddenly both he and the child were consumed and pulverized by the ki blast. The man pulled his hand up just in time to catch the falling orb and walk back, towards his master. As he walked back, the man received a transmission from his scouter.

"Lord Frieza, it seems one of our scouting units located another village south from here" Zarbon reported the news to his lord who smiled in delight. Zarbon observed his lord for moment after which he glanced towards the low-level soldier who was holding the new orb "Guard that orb with your life, otherwise you will end up just like them" He warned the soldier with a serious voice on which the yellow scaled man just nodded as a drop of sweat fell over his forehead.

"Good, and what of Ginyu Force? Did they report anything?" Asked Frieza while almost all of his soldiers flew towards the south by his orders. He remained there with Zarbon and two more soldiers who unlike his forces were wearing different armors.

"No my lord, it seems that there is no trace of Vegeta and his group" Replyed Zarbon who at the name of the saiyan prince wasn't feeling comfortable at all. He had heard all the new reports of saiyan invasion on countless planets which were under his lord rule and he feared the growing strength of the saiyan prince. However, he could never allow himself to let that fear be seen by his lord and other soldiers, especially Ginyu and the two standing behind his back.

"Hmm, tell them to not let their guard down. I know Vegeta too well, he will come here and try to disorder my plans, that's a fact!" Frieza still held a smile on his face, but it was evident in his tone that he was growing annoyed. The saiyan and his little followers were a torn in his mind he wished to eliminate immediately. While the right-hand man warned the Ginyu Force through the scouter, a soldier which was a little bit smaller than Zarbon approached Frieza and bowed.

"Prince Freeza, there is no need for you to worry since we are here. A small ant like Vegeta is nothing compared to me or Tarres" Spoke the man in a white suit and black armor. He had a short brown hair with few red bangs hanging over his forehead. The man also had a thick black beard which covered few of his battle earned scars. On his pale skin, he had some strange black marks which covered half of his neck. His other companion was wearing the same suit and armor, but unlike him, his companion face was covered with a strange spiky mask which didn't cover only the area around the eyes. The soldier remained quiet and bowed down in respect towards the lord who wasn't thrilled by how he was addressed.

"That's Lord Frieza to you and anyone else in this universe." Said Frieza with a little-raised voice. He didn't like to be named as a prince, it showed that he was inferior to his father and he never liked that fact. He quickly calmed his temper, realizing it was getting the better of him. When he first arrived on his planet after visiting his father, he wasn't all that surprised when he saw those two there. It was obvious that his father would send a couple of his best spies and soldiers, but he didn't anticipate them there so quickly which made the demon think if his father was spying on him all this time. He left those thoughts to fade away because he had a job to do, a job he was more than happy to finish. "However, I do appreciate your assistance, Ragon. Now, we wasted enough time and I do wish to collect the orbs as quickly as I can, after all, I don't want my dear father to wait for too long" Stated the lord with a smirk on his face which he covered with a hand. His man and the two other soldiers nodded and followed the demon whose new objective was a village in the south.

* * *

While Frieza and his soldiers traveled with high speed to the next village, a spaceship was slowly descending on the ground covered with blue grass. The ship extended metallic spider-like legs with which it supported itself on the ground. When the ship safely landed, the engine stopped working and the round hatch on top of the ship began to open. Two layers of metal gates opened from which five men wearing similar armors flew from it only to land in front of their spaceship. No one said a word for few short minutes when the leader of the group took a step forward.

"Just as I thought, he is here already" Spoke the older saiyan prince who immediately felt his former boss energy signal almost on the other side of the planet. He didn't show any emotion whatsoever, he was quickly forming a plan inside his head while the saiyans behind his back checked either their scouters or tried to sense it on their own.

"Vegeta is right, that's definitely Frieza's energy" Confirmed Kakarot whose grin emerged on his face while a drop of sweat fell over his cheek. He couldn't wait for it anymore, his blood was looking for revenge but also for an intense battle. His expression changed a little when he felt something else, there were a couple of energy signals which were far above others but still under Frieza's. "It seems there are also some powers which are far above the others" Added the messy haired saiyan.

"That must be that moron Ginyu and his dancing force" Assured Nappa who wanted nothing more than a bloody payback for the special force for years of humiliation. The bald saiyan was sure to kill all members who he tried to find with his blue scouter. As Nappa searched for the Ginyu Force on his own, Tarble approached his brother and broke him out from his thoughts.

"Do you have a plan, brother?" Asked Tarble who moved his eyes away from Vegeta, hoping that the older prince wouldn't see his fear. The small saiyan tried his best to hide the fear and stop the shaking, but it was out of his control. Tarble was able to hear a low growl coming from his brother which meant that Vegeta knew about his fear. Vegeta didn't say a thing to his younger brother and just turned towards the others.

"Alright listen here and very carefully because I will say this only once!" The flame-haired saiyan gained the attention of all men in front of him and continued with his speech; "I don't know how long Frieza is on this planet, but one thing is clear and that is that he still didn't collect all the dragon balls otherwise this would be space dust already. So this is what we will do" Vegeta explained his plan to the other saiyans who approved of the prince plan. After Vegeta finished explaining the others backed away a little bit with sneers on their faces, all but Tarble who wasn't so assured in his brother plan. "Remember, if you find even one, hide it because just like Kakarot said before, without all seven there is no way for him to call the dragon" Concluded Vegeta on which Nappa and Raditz nodded. Vegeta and the others were ready to start with their plan when they heard a voice from behind.

"W-Wait for a second Vegeta, everyone!" Yelled Tarble who received confused stares from the other saiyans while Vegeta glared down towards him which wasn't so pleasant. The small saiyan could feel the piercing gaze from his brother which forced him to continue talking, "Vegeta, I don't want this to come out as a protest or that your plan is wrong, but wouldn't it be better if instead of forcing the namekians to hand them over to let's say... ask them and maybe forge an alliance with them?" Tarble didn't even saw it coming, he only felt pain over his right cheek. He fell on the ground and with his eyes wide open stared at his older brother.

"I never imagined that someone from the royal family would be such a coward. An alliance? Don't make me laugh, they wouldn't stand a chance even if they were against the lowest ranking soldiers. I thought you had more pride than that, disappointing" His statement hurt the smaller saiyan who looked away from his brother and stared at the blue ground while the other saiyans remained silent until Raditz quickly turned to the other side.

"Someone's here! I can barely feel it, but I'm sure there is somebody approaching!" The long haired saiyan warned the others who immediately checked if there was truth in what he said. The saiyan was slowly starting to get used to feeling others ki, but he was still far away from his younger brother or Vegeta level.

"Hmph, seems we have some company. Let me finish them" Spoke Nappa as he cracked his hands while a big smirk covered his face. The large man along with the others waited for the enemy to appear and without any surprise they were able to spot them.

Three hundred meters away from their place, two soldiers flew around a large boulder which almost covered the ship from being spotted. The two men flew around the boulder when they noticed the group of five men standing in front of a spaceship. They laughed, but only until one of them realized who was standing in front of them. The soldier almost paled in fear while the other glanced towards his companion confused.

"I-It's them... T-The saiyans are HERE!" Shouted the soldier who recognized the group while the saiyans smirked.

"Hehe, a little bit of warm up before the main course" The tallest saiyan still laughed as he slowly began walking towards the two scared soldiers who weren't able to move nor run away because of shock and fear. Nappa was just about to pull his hand up and destroy them with a ki blast when he only saw a black shadow pass by his shoulder and attack the enemy. The two soldiers never saw it coming, the first soldier's head was detached from the body just with one kick while the other was pulverized with a ki blast. Nappa's surprise was quickly replaced with a prideful smile as he saw the small prince hovering above the water and trying to control his breathing. The youngest saiyan stared at the green water under his feet with a clenched fist for quite a while. Tarble didn't know what took over him, he was suddenly overflowing with anger or was it maybe frustration? He didn't know and the fact of not knowing scared him. The smallest saiyan was forced to snap from his thoughts when he heard a yell coming from the group.

"We're moving out, are you going or what!?" The voice came from Kakarot who was already floating in the air behind his brother. Tarble didn't say a word and just flew towards the two saiyans while Vegeta and Nappa went in different direction.

* * *

Another village was under Frieza's mercy. When he arrived there in his hover pod, his soldiers already occupied the villagers in a circle and prohibited any one of them from fleeing the place. The demon wore a smile of satisfaction, another ball was going to be in his possession and soon the wish would be his. He eyed the village elder who had two small kids holding close which only made him chuckle.

"Please let me introduce myself, my name is Frieza and as you can see I'm searching for your so-called Dragon Balls" The lord introduced himself politely to the namekians in front of him who kept quiet and nervously sweated. As he didn't receive even a word from them, he continued, "I see, so you intend to keep your silence, do you? Well, then I suppose killing you would be the best choice" The words which came out from his purple mouth scared the young children while few elders flinched in fear, but only one of them had enough courage to speak. The elder started to speak in a strange language which confused the soldiers, but the lord quickly interfered, demanding from him to speak in a language they all knew.

"I don't know. We don't have anything of that kind here. Wh..." The older namekian stopped talking when he heard a small laugh coming from the invader. He didn't understand what was so funny, but he knew that the situation was very dangerous and he needed to protect all of them.

"Zarbon, as I recall, the second namekian we killed said something rather interesting, right?"

"Yes my lord, he said that they can only give the dragon balls to those who they judge to be a man of valor" Zarbon retold the exact words they were told by a namekian four villages ago.

"Hm, yes and he was quite a stubborn man as well. I simply could not convince him to cooperate with me. That is, until I killed one of his friends to serve as a lesson" Frieza's words caused the namekians to gasp and open their eyes wide. They started to shake even more in fear of him, but he just continued talking, "Once I did that he was a lot more talkative. He told us how the dragon balls were created by the grand elder of this planet and that each of them is in the hands of one of seven elders. Each one is to participate in a battle of wits, strength and to ask for one's reason for a wish... And once you pass the elders judgment, you are to obtain their dragon ball. Of course, I was more than willing to participate in that, but he was absolutely unwilling to accept me which left me with only one choice, to kill him" Frieza's grin only scared the namekians even more while they were hearing the terrible story of their friend's death. "After that, the next seemed in much more obliging mood"

"Y-You're lying! There's no way that the other elders would be so obliging!" Yelled one of the namekians who was standing close to his elder. The elder tried to calm him down, but it was in vain. With only one look given to him, Zarbon nodded and suddenly vanished from his place. Surprising the namekians, he appeared behind the one who yelled at his lord and delivered a powerful kick to the head. The old namekian fell five meters away from them which made the children cry while another namekian yelled in anger. The namekian wearing white robes swung his right hand trying to hit the handsome man with a ki blast, but he missed and fried an enemy soldier. Zarbon floated above his head and kneed the namekian in the back of the head. The old man gasped for a second after which he fell on the ground.

"So, are you feeling a bit more obliging now?" Asked Frieza the elder who tried to calm the frightened children as he eyed the monster in front of his eyes. The elder quickly glanced past his shoulder before answering as he heard the man with dragon balls between his arms walking back to his master.

"For what purpose do you intend to use the dragon balls?" The elder countered the question asked to him on which Frieza didn't mind to answer at all.

"It's a little wish, I would simply like to obtain eternal life" Answered Frieza as his tail changed position behind his back while the elder gritted his teeth which only caused Frieza's devilish smile to grew bigger.

"I will never give the dragon balls to someone like you, even if it means my own death!" The elder stood strongly behind the words he said while his fellow villagers sweated in anxiety and awaited what could the two horned alien do to them now.

"Hm, I see. The people of this planet do seem to be rather stubborn, but will you remain with that thinking even after the deaths of those children?" Frieza leaned forward as he spoke to the elder whose eyes were wide open like never before.

"W-What!? Y-You would even kill children!?" Shouted the elder who immediately pushed the two young kids behind his back. He couldn't believe that there was someone so evil and what did they even do wrong for such an evil to land on their planet. The namekian took few steps back when he and all the people in the village heard a noise.

"Hmp..." Zarbon, from who the scouter detected the sudden surge in power sweated a bit when he saw the numbers on the green screen. His silence and demeanor were easily caught by Frieza and the two new soldiers from behind.

"Zarbon, is there something wrong?" The lord asked without even looking at his right-hand man who swallowed hard and turned his head towards his master.

"It's a new power level of 28,340" Reported Zarbon on which most of the soldiers cringed in fear. The new soldier, Ragon released a low snicker which didn't go unheard by Zarbon who glanced back at him with an angry expression, but he was forced to look away when he received another notice from his scouter, "And now, it seems like the power level is completely gone"

"A power level of 28,340 is nothing compared to me, but..." Spoke Frieza who wasn't worried about the puny power level at all, but there was a chance that the person who has that much power could be Vegeta. He didn't want to risk his plans nor did he want Vegeta or anyone from his little crew to go wild and possibly destroy even one magical orb plus, he wanted to punish the little prince for defying him "contact Ginyu and tell him to sent one of his man to inspect that area. Oh, and do please inform him if the person is by any chance Vegeta, to bring him back to me alive."

"Yes my lord, but what of the others?"

"Dispose of them, I only want to have a little talk with Vegeta" Frieza chuckled while Zarbon did what he was told. The small alien in the hover pod turned his attention back to the namekian who immediately backed away, "I apologize for my rudeness, you see I have a pest problem but it should be quickly done".

The elder could only imagine about who did the monster spoke of. He couldn't even afford to think of someone else's problem when they were deep in it. He was lost for words to say and feared for the lives of the children when he sensed something. The namekian turned his head towards the west and began laughing, confusing Frieza until Ragon spoke to him.

"Lord Freeza, I have detected few power levels heading our way" The man in black armor informed his current master who just as he slowly turned his head to the left saw three namekians land. The three namekians seemed a lot younger and in a much better physically condition than the ones from the village.

"We were so close to reaching an agreement about the dragon balls. It's quite a shame you came here only to die" Stated Frieza which words only angered the three young namekians even further. Their anger was already at the limit as they saw the corpses of their fellow friends lying on the ground.

"You're going to pay for this! I won't let you crush on the peace of Namek!" Yelled the namekian in the middle with anger towards the alien invader who only smirked at his threat. The other two namekians glared towards the soldiers who were laughing at them because of their power level.

"Be careful fighting them, these guys are very powerful!" The elder tried to warn them and hoped they would hear his advice while one kid cheered for them to beat the evil invaders.

"Oh, you plan to fight? I wonder what their power level could be, Ragon?" At Frieza's order, the man immediately checked their power level and informed back.

"Each of them is shown around 1000, but I wouldn't be so sure about that, sir" Said Ragon who walked and approached the hover pod. He was standing in front of Frieza and bowed. "I would like to take them on and show what exactly I meant, lord Freeza"

"Hm, now I'm quite interested in what you want to prove" Spoke Frieza who wondered what could one of his father's most finest soldiers prove to him. The horned alien leaned back on the hover pod and with his red eyes followed Ragon movements. While Frieza and his minions watched what was about to happen, the elder finally realized how they were able to find them.

"I get it now! They were able to pinpoint our exact location by using those devices on their faces!" Thought the elder who clenched his fists and was sure to do something about those devices. He shifted his eyes quickly back to the battlefield and hoped that the young men would win without any major injuries. However, it was a whole different story.

Ragon was slowly walking towards the namekians who couldn't take it anymore and attacked the soldier in a white suit and black armor. Two namekians attacked the soldier from the front and behind, but Ragon easily avoided any contact and disappeared which almost caused for the two namekians to hit each other. While trying to locate the enemy, the third namekian didn't realize that Ragon was standing behind him for a few seconds already. The bearded soldier with great speed moved his right hand behind the namekian neck after which his head fell off. The other namekians gasped in shock, but they shouted in rage and attacked the man who moved towards them. He was so fast that it seemed like a slow-motion, he poked both namekians in their foreheads and without them realizing stood in front Frieza. The namekians stopped themselves when they saw that he wasn't in front but rather behind, close to that monster. They turned around, but as they did that blood suddenly poured out from the holes on their foreheads and they fell on the ground, dead.

"Ho ho, marvelous work Ragon. I can see why would my father put you on his elite force" Said Frieza who applauded to the man who just bowed in front of his master while the elder namekian couldn't believe what happened. "And I now understand what you wanted to prove. While you were fighting them, Zarbon informed me that their power level's increased which means, they are capable of controlling their power levels" Concluded Frieza on which Ragon nodded and smiled.

While Frieza was occupied with talking, the elder forced the two children to back away from him. He needed to do this even if it meant for him to die, he needed to somehow destroy the devices and prevent them from finding the other villages. The elder was quickly raising his right hand up when he suddenly felt a strong hold. He wasn't even able to turn around because of the strong force. Both of his arms were behind his back, hurting him very badly. The two children fell on their butts and with fear in their eyes stared at the brown haired man who appeared behind their elder out of nowhere.

"It seems like he was about to do something. Do you wish for me to get rid of him, lord Freeza?" Ragon poured more force into his hands which caused the elder to cry in pain.

"I hope you finally realize how futile it is to try and defy us or run away. I believe our little presentation has proven more than persuading, yes? If you continue with your resistance, then the children will be the ones to pay the price." Frieza's voice was calm and the way he spoke was very polite yet at the same time very frightening. The elder lowered his head down in defeat, he couldn't bare the thought of his little two children dying before his eyes.

"F-Fine, I-I have no choice. B-But promise me, no matter what, you won't lay a finger on the children!" The elder was barely able to speak because of the pain, but somehow he managed. As he said that, the hold on his arms disappeared and the soldier moved away, allowing the namekian to walk towards the house while Frieza kept a grin on his face. The namekian shortly after that walked back with the dragon ball in his hands. "Take this and leave us at once!" Said the old namekian as he handed over the orb to Ragon who walked back to his master.

"Well done, but while we are here why wouldn't you tell us where exactly the last two dragon balls are? You see, it's quite a pain searching through all the villages on the planet"

"D-Don't be ridiculous! We had an agreement! Honor your word and leave us at once!" He couldn't take even one more word from the evil invader anymore. How could he demand such a thing after all he had done to them and after they gave him the dragon ball.

"Oh dear, not you too. There is absolutely no one on this planet willing to speak about their friends. I suppose that means that you will die, alongside the children" Stated Frieza whose grin remained while his face darkened. He glanced towards Tarros who kept quiet the whole time and ordered, "You can kill all of them now"

"Oh NO!" Thought the elder who looked at the children behind his back and before they were attacked he whispered to them to run. The two small children started to run which didn't go unnoticed by Frieza. Trying to buy the children or anyone else time, the elder yelled, "Come at me then! Allow me to show you the pride of the Namekian people!". The elder raised both of his arms when a pink beam passed near his left cheek and traveled forward. The beam exploded by hitting the child who was just behind the other one. Both children fell on the ground fried by the beam while their elder could only mutter their names "C-Cargo... D-Dende!" The elder's shock was replaced with pain when a hand found its way around his neck, suffocating him. He looked down as he was pulled above the ground only to see a soldier with a long azure hair and a strange mask on its face, revealing only purple eyes. His death came soon as the soldier broke his neck and threw him on the ground. The village was covered with blood and corpses while Frieza kept a grin as he admired the five dragon balls in his possession.

"Lord Frieza if I may suggest something" Spoke Zarbon on which his lord gave a nod for him to speak. "I think it would be the best for us to search for the last two remaining orbs. There is no need for you to do that when you can enjoy yourself back on the ship"

"Hm, why not. Then I shall take the five dragon balls we already possess and wait for you back at the ship" Frieza liked the idea and deiced to take the dragon balls and fly back to the ship where he can relax and daydream of his wish while drinking some of his finest vines. With one swing from his finger, the orbs started to levitate around him and before he flew away he warned Zarbon and the others, "I'm counting on you, I only require two more of them before my father and I can have our wish" He quickly shifted his red eyes towards Ragon and Tarros after which he flew high in the sky.

* * *

Three figures were flying on the green sky when they suddenly stopped. They quickly descended on the blue ground and walked at the edge of a cliff. The three of them saw a small village under the cliff with few people in it. Two of them had smirks on their faces while the third one wasn't so sure about this. The smaller one still thought that his idea from before could help them, but none of his comrades was willing to listen.

"Hey, snap out of it Tarble" Spoke the messy haired saiyan as he called for the smaller prince who immediately snapped from his thought and looked at the two taller men. "What's wrong with you? Ever since your little argument with Vegeta you kept quiet. Cheer up! We're so close to our revenge and wish!" Exclaimed Kakarot whose grin never left his face ever since they landed on Namek.

"Kakarot is right, but we should still move with caution. I don't want to face with Frieza yet" Said Raditz who slowly floated towards the small village as his brother and Tarble followed him. Tarble wanted to be optimistic as Kakarot, but for some strange reason he just couldn't shake off the feeling he had. They landed in the middle of the village, surprising the villagers who never saw anyone away from their kind before. Raditz took a step forward with a serious expression while Kakarot and Tarble remained behind.

"Listen here, green beans! I want to know which one of you is the elder!" Demanded Raditz with a very strict voice which caused some of the villagers to flinch at the sound while others were offended by the tone in which he spoke.

"Why you! How dare you just come here and s..." One of the younger namekians yelled at the long haired saiyan but was soon silenced by an old villager who walked with a staff.

"I'm the elder of this village. Can I ask you, strangers, what are looking for and where are you from? I can see that you're not from our world" The elder talked with a very calm voice and with a smile on his face as he eyed the long haired saiyan.

"We're here for the dragon balls, hand them over otherwise, we will kill you!" The saiyan spoke with a low but yet terrifying tone which immediately made the elder panic and fear for the sake of his brothers.

* * *

Reviews:

FirenFnBrimstone- Thanks a lot for saying that! I still have a long way to go, but I at least hope that I got even a little bit better. Thank you for such a positive review and for still reading this fiction

DE. 50. MErK- I'm happy to read that you love this story! And thanks for the support and I absolutely agree with you on that! I'll try my best to continue with this and there shouldn't be any problem for me to continue writing it, for now. It makes me happy to read how much you love it and thank you a lot!

sp- My good pal sp, thanks for another long and great review! Yes, Vegeta not only wants his revenge but also the whole empire. I will try to make Frieza the same as in the show and yeah it's going to be a hard battle to the last minute... I also must give you credit, I didn't even think about Kakarot and Vegeta fighting seriously at one point which would cause a break in the group, I could do something with that! ;) After the battle on Namek, I do intend to go on, since I have some ideas already, but I need a serious thinking. Yeah, I didn't want them just to be a waste of space, so yeah... Thanks once again and I hope that you and the other readers will find this chapter likable.


	28. Saiyans Have a Ball! Kakarot vs Burter

"We're here for the dragon balls, hand them over otherwise, we will kill you!" Spoke the long haired saiyan with a low but yet terrifying tone which immediately made the elder panic and fear for the sake of his brothers. The saiyan crossed his arms as he eyed the elder with a terrifying gaze while his younger brother and the second prince stood behind. Some villagers paled and began to shake in fear as they were able to sense the evil inside the invaders, but there were five namekians who didn't let the saiyans intimidate them. The younger nameikians stepped forward, only to earn a chuckle from Kakarot while Tarble remained quiet.

"How dare you! There's no way we'll ever let you do that!" A young namekian yelled at the saiyans with evident anger in his voice while he was backed up by the other four who immediately surrounded the enemy. All of them glared in anger and gritted with their sharp teeth's towards the saiyans who remained quiet and observed.

"Stop! Don't do anything reckless, they are too stron..." The elder of the village tried to warn the young because he was able to sense the deep and terrifying power inside the invaders. However, his words fell on deaf ears because his younger brothers attacked the saiyans. All five of them charged their ki and at the same time fired. The ki blasts came from each direction which prevented the saiyans from escaping. The ki blasts detonated when they hit their targets which caused a big explosion because of the five blasts that collided at the same time. The other, weaker villagers were forced to hold something or drop on the ground so they wouldn't be blown away while the five warriors laughed, assured in their victory.

"Haha, that's what you get for treating our peace and village!" Yelled with a victorious smile one of the five namekians with a high raised hand. The other four glanced at him and smiled while the villagers cheered for their bravery and job well done. An old villager ran towards the young fighters to praise and thank them for protecting all of them when he was suddenly struck by something. The five warriors along with other villagers gasped in shock when a purple ki beam went right through the old namekian chest. The elder of the village tracked down from where the ki beam came from only to figure out that it came from the smoke which was caused by the explosion. The smoke was slowly clearing out when they heard a laugh.

"That was a nice dust show, however, we're not here to play games!" Said the deep voice from the smoke covered area which was almost cleared out. When the smoke disappeared, the villagers and the five warriors were shocked when they saw the invaders without any scratch on their bodies. The namekians started to fear for their lives as they stared at the tallest saiyan whose expression was very serious. "I think it's about time we show you what we're capable of, right Kakarot?" The saiyan didn't even need to look behind as the younger nodded and with a smirk on his face took a step forward. While the old and the children winced in fear, the five warriors clenched their fists and assumed their fighting pose.

"Hmph, useless" Kakarot walked towards the namkians who were prepared to attack the saiyan. The saiyan was slowly walking toward the namekians when to their shock he just vanished. They blinked few times in confusion after which they looked left and right, but there was no sign of the invader. Kakarot reappeared behind a tall namekian who before he could notice the messy haired saiyan was pierced with a hand. The tall namekian fell on the ground while Kakarot right hand was covered in purple blood. While the villagers gasped in terror, Kakarot grinned and attacked the other four.

"Y-You murderer!" Shouted with rage a chubby namekian who dashed towards Kakarot who with his eyes closed easily avoided the incoming ki blast. After Kakarot dodged the attack he spun around and fired a quick ki ball which exploded when it hit another namekian who was on the other side. Two namekians were already down and Kakarot proceeded with his slaughter. The saiyan easily killed another two namekians by pulverizing them together with a ki blast and there was only one warrior left. The namekian was covered in bruises and tried to breathe, but the hand around his neck was preventing him from doing so.

"Last chance for you, tubby. Tell us, where is the dragon ball?" Asked Kakarot who tightened the hold which caused only more pain for the fat namekian. The namekian tried to break free, but the strength behind was too much. Blood started leaking from his nose while he shook because he was out of the air.

"Stop it! Please listen, we don't have what you are looking for! Look what you did to our peaceful village! Y-You are nothing but evil monsters!" Yelled and pleaded the elder of the village who was kneeling on the ground while holding the lifeless body of a young warrior. He glared at the saiyan with tears falling over his old cheeks, but the messy haired man continued strangling the chubby namekian to the point when all of them were able to hear the bones crack. Children cried in fear while the older watched in horror as the dead body fell on the grass.

"Nicely done, Kakarot. Now, old man, this is your last chance to speak! Either give us the dragon ball or say goodbye to all of them" Raditz was standing in front of the elder who glanced up in fear. The elder was struggling to find an answer which would satisfy the evil man, but that only annoyed the saiyan who suddenly lifted the man up and yelled, "You won't tell us, fine! You can see all of them in the afterlife!" Shouted the tall saiyan as he extended his hand to the right and in only two seconds fired a ki blast. A couple of namekian villagers that were standing together screamed, but their crying voices were soon gone as the purple blast consumed them. There was no trace of them left while the elder stared at the empty place with his eyes wide open. Raditz punched the elder in the gut and again lifted him from the ground only to break his neck. The long haired saiyan who was wearing a brown armor approached the ten remaining namekians. "Where is the damn ball!?" Spoke the saiyan with a snarl only to add more fear and terror to the only left namekians.

"W-We really don't h-have it! A-Ahh, y-you are a d-devil, n-no sane p-person would d-do something s-so terrible!" One of the namekians spoke with a cracking voice as he shielded the others behind his back. The old namekian wearing light blue robes shook without control when he saw the look on the evil man. The evil man placed a hand in front and with a yell fired a blast. Ten bodies fell on the ground roasted while a drop of sweat fell over Raditz cheeks. The saiyan closed his hand into a fist and angrily gritted his teeth.

"Damn it! Let's search inside their houses!" Yelled Raditz who was already walking towards one house while Kakarot and Tarble looked at each other. They didn't know what was going on, but ever since they landed on Namek the long haired saiyan was acting strangely. The two saiyans didn't want to waste time and began with the search.

Only ten minutes later, Raditz angerly walked out from a house through a hole in the wall which he created. The saiyan was irritated because they failed to find a dragon ball. Tarble and Kakarot walked outside with the same results and meet with an irritated Raditz whose tail was angrily waving behind his back.

"What's wrong with you? You should really calm down for a moment, it's getting annoying!" Spoke Kakarot with a raised voice so his older brother would hear him, and he did. The older saiyan shifted his eyes and dangerously glared at his brother who only glared back while Tarble sweated and swallowed hard as he observed the two.

"Calm down!? How can I calm down when we didn't find the ball!" Shouted Raditz back as he approached his younger brother while a drop of sweat fell over his forehead. The taller saiyan grabbed his brother by the collar of his armor and leaned closer, "Not to mention, _he_ is here! Do you know what that means!? We're all goi..." Before the taller saiyan was able to finish what he wanted to say, he was kneed in the gut which forced him to release his younger brother.

"Shut up! Are you that afraid!? Where is your pride, brother!?" Yelled Kakarot as he punched his older brother in the face. Raditz was on his knees and trying to take control over his breathing while Kakarot stood in front.

"Y-You know nothing... How is to be only a foot soldier in front of such power... Ridiculed, and tortured for most of my life by him and others!" Raditz went for a punch in the jaw, but Kakarot intercepted that. The younger saiyan growled as he once again punched Raditz after which he caught him by his arm and tossed him into a house. The wall broke and the house collapsed on the long haired saiyan while Kakarot clenched his fist and yelled.

"You're right, I know nothing! Yes, I didn't go through much shit like you or the others, but I knew from the moment I saw him what kind of monster he is!" Kakarot was standing on his place while Raditz slowly emerged from the destroyed house and listened to the younger saiyan. "I don't care what kind of monster he is, he can be the strongest person in the whole damn universe, but I'll have my revenge! He will pay for destroying our home and the pride of the saiyan race!" Roared the saiyan on which his aura exploded from him. His red aura flared wildly around him, making both Raditz and Tarble quiet. "Don't you feel the same, brother? If you have even a tiny bit of saiyan pride in you, you would look for revenge for what he did to our home, people and... our parents" Kakarot slowly calmed down as he spoke to his older brother whose eyes immediately went wide open.

"K-Kakarot, I..." Raditz stammered a bit when few images flashed in front of his eyes. It was images of his past, images he thought were locked far away inside his mind. Flashes of few people quickly passed by, but only for two to stay a bit longer. He was out of words for some time when he closed his eyes, fists and stood up. The long haired man wiped the blood from his mouth and looked at his younger brother. "Hm, you're right Kakarot. I let myself be consumed by the weaker me, me from the past! I know what's at stake here, the pride of our race will be restored through the universe once we kill the bastard!" The tall saiyan closed his right hand, determination swelling from him. Kakarot just released a small laugh, while Tarble, the second prince smiled and was glad that everything was once again right.

"I hope, I can only hope and believe in my brother's and our strength!" Thought Tarble as he glanced up, at the green sky and wondered if they could really survive this ordeal. He hoped so, but there was still that ominous feeling deep inside of him which just didn't want to fade away. The small saiyan quickly snapped from his thoughts when the oldest saiyan in this three-man group gained his attention.

"Well, let's not waste any more time. The next village should be close and it better got a dragon ball" On Raditz's words, Tarble just nodded and followed the long haired saiyan in the air. The second prince noticed that Kakarot was still on the ground and called his name.

"Kakarot, what is wrong? Aren't you coming?" Asked Tarble who didn't receive an answer until he saw a smirk on Kakarot's face.

"There's a ki heading in the exact location where our ship is. From what Nappa said before, it seems like this one could be someone from the Ginyu Force since the ki is way above the average" Stated Kakarot who before Raditz could even say something, blasted high into the sky.

"Kakarot you moron! That's not part of the plan, come back here!" Growled Raditz but only received a grin from his younger brother who was too fast and already out of reach. The long haired saiyan cursed out loud along with his brother name which made Tarble to back away a little with a smile. "You know what, I don't care! Vegeta can deal with him later! Let's go, Tarble" The small saiyan nodded with a smile and followed the taller saiyan and flew away from the destroyed village.

* * *

Meanwhile, far away from Tarble and Raditz, there was a village, but something was wrong. Instead of a village filled with people, there was only corpses and burned houses. The only thing living in that village was a small man with a black flame-like hair. He was standing at the end of the village and stared at the green water until he heard heavy footsteps. The man turned around only to see his tall companion with something in his hand.

"Look at this Vegeta! This is a dragon ball for sure!" Exclaimed the big bald man as he held an orange orb in his hand. The man smirked as he walked over a corpse and handed over the dragon ball.

"Yes, it is. We may have only one, but even with one, there is no way for Frieza to get his wish" Stated Vegeta who was now holding the dragon ball and admired the orange ball. He began to think of his wish, but for that, he had to have patience and outsmart Frieza. The saiyan chuckled and to Nappa's surprise, he threw the dragon ball far away. Vegeta observed the ball until the moment it fell in the water. "Submerging it here will ensure it stays hidden from anyone else. Frieza and the others won't think even for a minute to look so close to the village" Stated the saiyan prince.

"I see, that's a very smart move Vegeta. If only I could see that bastard face when he doesn't find a dragon ball here! Haha!" Laughed the large saiyan as he slowly flew in the sky, behind Vegeta who allowed a small smile to appear on his face. The two elite saiyans went in search for another wish granting orb, just like Raditz and Tarble.

* * *

Through the green sky, which was illuminated by three suns, a person was slowly flying over the ground and observing the blue land. The man was wearing long black pants while his upper body was protected by an armor which had a white insignia on the left chest plate. The dark blue skinned man cautiously watched the land through his red iris and pupil-less eyes. He wasn't too much fond of his mission, but he couldn't say no to his captain. The man was flying for almost an hour in search for that mysterious power level that they picked up, but he wasn't able to find anything at all. He hissed through his mouth as his path was blocked by a very large boulder. The blue man was about to head back since he had enough, but he accidentally saw something. He blinked two times after which he flew more to the right and was able to see something big and metal. It highly reminded him of a part of Frieza's spaceship, but his thinking was quickly replaced when he suddenly felt a dose of pain on his back. He cried in pain as he was going down and fell into the green water. The blue man didn't move for few seconds until he noticed that he was out of oxygen. He flew out from the water with high speed and with an angry expression on his face as searched for the one who did that to him.

"Who did that!? Show yourself so I can kill you!" Yelled the blue soldier as he shifted his head right and left. He was very angry, he was sure to kill the one who dared to do something like that to him. "Coward!" He shouted the word when he heard something from behind his back. As he turned around, his eyes were able to see the one who sneak attacked him.

"Urgh, you're an ugly one. I suppose you're one of those Ginyu Force fighters, right?" A black haired man held both hands on his hips as he asked the soldier a question. They hovered above the green water and while the spiky haired man had a grin on his face, the blue soldier angrily shouted at him.

"Who do you call ugly! I'll kill you for that in the most brutal way!" Shouted the man with anger as he closed his left hand and swung the fist in front. The blue man stared at the stranger when his anger was soon replaced with a confident smirk. He pushed the red button on his scouter and laughed at the showed power level. "Your power level is puny compared to mine! I, Burter, the member of the supreme Ginyu Force will show you what the fastest being in the universe can do! But first, I'll have a little fun with you!" Declared Burter with a loud laugh as he floated in front of the messy haired stranger who found the posing totally ridiculous.

"Are all members of the Ginyu Force so stupid? I guess that's what Nappa meant by calling them "dancing force"." Thought the saiyan who scratched the back of his head as he watched the silly pose. He pulled his right hand down and spoke to the blue soldier, "Hey, are you going to do the stupid dancing the whole day or put a fight before I end you?" The words which came from the stranger angered Burter who once again yelled.

"Why you...! Hah, like you'll be able to even touch me. Remember, I'm the fastest guy in the whol..." Before Burter was able to finish his speech, the saiyan attacked him and kicked in the head. The tallest member of the Ginyu Force once again fell in the water while the saiyan remained floating in the air as he pulled his left leg down. The saiyan watched the water with a serious expression when he noticed the bubbles on the surface. Suddenly something flew out from the water with great speed and attacked the saiyan. Burter unleashed unbelievably fast barrage of fists at the saiyan who was forced to avoid or block them. The saiyan avoided few punches while here and there he would easily block them from harming his face. As he dodged the last punch, he was forced to eat the fast kick which hit him right in the gut. The saiyan was thrown away from his opponent, but he stopped himself before crashing into a large boulder.

"Hm, not bad. I can see why you would consider yourself the fastest in the universe, but unfortunately for you, that title is long gone from your hands" The saiyan cleaned the dust from his armor with his left hand while his words irritated Burter who again yelled at him.

"Stop spawning nonsense! I'm the fastest and if you didn't notice, I'm far stronger and faster than you, who only has a power level of 8,000!" The anger and irritation were evident in Burter's loud voice which only made the saiyan laugh.

"You're wrong, I'll show you only a glimpse of my true speed and power. I'll show you and Frieza to never underestimate a saiyan ever again!" Declared Kakarot who surprised Burter with what he just said. The blue member of the Ginyu force blinked few times when he started to sweat. He just now noticed the characteristic of a regular saiyan.

"So you're that new saiyan, right? Haha, I killed plenty saiyans in my days and you'll be one of them! We're instructed to kill all of you monkeys except Vegeta, who will get a very special treatment from lord Frieza!" Burter laughed and didn't notice the angry expression from the saiyan who didn't like what he was hearing from the blue man.

"I will make you pay, but one thing is guaranteed. No more saiyan blood will be spilled by Frieza or any of you!" The young Kakarot clenched his fist as the anger keep rising inside him, but he controlled it. He dashed towards Burter who was confident in his speed and just when he was about to catch Kakarot's fist, he suddenly felt a lot of pain at the back of his head. The blue man placed both hands behind his head and as he turned around, he met with a knee which crashed into his face. Burter yelled in pain as blood poured out from his nose while he was pushed away by one simple kiai from Kakarot. The member of the Ginyu Force was almost close to crash into the boulder, but instead of crashing with the giant boulder he was punched. Kakarot was the one who floated between the boulder and Burter with his right fist in the blue man's back. The saiyan slowly withdraw the fist from the cracked armor which caused Burter to yelp, but as he pulled his fist back, Kakarot delivered a strong kick. Burter, this time, fell on the ground, creating a small hole underneath his tall body. While the saiyan was slowly descending to the ground, Burter stood up with a hand holding his nose.

"Y-You bastard! H-How could you, a-a weak s-saiyan do something l-like this!? Y-Your power l-level is only 8-8,000, it doesn't m-make sense!" The blue man hissed through his teeth and yelled at the saiyan who just landed on the blue ground. Burter couldn't understand what was going on, he never encountered a saiyan this powerful, it was impossible for monkeys to grew so strong. He alone knew that was impossible since he killed many of them, but what also scared and confused the blue man was the power level, it was always at 8,000 which didn't make sense. In frustration and anger, Burter released a shout as he quickly placed his right hand in front of his body, "Die you stupid saiyan!" From the palm of his hand, Burter fired two ki blasts which were headed straight towards Kakarot.

"I will not die, not until Frieza is dead!" Kakarot yelled back at Burter while two ki blasts were heading towards him. The saiyan dashed towards the two white blasts with determination on his face. Kakarot kicked the first blast far away, which landed in the water and caused a big water eruption. As he turned around, Kakarot gathered enough ki in his left hand and placed the hand in front of the incoming blast. "Aaarhaaa!" The saiyan growled and fired his own ki into Burter's blast which was forced back. The blue man watched everything with his eyes wide open when he blinked few times, but too late. Burter released a cry after which he was consumed by the reddish ki and disappeared.

"Hmm, with this little stunt I think they will know that we're here. No matter, let them know how strong we really are! I wonder if Raditz and Tarble found the dragon ball" Thought Kakarot who flew in the sky and searched for his brother and the second prince.

* * *

Without knowing that Kakarot was heading their way, Raditz and Tarble just landed in another village. Just like in the previous one, this village was already destroyed and filled with namekian corpses. While Raditz walked inside the white house and inspected if there is something, Tarble waited outside and looked around. As he walked he couldn't but feel pity for the poor namekians who didn't do anything wrong to deserve such faith. The younger prince placed a gloved hand over his face and warned himself to not feel that way. He was a saiyan and if he wanted to earn others full respect, then he had to be more serious and brave. The small saiyan snapped out from his thoughts when he heard the older saiyan calling his name. As he turned around, Tarble accidentally fell over something and landed on the ground. He released a little moan and rubbed his nose when he noticed something. He turned his head to the left and saw corpses of two children on each other. Tarble stared at them for a moment when he placed his hand closer to the child which was underneath the other. He was lying like that for a minute when Raditz find him on the ground.

"What are you doing? We must hurry and search for the other... " Raditz talked as he approached Tarble who didn't say a word to him. The long haired saiyan was about to call him by his name when to his surprise Tarble tossed away the child on top and picked up the other and carried him in his arms. The older saiyan watched what the younger prince was doing with a confused face. "Hey, did you hear what I just said!? Tarble!" Raditz raised his voice as he called the saiyan prince by his name while Tarble approached the water and gently placed the child near it.

"He is still alive, Raditz! We need to help him!" Announced Tarble on which Raditz just raised his left eyebrow. The long haired saiyan watched the young prince throw some water on the namekian child which only made Raditz wonder what was the point in doing so. Tarble continued doing that for almost two minutes when he saw the child's eyes twitch. "Look, he is almost awake!" He raised the namekian head with his hand and observed the child who slowly opened his eyes.

The young namekian slowly opened his eyes, but everything was still blurry. He raised his tiny hands and tried to clean his eyes which had a bit of water on them. As he cleaned his eyes and moved the hands away, the first thing he saw was Tarble who smiled. The child panicked and immediately backed away from the siaiyan prince. The terror he witnessed was coming back to him which made him shake in fear. The boy almost immediately recognized the clothes which only added more fear. He tried to stand up and run, but his legs didn't listen and he just continued stare at the two saiyans who didn't move or say a word until Tarble tried to approach him.

"It's alright, I understand what you must feel or think, but we are not Frieza's soldiers" Spoke Tarble with a gentle and calm voice as he smiled towards the namekian child who even tho he heard what the prince said, was still shaking. Tarble stood up from the ground and placed a hand in front of the child who backed his head away in fear that they would hurt him, but to his surprise, the pain never came. "Don't worry, we won't do anything bad to you. We are here to defeat Frieza and his army" Stated the second prince who earned a glance from the child who was shocked to hear those words.

"A-Are you really going to do t-that?" The child stammered as he talked to Tarble who just nodded with a smile. The child felt a glimpse of hope and subconsciously grabbed Tarble's hand. The prince helped the child to stand on his own feet when he was once again asked a question, "But why are you wearing the same clothes as t-them?"

"Well, it's really long story, but you can trust us, me. You see, Frieza was the one who destroyed our home planet, so we are here to defeat him for what he did" Tarble answered honestly, but his expression changed which didn't go unnoticed by the young child. The child was able to see that this person was also hurt by that monster, so the boy decided to stick up with him, at least until he finds the other namekians. The boy snapped from his thoughts when he heard the spiky haired man speak, "My name is Tarble, and you are?"

"O-Oh, sorry. My name is Dende and..." The young child Dende introduced himself politely as he bowed a little when he heard something. He and Tarble turned their heads towards the sound only to see Kakarot walk in their direction.

"So, another dead end huh? Well, it seems my guess was right to trace down that energy" Kakarot statement only angered Raditz who growled at him. Kakarot just grinned at his older brother and before the long haired saiyan could open his mouth, he started talking again, "It wasn't that much of a fight, but at least more fun than looking around and wasting time"

"Kakarot, you're talking too much! Who was the unlucky bastard who stumbled upon you?" Asked Raditz who snarled at first towards Kakarot who kept grinning which only irritated him even more. The taller man got over it quickly since he was curious to know who he met and obviously killed.

"Hmm, if I remember correctly I think it was some blue guy from the Ginyu Force. What was his name? Butter, Batta or Burter, I don't know nor do I care so much" Replied Kakarot who passed by his brother. The messy haired saiyan noticed the little namekian and wondered why was he still alive. "Who's the little green?" Asked Kakarot whose face scared Dende who covered himself behind Tarble.

"His name is Dende, and he survived Frieza's invasion. I think we should help him and talk with some other villagers" Said Tarble who once again tried to bring up his plan. The two brothers glanced at each other and back at him, not quite convinced. "Look, this way would be easier to find the dragon balls and secure them from Frieza, don't you think so?" Tarble's words made some sense to the two saiyans who were quiet. While the two discussed the plan, Tarble felt that Dende backed away from him and when he turned around he saw the scared expression back on his young green face.

"H-How do you know? H-How do you know about the d-dragon balls?" Dende spoke with fear in his voice which was very evident as he backed away from Tarble. This caught attention from the other two saiyans who stopped talking. Tarble was just about to speak and approach Dende, but instead, Kakarot walked towards them with an idea as a smirk appeared on his face.

* * *

Everyone was quiet, no one dared to say a word or even breath. The four of them were inside their master chambers while the only voice was the one which came through the scouter. The master was observing the landscape from his huge window as the information kept coming from the scouter. He swung few times with his tail while the four men stayed quiet and waited for their leader to say something. The voices ended when a loud cry came from the scouter after which the master descended on the floor.

"It seems, that the monkeys finally arrived..." Spoke the demon with two horns on his head as he turned around towards his man who quietly nodded. "And already disposed of one of your best man, Ginyu" His voice was quiet, but that was just an act. Inside, he was growing annoyed by knowing that Vegeta and the other saiyans are here, looking for his dragon balls. What was even worse, was the fact that one of the Ginyu force soldiers wasn't killed by Vegeta, but rather by a low-class saiyan.

"Lord Fireza, I'm sure that Burter was somehow tricked by the saiyans! There is no way for one saiyan to beat any member of the illustrious Ginyu Force!" Said Ginyu, the leader of the special force with a raised voice."I will personally track them down and make them pay for such act against you, my lord!" The purple man with two black horns on his bald head bowed down in front of Frieza.

"Fine, but remember to bring Vegeta alive. You can do whatever you want with the others" Frieza turned away when he finished talking on which Ginyu nodded. The special force walked out from the chambers and left the lord alone. When the metal door closed, Frieza picked up a glass filled with red wine and slowly spun it around as he observed the sky. "Vegeta, no matter how much you or your group improved, you will never be a match for me, lord Frieza!"

* * *

Reviews:

DE. 50. MErK- Thanks a lot for such kind words. Yeah, I didn't have anything to do so that's why the previous chapter was so quickly uploaded. I'm also trying to make the new chapters a bit longer than usual. Hahah, feel free to feel special. I always try to respond to the reviews, I think every author should do that. Vegeta always seemed the dominate one and a leader, so I think the role suits him well in this fiction. Tarble might cause some surprises, not anything big but still... Kakarot also, I guess... As for Raditz and Nappa, the two made big progress, but will it be enough to survive? Are they all going to survive? WhOo knows!? Thanks for the awesome review :)


	29. Ginyu Force Attack!

Two figures were flying through the green sky of Namek while the three suns illuminated them as they continued their search. They flew above another destroyed village and continued moving forward. It was already the fourth village that they found without any life and completely destroyed. What angered mostly the long haired man was the fact that the magical orbs weren't in any of them. The older man who had a very long black hair shifted his dark eyes from the blue ground towards the other who was looking down, trying to find or sense any living thing.

"Hey, are you sure it was a good idea to let Tarble go alone with the puny namek, Kakarot?" The deep voice of the long-haired man caught the attention from the other who nodded before he started to talk.

"He'll be fine. I'm sure you noticed as well, the little prince isn't the same as us" Answered the messy haired man who still observed the blue ground underneath them. He finally moved his head up since they were flying above water right now and remembered what happened only ten minutes ago.

_Flashback_

"H-How do you know? H-How do you know about the d-dragon balls?" Dende spoke with fear in his voice which was very evident as he backed away from Tarble. This caught attention from the other two saiyans who immediately stopped arguing. Tarble was just about to speak and approach Dende, but instead, Kakarot walked towards them with an idea as a smirk appeared on his face. The young namekian already thought that the taller man would finish him off for good, but the pain never came. He felt something on his tiny shoulders, but he was still scared to open his eyes until he heard a voice.

"I will tell you everything since it was from me that they learned about the dragon balls" Kakarot spoke with a calm and soft voice which caused the little Dende to open his eyes. When Dende opened his eyes he saw the two hands on his shoulders, but there was no force in them. The man even smiled after which he continued talking, "You see, in the place I grew up there were those things called dragon balls. Nobody knew from where they came, but only that it can grant any wish you desire. Since I was all alone in that place, I wanted to collect them and wish to be with my kind, but unfortunately, a great evil emerged. I tried to fight it all alone, but I just wasn't strong enough when suddenly..." Kakarot story interested Dende who for the moment forgot about fear and continued to listen to this man. Behind them, Raditz just snickered quietly while Tarble with a confused expression observed the two. Kakarot closed his eyes and continued,

"An old green man descended from the sky and helped me get rid of the evil. The green man explained to me that he was the creator of the wish granting orbs and that he will let me use them, but we were foolish to think that the evil was gone. Just as we were about to call the eternal dragon, the evil killed the good man and the dragon balls turned into stone. I didn't know that he was a namekian until I told this story to my dear friends who recognized the description and assumed it was really a namekian." The saiyan stood up from the blue ground and patted Dende on his head. "We just want to prevent Frieza from using them and make him pay for what he did to us, do you understand now?" Kakarot stared at the little boy who finally got the needed explanation. Dende relaxed a bit and figured that he could trust them after he heard their story.

"I-I see, so that's how you know about the dragon balls" Spoke Dende who even tho he looked a bit relaxed was still shaking a bit from his past experience and what happened to his villagers. The boy suddenly grabbed Kakarot leg and glanced up. "P-Please! You need to help us! I will take you to meet the grand elder!" Tears were pouring out from Dende's eyes as he pleaded the saiyan to help him save his people.

"Grand elder? Who's that?" The question came from Raditz who was standing behind his brother and the little namekian child. The saiyan had his arms crossed as he listened and observed the namekian.

"Grand elder is the one who gave birth to all of us here on Namek. He's the sole survivor of the climatic anomaly that almost destroyed our home long ago, he was the one who gave vitality to Namek. Also, he's the one who created the drago..." Explained Dende and was about to finish what he wanted to say but was interrupted by Kakarot.

"He created the dragon balls and is linked to them with his life. Which means if he dies, the dragon balls will turn into stones and be unable to use" Concluded Kakarot on which he received a nod from Dende who didn't see a smirk on the saiyan face. The saiyan turned towards the other two, but mostly towards Tarble who didn't seem to notice the stare which lasted only two seconds after which Kakarot turned his head back to Dende. "No need to worry, Dende. Tarble will go with you and meet with Grand elder" The saiyan choice not only surprised Raditz but also Tarble who didn't expect this.

"Me? Are you sure about that Kakarot? Wouldn't it be better if we go together? Or maybe inform my brother about this?" Asked Tarble who wasn't displeased with this plan, he would gladly help Dende and meet with the Grand elder but all alone? The younger prince sweated nervously as he thought of meeting such an important figure.

"It's better this way. While you two go and meet with the Grand elder, Raditz and I will take care of the enemy. This way there won't be anyone after you if they by any chance pick up your power level." Explained Kakarot on which Tarble couldn't but agree. The words made sense to the little prince who walked closer to Dende and placed his right hand in front.

"It seems, the two of us will hang out for a while. Can you fly?" Asked Tarble with a smile on his face as Kakarot backed away from the two and stood close to Raditz. Dende smiled back as he felt that he can trust Tarble.

"Yeah, we learn to fly at a very young age" Dende slowly started to levitate above the ground while Tarble did the same and followed the young namekian. Tarble waved back to the two saiyans on the ground and flew higher in the sky. When the two were out of their sight, Raditz turned his head towards his younger brother and smirked.

"You almost fooled even me with your little act. Haha, you're really something little brother" Laughed Raditz as he smacked Kakarot on his shoulder after which he flew in the sky. Kakarot didn't say a word, instead, a big grin was on his face as he as well flew in the sky and caught up with Raditz

_End_

As he didn't receive any word from his older brother, he continued talking, "He's trying to be like us, but it just isn't in his nature to kill innocent people. Which is precisely why I send him with the little green bean to the grand elder. I'm sure the old namekian will try to feel out anything from him, even a tiny bit of evil, but..." Kakarot grinned, he was confident that his plan will be a success. From his previous experience with a certain namekian, he learned on a hard way how they operate. But this time, he had Tarble, a saiyan who wasn't bad at heart. Ridiculous, but then again something that he could use.

"But, you don't think he will find any trace of it, right?" Kakarot was interrupted by his older brother, Raditz who added the last part of the sentence on which the younger saiyan nodded. Raditz wasn't so sure in his younger brother plan, he didn't want to find out what would Vegeta do to them if the younger royal prince was by any chance killed because of them. A drop of sweat fell over his forehead as he imagined the torture, but he tossed that away very quickly and warned Kakarot. "You're playing a dangerous game, brother" Raditz heard only a little chuckle from Kakarot which made him wonder if he enjoyed toying with greater powers. The long haired saiyan suddenly halted when he saw Kakarot stop.

"Look down" Said Kakarot as he pointed with his left index finger towards the ground. His older brother blinked few times in confusion after which he did what Kakarot said. When Raditz looked down he was able to see no more than ten soldiers attacking a village.

"Hm, this is our chance to find out how many dragon balls Frieza already has" Stated Raditz while Kakarot remained quite, but agreed with his older brother. "Let's land and... greet them nicely" The older saiyan spoke with a snicker as he started to descend towards the ground along with Kakarot.

When the two saiyan brothers landed on the blue ground, they surprised the soldiers who up until now had fun with the villagers. Some soldiers didn't even bother with the newcomers and continued torturing the people who screamed in agony. Only one soldier released the beaten namekian from his hand and with a shocked expression stared at the two saiyans. The soldier who recognized Raditz took a step back and shook in fear for his life. He wanted to run or even warn the others, but he died before doing that. A purple ki beam priced right through his white helmet after which his lifeless body fell to the ground. The sound of the body fall on the ground caught the attention of few soldiers who immediately looked at the place.

"What happened!?"

"T-That's Raditz! The s-saiyans are here, inform lord Frieza!" Yelled a soldier who had a horn at the top of his forehead while his yellow hair covered his entire back. Since he didn't have a scouter on him, he shouted to the other soldier to inform their master of the threat. The other soldier snapped from his shock and when he tried to inform Frieza of the saiyans invading them, he was suddenly blown from the place he was standing and crashed into the house. The other men gasped in shock when they saw Raditz standing in that place with a smirk on his face.

"I don't think so!" Said Raditz as his left hand started to glow. The saiyan released a yell as he swung with his left hand which detonated an explosion underneath the enemy feet. The soldiers cried in pain as they were consumed by the purple light and explosion. The saiyan quickly glanced to his right and saw a soldier run. The orange-skinned alien was trying to run away from death, but above his head, a person appeared. A black boot landed on top of his head and smashed him into the ground. "Tch, it's useless to run away from us. Now, I want to know how many dragon balls Frieza has? Speak now or else!" Growled the long haired saiyan as he pulled the soldier up and grabbed his arm. The saiyan was adding a lot of pressure which caused the soldier to open his eyes and scream.

"I-I can't tell you! Lord F-Frieza will k-kill me!"

"No, if I kill you before him. Tell me now and I may even let you live!" Raditz yelled once again and added, even more, force. The bones inside the soldier arm began to crack and were close to the breaking point. The soldier screamed once more, he knew what his master would do to him, but he couldn't take this horrible pain any longer.

"O-Okey, I'll t-tell you just let me goo!" Raditz released the man from his hold and the soldier fell on the ground. The man held his arm with his other hand and with a painful expression glanced at the saiyan, but he quickly looked away in fear. "L-Lord Frieza has five dragon balls in his possession! S-Since only two dragon balls are left, he's relaxing in his spaceship while Zarbon and some new strong soldiers are looking around!" The soldier told them everything he knew, hoping they will really spare his life.

"Hmph, this isn't good Kakarot. We must make contact with Vegeta immediately! As for you... you can die now!" Raditz extended his right hand in front, ready to blast the soldier to the other world when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait a second! I'm interested in something he just said" Kakarot walked past his brother and approached the soldier. "You said there are some new soldiers, who are they and how strong? Speak!" This time, Kakarot yelled at the wounded soldier who winced in fear and few times nodded before answering the question. The saiyan was asking the question because he hoped for some serious warm up if possible before the battle with Frieza.

"I-I don't know them too well, b-but from what I heard the two are from K-King Cold's special force!" As soon these words came out from his mouth, Raditz's eyes were wide open. He heard that name before and it wasn't something to joke about.

"King Cold!? Why would Frieza's father send some of his best warriors here!? This is really bad, kill him while I make contact with Vegeta!" Ordered Raditz who turned around and few times pushed the red button on his scouter. He brought the scouter with him so they would be able to communicate with the other group and it was a good thing they listened to Vegeta. While he was trying to make contact with Vegeta, Kakarot blasted the soldier whose body wasn't there anymore. Just as Kakarot turned around, he heard a voice coming from the device which was on his brother's face.

"What the hell you want, furball!? Are you and your baby brother already in some trouble? Haha!" The rough voice which came from the device annoyed Kakarot who wished he was face to face with the bald fool.

"I don't have time for your jokes, Nappa! Kakarot and I just discovered that Frieza has five dragon balls in his hands!" Said the long haired saiyan through the scouter only to hear nothing for few seconds until he heard a loud yell which made him take off the scouter and cover his left ear.

"What!? That bastard has five of them already!?"

"That's not all, we also have found out there are actually two soldiers here which were sent by King Cold!" He was able to hear Nappa's shocked gasp. If there was anyone who knew King Cold and his force more than them, it was Nappa. There was silence for few seconds when they heard another voice talking to the bald saiyan.

"Alright, this is a new plan! We're going to regroup! I'll power up just enough for the clown to sense my energy and the three of you are to immediately come here, got it!?" Nappa didn't wait for the response and cut off the link with Raditz and Kakarot, without knowing that Tarble wasn't even with them. The bald saiyan turned towards Vegeta who was sitting on a small rock with his arms crossed. The large man released a breath that he was holding and stroked his black mustaches few times when the prince spoke.

"Nappa, you meet with Cold few times, right? Do you have any intel on his warriors?" Asked the saiyan prince as he opened his eyes and glanced at the taller man. Vegeta knew that Nappa accompanied his father on many meetings, such as with the Cold and was the only one alive who could know something about them.

"Well, it did pass a long time since the last time I went with your father, the king on a meeting, but from what I heard and saw... I wouldn't be surprised if they were a lot stronger than the Ginyu Force" Replied Nappa who once meet two soldiers from the King Cold's special force and only by the impression given to him, he was certain that they were stronger than Ginyu and his dancing squad.

"Hmph, it's nothing to worry about. It's only two of them and my power surpasses any puny soldier from Frieza's and Cold's army! Their days are outnumbered!" Exclaimed Vegeta as he clenched his right fist while Nappa nodded and agreed with the prince in which he placed all of their hopes. "What are you waiting for, power up so Kakarot can locate us!" Spoke the flame-haired saiyan to Nappa who forgot about the others for a moment. Nappa closed his fists and just when he was about to release a yell and power up, he saw some lights in the green sky. The lights suddenly separated and with high speed landed just in front of them. Nappa covered the face with his left arm to prevent the dust from entering his eyes while Vegeta just remained sitting on a rock. As the dust slowly started to fade away, they were able to hear laughs coming from it.

"Well well well, look what we have here boys! How's going, Vegeta?" The dust cleared away and revealed the powerful Ginyu force standing in front of the two saiyans. The voice came from the purple guy who was standing in the middle while his followers were behind his back. His soldiers snickered as they stared at the saiyans who didn't even sense them coming. While Vegeta didn't seem to pay any attention to Ginyu and his warriors, Nappa's expression changed after which he released a snarl towards them. "Vegeta, be a sport and control your dog. Now, why don't you make this easy for yourself and come with us? Lord Frieza is anticipating and patiently waiting for you." Said Ginyu to Vegeta while his comment angered Nappa who was slowly losing his temper. Ginyu and his man just chuckled while the smallest soldier in his force furiously glared at the prince.

"Is that so? And what if I decline?" Vegeta looked Ginyu straight in the eyes with a serious expression on his face. He took a quick glance at the other soldiers behind Ginyu and noticed something odd, they were missing one member. "It seems to me you're one member short, Ginyu? What happened, did you left one of your soldiers to clean Frieza's tail?" The saiyan prince smirked as he tried to provoke Ginyu, but the purple man countered with his own smirk. While Ginyu didn't let Vegeta provocation to get him mad, a white-haired man behind his back clenched his fists in anger and shouted at the prince.

"Don't play ignorant, Vegeta! It was you and your stupid apes who by luck managed to beat Burter! You'll pay for that!" Shouted the red skinned alien who as he took a step forward was immediately stopped by his leader's hand. This information, however, surprised Vegeta and the former general who didn't know anything about that.

"Oh, this is the first time I hear this. Haha, let me tell you a little secret Jeice, the saiyans who beat your dear friend are a couple of third-class warriors!" Vegeta's laugh echoed through the blue valley which irritated the white-haired alien who was at the same time shocked.

"T-That's a lie! There's no way fo..." Jeice was silenced by Ginyu who only cast a look at him. The red man looked away, but still furiously glared at the saiyan prince who got what he wanted.

"Now now, watch you temper Jeice, don't let Vegeta get to you. As for you Vegeta, it seems I'll need to use some force and drag you to lord Frieza's feet." Ginyu shifted his eyes back to the two saiyans and took a step forward. The purple man with two black horns on his head smirked at Vegeta while Nappa immediately moved into his battle stance. "Guys I'll take care of Vegeta, the rest of you can have fun with Nappa" The alien smirk however quickly faded away when he heard the complaints coming from behind his back.

"Aww, that's not fair captain Ginyu!"

"You always have all the fun!"

"C'mon, you can't keep doing this to us!"

"Sheesh, fine then! We'll play rock paper scissors and the final winner gets Vegeta while the runner-up takes Nappa. Play nicely, boys!" Exclaimed Ginyu who quickly turned around and began the game. While they were playing the game, Nappa and Vegeta just stared at the display in front of them.

"Nappa, you can take care of the rest. Ginyu is mine, got it!?" The saiyan prince spoke quietly to his companion who only nodded. The bald saiyan turned his head back to the Ginyu Force who finally finished their silly game.

"Yes, I got Vegeta boys!" Yelled Ginyu who laughed while his soldiers complained a little bit.

"Aww, I got that bald monkey to play with" Complained the tallest and bulkiest member of the force as he scratched his head through the orange hair. The man rivaled Nappa in height and muscularity, but he didn't seem to eager to fight the former general of the saiyan army.

"Since I'm a great captain and I feel generous today, you can have the first turn Recome." At his captain words, Recome just nodded and walked forward while Ginyu moved away. Ginyu and the other two keep smirking at the saiyans while Recome punched his left palm and smiled at Nappa.

"Hehe, it's time to fight, Nappa!" Announced Recome with a laugh as he stopped few meters away from the saiyan. The saiyan Nappa just snarled at Recome who suddenly yelled, "Ginyu Force! Recome!" The orange haired man shifted into a strange pose which almost made the saiyan burst out laughing, but the former general surpassed that need.

"Hah, you moron! If you think you'll win then you're terribly wrong! I trained a lot and I bet I could beat all three of you!" Nappa pointed at three members of the Ginyu force except for their leader. The saiyan was very serious and was sure to let them see his new power, the power with which he would pay them for all the humiliation since they even set foot on planet Vegeta years ago. "Come at me, you freak!" The former general taunted the enemy to attack him first and it was a success.

"Hehe, fine by me!" Recome shifted from his pose and with great speed dashed towards Nappa. The saiyan raised his left eyebrow, surprised by the speed with which his opponent moved. Nappa blocked the first and the second punch, but as the attacks keep coming, few of those punches managed to hit the large saiyan. The saiyan was forced to move back which only made Recome smirk as he blocked the right fist and smashed his elbow into Nappa's face. Recome delivered a powerful punch in the saiyan gut which sent Nappa on the ground. The former saiyan general just grunted something when he saw Recome's large body above him. Nappa managed to dodge the kick and landed twenty meters away from Recome who continued smiling. "Hey, don't run away! It's not fun chasing you around!"

"Who's running away you moronic dancer! I just needed a warm up since it passed some time from my last serious battle" Stated Nappa who cleared the little blood that was coming from his mouth. The saiyan glanced at his hand and snarled. He moved into his fighting stance and cast a look at Recome, "This is your end, fool!" After that, Nappa released a loud shout. His yellow aura appeared around his muscular body while the ground underneath his boots started to crack in half. The rocks and small pieces of grass started to levitate around the saiyan whose yellow aura moved uncontrollably.

"T-That's impossible! Captain, I'm receiving a reading of... 63,000! A-And it's still going up!" Yelled Jeice from behind his captain back. Both he and the other remaining member of the force sweated in shock as they stared at the saiyan. He didn't receive any words from Ginyu who just continued watching the battle.

When Nappa stopped yelling, his aura faded away, but the yellow glow still surrounded his body. With a serious expression on his face, Nappa launched himself towards Recome who only blinked few times. The saiyan was already in front of Recome, who quickly raised his left arm to protect himself. Nappa's fist landed on Recome's left arm and stayed like that for five seconds when to the orange haired man terror half of his arm detached from the body. A lot of blood leaked out from him while he released a painful scream. Recome tried to overcome the pain but it was too much. While the orange haired man was occupied with his injury, Nappa stood tall in front and without mercy unleashed a barrage of punches at his enemy.

"R-Recome is losing... h-how is that possible!? What are we going to do!?" Questioned the smallest member of the Ginyu Force as he watched the saiyan brutally pounding his companion. A loud bang echoed through the place when Nappa kicked Recome in the head. The smallest alien glanced at his captain who finally said something.

"This won't do at all! It was bad enough that we lost Burter and now Recome... This will only cause trouble in our beautiful pose!" Spoke Ginyu through his teeth as he clenched his right fist. "I hate doing this, but... Guldo and Jeice, charge in and kill that saiyan! Our pose is at stake here!" Ordered the man with two horns on his head on which the two soldiers nodded.

Nappa glared at Recome who after all the beating still didn't go down. The orange haired man was still barely standing on his two feet while half of his armor was broken. The saiyan was quickly loosing his patience. Yes, he did take his time to torture the bastard who always made fun of him and his companions, but staring at that stupid face only irritated the bulky saiyan.

"I-I'm not done yet... N-Now, feel the power of... Recome Kick!" With the last amount energy in him, Recome charged at Nappa. The saiyan just grunted something and just as he was slowly raising his left hand, he suddenly felt that he couldn't move it.

"W-What's going on!? I can't move!" Yelled Nappa who suddenly remembered that Recome was coming at him. The saiyan glanced forward with his eyes, but only to be hit with a strong knee. The former general spat blood, but he still couldn't move his body while Recome landed behind him. Nappa couldn't understand what was going on when suddenly he heard a laugh coming from the left side. "Y-You! Green freak!" Snarled the saiyan when he saw Guldo standing on the left side and laughing at him.

"Hehe, what's wrong saiyan? Having a little bit of trouble moving!? Heheh!" Guldo laughed as he had both hands raised on the same level with his head. "Try all you want, but you can never free yourself from my paralysis technique! Jeice, beat that worthless monkey!" The green alien glanced at Jeice who was hovering above the saiyan and smirked.

"Of course! You'll pay for messing with the powerful Ginyu Force!" Declared Jeice as he posed in the air while Nappa tried to break free. Jeice placed a hand above his head when an orange ki orb formed itself there. The ki orb grew in size which caused Jeice to smirk and look down at the saiyan, "Crusher Ball!" Yelled the white-haired man who smacked the ki ball towards Nappa. The saiyan's eyes were wide open, his instinct was yelling to run, but he just couldn't. The man growled and used all of his strength but it wasn't enough. He felt the big ball approaching fast and it was only a few moments from hitting him when he realized something. Nappa could feel no restraint on his body and just in time he pulled himself up, avoiding the ball which continued on its path. Jeice gasped in shock when he saw Nappa move away, but also because his attack was going towards the wounded Recome. It was too late for Recome to even notice the ki ball when it made a direct hit with his already beaten body and exploded. "R-Recome! H-How was he able to move!? Huh... N-No, damn you Vegeta!" Shouted Jeice the name of the saiyan prince when he saw him standing behind Guldo's body.

"What's the matter, Jeice? I just carelessly moved my little finger and his head fell off" Vegeta chuckled while Jeice furiously yelled from above and cursed his name. The prince didn't pay any attention to the red man and cast a look to Nappa. "You were fooled and almost paid with your life. Hm, I thought a former general was more aware of his surroundings. This is the last time I save you!" Said Vegeta to the taller saiyan who didn't dare to look him in the eyes. Nappa quietly nodded and cursed for lowering his guard so much and embarrass himself in front of Vegeta.

"I must say this is a surprise, Vegeta! For saiyans to beat three members of the Ginyu Force is really something and at the same time humiliating! I'll never forgive you this!" Spoke Ginyu who moved towards the saiyan prince who didn't move away. He stared down at the small saiyan who kept that smirk on his face which only angered him even more. "Before I hand you over to lord Frieza, I'll have some fun beating you!" Stated Ginyu who pulled the closed fist above his head and tried to strike the saiyan prince.

* * *

They were flying for some time already and yet to reach the grand elder house. He looked at the small child and pitied him for what he was forced to endure and see at such young age. Tarble for a moment started to think about the others and wondered how they were doing when the young boy caught his attention by calling his name.

"S-Sir Tarble, we're here! Look, there is the Grand Elder's house!" Informed Dende who pointed towards a pillar made of ground on which a house was build. The small namekian felt at ease now that he reached the house of his father who he was sure would help Tarble.

"Yes, I see it. I hope the grand elder will hear me out and help us." Tarble hoped that would be the case, however, he feared that because he was a saiyan that the elder will just throw him out. The younger saiyan prince snapped from his thoughts and with Dende descended on the blue ground. When they landed, the two of them were greeted by a namekian who looked very serious to Tarble.

"Dende, it's nice to see you well and alive" Spoke the tall namekian who softened his face only for a second as he glanced at Dende who just nodded. However, when he looked at the saiyan prince his expression immediately changed. "Who is this man you brought here, Dende?" The namekian had the hands closed together behind his back as he inspected the small saiyan with his eyes.

"He is not an enemy, Nail! He helped me when I thought I was dead! You must let him see grand elder Guru and hear him out, they can help us!" Pleaded Dende, but the namekian warrior Nail wasn't so sure in that. The tall namekian was about to move forward when they heard a voice coming from the house.

"Nail, please bring the young man inside. I think he and us could arrange something and maybe even save our home before it's too late" Stated the voice from inside on which Nail couldn't but obey. Tarble sweated a bit nervously but followed Dende and Nail inside the white house.

When he walked inside he was surprised when he saw a giant namekian sitting in a big white chair. What caught Tarble's attention was the orange ball above the namekian head. The saiyan prince was speechless for some time until he heard a question from the grand elder.

"Please child, could you tell me your name and what are your intentions?"

"O-Oh, yes of course! My name is Tarble and I'm the second saiyan prince. I have come here because Dende thinks you could help us defeat Frieza!" Said Tarble as he politely introduced himself. As he continued talking he raised his voice because of how much nervous he was. He wanted to say something else but was interrupted by Nail who was kneeling in front of the grand elder.

"I was under the impression that you work with Frieza, you do share the same clothes as them" Nail saw and fought some of Frieza's soldiers so he knew what they wore. He was very suspicious of the saiyan and already prepared himself for attacking the smaller man if needed.

"Nail, I'm sure that the young boy has a very good explanation. Tarble, would you please stand over here, to my left?" Asked the grand elder as he pointed with his finger the place on which Tarble just blinked in confusion.

"A-Alright, but what for?" Tarble walked to the place and stood there when he felt the big hand on his head. He once again looked at the elder Guru in confusion on which the namekian smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll just read your mind. This way it will be much faster for me to understand everything" Guru stopped smiling and focused his mind and tried to see everything that happened. Images of Tarble's life started to flash inside his mind as he saw everything from the day he was born and to the day he was reunited with his older brother. Guru could see Tarble's fear towards Frieza, but he could also feel his hope, care, and pride he had for his older brother. The grand elder moved the hand away and released a heavy breath. Before the small saiyan could say something, Guru asked him another question, "Tarble, when you collect all the dragon balls, what would you like to wish for?"

"I-I... what would I wish?" Tarble shifted his eyes on the floor. He had an idea for the wish, but he wasn't sure if the others would accept it. The wish his brother intended to have was something he didn't like, but he wasn't brave enough to tell that to Vegeta. Tarble clenched his fist and revealed his true wish, "I would wish for my home to be brought back! I don't want an immortal life, I just want to once again see the red sky of Vegeta! But, I don't think the others would agree with me..." Said Tarble who once again looked away from the elder while Dende stared at him. "Above anything, I and the others want to see Frieza gone! Yes, we came to Namek because of the dragon balls, but... our top priority is making Frieza pay for what he did to our race!" At this point, Tarble yelled, but it didn't seem to bother Guru.

"Ahh, I can sense the good in you and I feel that there is a little bit of good even in your brother and the others. I know that my life is quickly coming to an end, but I fear for my children. Listen, Tarble..." Spoke Guru who had trouble speaking and cough few times before he continued, "I will allow you the use of the dragon balls, but you must promise me to use them only for good of our people and the universe" The grand elder of Namek heard a gasp from Nail, but he focused his eyes towards the saiyan.

"I-I don't know if I can keep that promise, but I swear I will do anything in my power to convince my brother!" Yelled Tarble with determination on which Guru smiled as he felt the good in the small saiyan slowly raise.

"That's nice to hear, but before I give you the dragon ball, I have a gift for you" Guru held the dragon ball in his right hand while he placed his left hand once again on Tarble's head. His big hand rested on the saiyan when he gasped, "Ohh, I can feel an enormous potential inside of you. I never felt anything like this. Aghhhh!" The grand elder released a small yell when to Tarble's shock he felt his power surge. The small saiyan was covered with a white aura that illuminated the whole room. Dende shielded his eyes from the light while Nail stared at the saiyan with a surprised look. After a minute, the white aura faded away.

"T-This is unreal... is this my power?" Thought Tarble who couldn't believe what he was feeling in his hands. He never felt this powerful in his life, not even after his hard training with Nappa. The saiyan kept staring at his gloved hands up until he heard Dende speaking.

"Woah, this is amazing Tarble! You're so strong now, I bet you could defeat anyone!" The little namekian cheered for his saiyan friend who allowed himself to smile. He glanced at the grand elder and bowed.

"Thank you a lot for this, grand elder! I will never forgive your kindness and assistance." Tarble only heard a laugh from Guru who handed over the last dragon ball. The saiyan prince stared at the ball in his hands and said his good bye. "I hope to see you again after this battle, Dende" On Tarble's words Dende nodded with a smile and escorted the saiyan out. While Dende was outside, Nail approached the elder and with concern asked a question.

"Grand elder, are you sure about this? What if the saiyans use the dragon balls for evil?"

"Nail, I understand your concern, but there really is good in the boy. And if I need to chose, I would rather choose a lesser evil" The grand elder Guru tried to relax, but he could feel more of his children fade away. The oldest namekian knew the saiyans way, but seeing this kind saiyan in front of him today raised his hope towards them and could only pray for them to defeat the evil emperor.


End file.
